A Taste of Paradise
by gempire
Summary: This is a sequel to many of my stories that have gone before. Due to this fact even giving a small synopsis could count as a spoiler to previous stories. This is the only reason I have placed the summery at the top of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **Isla Silva had her life perfectly planned out, what she hadn't counted on was the wolf. Now she has to juggle her newfound Quileute heritage with her life long dream of becoming a top chef and owning her own restaurant.**

* * *

It was my first plane ride, but it felt like it took forever. Not as long as that ship ride out, so that was something. I was choke excited at first, but it soon wore off as we flew into the night and I started to feel sleepy.

"Just recline your seat and if you use the blanket make sure your belt is showing or the flight attendants will wake you up." Billie whispered to me.

"Ok." I said. "But do any of you wanna go by the window?"

"It's too dark to really see and if we need to get up we won't have to squeeze passed you." Billie replied.

"Ok." I said, and nodded my head before I pulled the blanket around me for the comfort and I put the seat back and closed my eyes.

I slept a little and that killed some time. Still it was a choke long journey, made longer with the change over at Honolulu. It felt good when we were on the Big Island, but we still had a way to go. My Grandma Susie came to pick us up at the airport and she drove us to Honomu because that's where Kekipi's boat was and we had to get the keys or something. It was from the vamps who were looking after Drogo, he still hadn't recovered fully.

I was torn. I wanted to go check in with Drogo, but I also wanted to see Mom. I couldn't see Mom until I'd been to get my bag from Wolf Island. I didn't get to choose in the end. One of the vamps came out of the apartment anyway, keeping to the shadow of the building. It was a guy, looked not much older than me, but Billie said it was her Uncle Will, and Kekipi seemed to know him too. With the keys Kekipi led us to the public dock. It wasn't his boat.

"What's going on?" I asked as Kekipi helped Billie into the speedboat that was a choke fancier than his beat up old reliable had been.

"I don't know if my boat is still at the island or if the vamps sunk it, but whatever, Will and Marlin said I can keep this one." Kekipi said with a shrug.

"Shaka." I said as I got into the boat and sat next to Billie in the much more comfortable seats than in Kekipi's old boat.

I was worried that I would freak, or Billie would freak being on the water again. This was different. We were up in the air, feeling the wind and watching the horizon. I took a deep breath as we rounded the bulk of Wolf Island. Last time I came this way I didn't know anything about the supernatural, but I knew there was a horrible smell. There wasn't a smell now and I knew all too well about the supernatural.

As soon as we docked I leapt off the boat and went running up the path to the place where I'd dropped my backpack. It wasn't on the path and I had a sudden sick gut feeling the vamps had taken it with them and it was back in the port in Mexico. Then I noticed that some of the bushes were looking a little weird. I jumped down over the edge of the path into the pile of bushes and I found my pack. I put it onto my back before I climbed back up, just as Kekipi and Billie were coming up the path.

"I need to check everything is still in there, but then I need to head back. I need to see Mom." I said.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Kekipi asked, looking worried.

"For now? That I spent an awesome week with my big brother Jimmy, but I don't know if I can keep the wolf thing from her forever. I guess I'll see how it goes first." I said, not feeling good about that.

"If you need to tell her, we'll work out the right way to do it." Billie said and gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I said and hugged her before I turned back to Kekipi. "I can row your canoe to shore."

"It's ok. I'll take you back. Need to check on the garage anyway." He said.

"I'll stay. Make a start on the clean up." Billie said.

"Are you sure?" Kekipi asked, looking worried.

"I want our house to be hale again, and that won't happen if we're not fixing and cleaning." Billie said firmly.

"I know. But half hour won't make much difference. Maybe we should go up over the cliff, see if there's anything we might need to get in town?" Kekipi suggested.

Billie looked like she was about to argue, but Kekipi had a point. So I followed them up to the little cliff top where I'd found out that the supernatural world was real almost a week ago. Someone must have cleaned up a little because there weren't any sign of our fight.

"Guess there isn't much to do." Billie said. "There might be some food we need to dump."

"Yeah. We should check on the milk and bread and dump it if we have to. Get more in town." Kekipi said.

"Yeah." Billie agreed.

I followed them inside and waited while they checked the cupboards and the fridge. They ended up with a bag full of spoiled food. Some of it could be donated to pig feed; the rest would have to be taken to the nearest dump. Then we headed back to the Big Island. I said a quick goodbye to Billie and Kekipi before I headed home.

I let myself into the obviously empty house, Mom and Dad were at the Diner, and I made my way up to my room to dump my backpack along with the suitcase I'd used as my luggage on the plane. It was full of Drogo's t-shirts and some of Billie's old jeans. I thought he might want his t-shirts before Billie sold her apartment and have it cleared out. I hid the suitcase under my bed before dumping the unused clothes from my backpack into the laundry ready to wash as soon as I went to see Mom.

I put my phone on to charge because it was completely dead, then I left the house. I don't know how I managed to not use my new found super speed I was so eager to see Mom, but I got there in human time. There was a rush on in the Diner so I cut ahead and went behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" Mom said, on automatic, before noticing me. "Isla?"

"Mom." I exclaimed and pulled her into a big hug, breathing in her scent and feeling ohana and hale all in one breath. "It's so good to see you."

"You're back early." She said, standing back a little to look up at me.

"Yeah. Well there's only so many hikes I can go on before it gets boring." I said with a grin. "You need help?"

"You want to help me?" Mom asked, sounding surprised, but then I'd never wanted to help in the Diner before, I didn't want to be accused of getting a job through nepotism.

"You got a rush on and the quicker we get these people cleared the quicker we can chat." I said with a shrug.

"Ok. Can you wait the tables over that section? Bonnie is in her own world again." Mom said warily. "If only Mina didn't have to go away."

I didn't know how to answer that, Mina had been an alias Billie was using when she worked here for a week or two, so I grabbed an apron and pad and went to wait tables. I took up most of the tables and I caught Bonnie giving me stink eye, like I was stealing her tips, but once it had settled down to just a handful of people eating in the far corner of the Diner I handed all the tips I'd made to Bonnie. Mom gave me a look, but we'd take it up later. Bonnie escaped over to the other corner of the Diner to wash tables I'd done only a minuet before, but at least it gave Mom and me time to talk.

"So how did your week go?" Mom asked.

"It was good. We went sailing for a while and then we spent time staying out, away from home. I had fun." I replied.

"Then why come home early?" Mom asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"It's not so fun being a third wheel." I said with a chuckle, and realised too late what I'd said.

"Third wheel? You mean Jimmy has a girlfriend?" Mom demanded, using the name she'd given Kekipi at birth, before he changed it when he started turning into a giant ass wolf.

"Um…" I trailed off.

"A boyfriend?" Mom ventured.

"No. A girlfriend." I confirmed.

"And he didn't tell me?" Mom asked, looking some hurt and some annoyed that she was only finding out now.

"You know what Jimmy's like. So shy, and his GF is even worse. He thought he'd introduce her to me first. After all, if she can handle me she can handle anyone." I joked.

"You're not that bad." Mom said and stroked back my hair and frowned at me. "Something has changed about you."

"What? What could change about me?" I asked, trying to play it off in humour, but my laugh sounded forced.

"Can't put my finger on it, but you're not my little girl anymore." She said, looking thoughtful.

That actually affected me more than I would have thought. It felt like I was stabbed in the heart.

"I'll always be your little girl." I said and I couldn't stop the sob in my voice.

"Of course Isla, you will always be my little girl. It's just something has changed. Since last week when I saw you." Mom said as she looked into my eyes and I felt my throat close. I couldn't lie to her when she was looking into my soul, but this wasn't the place.

"I just had an ono week with my brah." I said with a shrug. "And now I could do with a shower. I'm gonna head home. What time are you and Dad thinking of heading in? I can cook something special."

"It won't be till late and we'll have something here as usual." Mom said.

"Ok." I said, feeling sad.

"Make me a salad for tomorrow's lunch." Mom said, and kissed my cheek. "And make sure that shower is a cold one, you're still running a high temperature."

"I will." I said. "Aloha."

"Aloha." Mom said and I smiled one last time before quickly leaving because it was hard to talk to Mom without letting something slip.

I went back home and put my laundry in to wash before I had my shower. Then I went to make something to eat for myself, along with a salad for Mom, Dad and me for tomorrow's lunch. I thought more about it and made up a salad for Kekipi and Billie too. I needed to talk to them big time.

I ate my food, made sure the kitchen was clean before I went upstairs to while away some time before Mom and Dad got back from the Diner. I took the time to send an e-mail to Magda so she'd have my address to give to Brah as promised and I caught up with my friends. They couldn't believe I'd been off the grid for almost a week, but really, I hadn't even thought about it. That's how much I was over my friends.

Mom and Dad got back around eleven. I went down to greet them and say goodnight before I got back to my room and fell into bed. I was snuggled up in a place that a few days ago I was convinced I'd never see again. My own bed, in my own hale with all the familiar scents of home around me, this was where I belonged.

Mom woke me the next morning and she'd brought me a tray of breakfast up.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling suspicious.

"Nothing. You just seemed a little down yesterday and with that temperature you were running last week I thought my little girl could do with some cheering up." Mom said as she held the tray out to me.

"Mahalo." I said as I accepted the tray from Mom. "But I'm ono Mom, seriously."

"I don't know. There's something different about you." Mom said, looking at me. "Something you're not telling me."

Mom was looking at me in such a serious way that I almost blurted it all out there. I managed to choke back the words and shook my head firmly as I stuffed a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Any plans today?" She asked.

I swallowed the cereal back as I considered what to say. I was lying enough without bringing more into it.

"I'm gonna visit Jimmy." I said, not going by the name my brother preferred in front of my mom.

"You just got back from a whole week of seeing him." Mom pointed out.

"I know. But he's back at the garage today and you know how he is about lunch. I'm gonna take him a salad so he's getting some greens. If we don't look after him right that kane would be a carnivore." I stated.

"Well, if you get the chance, why don't you ask him to come to dinner on Sunday. Maybe get his girlfriend to come too? Can you at least get me a photo of her?"

"Mom. I'm not gonna invade her privacy like that. When her and Jimmy are ready, he'll bring her to meet you." I said.

"How serious are they?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, how could I explain it to someone not in the know?

"You gotta know more?" Mom coaxed.

"Billie's nice." I said. "You'll like her. She's perfect for Jimmy."

"You're not just saying that to get me off your back?" Mom asked knowingly.

"I'm saying it to get you off my back," I admitted, "but it's true."

Mom considered this for a moment before nodding her head.

"Ok. Go see Jimmy today and send him my love. Tell him to come visit his Mom more often, there's always lunch at the Diner for him."

"I'll tell him." I promised.

"I'll go now so you can eat your breakfast in peace. Aloha."

"Aloha." I said as Mom left my room.

I finished my breakfast then went to shower and did the thing that even yesterday had been impossible. I got to pull on my own clothes. It felt ono to pull them on and have them fit, well not quite right. I hadn't really noticed in all the confusion and burning heat leading up to the big reveal, but very few of my clothes fit now. I needed to go clothes shopping, but I was ok for today. The joys of shorts I guess. It wasn't a big emergency, not like talking to Kekipi and Billie was.

I brushed out my hair, deciding to let it dry in the sun today. I was in a natural thick, wavy kind of mood. It was so much better not having to worry about hotel dress codes. I took my breakfast stuff downstairs, washed and wiped it all, then went back up to grab my backpack, stuffing my purse and phone inside, added the three boxes of salad when I got downstairs and left the house.

Since I was only heading to Kekipi's garage I didn't bother with my scooter, although I'd have to take her out for a little run later just to make sure she was still ticking over nicely after not being used for a week. I got to the garage and it was open.

I went in and Kekipi was talking to a customer about fixing up his boat. I went to wait at Kekipi's desk, pulling out his salad and setting it down. I was surprised Billie wasn't here; she knew some mechanics and could help him out some not to be out on Kekipi's island on her own.

When the guy left Kekipi came up to the desk and folded his arms at me.

"Here to bug me Sis?" he asked.

"As if I would?" I asked, affronted. "All I did was bring lunch for you and Billie, but if you're gonna insult me…" I shrugged and went to stand up.

"I'm joking." He said. "And I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm choke worried about Billie, but she didn't want to come in with me today. Said there was cleaning needed doing at home. You doing anything today?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you and Billie anyway." I replied.

"About what?" Kekipi asked, looking parts worried parts confused.

"I can't keep this all from Mom. It's really hard." I said.

"Why do you think I moved out?" Kekipi asked, looking relieved that was all I wanted to talk about. "We shouldn't talk about it here."

"Can I ask Billie what she thinks when you're not there? I'll get her view on it and we can talk about it then when you get home." I said.

"How you gonna get out to my island? I haven't got time to sail out there and come back. I'm a little backlogged after my vacation. Sometimes it's a curse being this popular." He said with a sad chuckle, he didn't like to brag, but my brother was an awesome amazing mechanic and could fix any boat put in front of him.

"You'll catch up." I assured him. "And I can use my kayak to get out there. Won't be the first time." I added with a shrug, because I knew there was no way in Hell he'd let me anywhere near the helm of a speedboat till I got my boating license.

"Ok. But be careful. Ring me as soon as you land so I know you didn't capsize and become hammerhead chow." He replied.

"I'll phone." I promised. "Here's your lunch, and I'll see you later."

I got to my feet, picked up my backpack and left Kekipi to his work. I went back to my house to grab my kayak from the top of the garage roof along with my paddles and I carried it down to the beach. I dumped my backpack safely into the backspace of the hull, kicked off my slippas and put them in the boat too, and then I pushed it out into the sea, far enough past the breaks that I could row away from shore.

I got onboard and started rowing in quick even strokes, pushing myself out over deeper water until the pull of the tide wasn't so strong. I actually made good time to Kekipi's island and I wasn't even exhausted as I rode the waves into shore and pulled my kayak up past the tide line so it would still be here whatever time I decided to go home.

"Aloha Billie!" I called; cupping my mouth with my hands so she'd know it was me.

I pulled my bag from the kayak and pulled out my phone. I rang the garage and let Kekipi know I was safe on his island before I began up the path.

"Billie! It's me, Isla! I came to visit!" I called as I climbed the path and came up on top of the ridge where the house was.

Billie was coming out of the house and she frowned at me.

"What's with all the shouting?" Billie asked.

"Just thought I'd let you know it's me." I replied as I got close to her.

"Did Kekipi ask you to check up on me?" She asked, frowning.

"No. I need to talk to you." I said.

"Oh. About what?" She asked, and then looked around. "You wanna come inside, or we could have cold drinks on the veranda?"

"Whatever. But I got us salad for lunch. I should probably put it in the fridge to keep it nice."

"Yeah. Come on in. We'll grab some drinks then sit out here."

"Sounds good." I said.

I followed Billie into the house and put the salads in the fridge as she made us up a pitcher of her homemade lemonade with a lot of ice. I grabbed two glasses and followed her out to the table outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked once she'd poured us a glass each.

"I can't lie to Mom about all of this." I said. "She knows something's up with me and I don't know what I can say. There's just so much to say, but I have to tell her everything to even tell her some."

"Then tell her." Billie said with a shrug.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Well maybe not just like that. We may need to get her out here and then tell her. So you can show her too." Billie planned, and that made sense considering Mom probably wouldn't believe it without evidence.

"Ok." I said, and bit my lip, thinking it over. "How would I do that?"

"We can work something out." Billie said, as she looked thoughtful for a second before looking up at me. "How did you get here?"

"On my Kayak." I replied.

"Can it carry two?" She asked.

"Not really." I said.

"But Kekipi's got a canoe."

I nodded.

"We'll row to Hilo and then I can pillion with you to Susie's." Billie said with a nod.

"Why Susie's?" I asked.

"We'll need the help of some of your cousins." She said, which wasn't really an answer.

"For what?" I asked.

"We need to get your Mom and Dad out here right?" Billie asked.

"Dad too?" I asked feeling awkward about that.

"It'll look weird if we tell Elise and not Big Jim. For the sake of the harmony of their marriage we need it to seem like he knows nothing about it." Billie said warily.

"Ok." I said, "But can you see Dad climbing that hill?"

"You'll get him up there." Billie said confidently.

"I will?" I asked, I had to do that alone.

"Well me and Kekipi will have to be up here obviously." Billie said as she stood up and started walking toward the path. "You coming?"

I nodded and followed her, still not knowing what was happening, but I guess she had a plan. She grabbed Kekipi's canoe and we paddled back to Hilo. We left the boats at Kekipi's garage and instead of going to get my scooter, Kekipi let us use his car instead. Well as long as Billie was driving he let us use his car because it would be safer than both of us perched on my little scooter for all that way.

We drove out to my Grandma Susie's and found her in her garage, which was near the entrance to the long drive that led to the sprawling house she shared with my grandpa, the old surf champ Tuck Munroe.

"Hey girls, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She said as she wiped her oily hands in a rag. "Come in and have a coffee."

Me and Billie went into the gloom of the garage and followed Susie over to her little office area where she put the coffee machine to heat through. Then she dropped into a chair and gestured for us to take the other chairs. I waited for Billie to choose the chair she wanted before I sat down too.

"Not that I don't mind the visit, but I doubt this is just a social call." She said.

"No." Billie replied. "Well not completely. I do like to visit you Auntie Susie."

"Yeah I know." Susie said with a grin. "So, what d'ya want?"

"Are any of your clan available Friday?" Billie asked.

"I'll have to ask them. How many do you need?" Susie asked.

"Not sure yet. Any of them good at cooking? They'll have to run the Diner for a few hours." Billie replied.

"Why?" Susie asked looking curious.

"Isla wants to tell her mother about the wolf, that means telling Kimo too. So we thought it might be better to get them out to Wolf Island where it can be show as well as tell. Nothing proves a point than turning into a huge ass wolf."

"At least Dad can't deny it then." I put in.

"You think he might?" Susie asked.

"We're gonna give him an out." Billie said.

"Yeah." I confirmed, although I wasn't one hundred percent sure Dad deserved it after everything he put Kekipi through.

"It's up to him if he wants to put his foot in it with Elise." Billie said with a shrug.

"Elise? That's her name?" Susie said, looking sad. "Would love to know her."

"Well we can get her in touch with you once she knows everything." I said eagerly. "Mom always wanted a big family and she'll go crazy over our tribe."

"I hope she does." Susie said. "Always room for more at our table. Can bring your no-good half brothers too if you wanna."

"Let's just leave it at Mom first. Lim and Odell are a pain in the okole. You're better off not knowing them." I said with a snort.

"Well I can't exactly exclude them if they're your brothers." Susie said as she got to her feet and poured out three steaming mugs of coffee before plopping them on the desk.

"Um…you got milk and sugar?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." Susie said as she picked up her cup of what had to be molten coffee and took a mouthful.

"Shaka." I said as I looked into the dark bitter liquid.

"I got a chocolate milk if you want. I got my little stash." Susie said with a wink and she reached below her desk and came out with a kiddie carton of chocolate milk. I took it from her and it was ice cold so obviously it had been in the fridge. "I like my coffee hot and bitter and my milk cold and chocolaty." She added before taking another sip of her molten coffee.

"Thanks Gran." I said as I pierced the little foil patch with the straw and began to drink.

"Ok. So I'll talk to my lot. See who's available. Anyway I can get hold of you?" Susie asked.

"I can use my cell now." Billie said as she picked up a pen from the desk and scribbled her number on the corner of the paper.

"I'll be in touch later tonight." Susie said.

"Thanks Aunt Susie." Billie said as she got to her feet.

"Thanks Gran." I said as I got up too and put my empty carton on the desk. "See you soon."

"Hopefully with your parents in tow."

I nodded and after a few goodbyes followed Billie back to the car. Once we were on the road I asked Billie what would happen next.

"Just hold tight and I'll let you know as soon as I know more." She said.

"Ok." I replied and looked out the window at the moving scenery as I wondered what would actually happen.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to WriterNMomma, Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, rickaroo922 and maggiepie123**

* * *

It was ten o'clock on the Friday morning and I'd been sitting on the post in the baking hot parking lot as I waited for my cousins. I was nervous and wanted this over and done with. I nearly fursploded from the tension when I finally saw the turquoise coloured van pull into the lot.

Mahealani got out first and she was looking professional in the conservative cut dress and her hair smoothed up into a bun. Koa got out of the back and pulled out a professional looking camera. Kala and Kelani also got out of the van. Kala had been driving and she was dressed in something that wouldn't look out of place behind the counter while Kelani was dressed in chef whites. It was a little overkill for the Diner, but I could see a TV company going for this.

I got up and walked over to meet them.

"You ready for this?" Mahealani asked.

I nodded.

"More than. I can't wait till this is over. Once mom knows, well then I'll know where I stand. Whatever happens, at least I tried." I said, trying to think positive.

"I'm sure it'll work out." She said and tapped my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get this show on the road."

We made our way to the Diner and just as I'd hoped it wasn't too busy. In fact it was almost quiet and thankfully, no line. So we stepped into the Diner, Mahealani walking purposefully as Koa trailed us with a camera.

"Elise Silva?" Mahealani said brightly and held out a mike as Mom turned around.

"What's going on?" Mom asked, her eyes travelling to me.

"Your daughter Isla entered you and your husband into Aloha Hawaii's Vacation Spectacular competition." Mahealani said sounding convincing as a TV host bestowing a competition reward on someone.

"Isla?" Mom asked me.

"Well you and Dad have never had a vacation and this is only for three days, but they provide the people to take your place." I explained.

"That's the next surprise." Mahealani said brightly as Kala and Kelani came into the Diner. "Bob and Dana here will run the Diner for the next few days while we whisk you, your husband and your daughter off to a private island for a well deserved rest."

"Big Jim?" Mom called and a moment later Dad appeared in the connecting window.

"'Ey?" Dad called.

"You come out here." Mom said, not saying anything further.

Dad frowned as he ducked out of the window then appeared a moment later through the swing door, frowning at the crowd with me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It seems our daughter entered us in a competition and we've won a three day vacation starting right away." Mom said, a little flatly, like she didn't quite believe it.

"What about the Diner?" Dad asked.

"Apparently they've got it covered." Mom said, raising her eyebrow toward the 'team'.

"This sounds a little far fetched." Dad said, frowning.

"It's true Mr Silva. We're here to whisk you away to a private island." Mahealani put in.

"What about our bags?" He asked suspiciously.

"I packed us each a bag after you left this morning." I said.

"You did?" Mom asked.

"I know all the clothes you like." I said with a shrug. "Are you ready to go? Come on! Mom and Dad, I did this for you. When was the last time you had a proper day off?"

"Christmas." They said together.

"You still cook on Christmas. Come let someone else cook for you for once." I coaxed, and maybe brat whined a little to get my way.

"Couldn't put it better myself." Mahealani put in.

"And you are?" Dad asked, frowning like he recognised her and I wondered how much she reminded Dad of his sister Danni who was Mahealani's mother.

"Mel Kuala from Aloha Hawaii." Mahealani said brightly.

Dad grunted a little, but then he and Mom were always in the Diner well before the ten o'clock start of Aloha Hawaii.

"There's a few forms I need you to fill in and then we can make our way to the dock." Mahealani stated.

"What kinda forms?" Dad asked.

"Travel insurance. But don't worry it's completely covered by the studio." Mahealani said cheerfully. "Is there somewhere we can sit to fill these in and then we can get going."

"What do you say Big Jim?" Mom asked, but she'd already made up her mind to go, that's why Dad answered the right way, "Sounds like fun."

"Great." Mahealani said brightly, seizing on the opportunity. "Let's go iron out the fine print and we can head out."

"We can sit over here." Mom said, pointing to the quiet area of the Diner.

Mahealani nodded, motioned for Kala and Kelani to take up their roles behind the counter and in the kitchen respectively, then we all sat around one of the tables. It took a while to fill out the forms, but then they had to seem convincing. Anyway, it was half past ten before we actually left the Diner. Mahealani and Koa led us out to the van they arrived in. We climbed in and Koa drove this time, which looked legit for him to be a cameraman slash gopher type of thing.

I thought they'd take us straight to the nearest port, but we ended up going all the way to Honomu. I felt that pull to go visit Drogo again, but I had to concentrate on my parents today.

At the port Mahealani led us to a descent-sized speedboat. Her husband Dwight was driving and since he's white, broke up the demographic a little. We had to put on life jackets to make it a little more legit and I sat up on deck for the journey. Mom and Dad went in the little cabin, but on a boat I wanted to be out in the air.

At least if they were in the cabin Mom and Dad couldn't watch the horizon so Dad didn't even realise we were heading to Wolf Island. At least Mom and Dad didn't recognise it when we pulled up at Kekipi's little jetty.

"Ok." Mahealani said. "If you lot just walk on up the hill there we'll film you this end. Our other film crew is waiting at the top to catch your reaction."

"We have to walk up there?" Dad gasped.

"Come on Jim, won't take us long." Mom said, and placed her arm through his.

Dad didn't look convinced but I sighed in annoyance.

"Come on Dad." I growled. "It's just a hill." And I started walking across the beach toward the path.

Mom and Dad started following me. I was a little impatient, I could have been at the top of the hill already, but I had to keep a slow pace for my parents. More specifically Dad. It took a good ten minutes for us to get up the path that usually took me a minute, and Dad was red faced and puffing by the time we reached the cliff top.

"Where's the camera crew?" Mom asked.

"Maybe they're in the house." I suggested.

"I hope…they don't…expect us…to walk…up there again." Dad wheezed.

"I doubt it." I said. "Look, there's some chairs. Why don't you and Mom go sit down and I'll see if the crew is in the house?"

I didn't wait for them to reply, I just went along to the house, knowing that Mom and Dad wouldn't have any choice but to take the seats. I went into the house where Billie and Kekipi were sat at the table with drinks ready to bring out.

"We're here." I said.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Kekipi asked.

"They're outside. I'll go sit with them and, well come out when you're ready I guess." I replied.

"We'll be right out." Billie promised.

I nodded and left the house to find Mom and Dad sitting down in the newer, solider chairs. I took the third new chair.

"Well?" Mom asked.

"Won't be long." I said and I heard the footsteps of Kekipi and Billie, I felt my stomach tie in a knot. This was it.

Kekipi came out first, his eyes on the floor. Mom wasn't expecting it so I think that's why it took a second before she rose to her feet looking confused.

"Jimmy?" She said.

"Hi Mom. Sorry about all this, but Isla said you wanted to meet my girlfriend. Well, here she is. Billie." He said, holding his hand out toward the door.

Billie stepped out and took Kekipi's hand.

"Mina?" Mom asked. "What's going on?"

"My full name is Wilhelmina. I usually go by Billie, but sometimes Mina when I want to be incognito." Billie explained.

"Why would you need to hide?" Mom asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but right now Kekipi and Isla have something to tell you." Billie said as she stepped forward and held her hand out to Mom. "You should probably sit down for this."

"Now I'm nervous." Mom said, but let Billie lead her back to the chairs and I followed them with my eyes until I saw Dad. He was choke uncomfortable and I was sure I'd picked up the mind reading from Mags or something cause I could almost hear him trying to work through excuses to go before anything could be said.

"There's something we need to tell you." I said as I went to stand next to Kekipi. "It explains why I've been running a temperature lately and why Jimmy distanced himself and changed his name to Kekipi and why he's been living here out on Wolf Island."

"You live on Wolf Island?" Mom asked in shock.

"Yeah." Kekipi nodded. "This is my hale." He added, indicating the house and garden area.

"It's nice." Mom said looking around. "But why out here?"

"I thought this is where I should be. Wolf Island." Kekipi said in a low voice.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Mom. There's an inheritance on Dad's side of the family." I said. "His mother was from Washington Sate. She's a Native American from a clan known as Quileute. They're spirit animal is the wolf. In fact they think they come from wolves so they're not allowed to kill them. But it's more than that. Some of the Quileute, they can turn into wolves."

"That's a nice folk tale." Mom said.

"It's a true history of our people." Kekipi said. "Only I didn't know this till a month or two ago. Right about the time Billie washed up here. Before then, I thought I was the only one and a freak."

"I'm lost." Mom said, she wanted us to get to the point.

"Ok. I think we should just show them." I said. "Mom, brace yourself."

I didn't waste anymore time. I let the heat burst up through my body. I felt the clothes rip off my body and increase in size to fall down on my four paws. I shook out my fur, which is silver, or so I've been told, and looked to Mom.

She was looking shocked. I knew Kekipi was a wolf too, I could feel it, but I couldn't hear his mind voice. That was something to worry about, but later, once I knew Mom wouldn't have a heart attack on us.

I padded a little closer. Stopped with my head on the side then got down onto my stomach and lay my head down on the floor.

"Is that really my children?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Billie replied. "Isla wants you to approach her."

"Really?" Mom asked, sounding some parts worried, but mostly intrigued.

"I know wolf body language. My Mom and Brother got the inheritance too." Billie said gently as she got to her feet and helped Mom up too.

"Did you do this to them?" Mom asked, and it wasn't really accusing, just Mom trying to understand all this.

"No. It's in the genes." Billie said as she led Mom toward me. "It comes out sometime after puberty but before they're in their twenties. This is why Kekipi, I mean Jimmy's been distant since he was fifteen. That's when he started phasing."

"What about Isla?" Mom asked as she held out her hand toward me and I sniffed at it.

"Only since last week. But she couldn't keep it from you and well, you're not gonna share this around are you?" Billie asked.

"No." Mom said with a smile as she scratched behind my ear.

"Yeah. Cause this is something we want to tell the neighbours." Dad scoffed, and I'd almost forgot he was there, he'd been so quiet.

"Jim!" Mom exclaimed as Kekipi growled. "Jimmy!"

I whined a little as I got to my feet and Mom gasped and shrank away some from me, I guess she hadn't realised I was so big. I turned to the house.

"Isla, I'm sorry." Mom said.

"It's ok." Billie said. "I think Isla's gonna go change back now, but her clothes are in the house."

I turned back to Mom and nodded my head before I trotted into the house. Kekipi and Billie had set up a curtain from the railing to create a secluded area underneath Kekipi's bedroom shelf. I went behind it and pulled down the heat, feeling my body pop back into its human shape. I picked up the shorts and t-shirt that had been put out for me and pulled them on.

I left the little space and then the house. Kekipi brushed up against me and I scratched behind his ear before I went back to the chairs because Mom and Billie were sitting again. Kekipi went into the house to change back himself. I sat in my chair.

"So, I've told you now." I said, not able to look at Mom yet.

"Were you worried I'd shun you?" Mom asked.

I shrugged and glanced at Mom from the corner of my eye. When I saw a little hurt but a lot of love there I turned to look at her fully.

"Oh Isla, I meant what I said about you always being my little girl." Mom said as she stroked my hair back behind my ear. "Even if you turn into a giant wolf."

"You don't find it freaky?" I worried.

"It's different." Mom said but she was grinning. "But I always knew my kids were special, and now I know why."

"It's freaky." Dad growled. "I thought I'd got far away from all this. But it was you. You did this." He added, jabbing his finger toward Billie.

Billie gave him a cold look, but Kekipi came out looking uncomfortable. He'd kept this from Mom for years, she might get on him for that.

"Oh Jimmy." Mom said as she got to her feet and went to hug him around his waist. "Now I know why you went away. You should have told me."

"I didn't know where to begin." Kekipi whispered as he hugged Mom back. "I still don't know how to say it. Billie and Isla are a big help."

"It's all out now." Mom said. "At least I can have you at the dinner table on Sundays again."

"Yeah." Kekipi said.

"You can bring Mina too, even if she's supposed to still be in Wyoming." Mom joked a little as she stepped away from Kekipi and turned back to Billie. "What was that all about?"

"Well. When I found out Kekipi was your son it was kinda difficult to work for you without blurting something out." Billie said, and it sounded like the truth, she was letting Dad off the hook but he was an idiot and put his foot in it.

"Sure that was the reason." He grumbled.

"Oh? There's another reason Big Jim?" Mom demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"She found out who I am and didn't like it." He said.

"Who are you?" Mom demanded. "Last I checked you was Jim Silva."

"Kimo Munroe." Kekipi said when Dad didn't answer. "His parents are Susie and Tuck Munroe."

"Oh? Tuck Munroe? You never told me that." Mom said, shocked because he was something of a local celebrity.

"I don't have nothing to do with them." Dad said, folding his arms.

"Why?" Mom demanded.

"Grandma Susie used to phase too." Kekipi said. "So all her kids knew about the wolf thing. Saw them when they went back to visit their grandparents in La Push. Dad was worried he'd become a wolf too, that's why he broke things off. Not that it would have happened by then. I guess he didn't listen careful enough to the legend."

"You knew about the wolf thing all these years!" Mom hissed as she went to stand in front of Dad.

He nodded his head.

"Did you know it had happened to Jimmy?" She demanded.

Dad shook his head, but Mom knew him too well.

"You knew!" She yelled. "You knew our son was going through all this and you didn't help him? You didn't think to tell me all those nights I cried wondering what I had done to drive our son away? You…"

Mom started sobbing.

"Elise…" Dad began as he started to get up.

"Stay away from me. I don't know you." Mom said, backing away.

I got up and went to hug Mom, and she let me as she shook with anger and cried like she was grieving.

"You want to come get a drink?" I offered Mom.

Mom nodded and I led her into the house. I poured a glass of Billie's lemonade and handed it to Mom. She took a sip, licked her lips then looked at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Any vodka to go in this?" She asked hopefully.

"Kekipi doesn't drink and I don't think Billie does. At least not here." I said, and then I felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Mom asked as she took a bigger drink of the lemonade. "This is really good."

"Billie made it. It's a secret family recipe so she won't share it with me. I think her Dad came up with it cause he's an ono cook." I explained. "And I'm sorry I got you and Dad arguing. If I'd just held out…"

"I don't want my daughter drifting away from me too." Mom said, and stroked my cheek. "And you're not the one who's been lying to me since the day I met him."

"What's gonna happen?" I asked, worried I'd just caused my parents' divorce.

"Depends on how he acts now." Mom said before draining the lemonade. "So is this why the vacation with Jimmy last week?"

"It was the reason he came to get me." I said and sat down because I hadn't intended to go into this with Mom yet, but she'd find out sooner or later and lying now would be worse later. "And that is the truth, but…"

"But what?" Mom asked as she sat down too.

"Billie's been around wolves her whole life so she knew I was close to changing. That's why I had the high temperature, why I still got it. So she finally convinced Jimmy to tell me before I found out the hard way. He brought me out here so they could tell me, but I found out the hard way anyway."

"How?" Mom asked as she poured another glass of lemonade for herself as well as one for me.

I nursed it while I thought over how to say this.

"When I got back here with Jimmy there was this weird smell and he told me to get back to Susie. But you know how curious I am, so I followed him up the path and I saw Billie fighting with these men that sparkled in the sun and then Kekipi turned into a wolf and then they were losing. I had to help them, but I wasn't any match against them. I know why now. They were vampires."

"Vampires?" Mom asked in disbelief.

"Yep. They exist too. Billie's Dad is a vampire, but a good one. Anyway, I'd been feeling this weird heat inside of me and in that moment it bubbled up and out and I was a wolf. And I could fight these vampires with my teeth and claws. But then…well there were too many of them and they overpowered us. They took me and Billie and I thought they'd killed Kekipi."

"Ho! Killed?" Mom gasped.

"They crushed him. If Billie's parents hadn't turned up here a little time after the vamps took us, Kekipi would be dead. Of course we thought he was dead when they took us on their ship. We were their prisoners and we thought Kekipi was dead. And Drogo."

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"My friend. Billie's friend too. They tortured him to get to her. He didn't give her up though. I did. I didn't know I was doing it, but I did. I went to visit Drogo when he was there and the vamp leader sent a scout after me, and that led them to Kekipi's garage where they picked up on his wolf scent. The vamp leader, Mr Creep, told me they'd tortured Drogo to death, but it was only close to death. So I thought I'd lost my brother and my friend all in one go. Then they stuck me in a cage while they sent Billie out of her mind. They wanted to use me for breeding, but Billie was just for Ritchie's fun. I thought I was a goner, that the cage would be the rest of my life.

"Lucky for me the good vamps were taking the bad vamps out once and for all, attacking their stronghold in Mexico. We were rescued before they did anything to me. And Billie, well she's better now. We spent a few days in Wyoming then flew back Tuesday."

"That's why you were back a day early." Mom realised.

I nodded.

"And that's why you were so huggy?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I knew there was something different about you." Mom said as she put her hand to my cheek. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah. It's actually helping a lot that I can talk to you about it now." I confided.

"You should have told me sooner." Mom stated.

"I know. But I couldn't tell you any without telling you all. And I couldn't tell you all unless it was somewhere private. It has to be a secret. Only the family can know." I explained.

"What about Lim and Odell?" Mom asked, looking worried.

"You think they can keep their traps shut?" I asked.

"What happens if they don't?" Mom asked, looking even more worried that there could be bad consequences if my oldest brothers were their usual stupid selves.

"Bad vamps might wanna take us out. It's the one rule, don't let the secret get out." I said solemnly.

"Lim and Odell are good boys" Mom said, a mantra I'd heard a hell of a lot over the years, especially after both or either one of them had got themselves into hot water with their lack of thinking things through.

"Yeah. But dim." I said, which was the first time I'd voiced that thought in front of Mom.

"Isla, you shouldn't speak bad about your brothers." Mom chastised, but she couldn't disagree.

"Yeah. But you have to admit me and Kekipi got all your brains." I pointed out.

Mom laughed but quickly covered it.

"Behave." She said as she got to her feet. "I guess I should go talk to…Kekipi now. Talk a little to Big Jim, although more so when we get back home. Who are the people in the Diner?"

"Some of my cousins. So was the TV presenter and camera man." I replied.

"They're family?" Mom asked as we started toward the door.

"Yeah. And I'll take you out to meet them all if you like. The clan is massive. Dad has two sisters and two brothers and they all got kids themselves and some of them kids got their own kids."

We stepped outside. Kekipi and Billie were sat in their lawn chairs, their hands clasped together while Dad was still sat in his chair. There was a big gaping silence and I felt it pull at me.

"Big Jim. We'll talk later." Mom said firmly. "Kekipi."

"Mom?" Kekipi asked in shock, it was the first time she'd called him it.

"Now I know why you changed your name I can respect it. There's a lot of thought and meaning behind it." Mom explained her change of heart.

Kekipi nodded.

"We need to talk at some point. Catch up on all the years I've missed because I didn't know." She said.

Kekipi nodded again.

"But first things first." She said solemnly, before her voice became light and excited. "How did you and Billie meet?"

"I washed up here." Billie replied when it was clear Kekipi was trying to think over what to say. "I used to work covert for the Coalition."

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"It's what we call the Vampire Coalition of America and Canada. It's basically the vampire nation in the US and Canada. They act as a Government so policing comes into it. You still get bad vamps and this one particular group called The League were slave-farming dhampir. I went in under cover to the one in Mexico while my cohort entered the one in New York, but we were sold out and I made a quick escape. Tried to swim for Baja California, but hitched a ride on a yacht instead. I ended up here, and found the man of my dreams."

Kekipi smiled as he kissed Billie's temple.

"These League kehole were the ones who kidnapped you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Kidnapped?" Dad asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Mom snapped. "Right now I need to be sure our kids are ok."

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Billie, you were saying?" Mom prompted.

"I washed up here and I didn't have anything on me until I got in touch with my bosses. That's why I took up that job at the Diner so I wouldn't be sponging off Kekipi before my finances were sorted. If I'd known the League would actually show up here I would have left as soon as I had my passport, but it seemed like the best option for me to sit tight here on Hawaii until everything back home was settled. Vamps never come here because it's hard for them to hide out."

"How did they find you?"

Billie shrugged.

"We haven't had a full report yet." Kekipi said. "We just wanted to get back home as soon as."

"Let me know when you find out. I want to be sure my daughter-in-law is safe." Mom said as she smiled at Billie.

Billie smiled back.

"We're all ok with this?" Dad demanded.

"I told you to be quiet Big Jim." Mom said firmly before she turned back to us. "Are your cousins still down there?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"I think we should go home so I can discuss this with Big Jim. Maybe you could stay here a while and Kekipi drop you back this evening?" Mom suggested, but it was obvious she wanted to talk to Dad alone about this.

"Ok." I said.

"I'll see you later." She said as she got to her feet and kissed my cheek. "And you two are coming to dinner Sunday."

"Of course." Billie said before Kekipi could decline.

"Come on Big Jim." Mom said firmly as she started walking back toward the path.

Dad looked at the three of us for a moment before he pushed himself up out of the chair then followed Mom. I watched them disappear over the cliff as I bit my lip.

"You think they'll be ok?" I asked.

"They just need space to talk it out." Kekipi said.

"Is that wishful thinking?"

Kekipi shrugged.

"Did I cause this?" I worried.

"No." Kekipi said firmly. "Dad caused it the day he decided not to help me."

"I still can't believe he did that. I knew before, but this confirmed it. He still doesn't want to know that side of us." I worried.

"Well he gave us the gene so he has to deal." Kekipi said coldly.

I nodded in agreement.

Billie sighed and got to her feet.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling restless. You both fancy a run?" She asked, jogging a little on the spot.

"I could do with one." I said thankfully, I wanted to take my mind off this whole thing until I got home.

"I'll just go change." Kekipi said as he got to his feet.

I was about to ask why he'd need to change, what he was wearing was good enough, then I realised he meant into a wolf. He went into his house to do this. I thought for a moment, then decided I wanted to be wolf again too. I quickly pulled off my clothes and dumped them on a chair before I let the heat flow through me.

Being in my wolf skin is ono, and I got to run around Kekipi's island. At least I didn't think too much about Mom and Dad for a few hours. I didn't really think about the fact that I couldn't hear Kekipi's mind either, not when I was running anyway.

I had food with Kekipi and Billie. It was around five by that time, so Kekipi gave me a ride back to the Big Island. I thanked him, then walked home. It was only as I got closer to the house that I started to worry about Mom and Dad again. What scene was I about to walk in on?

I paused at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath before I climbed them to the door. I leant my ear against it but all I could hear was music. From the beat and melody it sounded like Mom's cleaning music. I frowned, couldn't decide if it was good or bad. I put my key in the door and pushed it open.

Mom looked up quickly, a polish can in one hand and a duster in the other. She looked about ready to attack me with it, but relaxed when she saw it was me.

"I thought you were Big Jim." She said.

"Where is Dad?" I asked.

"I told him to get out." Mom said without much emotion.

"For good?" I squeaked, worried I had caused it.

"Until I get my head straight. Well until tonight. I need to think things through." Mom said.

"That why the cleaning?" I asked.

"That why the cleaning." Mom confirmed.

"You want me to get out of your hair?" I offered.

"No. We should talk." Mom said as she put her can and duster down on the coffee table.

"About what?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me everything about you being a wolf. I mean everything. What you know about it. How you found out. When you got suspicious." Mom said as she grabbed hold of my arms and sat me down on one of the chairs while she sat opposite. "Tell me everything and then I'll talk to your brother and I'll have the full story."

"Ok. I really don't know where to start. Um…I guess it started about two weeks ago when I went to jog in Hilo forest reserve…

I told Mom everything. About visiting Drogo every day for a week, about Mr Gillespie's creepy brother and the shut-up money I accepted, about the weird dreams and weird heat I'd been feeling, about meeting Dad's family and then getting annoyed that Drogo was ignoring me. About a few days of melancholy all on my own when Kekipi came to invite me to spend the week with him. About getting to the island and a more detailed account of everything that happened from there until I got back Tuesday.

"Ho, Isla, you didn't tell me anything of this." Mom said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I looked down to the ground.

"You've been through so much and you didn't confide in me?" She asked.

"I was lolo." I said sadly.

"I dropped the ball. I should have had a better grasp on what my little girl was going through." Mom said mournfully.

"How could you have known?" I asked. "I sure as hell didn't."

"Big Jim knew. When you were burning up, he could have told us." Mom said angrily.

I shrugged.

"Mom. I don't care if he knew or not, I just don't want my parents arguing. This thing is tough enough, I don't want the guilt that I caused your divorce on top of it." I pleaded.

"It won't be your fault." Mom said. "I told Big Jim that the next few weeks are crucial. I don't want to miss out on my daughter like I had to miss out on my son thanks to him being a big coward."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm still working this all out and my brain feels lolo." Mom said warily. "Why don't you go up to your room and we'll talk later."

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to clean." Mom said firmly.

I nodded and went up to my room.

I was worried about Mom and Dad, but I guess whatever happened, happened. There wasn't much I could do about it. I needed to take my mind off it for a while and there was something I needed to find out.

I set up my laptop and hoped I'd get an answer soon.

Hi Mags, I need to ask you something. It's about wolf stuff. Have you got a moment? Isla x

I sent the message and left the window open so I'd hear when I got a return message. Then I started searching for recipes. Billie had told me that Carlisle was arriving in the morning to check on Drogo. He was still in bad shape so I thought some home cooking would help him. When you're ill soup is the magic cure all, or at least the make you feel all warm and filled with love and able to think positively about getting over what ails you.

Of course, for dhampir that might call for a little something different. I mean if you get stuff like black pudding and blutwurst, which were traditional things made out of blood that humans ate maybe they stewed it too. Bound to be some kinda traditional blood soup I could make. I figured that simmering it gently up to temperature kept the blood better for whatever the vamps actually needed it for than the clotting needed to form it into a pudding.

I found a lot of different recipes and was looking over them, trying to pick the best one to make Drogo feel better when I got the blip of a new message.

 **You online now?**

Mags asked.

I emailed back.

Yes.

A moment later my Skype bleeped. It was Mags requesting a video call. I hit reply and the box popped up. Mags and Kaden showed in the window.

"What's up?" Mags asked.

"I phased today out with Kekipi and I couldn't hear his mind voice." I said.

"Was he a wolf too?" Mags asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Mags said biting her lip while Kaden looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it's because Kekipi isn't part of our pack." Kaden said.

"Oh." Mags gasped. "Yeah. That could be it."

"What can I do about it?" I asked. "If I get him to swear um…is it fealty? To you, will that make him part of our pack?"

Mags laughed, but not in a making fun of me way, just in a she found me funny way.

"It doesn't work like that." Mags said. "He'll be coming with Billie when she comes home for a visit?"

"I guess." I said.

"Then I'll make sure I'm in Tregarran when they arrive. We can phase together and he should link to me then. If I become his Alpha then you'll be able to hear each other even when I'm not there." Mags planned.

"Ok." I said. "So it's nothing to worry about until then?"

"No." Mags said, shaking her head.

"That's ono. I weren't sure what it meant, but I thought it might be something bad. The luck I've been having lately." I chuckled dryly.

"Has it been all that bad?" Kaden asked. "Maybe you should think of the good and bad things. You might find it more or less equals out."

"It's worth a try." I said with a shrug.

"Besides, you've just had a bad fortnight is all. We all get them from time to time, but how these things work, you're due a month or two of good." Mags said reassuringly.

"And there's not likely to be anything major for a while now. Taking down something as big as the League will spook anyone thinking of running their own farm and the Nomads have had a big enough wake up call that they'd need a real good reason to try and claim the guard are just out to get them." Kaden added.

"I sure as hell don't want to get caught up in all that stuff again." I said with a shiver.

"Neither do we." Mags said.

"Mahalo, this talk has been helpful." I said, since I couldn't think of much more to say.

"No problamo." Mags said while Kaden said, "You're welcome."

"Like I said, you're our pack sister, no matter how far away you are from us." Mags added.

"Mahalo." I said again.

"Catch you later." Mags and Kaden said together.

"Catch you later." I replied before ending the chat.

I went back to researching recipes feeling a little better now I knew not hearing Kekipi's wolf mind wasn't anything to worry about. I also felt better about my future, at least from a luck point of view. I guess it did all even out when I thought about it. Also, I could make my own luck. That's what I planned to do the next. I just had to find the best recipe first…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Asherah Isa, WriterNMomma, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

I set my alarm for six on Saturday morning. I wanted to be up early and cook breakfast for Mom and Dad. It was a way I could gauge how they were acting with each other this morning. I also had to tell Mom what I planned to do today, I'd decided I'd tell Mom everything I was gonna do from now on. Or at least where I was going.

First things first I put the coffee on to brew and percolate so it would be fresh and ready whatever time Mom and Dad entered the kitchen. Then I put the rice on to boil, before I cut up a generous helping of fruit, Dad wouldn't eat it, but me and Mom couldn't get enough. I fried the Portuguese sausages, spam and eggs before I put some sweet bread in to toast.

"Something smells onolicious." Mom said, sniffing the air as she came into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee.

"Thought I'd make you breakfast this morning." I said.

"Trying to butter us up?" Dad asked.

"Cause you need more butter." Mom snapped.

I frowned a little, wondering how to handle this.

"Well we all know there's one way to win you round Dad." I joked as I moved the fruit to the table along with a pitcher of POG before I went to serve up one plate of breakfast.

"We sure do." Mom said with a chuckle as she handed the coffee in her hand to Dad before she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What do you want from me?" Dad asked as he sat in his chair and I put the first plate in front of him.

"Be nice to our kids." Mom said. "That's a start."

"Just accept us." I whispered as I placed the next plate in front of Mom.

"I'll try." Dad said.

"Don't try, do it!" Mom snapped as I sat down with my own food.

"Dad, I know you've spent all your life hating on the wolf, well now your kids are definitely wolf, you gonna hate us too?" I asked, giving him a sad look.

"Of course I don't hate you Isle." Dad said, and he meant that. "I just got to get used to it."

"You need to make it up to Kekipi too." Mom said before stuffing her mouth with food.

"You do." I said. "Not having anyone to confide in all these years has really hurt him. It's lucky Billie came along when she did."

"Is she really his imprint?" Dad asked.

"If Kekipi says she is, then yeah." I said with a shrug. "All the wolves I've met confirmed it."

"What's imprinting?" Mom asked.

"As far as I can tell? When a wolf meets their perfect other the wolf spirit binds them together for the rest of their lives. They can't look anywhere else. All they see is each other." I explained.

"Sounds romantic." Mom said looking happy that Kekipi had Billie forever.

"Yeah. When they're all grown up." Dad said under his breath, so much that Mom didn't hear it.

"That doesn't apply to Billie and Kekipi." I growled, shooting to my feet and I could feel the heat rising. "I need to go."

I rushed out into the garden. It was the only place big enough to take my wolf body if I couldn't get a hold on the fire. I took deep breaths, to get my anger under control and I managed to push down the heat.

"Isla?" Mom asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and I realised I'd curled up into a ball. I took a few more breaths before I sat up and looked at Mom.

"I'm ok." I said. "I just felt a little angry and that causes the heat to rise and the wolf threaten. I didn't want to fursplode in the house."

"Is that likely to happen?" Mom asked, looking worried.

"If I don't keep calm enough." I said. "I didn't fursplode so that's a plus."

"Oh my baby girl." Mom said as she hugged me into her chest. "Can I even leave you alone right now?"

"Yeah." I said. "Besides, I got plans today."

"You think you should be around your friends right now?" Mom asked in a careful way.

"Not them from school." I said. "I was gonna visit Drogo. Dr Cullen is here now and I know him so I won't feel so bad around him. I just need to see Drogo's ok. I just need to know that."

"You'll still go if I say no." Mom said.

I shrugged.

"I'll have to meet this Drogo sooner or later." Mom said firmly. "But today, I know you need to make sure he's not dead so I'll go work and you tell me all about it tonight."

"Ok." I promised.

"Shall we go finish breakfast?" Mom asked.

"On one condition." I said.

"What?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"Whatever beef you got with Dad, can you take it out with him after breakfast. When I'm not around?"

"Ok." Mom said and kissed my head. "Lesgo eat."

Dad was still sat at the table when we went back to the kitchen, but he hadn't touched any of his food since we left. I sat down at the table and started eating again. Mom turned the conversation to the usual morning blah, and I was happy for that.

Me and Mom did the dishes once we'd finished then Mom and Dad rolled out at eight as usual. I then went up to my room and printed off the best-looking blood soup recipe. Then I left the house, stopping in town to take out some money from the bank and buying what I needed before I headed out to Honomu.

I parked up outside Drogo's apartment complex like I'd done a choke times before. I chained up my scooter and walked up to Drogo's door. I knocked on the door and waited. It was Carlisle who answered.

"Isla?" He questioned, I probably should have called ahead, but if I was actually here it would be harder for him to stop me seeing Drogo.

I nodded.

"Can I help you?" He prompted.

"I'm here to see Drogo." I said firmly, I'd come all this way, no one was gonna stop me now.

"He's asleep at the moment. He needs his rest." Carlisle said in a gentle but firm voice that hinted I should come back another time.

"Good. It'll give me time to prepare his meal." I said with a wide smile, ignoring his hint and hoping my bright attitude would win him over.

Carlisle looked conflicted for a moment before he confided, "He's unable to eat solid food for the time being."

"Who likes eating solids when you're ill?" I said and snorted. "But soup just fills you right on up with comfort and warmth."

"Soup?" Carlisle considered. "I suppose it would do no harm. Provided it's fully liquid of course."

"This one will be. I looked it up on line. It was amongst all the recipes for black pudding and blutwurst and stuff. It's blood soup." I stated, wishing I had the recipe card in my hand to show him.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, sounding interested.

I nodded my head.

"I suppose it will give him a change from plain blood and tinned chicken soup. As many recipes Esme and I have picked up over the years, not many of them extend to soup." Carlisle said as he motioned for me to come in.

"Well this will take half an hour." I stated.

"I think Drogo might wake by then. He could do with company." Carlisle whispered as we made our way to the kitchen. "I'll stay near him for a while, but as soon as the soup is ready, let me know and I'll give you a little space. Although I'll be close by in case of emergencies."

"Emergencies!" I exclaimed.

"Drogo is past the worst, but we should not be complacent." Carlisle confided.

"Ok." I said. "I'll just start on the soup."

Carlisle smiled before he headed into the main room. I'd noticed the bed and Drogo on the bed when I'd entered, but I decided to ignore that fact until I had this soup made up. I took out the three pints of blood from my bag. That had been a fun thing to ask for at the butchers. I pretended I was making black pudding as a culinary experiment.

It took half an hour for the soup to be ready and I tested it. It tasted, well irony, but that was all I could really tell. I wasn't a blood connoisseur.

I served out a bowlful before I placed a lid on the pot in the hope of keeping some of the heat in. Then I put a food dome over the bowl on the tray and carried it into the room. Carlisle looked up as I entered and stood up. He indicated the chair he'd been sitting in. I sat down and slid the tray onto the little bedside cabinet.

"I'm sure he'll wake soon." Carlisle whispered as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze then he left the room for what had been Drogo's bedroom.

I didn't have to wait long before Drogo woke up. I smiled as he looked at me and I saw that flash of worry before he managed to pull a smile onto his face.

"Howzit MiniUley?" He said trying for his usual good-natured tones.

"Ono." I said, feeling a worry settle in my stomach as I noticed the awkward way he was holding himself and the fact that his voice had been catching. "I made you some soup."

"Soup?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's blood soup." I said as I lifted the silver dome and moved the tray in front of him.

"Smells good." He said, but made no moves to pick up the spoon.

"You can't lift the spoon?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Can I feed you?" I asked, trying to make it sound like he'd be doing me a favour.

He considered for a moment and dropped his head.

"Come on." I said as I moved and sat on the edge of the bed before I picked up the spoon. "You'll like this."

"I don't doubt it." He said with a smile and that was genuine.

I felt a little better as I dipped the spoon into the deep red liquid and scooped some up. I blew on it and moved it close to his mouth. He leant forward a little and sucked the soup off the spoon. I waited for his reaction and he nodded.

"Tastes good." He said.

"You want more?" I asked.

"Of course."

I fed him the rest of the soup and he had every last drop of it. He licked his lips and smacked them once he was finished.

"Best blood soup I've ever tasted." He said with a nod.

"It's the only blood soup you've ever had." I shot back.

"You really need my compliments? I love your food." He said as his face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to miss your food." He muttered.

"Well I can still come visit you." I pointed out.

He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked. "If you're worried that I'm in danger, well I know how to handle vamps now."

"It's not that." He said as he dropped his head. "I can't stay here longer than I have to. I'd love to be able to, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." He whispered as he curled his fingers around mine and it was bad not feeling any strength in them.

"You can't go yet." I said, looking into his eyes and that's all it took right?

"I'm not out of the woods yet. I need further treatment and Carlisle has other patients back in Wyoming. As soon as I'm well enough to fly I'll be going there." He said, keeping eye contact for a second before he dropped them.

"You'll let me know when that is? I won't just come here one day and the place will be empty?" I asked, almost begged as I caught his eye again.

"I'll let you know when I'm going. I'd want to say goodbye." He said with a smile.

"I'll even come to the airport with you." I promised.

"That eager to be with screwed up old me?" He joked.

"Yes." I said, looking him dead in the eye so he'd get that I meant it with all my heart.

"Oh. I don't think this will work." He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you trying to do? You keep locking eyes with me. Deliberately locking eyes. Why?"

I guess it was confession time.

"I heard about imprinting." I admitted.

"Oh." Drogo replied. "You can't force it."

"No." I said sadly.

"Even if you did imprint on me it's not like I could do anything about it right now." He said lifting his hand enough to indicate his broken body. "Even if I wasn't broken, you're still underage. A year and two months underage."

"You counting the days?" I asked suspiciously.

He shook his head but I smiled and took it as a yes.

"Besides, I'm kinda high on morphine right now," he said, showing me the drip going into his left hand, "so I can't really think things through in… what was I saying?"

"Doesn't matter." I said and leant into him for a moment before sitting back. "How haven't you healed yet?"

Drogo looked at me for a long moment, weighing it up.

"Drogo. They broke my leg. Made me think my brother was dead. Told me they tortured you to death. They wanted to mate me with one of the dhampir kids and I watched as they…they did unspeakable things to Billie. They're junk. I know that. There's nothing you can tell me that will make it more obvious. Please tell me so I know how bad they hurt you so I can try to make it better."

"You make it better just being here." He said lightly.

"Don't treat me like a kid. I've been through a lot of crap this last week and I might just take it out on the wrong person." I growled.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna…" He winced and managed to raise his hand weakly to his eyes.

"Don't worry." I said, and hugged him. "Tell me when you're ready. I just need to learn to be less curious. That's how I got myself nabbed in the first place."

Drogo took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"The League was destroyed?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then, can we talk about something other?" He asked.

"Ok." I thought for a moment. "So I'm a wolf."

"Thought I smelled dog." He said with a chuckle.

"Talk for yourself, leech." I joked back.

He sighed as he pulled me in so that he was hugging me to his chest. I felt my breath catch a little being so close to his bare chest. He had his nipple pierced. I didn't notice that before, I'd been too busy noticing how ripped he was. Now though I couldn't see much below his pecks because of the bandages.

"You're so warm and comforting." He said as he tangled his fingers into my hair. "I could lie here forever with you."

"Well we can't." I said. "That would be boring. I need you to get better so you can teach me to surf more."

"Why do you have to be here? I wish I could take you with me…" He muttered before trailing off.

"If you wanna take me away from here I got no complaints." I said wistfully, imagining a hundred futures of just me and Drogo being together.

"But that would be wrong of me." Drogo said sadly.

"I'll go away with you if you want me to." I said, and I meant it.

"You can't. You have to finish high school, get the grades you want so you can enter the culinary school of your choice and become a world class Michelin chef. I can't take that from you."

"If it weren't for that would you take me with you?" I asked.

"In a heart beat." He sighed, then cleared his throat. "I mean, no. You're underage. Not until you're eighteen."

"But I'm a wolf. I've phased. That means I'm in my prime. Just like you." I countered.

"Don't wish your life away on me. Do what you planned and once you got that, if you still want little old me then yeah. But live your life first." He said, sounding wary.

"Ok." I said. "I guess I'll still need to make a living."

"Yeah. That's about the only advantage the full vamps have over us. They don't have to worry about buying food." Drogo said before he yawned.

"We could get a place in the middle of no where. Grow our own food; raise animals for you to have blood, and to slaughter later. Specially if we have pigs. We could have kalua pig cooked the right way." I fantasised.

"It'd be nice to be self sufficient. But that still takes a lot of start up money." Drogo said. "I like to be around people anyway."

"Me too." I conceded. "But maybe one day…"

"Once we've lived a lifetime and we want a change of scene." He said in a sleepy voice.

"I should probably let you sleep." I said, getting ready to stand up.

"I'm awake." He said, his eyes snapping open and as I looked into that soft grey depth I swear I felt something click, or was that wishful thinking?

"I'll be back tomorrow." I promised.

"But what if I want more soup?" He asked.

"There's a whole pan full on the stove." I told him.

"Why didn't you say so? Can I get another bowl right now?" He asked eagerly.

"I guess it'll still be hot enough." I said as I got up off the bed and picked up the tray and bowl. "I won't be long." I promised.

I went out to the kitchen and put the bowl and spoon in the sink, deciding to use a clean bowl because the dregs of soup were congealing in the bottom of the other bowl. I took the lid off the soup pot and it was still steaming. I sniffed it and it didn't smell any cooler. There was a little bit of skin forming on the top so I skimmed it off with a spoon then stirred the liquid. I tasted it and it was still warm enough although I still wasn't that convinced about the flavour.

I carried the new bowl and spoon into the room. Drogo had his eyes closed and I was sure he was snoring, but he jumped awake, blinked a moment, then smiled at me.

"Soup ready so soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I went back to the side of the bed. "You want me to feed you again?"

"If you don't mind." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Not at all." I said as I sat next to him and started feeding him. "Is it warm enough?"

"Perfect." He said, looking into my eyes. "You're perfect."

I snorted and shook my head as I scooped up another spoonful for him.

"Isla, I don't need anymore soup." He said, managing to raise his hand. "I was just trying to get you to stay longer."

"You only had to ask me. But you're so tired and that'll help you heal right?" I asked.

He barely raised his shoulders, but I guess it was a shrug.

"Why haven't you healed yet?" I asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said with a sigh.

"I need to know so I don't accidentally hurt you. So I can understand what you're going through." I whispered hoping that would get him to spill.

Drogo looked at me for a long intense moment and I could feel a charge in the air between us. I could almost see it when he made up his mind. I held my breath, waiting for his explanation.

"Carlisle!" Drogo yelled, well as loud as he could yell, and I thought I was about to get my okole kicked out of here.

Carlisle came into the room quickly but not in a rush like.

"You called?" He asked.

"I did." Drogo said. "Carlisle, you can consider Isla my next of kin."

"What?" I asked, feeling, I wasn't sure how to take that, what it meant, but it was a good sign right?

"In what sense?" Carlisle asked.

"Isla is my next of kin. With all the responsibility that entails. While we're here you'll defer to her over any treatment you think I need, because I'm so out of it most of the time right now that you could suggest sawing my head off and I'll agree to it."

"I see." Carlisle said, and I noticed his slight frown, maybe he thought Drogo was too out of it right now to really be suggesting this.

"Of course, to get a full grasp on this, she'll need to know everything I went through." Drogo said in a way that said that he meant everything.

"Everything?" Carlisle asked sounding shocked.

"Tell her everything she wants to know. I give you my permission. I don't want her suffering in her curiosity, but I can't tell it yet, but if she wants to know I want her to know. You know?" Drogo said, getting a little breathless at the end.

"I understand." Carlisle said, before turning to me. "Isla, it is clear Drogo wishes for me to discuss this out of his earshot."

"Definitely." Drogo said.

"I think perhaps I should come see you this evening once the sun is not so prominent in the sky. May I visit you at your house?" He asked.

"Sure. But I'll have to let my Mom know and she might wanna be there to meet a real life vamp." I stated, because I didn't want to keep anything from Mom.

"What?" Drogo gasped and he managed to push himself off the pillows and grabbed hold of my hand, although there still wasn't any strength in those fingers. "Your mother knows?"

"I couldn't keep it secret from her. I told her yesterday with Kekipi and Billie. She took is a lot better than most people, but Mom's always gone with the flow and she weighs things up quick. She gets Kekipi back along with a daughter-in-law in her favourite ever worker. I'll tell you more about that when I come see you tomorrow." I promised Drogo before turning to Carlisle. "But if you do wanna come to my house, I'll have to let Mom know."

"Do you object to Isla's mother knowing too?" Carlisle asked Drogo.

"I want Isla to know everything she wants to know. If that means her Mom knowing too, then let her know." Drogo said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Drogo squeezed my hand and I moved closer to him.

"I want you to know. I can't tell you. Carlisle can. If your Mom has to be there, then sure." He said with a nod, before he frowned. "I should probably meet her."

"You need your rest." Carlisle said firmly.

"You do." I agreed.

"Don't go yet." Drogo pleaded. "At least stay until I'm sleeping."

"What do ya want me to do?" I asked.

"Just be here." He said, looking up into my eyes. "So I know you're safe."

"But if I go home when you're sleeping?" I asked.

"I can call you." He said.

"You trying to get my number?" I teased.

"You know it MiniUley." He said and winked at me.

That was such a him thing from before all this that I felt my heart swell.

"I'll leave my number with Carlisle." I promised.

"You'd better." Drogo said firmly.

"I will." I said as I sat in the chair again and took his hand. "Now please, go to sleep. I'll stay here as long as I can."

He smiled and nodded as he lay back against his pillows.

"I'll take this away for you." Carlisle said as he picked up the tray and carried the almost bowlful of soup back to the kitchen.

"Are you comfortable enough? Do you need me to plump your pillows or anything?" I asked.

"No. Just talk to me." He said with a weak smile.

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know. How pissed are you that I didn't tell you that you were about to phase?" He said like he was confessing, but it was something I'd guessed anyway.

"Not at all." I said.

"You're not?" He asked, sounding doubtful.

"You want me to rage at you? Give you dirty lick'ns? Ain't happening brah. I guessed you guessed what was going on with me but I know Kekipi was dragging his stupid big feet. Don't worry. I talked it out with Kekipi and Billie and I understand why you guys didn't tell me. I mean, I would have thought you were all lolo if you'd told me before anyway. I mean how believable is it?"

"That's a point." He said softly. "I don't owe you an apology?"

"No." I assured him as I wrapped my other hand around our joined hands. "Just don't worry about it any more. Go to sleep and heal. Once you're better we can talk better, just heal for me."

"I'll try." He said.

I smiled at him and stroked back his hair before I started singing a song Mom used to sing to me when I was ill when I was a kid. Drogo closed his eyes as he fell into the song and soon he was sleeping. I sat there for a while longer before I pulled my hand carefully out of his.

I got to my feet and listened out carefully. I could hear steady breathing coming from the bedroom. I crossed carefully to the door and tapped on it. Carlisle opened it a second later.

"I'll wash the dishes and then I'll go home." I whispered.

"No need. I've cleaned the kitchen." Carlisle replied. "Shall we talk out by the door?"

I nodded then went to grab my bag from the kitchen. Carlisle had cleared everything away. I went to the door where Carlisle was waiting.

"Would eight o'clock be too late for me to visit?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all." I said.

"Then I shall see you this evening." Carlisle said.

"Ok." I said and opened the door, then I remembered something. "Have you got pen and paper?"

"To leave your number for Drogo?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

Carlisle moved quickly to get a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled my number down onto the paper and handed it back to Carlisle.

"I will be sure to give it to him as soon as he wakes." Carlisle promised.

"Mahalo." I said. "I'll see you later."

I left Drogo's apartment, got on my scooter and headed back to Hilo. When I got home I took my bag up to my room then took out my phone and rung the Diner. It was Mom who answered after three rings.

"Big Jim's Diner." Mom said cheerfully, managing not to spit out Dad's name like it was a curse.

"Howzit Mom, it's me."

"Is there a problem with your friend?" Mom asked.

"No. He's…well he's not ok at all really. He doesn't want to talk about it, but he gave permission for Dr Cullen to tell me everything I wanna know. He's coming here tonight at eight o'clock so I thought I'd let you know. Just in case you come home and find a strange man here." I explained.

"Yeah. You think I should come too?" Mom asked.

"Well Drogo said that if you want to be there Dr Cullen is allowed to discuss it in front of you too." I replied. "And you know, it might be your only chance to meet an actual vampire."

"'Ey! No way? Fo' shua?" Mom said excitedly.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"He due at eight?" Mom asked.

"Yep."

"Then I'll be back at half seven." Mom said. "Give me time to shower."

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye." Mom said and we hung up.

A shower sounded like a good idea, but then my stomach growled. I'd fed Drogo, but I hadn't eaten myself so I went down to make something quick for myself. I cleaned the kitchen then checked the rest of downstairs, but Mom's rage cleaning had left the place spotless and there wasn't much to do.

I went back up to my room and agonised over what I should wear. In the end I went for shorts and t-shirt, I still hadn't got around to shopping so all my nice clothes didn't fit anymore. I put them ready on my bed then stepped into my shower room. I spent a long while showering because it was a good way to cool down, not that the hot was choke uncomfortable now I knew what it was, but standing under a cool shower sure felt ono.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me as I walked into my bedroom. Then I thought about something Amber had told me. That if I want to keep a hold of my phasing I should do it at least once a day, even if I just phase and phase back it'll help release wolf tension. It also was a way to check I still had the wolf fire and I wouldn't become a plain human again and start aging.

My room is small, especially with my double bed. There wasn't room on the floor, but if I stood on my bed…

I stripped my bed down to the mattress, well I didn't want to rip my blankets and stuff with my wolf claws, and climbed on top of it. I dumped my towel on the mattress then let the heat flow through my body. I settled into my wolf body, sitting on my haunches as my wolf weight made my bed groan a little. I let out a wolfy breath then pulled the heat down. I was back in my human form.

I dug out the clothes I put ready from amongst my blankets and got dressed before I made the bed. Then I brushed out my hair as I walked downstairs, deciding to let my hair dry in the last of the day's sun as I flicked through a magazine in the back garden.

It was seven when I went in to do some final checks around the house to make sure it was all clean before Mom got back to shower. Mom was in dead on seven.

"Who's covering the Diner?" I asked.

"That cousin of yours, Kala, was still in today, well she hasn't got a job at the moment and she's a lot better than Bonnie so I offered her a job if she can cover me tonight. She held the fort yesterday so I'm sure she can do it. Anyway, I'm gonna shower." Mom said in a rush on her way to the stairs.

"I'll wait down here for you." I said.

"See you in five." Mom said, before she made her way upstairs.

Mom had showered and changed into fresh clothes by quarter to eight and now we sat in the family room waiting for Carlisle.

"So what's he like, this vampire doctor?" Mom asked.

"The kindest man you could meet." I said. "He's the best doc there is for us more than human beings."

"I can't wait to meet him." Mom said.

"Shouldn't be long now." I said, then asked the question I really needed to know. "What did you tell Dad?"

"That I'm going to support our daughter and he won't stop me." Mom said flatly.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Not much he could say in the Diner." Mom said with a shrug.

"Are you guys splitting up?" I asked again, feeling worried.

"No. Too much hassle splitting up the Diner." Mom joked, but then her face fell. "I don't want him out of my life, but I'm angry. He got a lot to make up for. Starting with introducing me to his parents. But I won't put that on him yet. Wait a few weeks before I slip it in there."

"Kay." I said, still feeling a little worried.

Then I heard a car engine stop close to the house. I raised my head and looked to the door, but it was clear Mom hadn't heard anything.

"I think Dr Cullen is here." I said as I got to my feet and crossed to the front door.

"Nobody knocked." Mom said.

"I heard a car." I replied as I opened the door and sure enough Carlisle was making his way carefully up the steps to the front door.

He gave a start, but I realised it was part of the act of being human. I hadn't really surprised him, but he acted surprised at me suddenly opening the door like any human person would.

"Aloha Dr Cullen, would you like to come in." I said to him.

"I have the right house." He said, sounding relieved as he climbed the last few steps to the house, but again, it was part of the act.

I stepped to the side so he could some into the living room. I closed the door before I introduced him to Mom.

"Mom, this is Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen, this is my Mom, Elise."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle replied.

"Please, come sit down." Mom said indicating the furniture.

I went to sit back beside Mom on the sofa while Carlisle took the spare chair. Dad's chair had kinda moulded itself to his body so I could understand why Carlisle opted not to sit there.

"Perhaps I should first ask if you know why I'm here?" Carlisle directed to Mom, and he was trying to establish his parameters here, know what he could say and what he couldn't.

"You're the doctor who's looking after Isla's friend Drogo and you're here to tell her what happened to him because he can't." Mom said.

"I see." Carlisle said.

"Mom also knows that you're a vampire and that Drogo is a half vampire and that he was tortured for info to get to Billie." I stated.

Carlisle let out a breath like a sigh of relief. It was another show for the humans gesture, but I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose anymore. He'd been doing it so long it had become a habit.

"Then I needn't hold anything back."

I shook my head.

"Then the next question is, what do you want to know?"

"Why hasn't Drogo healed yet? He's a half vamp, they heal quick right, like us wolves." I said, explaining my reason for asking.

"They do. Under normal circumstances, unfortunately what Drogo has experienced is anything but normal. We're not entirely sure what he suffered during the torture, he won't talk of it yet, only enough so that we can treat him. What we do know is that at the end of the session they drained him of blood to the point of death, then they pinned him up on the wall."

"How?" I asked, feeling my mouth suddenly go dry.

"Are you sure you want the full details?" Carlisle asked, giving me a worried look.

"I need to know what he's been through so I don't put my foot in it and say the wrong thing." I said.

"Drogo did give me permission to tell you everything." Carlisle muttered before he took a deep breath. "The League members first hung Drogo on the wall by forcing one of the hooks that hold his surfboard to the wall through his back. It nicked a rib tore his diaphragm and ruptured his stomach. Hence the reason he is unable to eat solid food at present. Then they proceeded to position him in a crucifixion and used his climbing spikes as nails. It was at this point they attached the machines. One fed him blood to keep him alive. Another fed him anticoagulant to reduce his healing abilities even further than would already have occurred by draining him dry. The third line fed him morphine, this was to keep him blissfully unaware for several hours, it was due to run out when Marlin found him."

"What was the point?" Mom asked.

"Of the lines?" Carlisle clarified.

Mom nodded.

"Once the morphine ran out, Drogo would have come around, but he would have been too weak to pull himself from the wall. He would have hung there, in pain, unable to free himself, but unable to die because of the steady supply of blood." Carlisle said in a steady, professional voice, but it was clear the thought of it sickened him.

"That's horrible!" Mom gasped. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"He failed to give up Billie's location, and Isla's identity." Carlisle stated.

"He was protecting me too?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. One of the few things he was willing to tell Marlin when she was seeking information in order to further his treatment was the fact that he had been willing to die. In fact he was encouraging them to kill him in the first hours of his torture, but then you knocked at the door and he realised he had to stay alive for you. If he perished before you returned then the vampires would have made a snack of you."

"I'm the reason he was tortured for so long." I said, and dropped my face into my hands, I felt like junk.

"No. Think of the positive. You are the reason Drogo still lives and we're able to heal him." Carlisle said gently as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into his gold eyes.

"So why is he still not healed?" I asked.

"Because of his many injuries. When they pinned him to the wall they also forced his sun umbrella through his torso. It lacerated his liver and put enough pressure on his spinal column that it's affected the feeling in his left leg. Hopefully it will heal thoroughly, but nerve damage always takes the longest to heal.

"Then we have dhampir physiology to deal with. Transfusing human blood directly into a dhampir's veins does not work the same way as when they feed on blood. When a vampire drinks blood, although we imbibe it, that's merely the point of entry, the blood absorbs into our tissue through osmosis as opposed to being carried in a bloodstream. That's why we have no heartbeats. Dhampir on the other hand, actually digest the blood as they do any other food, and through this process extract the materials needed to construct the super healing dhampir blood.

"If a dhampir is drained of all blood and they are given a transfusion of dhampir blood their healing is not effected, after all it was dhampir blood much the same as their own. However, when a dhampir has their entire blood replaced with human blood then they lose their healing abilities for a while. Until their body has began producing its own blood cells once more and replaced the human cells in their system. It is similar in that if we inject a little dhampir blood into a human's bloodstream it boosts their healing for a little while. The one consolation is that Drogo still has his dhampir immune system so infections are something we don't have to worry about."

"When will his blood be back to normal?" I asked.

"It is back to normal, but there are so many things that require healing that it will take time, even with dhampir super healing." Carlisle replied.

"But he is getting better?" I asked.

"I am sure." Carlisle said with a nod. "Tomorrow he will have more strength, and I hope he will improve exponentially from this point forward."

"Thank god." I said with a sigh of relief. "So what still hurts him?"

"I would say everything. His entire body is fragile at present, including his mind, although I will admit that part of that is due to the constant supply of morphine I am feeding him. Now that his blood is more than fifty percent dhampir it burns through pain medication at an alarming rate. It is a chore to balance it so that there is enough to keep him as pain free as possible without completely addling his mind."

"Ok. At least I know what to avoid tomorrow." I said.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Just let me know when you think he can start on solids again and I'll make him up a lasagne." I stated.

"Then I'll say my goodbyes. I wish to speak with Esme before I resume my watch." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Your wife?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed.

"Perhaps you can bring her to visit with you next time." Mom said as she stood up too.

"I'm certain Esme will be thrilled." Carlisle replied as we walked him to the door.

After a few more goodbyes Carlisle left.

"Lasagne?" Mom questioned.

"Drogo really likes my lasagne." I said, a little defensively.

"Didn't know you made it." She said, looking amused.

"I didn't till Drogo asked me." I said with a shrug.

Mom looked at me for a long moment.

"I really need to meet this Drogo." She said.

"I'll ask him tomorrow when he'll feel up to it." I promised.

"Make sure you do." Mom said. "Now up to bed with you, I need to talk to Big Jim."

"Yes Mom." I said and went up to my room.

My phone was ringing when I got there and I didn't recognise the number.

"Aloha?" I answered.

"Isla?" A voice said hopefully.

"Ay?" I said, cautiously.

"This is your number?" The person said happily and I finally recognised the voice.

"Drogo?" I asked.

"How many guys have you given your number to today?" He joked.

"Only you." I replied. "Are you ok?"

"Ono." He replied. "I just needed to check on you before I turned in for the night."

"I'm good. I'll come visit you tomorrow. You won't get rid of me before you leave." I warned him.

"I hope so." He said wistfully, then cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't mind."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said through my laughter. "Just make sure you rest to heal."

"Ok." He said.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." He replied.

I sighed happily before saying, "goodnight," again and hung up.

I got ready for bed then, deciding to turn in early because there was a big day tomorrow. The first time Kekipi had been to Sunday dinner for ages, I had no idea what Lim and Odell would say, then going to see Drogo. I'd needed my beauty sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

I woke on Sunday from a nice dream. I couldn't remember it, just knew it was nice and about hanging with Drogo but that's all I could really hold on to. Didn't matter, it was a nice dream and it put me in a good mood for the start of the day.

I went to have my morning shower before I went down to grab a light breakfast. Mom already had her cooking going so it was cereal and juice time.

"Aloha Isla, you want to set the tables up outside? Thought we could eat out there today. With Kekipi and Billie coming there won't be enough room in the kitchen." Mom said as I went in.

"Ok. I'll do it after breakfast." I promised.

"Mahalo." Mom said before getting on with her prep, she wanted everything to be perfect today.

Once I finished breakfast I went out to the shed to dig out the trestle tables Mom and Dad used at the Diner when they had a Luau. I set them up then dug out seven chairs to go around the table. I went back in the house.

"Mom. The table's set up, you need anything else?" I asked.

"No. I'll call you if I do."

"Ok." I said and went up to my room to wait it out.

I looked at the time, it was eight, too early to call anyone on a Sunday. Course back on the mainland it was later. I booted up my laptop and decided to email Mags, she could get back to me whenever.

 **Hey Mags, me again. Can you imprint without really realising?**

I sent it without elaborating. I'd see what she had to say.

My phone buzzed and I frowned as I checked it. I had a text message.

 **GM MiniUley, you ok? xxx**

Drogo was texting me this early in the morning and even gave me three kisses?

 **Ono xxx**

I text back.

I got the delivery notice then my phone started ringing. It was Drogo. I answered my phone.

"Aloha?"

"Howzit MiniUley. Good to hear your voice." Drogo said, sounding happy.

"You sound better this morning." I noted.

"Be better if you were here." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But I won't be there till later. It's the first time in years that Kekipi is coming for Sunday lunch and Billie will be with him. Can't wait to see what my dufus brothers make of it." I laughed.

"You got more brothers than Kekipi?" Drogo asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah. Mom had them before she met Dad. I'll tell you about them later." I promised because I didn't want to get into it right then.

"Mahalo. I could do with distractions. I'm so bored just lying here and now I can't stop thinking about you…and I shouldn't tell you that! I think Carlisle needs to lower the dosage on my morphine." He laughed. "I wish you were here."

"So do I." I whispered. "But I'll be there later. You need me to get anything?"

"Nothing so long as you get here." He said wistfully.

"I'll be there." I promised.

"Can't wait." Drogo said.

"Make sure you rest this morning and we can hang a while this afternoon."

"I will." He promised.

"Shaka." I replied. "Catch you later."

"Catch you later." Drogo replied.

"Bye." I said but I couldn't hang up yet.

"Bye." Drogo repeated but he wasn't hanging up either.

"You gonna get your rest?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then you'll have to hang up." I pointed out.

"So will you."

"Yeah." I said, unable to hit end call.

"Isla?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Mom's calling me." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Drogo said as I hung up.

I checked my battery and it was running low so I put my phone on to charge before I went down to see what Mom needed.

"Will you make some bread rolls?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and set about making them at the table since Mom was using the other worktops in her quest to make the most epic Sunday lunch ever.

I'd just put the rolls into rise when the side door banged open and I heard the heavy steps of Lim and Odell as they came stomping into the house. Mom tutted under her breath, but as many times as Mom told them not to, they didn't listen. If they hadn't got it now in their late twenties they'd never get it so Mom had given up on telling them.

"Howzit." They both said as they entered the kitchen and both gave Mom a kiss on her cheek.

She slapped their hands as they tried to steal some mango and they chuckled as they came to the table where I was wiping away the flour.

"Ho Chef Isla, you missed a spot." Odell said, and flicked some of the flour at me.

I glared up at him, growled and prepared to launch the wet full of sticky flour paste cloth at him.

"Odell. Be nice to your sister." Mom said firmly as she turned from her cooking and I dropped my arm quickly feeling embarrassed. "You and Lim can go set the table."

"Can't. Chef Isla's still cleaning it." Odell said with a snort.

"You can. We're eating outside today." Mom told them.

"Why?" Lim asked.

"We need the room." Mom said with a happy smile.

"We got guests?" Lim asked.

"You could say that. Your brother is coming for lunch along with his girlfriend." Mom said proudly.

"Jimmy's coming?" Lim asked in shock.

"He's got a girlfriend?" Odell said, sounding even more shocked.

"Yeah." I said. "And they're serious. A lot more than any the girls you ever brought home."

"Isla, be nice to your brothers." Mom said, shooting me a look. "Lim, Odell, yes _Kekipi_ is bringing his girlfriend to meet us, so don't go scaring her away with your usual crap."

"What us?" Odell asked, trying to look innocent.

"We're angels." Lim added.

"Of hell." I said with a snort as I finished cleaning the table. "Mom, you want me to lay the table since Lim and Odell are clearly not up to it?"

"We'll do it." Lim said.

Between them they manhandled the tablecloth and cutlery out to the garden.

"You think this will go well?" I asked.

Mom shrugged.

"You want me go supervise them?" I offered.

"No. I'll check in five. Go get ready for lunch." Mom said, indicating me upstairs with her head.

"Ok." I said and went back up to my room.

I decided to check my email in case Mags had got back to me, but there wasn't anything yet. I couldn't remember if she'd run last night, if she had she was probably catching up on her sleep.

I went to my wardrobe and looked through my clothes. If Mom told me to change for lunch she wanted me in something nice, but I really didn't have anything that fit anymore. Well I wouldn't be wearing it out so I guess one of my dresses would do. They were made long so it might not look so odd.

I pulled on the longest dress I owned and looked in the mirror. It wasn't so bad, at least not so bad Lim and Odell would make fun. I brushed out my hair then pinned a piece back with a big flower clip. I checked my phone, I didn't have any new messages and my battery was full so I took it off charge. I went to check my email again. This time I did have a reply from Mags.

 **Hi, so serious here, most people will say that when you meet your imprint it hits you like lightning and you just know it. But I know from personal experience that this isn't always the case. Because I've always had a massive crush on Zeke it took a while for me to realise that I'd actually imprinted on him. I just thought my childhood crush had intensified with age. One of the ways to get a better idea is to try and think of someone else you have a crush on, even if it's your celebrity crush. If the image keeps going back to Drogo then yeah, you've imprinted. If not, well you're just feeling things more keenly because you've just started phasing.  
I hope this helped, let me know how it goes.**

Ok, so I could have imprinted just not confirmed it because of the feelings I already had for him.

 **Mahalo. I'll give it some thought.**

I sent back to Mags.

"Isla?" Mom called up the stairs.

I'd have to figure the whole imprinting thing out later. I had lunch to get through first.

As I was walking down the stairs there was a knock at the side door. I went to open it and Kekipi was standing there looking awkward behind Billie who smiled at me. She was wearing a red dress that looked absolutely good on her. I wish I could wear a dress that easy.

"I like your dress." Billie said as she stepped into the house to hug me.

"Yours too." I said. "Come on through. We're eating out in the garden. Lim and Odell are already here."

"Great." Kekipi said with a sigh.

"It won't be that bad." I assured him.

"I was hoping to get here before them." He murmured.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." I joked.

"Are they really that bad?" Billie asked.

"No. I just haven't sat down with them in years. You know how much ribbing they have to make up for?" Kekipi said.

"No worry brah, they'll behave." I promised him.

We made it to the kitchen where Mom was busy putting food on serving plates.

"Isla, can you start taking these out to the table." Mom asked as I entered.

"Sure." I said. "Also Kekipi and Billie are here."

"Oh?" Mom said, and then looked around me to Kekipi and Billie. "Come on in you two."

I picked up a couple of the serving plates and carried them out to the garden. Lim and Odell were swigging a beer each while Dad had taken his place at the head of the table. He'd brought his chair out from the kitchen.

I placed the dishes on the table then went to grab some more, but Mom was coming out with more dishes. Kekipi and Billie had the rest. Lim and Odell looked at each other, then up at Kekipi.

"Ho brah, who'd you kill to get a fine wahine like that?" Odell whooped.

"Odell!" Mom snapped. "Billie, this is my bad mannered oldest son Odell, and my middle Lim. Boys, this is Kekipi's girlfriend Billie."

"Pleased to meet you both." Billie said as she put the dishes she was carrying on the table.

"Where did you even meet?" Lim asked. "Kekipi doesn't even go out."

"Neither do I." Billie said. "I washed up on his beach one day and, well look at him, how couldn't I like? Then I got to know him, how couldn't I love?"

"Ain't nothing about Kekipi we ain't got." Odell said.

"How about a good attitude?" I demanded as I sat down at my place.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Odell teased.

"Yeah. So behave." I shot back.

"Really? And I thought your p…" Odell cut off with a grunt as Lim elbowed him in the ribs. There was some places they reminded each other not to go.

"Do you think we can behave and convince Billie we're actually civilised?" Mom asked as she sat down next to Dad.

"It's ok. I been round plenty of siblings, this isn't anything I haven't seen before. Course I didn't get this banter with my own. They're eighteen years older than me." Billie said as she sat down too.

"What all of them?" Lim said with a snort.

"Well Liza and Tony are twins so yeah, both of them." Billie said with a shrug.

"That's quite a gap." Dad said.

"Yeah. Stuff happened that stopped Mom and Dad having me sooner." Billie said with another shrug before she grinned. "Of course it weren't so bad having a brother and sister old enough to be my aunt and uncle, meant I got spoiled more."

"You still spoiled?" Dad asked, and I scowled at him wondering what he was getting at.

"Nope." Billie said, shaking her head.

"Sounds like your slacking brah." Odell teased.

"I meant I'm not a spoilt brat. Kekipi on the other hand spoils me in all ways imaginable." Billie said as she smiled up at him.

Kekipi put his arm around her as he smiled and blushed.

"Let's eat." Mom said, giving Lim and Odell a look that told them to behave.

We got to talking about usual Sunday stuff as we ate Mom's as onolicious as always lunch. All things considered it turned out well, even though Mom and me got stuck with the dishes again. Dad did have to get back to the Diner and Kekipi and Billie headed home, but Lim and Odell stayed, out in the back yard sipping beers. I could get agro with them, but the quicker Mom and me finished the dishes the quicker I could head out to Honomu.

"I'm gonna go see Drogo again this afternoon." I told Mom as she washed and I wiped.

"Let me know if he's better."

"I will." I promised.

"Is there anything you need to take for him?"

"He can't eat yet so food is pointless and I'm not sure if he can concentrate long enough to read or anything. I guess I can find out today." I said with a shrug.

As soon as the kitchen was clean I went up to my room. I changed into shorts and t-shirt because I wouldn't be able to ride my scooter so well in my dress. I remembered Drogo's t-shirts so I fit as many as I could into my backpack before I left the house.

When I got to Drogo's apartment I went and knocked on the door. A brunette white girl answered. I didn't know her, but I could tell she was a half vamp.

"Hello?" She said.

"I've come to see Drogo." I said with a smile.

"He's not in at the moment." She said flatly and went to close the door.

I slammed my helmet in place and the door stayed open.

"I know he's in because he can't go anywhere at the moment. Now try move before I fursplode on your okole." I growled.

The girl screwed up her face then leant in to me and sniffed. She frowned as she straightened up.

"You're the girl he loves." She said looking sad. "The wolf girl."

"I'm a wolf girl." I said, wondering what she meant.

"You can't come in." She said, shaking her head.

"Brianna what's taking so long?" A woman said and she came to the door too. She was a vamp with brown hair and she sniffed before she smiled. "You must be Isla."

"Yeah." I said.

"Please come in. Don't mind Brianna, she's a little on edge today." The vamp woman said as she more or less pulled me into Drogo's apartment. "I'm Marlin and I've been looking after Drogo. Carlisle said you're his next of kin?"

"That's what Drogo said yesterday." I said with a nod.

"Then we'll talk later." Marlin said as she took my helmet and bag off me. "But Drogo wants you right now. He's been getting worried."

"Ok." I said and now I was in the main room and there was Drogo on the bed.

His face split into a grin when he saw me, and he managed to hold his hand out to me.

"MiniUley, you got here." He said.

"Yeah." I replied before I rushed and took his hand as I sat down in the chair. "Lunch ran over a little and I helped Mom with the dishes. Like usual. My brothers are lazy kolohe."

"Did it go ok?"

"As ok as it can with them. I mean, they teased Kekipi a little, but they settled down." I said and sighed before I looked up into his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about them anyway. I spent enough time with them this morning. I just need to know how you're feeling today?"

"Pretty good. Better than yesterday. A lot better than the other day. I even had a dream last night. A good dream."

"Ono." I said, feeling good to hear that news. "What happened?"

"We were walking and you were wearing a silver coat. You also had wolf ears, like an anthrop. They were cute."

"A silver coat?" I asked.

"Yep." He said with a nod.

"Has anyone told you about my wolf form?" I asked suspiciously.

"No. Why?"

"Because that's what colour my fur is."

"Silver?" Drogo asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head. "Least that's what Billie told me."

"Oh, I can't wait to see it." Drogo said with a smile.

"I'll bring spare clothes with me tomorrow and then I'll show you." I promised.

"Great." Drogo said with a smile. "Now for the serious bit. Carlisle told you everything?"

I nodded as I felt my face fall.

"I won't say anymore, cause I know you don't want me to, but if they weren't already dead, I'd hunt them down and kill them for what they did to you." I said firmly. "I know it sounds cold, but it's actually coming from the heat. I would do it to protect you."

"No." Drogo said. "Not on your own. We'd wait until I'm fit and well again and we'd hunt them together. I couldn't have you risking your life for me without returning the favour."

"I guess we'd be more successful as a team." I conceded.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked, wondering because he didn't want to talk about what had happened to him.

"I need to put my mind to rest. I don't want to imagine what they did to you." He said in a low voice as he looked down at our hands.

"Ok. Well I guess I should start at Kekipi coming to pick me up. He planned to tell me about the wolf out on his island so it wouldn't matter if I fursploded over the news. The vamps were already there, Billie trying to fight them off. That was my introduction, seeing Billie fighting these guys who shone in the sun then Kekipi turning into a wolf as he ran toward them. I went to help and got my leg, well arm really, broken and they took me along with Billie. They squeezed Kekipi and left him for dead.

"We nearly escaped, but the big ship had come to meet the yacht by then. Mr Creep was the worst. Saying how he planned to test whether it was only the venom of a vamp bite that was poisonous to a wolf once they got all the pups they needed out of me." I shuddered as I remembered him.

"Mr Creep?" Drogo asked.

"His real name was Jules, but I called him Mr Creep cause that's what he gave me…" I trailed off when I realised Drogo had gone really still and he looked furious.

"Did he touch you?" He growled.

"No. I mean, kinda, I mean…" I took a deep breath and decided I had to confess this. "I lost all hope. Kekipi was dead. You were dead. Billie was brain dead thanks to Ritchie and I was trapped on a ship and no one would even wonder where I was for another week. I was gonna be with these people for the rest of my life and I noticed that Ritchie got it good because he was Laci's bitch so I thought if I hitched my wagon to a vamp I'd at least get treated like a person. Laci thought Mr Creep was undermining her so she pulled rank on him and put Brah in my cage."

"Brah?"

"Well he didn't have a name and wanted to be called that. He's a good kid, and I was lucky with that. Laci put him in my cage for us to mate. When he tried to initiate things I hit him so we started sparring until I kicked him in the balls. He pretended he thought that meant I was pregnant." I laughed.

"Really?" Drogo asked, like he didn't quite believe it.

I nodded before I continued.

"Then the next day he went all protective on me and Mr Creep hurt him bad and I thought he'd hurt Brah more. Sides, if they took Brah away I might end up with another half vamp who wasn't so caring about my wishes. I promised Mr Creep I'd be his once all the breeding stuff was out of the way and he wanted proof that I'd be able to…" I shuddered. "He wanted me to kiss him."

"Did you?" He asked in a gentle voice, but I could tell he was worried about the answer.

"I had to. I thought that was my future. I had to." I sobbed and brushed the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You have every right to cry." Drogo said softly.

"Not for crying." I whispered. "For…for kissing him."

"Isla, come closer." Drogo said.

I moved closer to him.

"Right here next to me." He said, nodding toward his right arm, which he moved out to his side like he was ready to hold someone.

I bit my lip, but I wasn't sure I was allowed to do this.

"It's not a hospital, and worse thing Marlin can do is tell us off." Drogo said softly.

I nodded and I got up on the bed and lay down next to him.

Drogo looked into my eyes and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Isla, you had no other choice. They would have done worse than kill you if you didn't comply. They raised me so I know how brutal they can be. Don't be so hard on yourself for thinking smart. In time, being in with the vamps, you might have found a chance to escape, but you couldn't do that down in the birthing pens."

"But I feel so bad telling you this." I said sadly.

Drogo hushed me as he put his lips to my forehead.

"Don't think about them." He said gently. "They're dust now. Nothing."

"Nothing." I repeated.

"Why don't we cut to you being rescued?" Drogo suggested.

"They had us in a truck and we stopped near the battlefield. We were rescued by Loki, Rupert, Seren and Leda. Then we got to the hospital tent and then back to Wyoming. I'd been in my wolf form at the battlefield and I linked to Mags. She's my alpha."

"That's a good pack to be in." Drogo said. "Cadence give you any bother?"

"None of them did." I said with a smile as I thought about my pack sisters.

"I'm glad." Drogo said softly as he took my hand and smiled at me.

"But now of course Kekipi has to go join Mags' pack when he and Billie visit her home so we can actually talk to each other when we're wolves." I continued as I stroked his hand with my thumb.

"I've never thought about that. I'm mostly used to the Fangs, they all got mind talk whatever." He said, and I realised he was talking about the wolves like Mags and Loki.

"I wonder what it's like, knowing exactly what everyone around you is thinking." I mused as I looked into Drogo's eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"It can't be all that good. All the telepaths I know do all they can not to hear other people's thoughts." Drogo said and he shrugged.

"Would you read my mind?" I asked.

"I don't think it would be healthy for me." He joked. "Besides, it would be cheating."

"I guess." I said.

"Although I will tell you what I'm thinking right now." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back and I moved a little closer to hear him better.

"I'm thinking I should tell you to open the middle drawer in the dresser and look in the old cough candy tin and take the spare key from in there. That way you won't have to worry about my guard tomorrow."

"Ok." I said as I sat up and got off the bed as gently as possible. I went over to the dresser and in the middle drawer there was a lot of junk. I rifled through it till I found the old candy tin. Inside there was a key. I took it out and slid it into my bra until I could put it on my key ring.

I went back to the bed but sat back on the chair.

"Mahalo." I said as I took his hand again. "For trusting me."

"I do trust you MiniUley." He said and he managed to lift my hand to his mouth to kiss it. "That's why I made you my next of kin."

"No other reason?" I prompted.

"Well, you're still too young." He said with a sad sigh. "It's getting harder to look past that. I'd tell you to stay away, but I can't even stand the thought of not seeing you at least once a day. I can't imagine a future without you in it. I feel weird thinking that about you though."

"Cause I'm still underage?" I asked.

Drogo sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"These feelings of wanting me to visit you everyday and seeing me in your future, did that all start yesterday, or are you being more truthful now cause of the morphine?" I asked because I sound a much better way to be sure.

"They lowered my dose today so I'm not as out of it as I was yesterday, which is why I can think things through better. And to answer your question properly, before yesterday I worried about you, like I worry about Billie, but it's only since yesterday that I need you here. Before all this, yeah you were a great kid, but that's all you were, a great kid to be around, but you were my friend. Nothing more."

"And now?" I asked.

"Now you're my every thought." He said sincerely, before wincing as if he hadn't meant to say that much.

"I'd like to say I only thought of you as a friend before, but I was pretending. I was counting the days till I was eighteen so I could come on to you again without feeling bad about tempting you. That's why I didn't notice the change in my feelings toward you, but now they're more locked in place. Now I'm not trying to force it, it's more obvious." I admitted.

"You think you imprinted on me?" Drogo asked, looking sad.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I know I have."

"So what happens now?" Drogo asked.

"I think that's up to you. You're the imprintee. That's how it goes. The wolf becomes what the person they imprint on needs them to be. Whether it's a friend for the time being, or more, it's what you want."

"I hope that's true. It's gonna be hard enough leaving you here." He said sadly.

"I told you I'd come with you." I said softly as I stroked his cheek.

"And I told you that you need to finish your education first." He said firmly as he looked into my eyes.

"I know. And I will." I promised before I thought of a compromise. "We can Skype everyday. At least we can see each other then."

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"And I'm gonna try and convince Mom to take me to the Res for winter vacation so I can see my pack sisters. If you're better maybe you could meet me there?"

"I wouldn't want to cut into your time with your pack sisters." He said solemnly.

"You wouldn't be doing that." I said. "They all got jobs so I'd have spare time in the day."

"If you really want me there, cramping your style." He chuckled.

"You don't do that." I said as I stroked his hand.

"You've never introduced me to your friends." He teased.

"Yeah, because you're too cool for them." I replied.

"Damn it! Too cool for my own good. Always been a problem for me." He said jokingly solemn and I laughed.

"Don't laugh. It's always been a problem." He said with a pout before he winked and grinned at me.

"Tell me about it." I joked back. "Have you eaten today?"

"I had more of your delicious blood soup. Carlisle asked if he could have the recipe for the hospital. He also thinks it might be good when trying to wean dhampir onto human food too. Get them used to other flavours."

"Of course. It's not my recipe." I said with a shrug. "I couldn't really put my own spin on it either since I don't really know what blood should taste like to make it appetising. I'll share all the recipes I found with him."

"Mahalo." Drogo said still smiling at me. "I can't wait till you are a world famous chef and I can show off that I tried all your dishes first."

"You willing to be my guinea pig?" I asked, laughing.

"Try and stop me." He challenged with a grin before his face fell. "Once I can eat again."

"Let me know when you feel up to it and I'll make you something, even if it's bland mash potatoes and cauliflower." I said firmly.

"I wouldn't want you to compromise your artistic integrity like that."

"For you I'd be willing." I said solemnly. "But only for you."

"Special old me." He said with a sad laugh.

"Special you." I said firmly as I looked into his eyes and this time he didn't break the contact, just looked right back at me and I felt my heart swell.

"Nope. Special you." He said softly and he reached out to stroke my hair behind my ear.

He was leaning closer and I was sure he was gonna kiss me, but he let out a grunt as he fell back against the pillows and put his hand to his abdomen.

"Are you hurt? Do you need Marlin?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and his face was getting pale.

"Marlin!?" I yelled as I ran to the bedroom door. "Marlin!?" I yelled again as I pulled it open.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and she surprised me already at the door about to come through that I had to choke the wolf back down.

"There's something wrong with Drogo. He leant forward and then he grunted and now he's going pale." I said in a rush I was sure no one could understand, but Marlin seemed to know.

"Oh my!" Marlin gasped as she rushed past me to Drogo's bedside.

"Come on, we'll be needed." Brianna said as she took my elbow and pulled me back toward the bed where Marlin had whipped away all the pillows and Drogo was flat on his back as Marlin cut away the bandages and there was a lot of blood.

I didn't want to look but I couldn't help it. He was in pain and I had to be sure he was ok. I watched as Marlin pulled away bloody bandages and dressings until the wound was revealed. It was round and blood was pumping from it. I tried not to gag.

"Brianna, get me some clean dressing."

"Yes Matron!" Brianna said before she rushed to the medical stand and opened one of the drawers before pulling out a sterile pack. From this she pulled gauze that she handed to Marlin who pressed it to the wound.

"I can only try to stem the bleeding and hope that he is aware enough to drink some blood." Marlin said warily. "What I wouldn't give for half a cup of dhampir blood."

"I have that." Brianna said as she picked up a scalpel.

"No my dear. You've given enough this week." Marlin said in tones that stopped Brianna in her tracks.

"Does it have to be dhampir?" I asked before I knew what I was doing.

"Yes, human blood will do nothing in the wound." Marlin replied.

"What about the blood of another creature that heals quickly?" I asked as I moved swiftly up to Brianna and I took the scalpel off her.

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked as I slashed the blade across my wrist. It hurt like all hell, but I got an artery and my blood spilled into the bowl Brianna was going to use.

"Will wolf blood do?" I asked as I watched a crimson pool form in the bowl.

"I've never considered it." Marlin said as she watched me carefully.

The blood stopped. My wound had closed.

"Do you need more?" I asked as I went to slash my wrist again.

"That's enough for a trial run." Marlin said. "Are you sure about this? I really don't know what the result will be."

"Is wolf blood poisonous to vampires?" I asked.

"Not Quileute blood." Marlin said. "As his next of kin, do you wish me to proceed?"

"If it'll heal that puka then please. I don't want to think of my Drogo with those type of holes in him." I said, my voice breaking a little toward the end.

"Then I shall try." Marlin said. "Brianna, take out a fresh pad and place it in the bowl."

"Yes Matron." Brianna said and did what Marlin instructed.

Then Marlin took the pad soaked in my blood and placed it to Drogo's wound.

"Non-absorbent pad." Marlin instructed.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said before handing one of them over.

Marlin secured it in place with surgical tape.

"Isla, come here."

I obeyed.

"Place your hands here and keep them there to apply pressure. It's better to get your blood into his wound for the healing."

"Ok." I said and I put my hands on the dressing and pushed down.

Drogo gave a gasp and his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not letting up on the pressure.

"Isla? You're safe." He said with a smile.

"You bet your okole I am." I said, returning his smile.

"I'm so glad. At least I can…"

"Don't even think about it." I growled. "Not after I gone and imprinted on you. You're not allowed to die yet. I slashed my wrist to get you this blood, you'd better appreciate it enough to survive."

"You bossing me MiniUley?" He said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah. So you'd better listen Drogo. And it's Isla, not MiniUley." I said firmly.

"Isla. I'll live for you." He murmured.

"Live for you too." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I'll live for both us." He whispered.

"Make sure you do." I said firmly.

"What's happening?" He asked with a frown as his eyes travelled down my arms.

"Um…you wanna take this Marlin?" I asked, since I didn't know what to explain.

"We warned you about making sharp movements. You reopened the wound on your abdomen." Marlin said in slightly chiding tones.

"Only superficial?" Drogo prompted.

"Thankfully yes. It didn't run deeper. Isla donated some of her blood in the hope of speeding up your healing. We hope it will work for you."

"You shouldn't have given up your blood for me." Drogo said.

"You lolo? I imprinted on you. I have to protect you." I said firmly. "I have to do what I can to make sure you survive cause you're mine. And don't you forget that."

"Not a chance honey." Drogo said and winked. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"I hope so." I said in the most serious tones I'd ever used.

"Drogo, if we manage to sit you up do you think you can drink a glass of blood?" Marlin asked.

"I'll try."

"Isla make sure you keep the pressure on that gauze. Brianna, I need you to gather all the pillows and place them behind Drogo when I lift him."

"Yes Matron." Brianna said as she gathered up all the pillows.

"Drogo, after three." Marlin said as she got her hands in place. "One, two, three."

Marlin pulled Drogo into a sitting position. He hissed and winced in pain. It rally cut deep into me to see him in so much pain, but I had to keep up the pressure. That would keep him alive.

Brianna moved quickly to put the pillows behind him before Marlin eased him back onto them.

"I'll go prepare your blood." Marlin said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You can step outside if you want to." Drogo said to me.

"I'm ok." I said.

"But if it makes you feel uncomfortable…" He began but trailed off without finishing.

"It's not so bad now I can't see your wound." I assured him.

"Not that. The drinking blood." Drogo said and his eyes travelled to Marlin who was just coming back into the room with a tall glass of thick dark liquid and a bendy straw.

"I fed you blood soup yesterday, why would this gross me out?" I asked.

"But if you need to step outside I'd understand." He said.

"Do you need me to step outside?" I shot back.

"No." He said.

"Then drink already. I want you healed." I ordered.

"Yes Miss." Drogo said with an attempt at a smile before he looked at Marlin who'd been standing patiently beside him.

Marlin moved the glass until Drogo could put the straw in his mouth. His eyes flashed to me one last time before he began to drink. I thought maybe I'd feel grossed out deep down and I was waiting to not show it when it did hit me, but it didn't. It was what he needed to do to stay healthy and the wolf in me was ok with that.

I smiled at him to show that I really was ok with this and he looked into my eyes again. I think he was searching for even a little bit of doubt, but he'd finished the whole glass without even a flinch from me.

"I will give you more in half an hour." Marlin said as she took the glass away.

"Are you feeling better now Drogo?" Brianna asked.

"Sure am kid, you don't have to fret about me." Drogo said with a kind smile.

"Why did I let Daddy do that to you? I am a bad girl." She sobbed.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Mr Creep." Drogo translated.

"Ey? Mr Creep?" I asked in shock.

"He was a creep." Brianna cried as she looked at me. "He was a bad man?"

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"And now I'm a bad girl. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She said, like she was reciting something she'd heard hundreds of times.

"Ho, sister, don't think so bad of yourself." I said. "Families can be complicated. Believe me. Just because your dad was junk, doesn't mean you are. You can mend from this and be a good person."

"You really think so?" Brianna asked, leaning closer to me.

"As long as you're willing to put in the work, then yeah." I said with a nod, and I weirdly wanted her to feel better.

"Brianna, will you fetch me a bowl of fresh warm water." Marlin said.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said promptly before going to the kitchen.

"Isla, you can move over to the other side of the bed. I need to see how the wound is healing. Clean it and re-dress it."

"Ok." I said and I lifted my hands before I moved around quickly to take the chair again.

Drogo took my hand and I smiled up at him, smiling even more to see he had some colour back.

"You're looking better." I said.

"Just about." He said before wincing as Marlin removed the dressings from his wound.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" I snapped.

"I'll try not to, but until I'm out of the woods I can't promise." He said sadly.

"Yeah. Well I meant the giving up. You were gonna do the Beast line on me weren't you?" I demanded.

"The beast line?" Drogo asked frowning before drawing air in through his teeth as Marlin began to clean his wound.

"The at least I got to see you again before I die crap." I growled.

"Oh. Did I say that?" Drogo asked and he actually blushed.

"Well at least your blood is working right." I said with a smile and I lifted his hand to kiss it. "And yeah, you said that."

"Sorry. I was caught in the pain. I thought I was…" He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I thought they still had me and I was hallucinating you. Only for a second, but that's why the confusion."

"You're safe now." I said and stroked his cheek. "I'll always make sure of that."

"We'll keep each other safe." Drogo said and he turned his head so he could kiss my hand.

"We will." I whispered and I stood and leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

I sat back in the chair and looked into his eyes again.

"There. All dressed." Marlin said.

"Dressed?" I gasped as I remembered something. "Marlin? Where's my bag?"

"I'll get it." Brianna said promptly and she rushed off to the door near the front door that I'd always suspected was a closet. "Here is your bag, my sister."

"Thank you." I said, as I took it from her, wondering why she'd called me sister.

"What's that for?" Drogo asked as Marlin encouraged Brianna to go back to the bedroom with her.

"I just remembered. I got your t-shirts."

"My t-shirts?" He asked.

"Yeah. From back at Billie's apartment in Wyoming? Well I needed something to pack in a suitcase and I figured you'd want all your t-shirts. Billie's getting the cleaners in then selling the place." I explained.

"She is? Why?" Drogo asked, looking shocked.

"She don't want nothing more to do with being a secret agent for VCAC. She's retired and that's it. She doesn't want to go back to the Ranch, or at least as a resident. So she's selling up."

"Oh. What about Zeke?" He asked, looking worried about the answer, but I had to be truthful.

"Him too. He's going back to Olympic Pines. Although I think that's more to be with Mags cause she's gonna try and find somewhere for her and our pack sisters to live there."

"I'll be all alone on the Ranch?" Drogo asked, looking sad.

"Well, you could always come back here when you feel better. You can get an apartment in Hilo." I suggested.

"The whole of Hawaii is tainted." He said in a fatalistic voice. "This was my paradise, but they've ruined it. I'm sorry Isla, but I can't be here."

"And I think that's why Billie and Zeke can't be at the Ranch." I said.

"Too many bad memories?" He guessed.

"I think it's more too many memories that are false cause Ritchie was such a Judas."

Drogo was staring at nothing. I needed to change the mood.

"I brought all your t-shirts, but there's one you're not getting back." I said and Drogo looked up into my eyes again and that's what I wanted, his attention.

"Which one?" He asked.

"This one." I said, pointing to myself.

He frowned then looked down at my torso before looking back up at me.

"You're gonna steal my Ramones t-shirt?" He asked flatly.

"Not gonna. Have." I said with a grin.

He frowned at me for a second before he tugged at the bottom of it.

"Looks better on you." He said. "Why d'ya pick that one exactly?"

"I just liked the design. Zeke told me what the band was and even offered to give me a few bits of info to impress you, but I knew you wouldn't like that. Me pretending to

be an expert in something I'm not."

"No." Drogo said, looking a little amused.

"So ok, I lied about the not surfing thing. But I didn't know you then, and you just thought I was being cute. Playing yourself down is different from bigging yourself up. I mean, saying I can't surf when I can is not the same as claming to be the biggest fan of a band I've never heard and just got the Wiki version."

Drogo started laughing before he broke off with a hiss and his hand went to his side.

"Don't make me laugh. Please!" He begged.

"Sorry." I said, dropping my head.

"Come here." Drogo said, and I climbed on the bed again. "I can't wait until I can laugh with you again."

"I can't wait till you're better, period." I said as I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his side. "And I turn eighteen."

"A year and two months." Drogo murmured.

"Not long now." I said as I stroked his hair.

"Yeah." He agreed and sounded a little sleepy.

"Do you need to sleep again?" I asked.

"I don't wanna sleep." Drogo said a little grouchy.

"I didn't ask if you wanna, I asked if you needed." I pointed out.

"I need, but I don't want."

"Why?" I asked softly.

"It means you'll go away." He stated.

"I need to go home or my Mom will worry. I can come back tomorrow."

"Early?" He asked.

"I haven't got any plans tomorrow so sure." I replied. "And like I said, I'll bring some spare clothes and I'll show you wolf me."

"That would be nice." He said.

"And if you sleep the less likely it is you'll miss me."

"That's parents' logic." Drogo grumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like when they tell you to go asleep early Christmas Eve because it'll make tomorrow comes quicker."

"Well it always worked for me." I said.

"It really worked?" Drogo asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then I guess I'll give it a try."

"You want me to sing to you again?" I asked.

"Yeah." Drogo said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

I started singing again as I stroked his hair. He soon fell asleep but I carried on singing and holding him for as long as I could. I wanted him to feel safe, even if that just meant being next to him.

I stayed there with him for a few hours. Every now and then Marlin would come in to check on the machines he was strapped too and at one point checked his bandages, but she didn't tell me to get off the bed other than when she wanted to check his bandages, but it was for practical reasons and not because she didn't think I should lie next to him.

It was close to seven and I was just about to leave when Drogo groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He frowned at me for a second before a smile spread across his face.

"What d'ya know? It worked." He said, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"What did?" I asked.

"Closing my eyes made tomorrow come quicker." He whispered.

"It's not tomorrow. It's still today. I was just about to leave." I explained.

"Oh." He said, looking sad. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours."

"And I slept through all that." He said sadly.

"It'll do you good." I said and took his hand. "Help you get well enough to go back to Wyoming to heal completely and then you'll be mine forever."

"Can't wait." He said with a happy smile.

"But I need to go home now. I'll be back tomorrow." I said as I got off the bed.

"See you tomorrow." He replied as I helped him into a more comfortable position.

"Catch you later." I said and kissed his cheek.

Drogo smiled and I smiled back for a moment before I grabbed my bag.

"Oh, where shall I put your t-shirts?" I asked.

"How about you keep them? At least until I can wear them again." He replied.

"Ok." I said as I pulled my bag onto my back. "I'll just let Marlin know I'm going and I'll see you tomorrow."

Drogo nodded with a smile but he looked sad. I really wanted to stay but I knew I had to get home. I went to the bedroom door and knocked. Marlin came out.

"I'm gonna head home now." I said.

"Very well. Your helmet is in the closet."

"Mahalo." I said before I went to the closet to get my helmet.

I waved to Drogo one last time before I forced myself to step out of the apartment. It was really hard to get on my scooter and ride away from Honomu, but somehow I managed it. Like I told him, I'd be back tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **First chapter of the Seren/Rupert story next update**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

I woke Monday morning and went to shower, since becoming a wolf I really appreciated these cool showers in the morning. I dressed in a choke old pair of shorts and t-shirt, ones I didn't mind ripping up when I phased for Drogo. I remembered what my pack sisters had said about underwear and went commando, for now at least. I put panties in my bag to put on afterwards along with a better pair of shorts and one of the band t-shirts. I could ask Drogo to tell me about the band.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I was up a little later than usual, Mom and Dad had already left for the Diner, so I ate alone. I made it a quick breakfast, cereal, juice and fruit. Once I was finished I made up a salad for my lunch and took a bottle of juice up to my room to put in my bag.

I left the house and rode my scooter out to Honomu. I couldn't park it in my usual spot, there was an onolicious red motorbike chained to the rack. It made my scooter look shabby in comparison, but I didn't care. I still loved my little scooter.

I chained up my scooter and went up to the door. I took out his key and took a deep breath. I knocked then unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Aloha." I called as I made my way along the corridor to let Drogo know it was me.

"Good morning." Drogo said with a big smile on his face and I smiled back, distracted by him long enough it took a few seconds for me to realise Billie was sat in the chair next to his bed.

"I can come back later." I said, a little nervously.

"No need." Billie said getting up. "I'm waiting for Marlin to come take over from Carlisle so I can talk to him. Drogo was just keeping me company in the meantime."

She gestured toward the chair but I didn't move. I couldn't because I felt guilty, though I didn't know why. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Are you ok?" Billie asked, looking at me in concern.

I nodded.

Billie looked between me and Drogo then nodded her head.

"I was right, weren't I?" Billie said solemnly toward Drogo, then turned to me. "You imprinted on him."

"No." I lied reluctantly.

"There's no need for you to feel ashamed." She said softly as she moved closer to me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You got no control over imprinting. It just happens."

"I'm not worried about myself." I admitted.

"Oh. You mean cause you're only sixteen? Well you don't have to do anything about it immediately. Tony didn't, and he imprinted on Grace when he was seven. Even though he was fully grown, Grace felt weirded out about his real age. So they waited until he was eighteen before they did anything about it."

"So you're not upset?" I asked.

"Why would I be upset?" Billie asked. "Because we go a past? Well it was fun, but we were never serious when it came to dating, we were just good friends. I have Kekipi, the only guy I've ever felt serious about, I'd be a bitch if I stood in the way of Drogo's happiness."

I nodded.

"Are you worried about what Kekipi might say?"

I shrugged.

"I can't keep this from him, but I'll make him see it's not a problem. You're not doing anything yet, and in my family age gaps are abundant. Six years is nothing."

"That's true." Drogo agreed.

"Take my Mom and Dad, there's thousands of years between them."

"Yeah. I remember. But neither of them are under age." I pointed out.

"Not now, but Mom was only sixteen when they first met. She imprinted on him on her seventeenth birthday so there was a year where they had to be careful. I guess it's just a case of not flaunting it."

"We haven't done anything." I said.

"I know." Billie said and tapped my shoulder, that's when I noticed something sparkle on her finger.

I grabbed her left hand and felt my mouth drop open in surprise.

"Kekipi proposed to you?" I asked in awe.

"Yep." Billie said with a nod and a smile as I inspected her ring. It was a flower with a diamond centre and ruby petals.

"When?" I demanded, cause she sure as hell wasn't wearing it for Sunday lunch.

"Last night. We'd talked about it, and after lunch yesterday he took me out to get the ring then proposed when we got home. We haven't got plans of when we'll get married yet, but I do like saying I'm engaged." She said. looking a little dreamy.

"Ono." I said and hugged her. "You are definitely my sister now."

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "So don't mind me. I'll go start my chat with Carlisle and we can leave once Marlin gets here."

"Ok." I said.

Billie pulled away and smiled at me before she said bye to us and went to the bedroom door. When she stepped inside I watched the closed door for a second before I sat in the chair.

"Howzit." I said, giving a sheepish wave.

"Billie'd more or less guessed. She's been trying to get me to confess all morning." Drogo explained.

"All morning? How long she's been here?" I asked in surprise, cause although I'd got up late it couldn't be more than nine in the morning.

"A while. I guess she came here straight away when Kekipi got to the Big Island this morning." He said with a smile.

"You're sounding better today."

"I'm feeling better." Drogo said before motioning me to go closer.

I wasn't sure if I should with Billie there. I leaned forward a little. Drogo shrugged, and continued.

"Are you still planning on showing me your wolf today?" He asked in an excited whisper.

I nodded, although I was now aware that I didn't have underwear on. Did Billie notice? What would she think the reason was?

"I was gonna ask Marlin if she thinks I'm well enough to sit outside. It'll be nice to get out of these four walls." Drogo said as he looked longingly toward the curtained window.

"What if your neighbour's home?" I asked.

"I think…I don't know if they got him. I…I haven't heard him moving around up there since…I haven't." He said, shaking his head.

"You want me go check?" I offered.

"No. I'll ask one of the others once it's dark. If it's a mess up there, I don't want you seeing that. You've been through enough as it is." He said, and took my hand.

I nodded, then shuddered, I hoped the guy was ok.

"Of course, he's probably been at his girlfriend's all this time."

"I hope so." I said sadly.

We were silent for a moment.

"You wanna tell me about your brothers today?" Drogo asked, like he was searching for something to talk about.

"They're lolo buggahs. Always teased me since I was a kid. I don't know how many times they stole my nose, or took something from me, went to give it back, pull it away, offer it back, pull it away…." I trailed off with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect Billie to be here, it's thrown me a little."

"It's weird having other people know before we've had chance to talk about it between us with time to think in between?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "I'm so happy, but there's so much more."

"I know." Drogo said sadly.

There was a knock at the patio door and I jumped a little as I looked around. Marlin stepped in with Brianna close behind her and I felt myself relax some.

"They have to come that way to avoid anyone seeing them shine." Drogo explained.

"Good morning Drogo, how are you today?" Brianna asked as she got to the foot of the bed while Marlin walked to the bedroom door.

"I'm good Brianna." He said with a smile.

"And Isla, sister, you have returned. I'm glad to see you're well." She said.

"Mahalo." I replied. "I'm glad you're well too."

"Will you be showing Drogo your wolf today? If you do, can I see? I've never seen a real wolf before." She said eagerly.

"I'll think about it?" I said a little uneasily, because it was something kinda personal, at least I didn't wanna become a zoo exhibit.

"I understand if it's something you want to share with Drogo first, but if not today, some other time?" She coaxed.

"Yeah." I promised, since some other time could be years in the future.

Brianna beamed at me, then turned as Carlisle and Billie came out of the bedroom.

"I'm going with Carlisle for a while. I'll drop in to see how you are before I head back to Hilo."

"Ok." Drogo replied.

"And I will see you this evening when I come to relieve Marlin." Carlisle put in before they both left through the back yard.

"I'll just run my checks then I'll leave you to talk in peace." Marlin said.

Marlin checked the machines and if they were still hooked up to Drogo properly. She also changed the dressing on his abdomen, I was glad to see it he'd healed some overnight. I just hoped he was healing inside too.

"I'll check back on you in an hour." Marlin promised before she pulled on Brianna's elbow until she followed her to the bedroom.

I waited until the door was closed before I turned back to Drogo.

"You're not as holey today." I said.

"And here was me hoping to become a saint." He joked and turned his hands over to show the bandages around his wrists.

I guess it was like stigmata, but this wasn't some manifestation of holy power, it was something that was done to him. Hadn't Carlisle called it a crucifixion?

"That's not funny." I said, and I sounded choke upset.

"But humour can help you get through dark times." Drogo said carefully.

"I know." I said, and cupped his hand gently in mine. "I just wish there wasn't a reason to joke." I added and leant forward to kiss over the bandage, if only I could heal him like that.

I raised my head to find him watching me intensely. I looked into his eyes and I managed to smile.

"Guess it's more that it's a little too soon." I explained. "Once you're healed then you can joke about it."

"Yes ma'am." Drogo said with a firm nod and raised his hand high enough to give me a salute.

"You're stronger today too." I observed.

"Yeah." Drogo said with a smile. "That's why I was gonna ask Marlin if I could sit outside."

"Well maybe we could do it this afternoon, but to be honest, I'd feel more comfortable showing you in here. I can do it now if you want. I'll put my clothes ready in the kitchen so I got them ready when I phase back."

"Yeah. I don't want you to feel vulnerable." Drogo stated.

"Mahalo." I said as I got to my feet and I pulled my clothes from my bag.

I carried them into the kitchen and propped the door open before I went back into the main room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my socks then looked up at Drogo for a moment. Then I took a deep breath and let the heat rush through me.

I dropped down onto my four paws and looked to the bed.

"Wow." Drogo whispered. "Your coat is silver. So beautiful."

I dropped my head, feeling the warmth spread through me at his compliment.

"I wish I could get out of bed. I could see if your fur is as soft as it looks."

I looked up at him and shrugged. There was a way to solve the problem. I moved over to the bed and my head cleared it. I knew I was big as a wolf, but I didn't really think about it most of the time.

I lay my muzzle on the bed near his hand. He lifted it and placed it on top of my head, running his fingers through the fur between my ears. I let out a sound of contentment as I put my front paws up on the bed and moved closer to him until I could put my head on his chest.

Drogo chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my head and kissed me on my forehead.

"Nice and soft." He said wistfully as he tangled his fingers into my mane.

I stayed there a while as he stroked my fur, and it felt ono. I could have stayed there a lot longer, but the bedroom door opened. I looked up quickly as Marlin came out of the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's been an hour." She said.

I backed carefully away from the bed since I was on four legs and turned to her. I nodded, brushed my nose against Drogo's hand, then trotted to the kitchen. I managed to hook my paw around the door and close it behind me before I phased back. I pulled on my fresh clothes then returned to the main room.

Marlin smiled at me as she finished up her checks.

"You have a very pretty coat." She said. "Perhaps when you're on the mainland we could go running one day. I know my daughter would admire you in your wolf coat."

"If you're in the neighbourhood." I said.

"Thank you." Marlin said solemnly before she went into the bedroom.

"I see you went with Pink Floyd today." Drogo said and I frowned for a moment before I realised what he was talking about.

"I liked the prism and the spectrum against the black background." I said.

"That's my favourite t-shirt." He said with a smile. "I had one here too but… It's got a little damaged."

"Do you want this one back? I can bring it tomorrow when I'm wearing something else." I offered.

He shook his head.

"I can get another one." He said as he looked up into my eyes. "They also look really good on you."

"Mahalo." I said, taking the compliment. "But I was thinking that you could teach me about the band. So we have something to talk about?"

"Really?" He asked with a surprised grin.

I nodded.

"In that case, go to my music station. Third shelf below the player you'll find some vinyl. The Dark Side of the Moon album should be somewhere toward the middle. Put it on side one. Give us proper ambience for our music lesson."

"Ok." I said and I went to where he instructed.

I'd heard of vinyl records, but I never thought I'd actually see one, never mind touch one. They were big and I couldn't believe something this size could only hold one album. I pulled the black disc out of the cardboard sleeve then frowned.

"Ey, Drogo? How does it work?" I called.

"See the music player?"

"The big box with all the dials on?"

"That's the one. You need to lift the lid and you should see a turntable."

There was a clear lid and I opened it to find a turntable. I at least knew what that looked like from movies.

"Now place the hole in the middle of the record over the pin in the middle of the turntable." Drogo instructed.

"Ok." I said. "Side one up?"

"Yeah."

I turned the record over then put it on the turntable.

"Isn't it supposed to spin?" I asked, cause I knew that had to happen.

"Yeah. At the bottom right of the player, just beneath the tape deck, there's an on button." Drogo said, and I tried not to feel embarrassed about not realising the music player wasn't actually turned on.

"Found it." I said and pressed it.

The button clicked on and a buzz came out of the speakers.

"Is it supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Just means it's on radio mode. I haven't tuned it to any station. Just above the tape decks there's a row of buttons you need to press the one marked phono."

I found the button and pressed it. The buzz through the speakers stopped. I straightened up and looked at the top of the deck.

"Now what?"

"There's a leaver by the side of the arm. If you pull it toward you with your finger the arm should rise up."

I obeyed and the arm raised into the air.

"Now gently guide the arm to the edge of the record. It should start spinning. Now push the little leaver back the other way and if you got it in the right place we should get a little static before the song kicks in."

"Ok." I said and pushed the leaver back and the arm fell down onto the spinning record.

A rich crackling sound came out of the speakers. I went back into the main room as the sound of a heartbeat started. Then there was talking and a lot of noise. I sat down as I listened out to it. After a mounting cacophony, music started, mellowed guitars and drum beats that made me wanna sway.

"Draws you in doesn't it?" Drogo whispered, and I nodded.

"It sounds familiar." I said.

"You've probably heard it in movies, but not the full version." Drogo said.

"I like it." I said nodding my head. "I'll have to buy the download."

"You always download your music?"

"'Bout the only way you can buy it these days. I guess in places like New York they still sell hard copies, but they're choke more than I can afford." I said, since the hush money would only go toward school and nothing else.

"In the future, when I'm all healed up, what's mine is yours, so I guess the digital download will do till then." He said in a solemn voice, but then he winked at me so I knew he had no beef with me listening to the digital version.

"Yeah." I said and took his hand.

"So. What happened with Billie earlier?" He asked lowly and I realised that maybe the music was a cover.

I moved my chair closer to the head of the bed so I could speak quietly too.

"I don't know. It's stupid. But when she was here talking to you, I felt guilty. It's stupid, but that's how I felt."

"You were worried she'd think there's more going on?" Drogo asked.

"I guess."

"More than imprinting?"

"More that what comes from imprinting." I explained.

"I'm not exactly able to do anything right now. And Billie got less hang ups than me about age. She won't judge you." Drogo assured me.

"I know. But I felt caught out. And sides, if I knew she was coming I could have come with her. You could have both of us visit you then."

"Maybe next time, but I like to see you on your own too. When you're not worrying what other people are thinking and just being yourself. Your vibrant, uplifting self." He said with a wistful smile before giving me a serious look. "Before you imprinted on me, I really did think of you like I think of Billie, like a friend, but I still looked forward to you visiting. You know that afternoon? I wanted it to be you at the door to tell me how it all went with Susie and Tuck. You never did."

"You want to hear it now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It was shaka. It couldn't have gone better if I imagined it. I wish Dad hadn't been such a kolohe and cut himself off from his parents, I could have known all my family. Growing up with all those cousins would have been ono." I said wistfully.

"At least you get to know them now."

"Yeah. And next time I have lunch with them all I won't be the only one there who's not in the know. At least Kekipi, Billie and Gran won't be whispering about me when they get Gramps to distract me with checking on the pig in the imu."

"They did?" Drogo asked in concern.

"Now I guess it was Billie and Gran trying to get Kekipi to tell me, but at the time I just got talking about me vibes without knowing why."

"And then you come here to confide in me and you get Ritchie lying to your face." Drogo said in a disgusted voice before he gave me a solemn look. "You knew he was lying. Didn't you?"

"I did. Not what he was lying about, just that he was lying and I was getting choke junk vibes off him. I knew not to come in even if I didn't know why. Ey, what would have happened if I did?" I realised like I came into a wall.

"They would have killed you." Drogo said, not even cushioning the blow. "Another nail to torture me. I don't know. I might have given Billie up for you." He chatted on, but not looking at me. "It was easy to be pragmatic about Celia, to remember that even if I gave Billie up, they'd kill Celia anyway. If it was your life they were holding hostage, I would have fallen for it."

"Then I'm glad I didn't come in." I said, before I asked the other question. "Who's Celia?"

Drogo winced and put his hand over his mouth as if he was gonna throw up.

"Remember that morning I was seeing her off?" He gasped out, and I just about heard him.

"The, the one I called a floozy?" I asked carefully, because you shouldn't speak ill of the dead, and that's what this had to be about.

Drogo nodded and his hand tightened on mine.

"Stupid dumb luck. I think they just meant to turn my stomach knowing I'm vegetarian. Bringing a bunch of girls here on the pretence of a party and then feeding on them in front of me. It was my stupid bad luck that one of them was Celia and worst she recognised me despite the fact they'd pinned me to one of my arm chairs and put a brace round my neck to stop me turning away and put a blanket around me so only my head was on show."

Drogo sobbed and he held onto my hand like I was a lifeline.

"She recognised me, and Ritchie pounced on it. Made her last minuets on this earth horrific. She thought she was going to be raped, he crushed her voice box so she couldn't scream out as she backed into me, and then he ripped out her throat and…and…and…" He trailed off gasping and looked into my eyes. "You'll hate me for this."

"For what?" I asked as I grabbed hold of his hand.

"He let her blood fall on my face and one of the vamps forced my mouth open and…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish that sentence for me to know what happened. This wasn't his fault though, and right now his mental health was more important. Celia was dead already, I couldn't save her, but I could at least help Drogo, another victim in all this.

"Have you told anyone else this?" I asked.

Drogo shook his head.

"You want me to, so they know when you go for therapy?" I offered since I knew how much he didn't want to talk about this.

"Only Carlisle." He whispered.

"Ok." I agreed, then took a deep breath before I lay my truth on him. "Other than that, it was part of your torture Drogo. I'm not gonna get on your case for that. It's what they were using to try and break you. What could you do to save her? She was vamp chow the moment Diego led her from wherever."

"How did you know it was Diego?" Drogo asked, shocked.

"He told me he was a procurer." I said confidently, but then I felt a little unsure so I followed it with, "That means get stuff right?"

"Yeah." Drogo confirmed.

"Not even a baby step, never mind a leap." I said with a shrug.

"You're not just a pretty face." He said, and I realised he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, you know I might get the wolf from Dad, but my looks and my smarts come from Mom." I stated with confidence.

Drogo chuckled, but then he looked a little serious again.

"When does your Mom want to meet me?" He asked me.

"When you want. Though she wants to before you head back to the main land."

"Ok. Maybe not tomorrow, but the next day? You can let me know tomorrow what she said."

"I'll ask her tonight." I promised.

"Mahalo." Drogo said.

"She'll like you." I said as I stroked his arm lightly with my fingers.

Drogo nodded but then he frowned.

"Does she know how old I am?"

"Yeah. I told her when I told her about everything. It was stupid lying about your age when I was unloading." I explained.

"She didn't mind you were spending time with a guy in his twenties?" Drogo asked in disbelief.

"She trusts me." I explained.

"But she doesn't know me." Drogo said cautiously.

"She trusts me to tell her if you tried anything."

"So you told her about Angelo?" Drogo asked.

"Not right away." I said. "But that was guilt cause I took hush money. Mom gave me the same advice you did."

"About putting the money toward your education and giving it all to charity when you've made it back?"

"Yeah."

"I won't feel so nervous meeting her." Drogo said with a relieved sigh.

"You shouldn't." I said and kissed his hand.

"And hopefully I'll be out of bed when she visits. Be weird meeting someone new when I'm flat on my back."

"I think you will. You're much better today. You even laughed earlier without hurting." I pointed out.

"That's true." He said as he placed his hand to his bandaged midriff for a moment, frowning.

"That a bad thing?" I asked.

"I want to get better, but…" He trailed off, his frown getting deeper as he looked at nothing. "It'll mean I have to go to Wyoming."

"To get even better, and once that happens you can do whatever. Come back if you want."

"And like you said, I can visit the Res when you're there."

"You can." I said with a nod. "And as much as I'll miss you, I prefer you whole again."

He smiled at me as he took my hand and I could feel more strength there than I had the last few days. I smiled back and he gave me a determined look as he raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

I shivered as I looked into his eyes, I really wanted to kiss his lips, but I didn't want there to be anything to feel awkward about when Billie got back. Maybe it was better not to see him a while. Least I won't have to worry about not acting on my attraction then. We won't be on the same landmass to do anything.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No." I admitted, what was the point in lying? "I don't want to feel awkward in front of Billie, and I was thinking things that would."

"Like what?"

"I wanted to kiss your lips, not a good idea right now." I said sadly.

"No." He said with a sigh.

"Course there'll be a lot to make up for when you're better." I said with a grin.

He let out a laugh.

"Then I hope I don't disappoint you." He observed.

"I don't think you could. I think that's how imprinting works." I stated.

"I hope you're right." He said, looking down at our hands on the bed.

Marlin came in at this point, it was time for her checks.

"Is it ok if I get a drink of water?" I asked Drogo.

"Course. Help yourself." He said, then looked to Marlin. "Do you think maybe I could try some water today too?"

"You handled the soup, I don't see why water should be a problem." She replied.

"I'll get you a glass too." I promised. "How about you Bree?"

"Bree?" Brianna asked.

"You mind if I call you that?" I asked, suddenly on alert in case she went lolo on me.

"No. I like it." She said with a smile, before giving me a curious look. "That's a friend thing, am I right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Ok. Yes please. A glass of water would not go amiss." She said happily.

"Then three glasses of water coming up." I said before I went into the kitchen.

I got three glasses out of the cupboard and set them out on a tray before I filled them with water from a bottle in the fridge. I made sure to get a straw for Drogo before I carried the tray back into the room where Marlin was just finishing up.

"Got your drink Bree." I said and nodded my head to the glasses on the tray.

"Thank you Isle." She said brightly as she picked up one of the glasses, but then she frowned. "That doesn't sound right. Is it ok if I just call you Isla?"

"I prefer that." I said.

"Although you can still call me Bree." She said with a nod.

"Shaka." I said as I carried the tray to the side of the bed.

"Come on Brianna." Marlin said as they left the room.

I waited until the door was closed.

"You need me to hold the glass for you?" I asked.

"As sensual as it would be to have you hold it for me, I'd like to try myself today." Drogo said in a low voice that made me buzz some.

"I got you a straw." I said, ignoring the sweet feelings forming in my panties.

"So it's just holding, not tipping up. Ono." He said with a smile.

I smiled back as I put a straw into one of the glasses and handed it to him. Drogo took it carefully and seemed satisfied when he managed to navigate the straw to his mouth without spilling the water. I picked up my own glass and sat down sipping my water before gulping it as Drogo drunk his through the straw.

He sighed in content when it was half empty.

"That's what I've been missing." He said. "Blood can only get you so far. Especially as you get older and your human cravings become more prominent. This is what I've needed these last few days."

"Well you want I make you soup for tomorrow? I could eat the same as you then."

"What soup would you make?" He asked.

"Something light. Chicken soup or cream of tomato." I considered.

"Any of those." Drogo said. "If you make it it'll be good whatever."

"Maybe if you feel up to it you can sit in the kitchen with me."

"Watch you cook? I'd like that." Drogo said with a smile.

"Then I'll cook here tomorrow. Maybe we can get you a wheelchair." I imagined.

"If there's one about."

"I'll raid the hospital for you." I said with a grin.

"I'm sure you would, but your mom might think I'm a bad influence." Drogo teased.

"Then I won't. Don't want you getting in trouble with Mom." I joked.

"Mahalo." He said with a smile.

"I guess we can think of something by tomorrow."

"I'll ask Marlin and Carlisle if they can sort something out for us." Drogo said with a nod.

"Ok." I said. "I'll make sure I get the ingredients on my way tomorrow."

"It'll be good to get out of this bed I can tell you. And to sit outside and be out of this room." He said with a sigh as he looked to the door.

I looked to the door then back to him.

"You want me to help you out there?" I offered.

"Not right now. I'm still connected to the machines and also, I'm kinda naked right now."

"You are?" I asked, trying not to imagine it.

"Kinda difficult to put anything on me right now." He said.

"Well hopefully you'll be dressed tomorrow."

"I'll make sure I am."

"And when you're heading back I'll make you a lasagne to take home with you. I know you won't be able to eat it straight away, but at least you can freeze it and cook it up when you can."

"That would be wonderful. I can actually taste it now. Onolicious." He said with an appreciative smile.

"Do you like it better than…blood?" I asked, almost stopping myself, but I was curious.

Drogo looked at me for a long moment.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Well it's hard to compare. Blood is, it's not like food. It tastes different from even liquid food. So it's not cause it's a liquid that makes it different. It works immediately. I mean food, you eat it, you digest it and absorb all the nutrients, but with blood, it's like you absorb it immediately. You feel it supercharge through your body and it gives you that strength boost, or speed boost, or more stamina. So as you drink it you're also feeling the effects, and that adds to the experience. It's even better, a full sensory experience when you take it from something living…" Drogo trailed off and gave me a wary look. "I've freaked you out, right?"

"No. No." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure?"

"I asked. I just, got nothing to compare it to. I was thinking it's a bit like a sugar rush, but then you went on about the senses stuff, so I don't know." I said with a shrug as I played nervously with my hair.

"A sugar rush is a good place to start though." Drogo conceded.

"I guess it'll be like me explaining what phasing feels like to you. I guess you'll have trouble grasping that since you haven't got anything to compare it to." I considered.

"Yeah." Drogo agreed.

"It's hard to explain, but it feels so good when I do it." I whispered.

"You know what also feels good?" Drogo asked, in a low voice that spoke straight to my insides.

"What?" I asked, no breathed, wondering if this was heading somewhere I wanted, but really shouldn't.

"Running." Drogo whispered and I managed to control the tiny bit in me that was choke annoyed the answer was something so innocent. "I can't wait until I can run with you. Specially round the Res. So much forest for cover, and of course it's a good run up to the lake. I hear that's where all the cool kids hang out." He added with a grin.

"The cool kids?" I asked.

"Mostly the wolves. Also the dhampir who live around there. It's on private land, strictly no humans. At least no humans who don't know, so they can just let go there. I mean, most people on the Res know the secret, but a lot of the income is from the resort so you get tourists wandering about. Especially during the surf contest."

"They have surfing there?" I asked intrigued.

"Yep. If they didn't then I doubt your grandparents would have met. Tuck was competing in the junior championship when Susie imprinted on him. Max, that's who your great-auntie Sammie is married to, was his rival."

"I bet that went well." I snorted.

Drogo shrugged.

"I guess that's something you'll have to ask them about." He said.

"I will. But I know at least two activities I can do on the Res besides meeting with my pack sisters. I'll also need to know more mundane activities that I can attract Mom with. And well, just so she'll have a good time anyway."

"There's a whole lot of things available to do at the hotel, but considering she's going with you, the locals will make sure she has a lot to do."

"I can't wait. You know how long it's been since Mom and Dad last had a vacation?"

"No."

"I don't either. That's how long ago it was." I announced. "I guess it's a good job we're Kamaaina and live in such a paradise. At least it can feel like vacation all the time."

"Yeah." Drogo said, and although he smiled it looked forced and suddenly I realised why, he'd said the junk vamps had tainted this place for him.

I had to change the subject.

"So you think Kekipi and Billie will get married soon?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never known Billie in a serious relationship before, so I can't really say. I mean she can be spontaneous, but I don't think her family would be happy to be kept out of the wedding. With everything that's gone on, I think she'll give it a year or two to give everyone chance to recover and let enough time to organise everything."

"I hope it's when I haven't got school so I can go too."

"I think they'll arrange it that way cause Billie's got family still in school and I'm sure she'll want them there too."

"I know. But for them, they'd really only have to miss one day if it's midweek, but I'd have to miss three with travelling." I pointed out.

"You should talk it out with Billie. Though I'm sure she'll have it when you can go too."

"Ono." I said, smiling a little.

Just then Marlin came in again to run her checks. I made sure to keep my eyes on my hands so I didn't get tempted to try and peek at the fact Drogo was naked under the blanket. Although I guess it wasn't the best time, there had to be a reason they didn't dress him.

"What's so interesting about your hands?" Drogo asked, and I looked up to see that Marlin had returned to the bedroom.

I felt my cheeks burn, but I laughed away my embarrassment.

"You shouldn't have told me that you're naked under there. I was being a good girl and not looking."

"Right." He said, blushing himself. "Well I'm pretty gross right now, so it's better you don't look."

"I'll remember." I said with a smile.

"Make sure you do." He said firmly, before he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh back.

"So." Drogo said.

"So what?" I asked.

"By my calculations it's about lunch time. Are you gonna eat?"

"I guess I should." I conceded, but it would be rude to eat in front of him. "I can eat in the kitchen."

"No. Eat here. I haven't seen food in nearly two weeks. I wanna see it again. And see you enjoy it." He almost begged me.

"It's only salad." I said with a frown.

"Still. It's been a while. Please?" He begged.

"Sure." I said as I picked up my bag and pulled out my tub of salad.

Drogo talked on about how good the salad looked and I'd have to show them how to make ones that looked so good as I ate. I chatted in between mouthfuls, and it was a good lunch break, I just wished he could try some, but I guess we had to start with soup first. Something that wouldn't be too heavy on his stomach.

We chatted for the rest of the afternoon, until Billie came back with Carlisle. He was coming to relieve Marlin. I decided that was my cue to leave too. I could ride back to Honomu with Billie, and I think a few hours was long enough.

So I said goodbye to Drogo and left with Billie.

"I know we won't be able to talk on the ride, but it'll be too early for the garage to close. You wanna hang with me a while when we get back to Hilo?" Billie asked as we headed to my scooter and that onolicious bike I'd parked next to.

"That's yours?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's a beaut right? Well I needed something to get around on, I can't keep borrowing Kekipi's car." She said with a laugh.

"I guess. Though technically it'll be your car too when you get married." I pointed out.

"I guess." Billie said with a shrug before she pulled on a riding jacket. "So you wanna hang when we hit Hilo, or will I cramp your style?"

"No. I'd love to hang. I'll park my scooter home though, so I'll walk to meet you at the garage?" I suggested.

"No. I'll meet you at the beach. I got a towel I can sit on." She stated, and the beach sounded good.

"I'll bring my own." I stated. "Ok. Well I'll meet you on the beach when we get back to Hilo."

"Great." Billie said with a grin.

She put on her helmet and I pulled my own helmet on. Then I followed Billie back to Hilo. Separating when we got into town. I went into my house to get a towel, then I headed to the beach to hang with my future sister-in-law.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

I was thirsty when I went to meet Billie at the beach so we went to buy sodas from the Diner first. It all would have gone smoothly if Kekoa, like a lolo buggah, hadn't tried to creep on Billie and she put him on the floor. Nalani was pissed at first, but really, it was Kekoa's own stupid fault. It's not like I haven't chewed him out over grabbing girls before.

Long story short, I had to go spend time with my friends after talking to Billie. I would prefer to head home, prep for tomorrow and have an early night. I really wasn't looking forward to hanging with the whole gang, especially after what happened the last time. I also had to think about what to say about where I'd been.

For the time being I had to speak to Billie, but I guess I could stall her on what I thought she wanted to talk to me about.

"That got rid of them." I said, as we moved toward the beach.

"They your friends?" Billie asked.

I sighed before I admitted, "yeah."

"You sure?" Billie asked, her eyebrow raised before she lay her towel on the sand, I put my own down next to hers.

"At least they used to be." I said as I sat down.

"Why not now?" She asked, and I guess Billie was a good person to talk about this.

"I've felt like I'm outgrowing them. I guess I know why now with the whole wolf thing. I guess it's the growth spurt." I explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Billie observed.

"You do?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm gonna tell you a story about my first friend. Probably still my best friend if I went to speak to him, but he's probably better off with me out of his life." She said and she balled her fist for a moment, like it made her angry.

"Who is he?" I asked, hoping talking it out would help calm her.

Then Billie told me about some guy called Devon who she met when she was a baby, although she looked like a kid by that time. How she outgrew him enough to become his supervisor when he was in school and then how a therapist wanted her out of his life. This Devon guy was autistic with selective mutism and Billie was a safety blanket that needed removing. She didn't say whether it worked or not, but I didn't wanna push her on it since one thing I could take form it;

"That's sad." I said, and took her hand.

"It is, but I guess if I hadn't been separated from Devon I wouldn't have gone into the funk that prompted my family to bring me here on vacation. Then Kekipi wouldn't have been activated and he wouldn't have been there to help me with those two carnies when I washed up here, or imprint on me." She observed.

"I guess you can't tell how things will turn out in the end. Something bad today can lead to good in the future." I concluded.

"Exactly." She said, and then she smiled, having found her segue. "Talking of, how's it going with Drogo?"

Great the exact subject I didn't wanna talk about but guessed this is what she wanted to talk about.

"You can talk to me about it, I won't judge." Billie said gently. "I know it can be confusing getting your mind around things."

"Well it's not confusing. I got it pretty straight in my mind. I have imprinted on Drogo, but there's still the issue of age. I guess it's a good thing he has to leave to heal." I said sadly as I played with some sand between my fingers.

"You'll be ok. Grace and Tony were. I mean for the first few years they were ok with just communicating over a distance. It obviously got harder after that, but a year and a half is nothing." Billie said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah. Though it might be longer. Like at least two years. I don't see me getting time in my senior year to take a trip to the mainland, especially just to meet up with Drogo. I don't think it counts as important." I murmured.

"Why would you have to go to the mainland?" Billie asked, frowning.

"Because Drogo doesn't like it here anymore. After what they did to him, I don't blame him." I said as I rested my chin on my knees. It hurt deep inside to think of Drogo leaving here and never coming back.

"But you want to live here all your life." Billie said softly.

"I can't imagine living anywhere else." I said with feeling, but realised there'd be a time I'd have to spend away from Hawaii. "Course I'll have to live in Chicago when I go to culinary school, but it'll be school not my whole life. I even got the exact place in mind I want to open my restaurant, but if I have to adjust to living somewhere other, I can do it for him. I can't not considering I'm the wolf."

"Just because the rules are that the wolf becomes whatever their imprint needs them to be doesn't mean it has to all go Drogo's way. It's really early days yet to write off Drogo returning to Hawaii. Once he's fully recovered and had time to think about it, he might feel differently. It's still raw right now, he just needs to be away to realise how much he'll miss the place."

"You think so?" I asked, that sounded ono.

"I can't promise it, but it doesn't hurt to hope." She conceded, and that was good enough for me. It was a lot better than what I had to work with a few moments before.

"I take it you showed Drogo wolf you today?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed, wondering how she knew.

"What did he say?" She asked, just a friendly enquiry from my sister.

"That my coat is beautiful and soft." I said as I remembered his fingers brushing through my fur.

"Anything else?" She prompted.

"No. He just stoked my head a while and it was nice, but Marlin had to run checks. It spoiled the mood." I said, a little grumpy to be pulled out of my memory feels.

"Spoiled the mood?" Billie asked, looking a little hesitant.

"Just restfulness. It's not like we can get more physical than that yet. Not without me wanting to go further, and that's not fair on either of us." I pointed out, I felt Billie tap my shoulder as I continued; "it would have been better if I was like you. I'd be fully-grown right now. I could be with him then. And there's more than just imprinting in the supe world right?"

"Yeah." Billie said with a nod.

"So we would have meant to been anyway." I said with a shrug.

"That's one way to look at it, but it won't be that long. You'll be busy with school, you won't even notice it." Billie said, clearly searching, but even if I was covered, what about Drogo?

"He'll be recovering. That'll take a lot. Not just physically, but he'll need therapy too. He's considering Mal." Billie informed me.

"Your brother-in-law?" I asked, since it was one of the names I remembered from the lots of people in her family I'd met in Wyoming.

"Yep." Billie confirmed.

"He seemed nice. All your family seemed nice."

"They are nice." Billie said, like it was a fact and not bias, which got me to thinking.

"Do you miss them when you're here?" I asked, I couldn't imagine being away from my family like that, not knowing when I'd see them next. At least not intentionally doing it.

"I do. But I've lived away from home so long I'm used to it. And really, Kekipi is my home now. As long as we're together it's home." She said, smiling away into the distance.

"Is that really how it feels?" I asked, realising what this could mean for Drogo and me.

"Yeah."

"That's something if Drogo can't come back here." I said, at least I'd feel ohana and hale with him, wherever we were in the world.

"Or on the flip side, the feelings will be overwhelming enough that they'll override any apprehension he has about living on Hawaii. I mean once he's had time to recover. Like I said, it's still fresh for him right now."

"I hope that's the case." I admitted.

"Me too." Billie said firmly.

"Why?" I asked curious, since I didn't see what she got out of it.

"Because it wouldn't be the same without my little sister here." She said as she hugged me and I chuckled.

"Fo' shua." I agreed. "I can't imagine you not being here now. You're not going away are you?"

"No. This is my home now. For as long as possible." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

"One day it'll be obvious that we're not aging, we have to move on then so no one gets suspicious." She explained.

"Where would you go?" I asked, worried that I'd lose my brother.

"Don't know. That's like years in the future. Decades. I'll have kids by then, maybe even grandkids. There'd be other people to consider as well as Kekipi and me." Billie explained.

"Wow. I'll be an aunt?" I gasped; I wouldn't mind a little niece or nephew.

"You'll probably be a mother yourself." She said and I felt my mouth fall open at the thought.

"Whoa. I can't even imagine that yet!" I almost yelled.

"You don't have to. And neither am I. I'm nowhere near ready to have kids. But I'm talking at least thirty years in the future."

"Right. I guess that's more likely." I said, well I guess I'd want kids before I'm fifty.

"Now enough of that." Billie said, brushing it aside. "What type of restaurant would you like to run?"

This was better, something in the future I was more certain about.

"Fine Dining. I'll call it Isla's Island Puka."

Billie chuckled before saying, "Yeah. Tease the haole who don't know the lingo?"

"Yep." I said with a grin, glad she got it.

"I like it. If you need a waitress…" She hinted.

"If I hired you, you'd be maitre d'." I said, and I meant it.

"I do scrub up pretty well." Billie said with a grin.

"You sure do signorina." I teased and we both laughed.

"Hate to cut into the fun, but it's six, I've just closed up the garage." Kekipi said as he came to a stop next to Billie.

It was six? That meant it was only an hour before I had to go out.

"I should go shower before I meet up with my friends." I said as I got to my feet and picked up my towel.

"Ok. See you tomorrow?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." I said, it was likely if she went to see Drogo again.

I waved to Kekipi and Billie, then headed home.

I showered and dressed in a cool pair of shorts and t-shirt, I wouldn't ruin another dress if Kekoa decided to soda bomb us again. I slipped my feet into some slippas and left the house. It was ten to seven when I reached the Diner so I ordered burger and fries along with a chocolate milkshake. It had been hours since I'd ate and I didn't have time to grab something at home.

Mom let me off with just paying for the milkshake, but she owned the Diner and it was the same as if she bought it for me. I went to sit in the usual booth and ate while I waited for my friends.

Dead on seven my friends clattered into the Diner, ordered their favourite drink and came to sit at the booth. It was a bit of a squeeze since Alaya was out too.

"So where you been?" Tatiana asked before taking a sip of her soda.

I finished off the last of my fries and took a sip of my milkshake before replying.

"I spent the week with Kekipi and his fiancée. It was good to take time away from everything." I replied.

"Even us?" Akoni asked and he pouted at me.

"I just needed a little reset, and now I've had it I realised how much I missed hanging with you guys." I said with a grin.

Ok, it was a lie, I was hoping they wouldn't see through it, I just wanted to get onto other subjects quickly.

"Even me?" Kekoa asked.

"Well that's pushing it." I quipped and everyone laughed.

"You not still mad about the soda?" He said, joking like I was even though he knew I wasn't.

"Course not. Just mad you were perving on my future sister-in-law." I teased.

"Hey, wahine can take care of herself." Kekoa said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"So how did they meet?" Nalani asked. "Cause I didn't even know your brother dated."

"They were talking on line, go figure." I said with a shrug, like I didn't quite believe it myself, but it was true. "I didn't even know he owned a computer, or be such a swish Casanova to get a girl here. He asked her to come meet him and they met up and hit it off in person and now she's relocating here."

"Where she from?" Nalani asked.

"Washington State, so I guess Hawaii is a paradise compared to that." I said with a grin.

"Hawaii's paradise compared to anywhere." Tatiana said patriotically and we all agreed, because it's true.

"What she do?" Alaya asked.

"She's between jobs at the moment. That's one of the things that made the move here so easy. Her contract was at an end so she was looking for a new start. What she'll actually do now, I guess that's up to her. But I don't care much about her career, I was more interested in getting to know her as a person." I said, hedging a little, cause I didn't want to get contradicted later when Billie did get a job.

"So what she like?" Tatiana asked.

"Ono. She's good for Kekipi. Couldn't have picked a better match in the history of forever." I said firmly.

"Doesn't hurt that she's choke easy on the eyes." Kekoa said with a grin and Nalani elbowed him.

"So what have I missed?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tatiana replied.

"It's so boring here." Alaya added.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." I said before finishing the dregs of my milkshake.

We all got up at this point and headed out to hang on the beach. We didn't have anything to sit on, but we'd spent years hanging out here that the sand didn't bother us. We hung out there until about half ten and I actually enjoyed spending time with my friends again. I forgot all about the supernatural for a few hours, and I guess another help was knowing where all the crazy heat and animosity was coming from. I could control it again.

Mom and Dad were just coming in from the Diner when I got back.

"You're in late." Dad said.

"I was hanging with the guys at the beach." I replied.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked as we made our way through to the kitchen where Mom and Dad would have their late supper before hitting the hay.

"Yeah. It was good to be normal again." I said without thinking too much about it, but I heard Dad's suppressed snort, guess he forgot about my super hearing.

"I'm glad you're hanging with your friends again." Mom said.

"Yeah. Mom, there's something I need to ask you. About Drogo." I said, figuring it was better to do it now than in the morning.

"Ok." She said

"He's ok with you meeting him. Although he'd like to know in advance so he can make sure he's presentable." I said.

"He's not presentable now?" Dad demanded.

"Dad, he's in a hospital bed. He'd just like to be out of it when you come to visit him. Like I said, he's got this sense of dignity and would feel embarrassed because he's in hospital. It makes sense when you really think about it. He's a half vampire, he's never been sick a day in his life and can recover like that." I said and snapped my fingers. "If that was you wouldn't you feel junk about people seeing you laid up?"

"I would." Mom agreed, not giving Dad an inch. "So when can I see him?"

"Wednesday ok?"

"Sure. I can take two hours away from the Diner. Now we got Kala it's not so much a risk as leaving Bonnie in charge." Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Wednesday should be ok. The morning ok? You know how busy the Diner is from lunch on."

"We can head out to Honomu for eight if you want?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Mom said with a nod.

"Then I'll let Drogo know tomorrow." I promised.

"You're visiting him again?" Dad asked.

"He's my friend Dad. He's only in this state because he was trying to protect me and Billie."

"Wouldn't have needed protecting if Billie hadn't brought those junk vamps here in the first place." He grumbled.

"If it hadn't been for Billie I'd be in hospital." I said. "She rescued me when I was out jogging in the park from a gang of kolohe, the human kind. If it wasn't for Billie Kekipi would still be alone and cutting himself off even more from us because of the heritage you didn't think to tell us about."

"Let's not go into this tonight Isla." Mom said gently as she put a calming hand on my shoulder. "It's late, we're all tired. That's when things can get said."

I nodded then hugged Mom.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Night." Mom said as she hugged me back.

I pulled away and looked at Dad.

"Night." I said.

"Night." He replied, looking, well I wasn't sure, annoyed and ashamed I think it was. Well he should be ashamed.

I went to my room and got into bed. I set my alarm for six and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm, showered and went down to breakfast with Mom and Dad. I made sure I didn't start anything with Dad since he was trying to be nice to me. There was no point rocking the boat if he was trying.

I was out of the house by seven, but the supermarket would already be open. The veg might not be as fresh as I'd like them to be, but it would mean not having to wait until later for the stallholders to set up in the market.

Besides, it meant I could get the stock and stuff all in one place. After some consideration I bought Drogo a big bunch of flowers as well as a few magazines, something to keep him occupied when I wasn't there, or even when he went back to Wyoming.

I managed to fit almost everything in the box under my seat, but I had to balance the flowers in my lap. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to buy the flowers, but they'd brighten up his apartment and maybe distract him from certain areas of the room.

It was close to eight by the time I reached his apartment and let myself in. I knew Drogo was sleeping, could hear him breathing gently as I made my way down the little corridor. Carlisle poked his head out of the little bedroom and smiled at me in greeting before he went to pull himself back in. But I remembered something I'd forgot to tell him yesterday with Billie pulling me away to talk, and now that Drogo was sleeping it was a good a time as any to tell him.

"I need to tell you something." I whispered.

Carlisle nodded and stepped out of the bedroom.

"In the kitchen?" I suggested.

"Ok." Carlisle agreed.

I led him through to the kitchen and placed everything I bought on one of the tops.

"Yesterday Drogo told me something else they did to him. Part of the mental torture. He kinda blurted it out without really thinking about it, then wished he hadn't cause he doesn't wanna talk about it, but I thought his doctors should know and he said he was ok with you knowing." I gave my disclaimer.

"Very well. It will stay between us unless Drogo states otherwise." Carlisle promised.

"Ono." I said, although it was a flat one, not really good. "The week I was visiting him I turned up here a little earlier the one morning and he was seeing this woman off at the door. Her name was Celia, anyway, when that kolohe Ritchie was trying to get info out of Drogo, he sent Diego out for snacks. He came back with a group of wahine. One of them was Celia. She recognised Drogo, so Ritchie really played on it. He crushed her windpipe so she couldn't scream out, then ripped through her artery and forced Drogo to drink her blood. Drogo said that he thinks they were just going to goad him at first, cause he's vegetarian, but when Ritchie knew Celia knew Drogo, he got a better idea." I finished sourly.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Anything else Drogo happens to mention, please let me know."

"Of course Doc." I said with a smile.

"Shall we go into the room, Drogo should be awake soon."

"Sure." I said.

"I believe he intends to get out of bed today." Carlisle said as we made our way into the room.

"Yeah."

"Then when Marlin arrives we'll take some time to help him dress. Could you keep Brianna busy in that time?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I can ask her if she wants cooking lessons." I suggested.

"Is that my girl I hear?" Drogo said, his eyes barely open, but he was grinning in my direction.

"Yeah." I said as I moved to the chair while Carlisle went to run his checks.

Drogo opened his eyes and smiled. When Carlisle went to help him up he indicated that he needed a sec, before he managed to sit up himself and he looked relieved.

I smiled at him and took his hand.

"You did it." I said as Carlisle placed pillows behind him.

"It's a good sign I can get out of this bed today." Drogo said with a nod.

"Maybe we can eat our soup out on the patio." I suggested.

"That would be nice." Drogo said with a smile. "And look, they got me a wheelchair. They smuggled it in when it was dark."

I looked to the corner he pointed where a wheelchair sat looking empty.

"Ono." I said. "Also, I got you something to brighten the place up."

"You did?"

"Yeah. But I left them in the kitchen." I said as I stood up.

I rushed to the kitchen, picked up the flowers and rushed them back to him.

"Thought they'd be cheery for you." I said, feeling a little unsure while he looked at them.

"Mahalo." He said as he took them off me and smelled them. "Also makes the place smell better. I've been stewing here so long I gotta smell like a sewer."

I shook my head.

"You're just biased." He teased with a grin.

I shrugged, maybe I was, but it didn't matter.

"Maybe I can finally shower." Drogo said, looking expectantly to Carlisle.

"No. I'm sorry, but until your wounds are completely healed it is bed baths only I'm afraid." Carlisle said, looking up from inspecting the wound on his abdomen.

Drogo sighed.

I bit my lip on an offer of a bed bath, especially in front of Carlisle. I think it would be pushing it, with the both of them.

"You seem in good shape this morning." Carlisle said. "I see no reason why you can't try a few hours out of bed."

"Thank god." Drogo said and he meant it.

"I'll be back when Marlin arrives. Isla's agreed to distract Brianna while Marlin and I help you dress."

"Mahalo." He said with feeling.

I smiled at him as Carlisle went into the bedroom again.

I sat back down beside Drogo.

"So out with it." He said.

"Out with what?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever you were thinking when Carlisle mentioned bed baths." He said, and was it a good thing to feel annoyed that he knew me so well?

"Only that maybe you wouldn't find it so bad if I did it." I said, not making eye contact.

Drogo gave a snort.

"Yeah, not a good idea." He said.

"That's why I didn't say." I said, looking up at him. "Now to change the subject before my raging teenage hormones takes my mind even more places it shouldn't, it wasn't just the flowers I bought you."

"It wasn't?" He asked, clearly taking my out.

I shook my head.

"I got the ingredients for veggie soup and also some magazines. So you don't get bored when I'm not here, and well to read on the plane home."

"That eager to get rid of me?" He joked and I shook my head.

"But it's coming and soon. I prefer you to be better, so I'm not gonna wish you here longer than you have to be for my selfish wants."

"It's not that selfish." Drogo said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I shrugged.

"Who doesn't like to know that someone wants them?" Drogo said gently as he thread his fingers through mine.

"I know. But I want you to get better too, so that has to take priority. But let's get off that now or this is gonna go round and round."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Mom would like to meet you tomorrow. We'll be here at eight if that's ok? Mom needs to get back to the Diner before lunch." I explained.

"Sure. Whatever's best for her." Drogo said with a nod. "I'm getting pretty popular."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Kekipi and Billie are visiting me this evening. They phoned me to ask and everything." He said.

"Why?"

Drogo shrugged.

"You think it's about me?" I asked, feeling worried. "Maybe I should stay so Kekipi has to not get too agro?"

"Is he likely to get agro?" Drogo asked in reasoning tones.

"I'm not sure. Probably not. But Billie's gotta have told him about us imprinting by now. What if it's about that?" I worried.

"I can handle it." Drogo said firmly. "And really, what more could Kekipi do to me that hasn't already been done?"

"Not a comforting thought." I said grumpily.

"I'll be ok." Drogo assured me. "But it might be better if you're not here, especially that late."

"How late?"

"They're coming here around seven, so it might look bad if you're still here." He stated in a way that made me think he didn't want me here but didn't want to offend me.

"I guess." I replied. "But you can phone me if you want back up."

"I will." Drogo said, and he smiled at me.

"When will Marlin get here?"

"Around nine usually."

"Ok. I just want to see you out of that bed because it means you're getting better. It's also more likely that you can really eat your food. Well soup."

"I can taste it already. Something whole and filling." He said wistfully.

"Mmm-hmmm." I agreed.

"Will you be having soup too?" He asked, a little hesitantly.

"Of course. I'll eat the same as you. Brianna can too if she wants." I finished with a shrug.

"She probably will." Drogo said.

"Will she be going with you back to Wyoming?" I asked, cause I still wasn't one hundred on who she was.

"Yeah. Well not with me, but with the group. She has to be processed and then a home found for her. She's still a kid really so she got stuff to learn. At least I don't think she could actually look after herself right now. They don't exactly teach us to be self-sufficient at the farms. Not unless we're up for the slave pits. Then it's a crash course in life, so the vamps who buy us won't have to worry about remembering to feed us." Drogo said, his voice getting flat at the end.

"Well it won't happen again." I said and gave his hand a squeeze. "We took out the League. Even if some rogue vamp decided to kidnap a girl to create a dhampir for their own personal use, that's all it will be, a rogue one-off. I'm no economist or business expert, but it would take them years to get that organised again."

"You're right. And I got to start thinking of the whole thing in the past tense. They used, not they do." He remarked.

"I hope Brianna will take me up on my offer of cooking lessons." I said, a little worried but mostly hoping to change the subject.

"You have to start somewhere, and I bet you're an ono teacher." He said with a smile.

I snorted and shrugged.

"You are."

Before we could say any more there was a knock at the patio door. Marlin and Brianna stepped in as Carlisle came to join us from the bedroom.

"Aloha Bree, you wanna help me make soup?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Make soup?" She asked.

"Yeah cook. Drogo is gonna try eat today, and soup is a good place to start. I'm making veggie soup from scratch. You wanna come help?"

"Yes, I think I would like to help." Brianna replied before turning to Marlin. "May I Matron?"

"Of course Brianna. I've heard Isla is a good cook so you couldn't ask for a better teacher." Marlin stated.

"You coming?" I asked, nodding toward the kitchen then headed to it.

Brianna followed me in, and though the wolf in me felt a bit cramped to do it, I closed the kitchen door. It was pointless me distracting Brianna if she just went and looked anyway.

"What do we do Isla?" Brianna asked.

"Well first things first, we wash our hands." I said, though I had to use dish soap, I forgot the hand wash was in the bathroom.

Once our hands were clean I talked Brianna through prepping our work area and setting up our stations so we'd have everything where we needed it once we actually started to cook. I decided to split the veg between us and we could make up a pot of soup each. We'd just put a pot each of water on to boil and I was talking her through peeling and cutting a yam when there was a tap on the kitchen door.

I went to open the door and Drogo grinned up at me from the wheelchair. He was dressed in a dark t-shirt and a pair of shorts but he looked real good, especially with the smile on his face.

"Can I join the lesson too chef?" He asked.

"I think there's enough room." I said, and stepped out of the way so Marlin could wheel him into the kitchen and park him next to my workstation.

"You're out of bed?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah." Drogo said as he pulled a yam toward him and started peeling it.

"How?"

"I'm feeling better today. I can't stay in bed forever." Drogo said with a shrug. "So, can we get on with the lesson?"

I spent the next half hour talking Brianna through prepping each veg. Drogo helped out, but there was only so much he could do before he got a little shaky. He might have been out of bed, but he still had a ways to go before he was back up to full strength.

Once the veg were simmering away I almost had to fight Brianna to push Drogo out of the kitchen. I won out in the end. I played the next-of-kin card and Brianna accepted it, although she was talking about taking Drogo out for a walk down to the beach and back. He wasn't so keen on the idea.

I had to stay here until Carlisle got back so Brianna would be gone with Marlin.

I wheeled Drogo out to the garden while Marlin called Brianna into the bedroom. I wheeled him up to the table and sat on a chair. Drogo drew in a deep breath and wiggled his fingers in the air.

"I can breathe again." He said, sounding choke relieved.

"Yeah, It's better outside." I agreed.

"I've been in there too long." He said, and wiggled his toes.

"Would you like to go to the beach before you go?" I offered.

"I don't know. I don't want Maleko and his gang of kolohe to get wind of my injuries and thinking you're fair game if they see you around."

"I'll just kick their okole again." I said with a shrug.

"I don't want to worry that you're fighting when I'm recovering in Wyoming." Drogo stated.

"Well it don't have to be here. Maybe the day you're set to leave you can spend an hour or two down Hilo?"

"I guess I could do that. Though I don't know if I wanna go on the beach in a wheel chair."

"Maybe you could walk?" I said, hoping.

"Yeah. I could, though I don't think I can get far yet. I guess we'll have to wait and see." Drogo said.

"I guess I shouldn't push you too far today. You're just out of bed. I can't expect you to run yet." I conceded.

"No." Drogo said, and smiled at me. "But I know you won't let me lax and give me a kick up the okole when I need it."

I laughed, it was true.

"I'm not masochistic in the least, but don't ever stop kicking me up the okole when I need it. Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I said, and crossed my heart.

"That's all I need to know." He said, looking at me and resting his hand on the table.

I put my hand in his and smiled at him.

"Well us women folk got to keep you men folk in check." I said, and grinned.

"Yep." He said, and grinned back.

"But I'll give you a pass today, cause you're ill and all."

"Mahalo." He said and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Although I wanna ask you about some things?"

"Sure." He said, and shrugged.

"Billie said you were thinking of going for therapy with Mal."

"Yeah." He said, sounding unsure.

"It's good. He's good people. I'm not gonna have beef with you if you are going with him. I just want to know if that's true?" I explained.

"Yeah. I'd prefer to talk to a man about my problems. Wouldn't you rather talk with a woman?"

"Relax brah, I get why you wanna go with Doc Mal. I just want to get the facts, cause I hear Mal is the Res shrink, so that means you gotta live near La Push." I explained my reasoning.

"Yeah." He said.

"That's ono. You won't be miles and miles away when I visit my pack sisters. Means I can drop in on you if I want." I said a little shyly.

"Yeah." He said, and nodded his head. "Makes relocating to somewhere around Forks a must now."

"We could go running then. Me as a wolf, you as, well you." I said, smiling at him.

"The cool wet air whipping against my face, the strong scent of pine as the trees whip past me. Your fur rippling in the wind as we race each other for the lake. Yeah, perfect." He said wistfully, and it got me to thinking about something.

"Um… You said before you met my Great Aunt Sammie? Was it cause you went to the Res?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"What was it like?" I asked, wanting a first hand account of my other ancestral home.

"Like I just described." He said.

"Ok." I said, "I think I should check on the soup. You want me to wheel you back in?"

"No. I'm ok out by here."

"You want me to bring you a drink of water?" I offered.

"Sure. With ice?"

"Of course." I said as I got to my feet. I kissed his cheek and went into the house.

The veg could do with a little longer, so I made up a pitcher of water and put it on a tray with two glasses. I also included a straw just in case, and returned to the garden. Drogo had his eyes closed, but he was smiling up at the sky as he breathed in the air. For the first time since this whole thing happened he looked at peace, but I guess it was understandable. It was the first time since it happened that he'd been outside the room he was tortured in.

I moved carefully to the table and put the tray down. Drogo opened his eyes and looked at me as I sat down. He smiled again and looked better for it. It hurt to admit it, but he was gonna do so much better away from Hawaii. Away from me.

I pushed the thoughts away, I didn't wanna look sad when he was feeling better. I poured put two glasses of water as I controlled my face. Also to buy time so my voice would sound normal when I asked, "Do you want a straw?"

"I probably should. Don't wanna tip ice cold water over me and have to go back inside."

"We won't be able to eat alfresco then." I said as I put his straw in his glass and held it out to him.

"Nope." He said as he took the glass from me and sipped from the straw.

"It'll be ono to eat together again." I said as I picked up my own water and took a big gulp.

"Yeah. That's even better than eating again at all." He said, taking a pause from sipping his water.

"It's just a shame it's only soup, and I guess you'll be leaving before we'll really know if your digestion is working again." I said before I could stop myself.

"Yeah." He said, looking sad now.

"I wish I could come with you and make sure you're eating properly."

"Me too." He said, looking down into his water, then looked up at me. "But that would be selfish of me. You still have to finish school and you got family here, and friends. I bet I'm keeping you from them now."

"Not really. I hung with them last night." I said with a shrug and put my empty glass on the table.

"That's good. You should have fun with your friends when you can."

"Maybe when we're back in school it'll be better. When we're all doing the same thing." I conceded.

"I think that'll be the case." Drogo assured me, before finishing up his water. "And if you really wanna make sure I'm eating right, you could send me some recipes. Maybe talk me through the steps if we got time on face chat?"

"As long as I haven't got too much homework." I joked.

Drogo laughed.

"The soup should be ready now, but I'll be about ten minuets blending and sieving, do you want me to ask Marlin to come out here?" I offered.

"Might be for the best."

I went inside and checked the veg first. They were cooked well enough for the soup. I went and knocked on the bedroom door. It was Marlin who answered.

"Me and Brianna need to finish up the soup and Drogo's out in the garden."

"I will go sit with him." Marlin said, before looking to Brianna who'd come up behind her. "Go with Isla to finish your cooking lesson."

"Yes Matron."

Me and Brianna returned to the kitchen while Marlin went out to the garden. I talked Brianna through finishing up the soup for serving and then I poured out three bowls of my soup, telling Brianna we could warm hers up later.

Then I carried two of the bowls out to the garden along with the spoons. Brianna followed me with her own bowl. It wasn't gonna be the cosy dinner for two I'd imagined, but I didn't have the heart to tell Brianna she couldn't eat with us now.

Marlin turned Drogo so he was facing the table. I put his bowl in front of him and sat down opposite. Brianna sat down on my left and Marlin took the other seat, although she wasn't eating. I guessed it was so she could drag Brianna away as soon as we finished eating.

Drogo was so much stronger today. He managed to eat all the soup himself. I felt relieved that he managed to do that much. It was another step on the road to recovery.

Once we'd finished Marlin stated that she'd do the dishes and Brianna would help her. It was a good way to get Brianna to go back in the house. It was all part of cooking after all.

"That soup was onolicious." Drogo said, and he rubbed his stomach with a satisfied look.

"I'm glad you liked it. There's more for later, Brianna made it."

"I should try that too." He said.

I nodded.

"Poor kid." He said, picking at the arm of his wheelchair. "Well, at least she got a little cooking under her belt. It's something to build on once she gets to Wyoming."

"And she'll get put with people who'll look after her." I said.

"Yeah." Drogo said, though he looked a little preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, then took a big breath and forced a smile.

"Nothing." He said. "Just moping about the near future."

"Then let's not think about it and concentrate on now?" I suggested, putting my hand on his.

"Now." He agreed, putting his other hand on top of mine.

"You're feeling warmer." I said, and I realised I hadn't actually taken much notice of his temperature, but maybe it hadn't registered because he felt normal. But that was human normal, not dhampir normal, but now he was getting back to it, I realised it had been missing. "Just like you used to. Like when you proved to me you weren't a Cold One."

"Yeah. That." He said and laughed at himself.

"Course that's when I thought it was all a game. When I was just pretending and you were playing along." I decided to have a little fun and pulled my face into a frown. "Of course, you told me there was no such thing."

"Only because you needed me to at that point in time." Drogo said with a smile.

"You knew I was winding you up didn't you?" I said, scowling a little.

"No." He said, but he grinned.

"You telling me something I need to know again?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Well it'll do for now, but you don't wanna let me get all my own way. I might start taking advantage." I warned, grinning at him.

"I don't mind." He said with a shrug.

"Well, you need to tell me hard truths too or else I won't learn. You're mixing up need and want."

"Maybe I am, but for the time being I'll capitulate, but that's only cause I'm under the weather." He said with a smile.

"Fine. I'll let it be. For now."

He smiled at me some more as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. He lowered our hands back to the table then gave me a serious look.

"So. Is there anything I need to be briefed on before I meet your mom tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not really." I said with a shrug.

"What do I call her?"

"Elise is ono. Mom's not much for formalities. She refers to my dad as Bid Jim to me." I explained.

"Ok. You sure?"

I nodded.

"I don't wanna make a bad impression." He said and he looked worried.

"Just be yourself and Mom will love you." I assured him.

"Ok. But this is the first time I've ever cared about first impressions." He said looking a little nervous.

"It's ok to be nervous. You are meeting your future mother-in-law. But she's the cool kind, just ask Billie." I said and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ok. But I don't think she'll be inviting me to dinner anytime soon."

"You'd have to be on Hawaii for that." I said glumly.

He looked at me for a moment, then gave a sad sigh. "Yeah."

"Just don't worry about it, it'll all be ono." I assured him. "Now let's forget the future for now and you tell me about the band whose t-shirt I'm wearing today?"

Drogo glanced down at my t-shirt then back up to my face.

"Black Sabbath? Ok…"

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about bands until Carlisle returned around four. He was a blur through the yard, which was now bathed in sunlight, and sopped at the patio doors.

"I probably should get going now. Be home before Kekipi and Billie even leave Hilo."

"I guess it's time for me to go in." Drogo said despondently.

"If Isla would be so kind as to roll you in for your checks perhaps she can roll you back out afterwards." Carlisle suggested.

"I don't mind." I said as I got to my feet and rolled Drogo inside. "I should go to the bathroom before I ride back anyway."

I went to use the bathroom while Carlisle ran his checks. When I got back in the room Drogo was ready to go back outside and he had the magazines in his lap and was holding a vase with the flowers.

"I can look at them while I read." He said.

"Ono." I said before rolling him back out to the table.

Drogo put the flowers in the middle of the table and put the mags on it too.

"Mahalo." He said as he took my hands and I looked straight in his face.

"What for?" I asked.

"You've made this time so much better, and given me a reason to live."

"You gotta have one before." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with being someone's reason for living, even if we had a wolfy mystic bond.

"Yeah. To bring down the League. Mission accomplished. Now I got something beyond that…hate that was driving me all them years."

"Hate?" I asked, confused, I didn't know Drogo to hate anyone.

"Yeah. I hated the League and everyone involved in it. At least willingly involved rather than brainwashed." He explained.

"Like Brianna?"

"Like Brianna." He said solemnly. "I hated them and that's what drove me to take them down. All of them. Even though one of them had to be my father, he was a monster."

I let go of Drogo's hands and hugged him instead.

"They were junk, they did junk things. I don't mind you hating them. I would if it was me."

Drogo put his arms around me and pulled me until I was sitting across his chair. His arms tightened around me as he buried his face in my shoulder. He took a deep breath in through his nose.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied.

"I…I've never told anyone that before. I've never felt it before, but I love you." He took a sobbing breath. "I love you."

I felt myself sob as tears spilled from my eyes.

"That's so sad." I cried.

"I just said that I love you."

"That you've never loved anyone else. That you've never had that close a bond with anyone else." I explained, still crying and probably snotting on his shoulder.

"I've had friends, even close friends, so it's not that bad." He said, tapping my back.

"You had a junk past, but if there's one thing in my power," I pulled back so I could look in his eyes while I promised it, "You're future will be onolicious."

"I don't doubt it." Drogo said as he pushed back my hair behind my ear. "Not with you in it."

"And we'll be together." I said softly.

"We will." He said, and stroked my hair.

I let him hold me a few minuets longer before I pulled away.

"I should go now. Before Kekipi and Billie get here."

Drogo nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow." He said and gave my hand a squeeze.

I kissed his forehead and left. As I drove back to Hilo, I hoped to get an early night so I'd be on my feet when I visited with Mom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, Anonymous Guest and Noble**

* * *

I climbed into Mom's little car and felt like a giant in it. It had been a while since I'd been anywhere in it and now I was wishing that I'd offered to take her on my scooter. But if I went in her car then I could always say someone else would give me a ride back later, but in Mom's car I almost had my knees around my ears.

"You wanna push the seat back?" Mom asked.

I looked at her feeling a little doubtful about this, but I pressed the button to push the seat back. I was nearly in the back seat, but I was still a little crushed.

"About time Big Jim spent out on a new car." Mom said with a shrug as she started the engine and pulled out of our drive. "So Honomu?"

"Yeah. Drive there and I'll guide you to Drogo's apartment." I said, shifting a little to try and find a more comfortable spot.

"Ok." Mom said before she began chatting about the local news we heard on the radio to pass the time.

Can't say I didn't feel nervous when we reached Honomu, but this was the first time I was introducing Mom to someone who mattered to me who she didn't know before hand. Before Billie rolled into town and Drogo with her all my friends had been local kids.

"You can park up here." I said to Mom when we reached the parking lot of Drogo's apartment building.

Mom pulled into a space and I jumped out before she'd parked properly so I could shake out the cramps in my limbs. Mom checked her hair in the rear view mirror before she got out. She came around the car to me as she shouldered her bag.

"Which way?" She asked.

"This way." I said as I led her up to the door and I knocked, I didn't think it would be a good idea to let Mom know I had a key.

Carlisle answered the door and he smiled at us.

"Elise it's so good to see you again." He said and shook her hand. "Isla please come in. Drogo is waiting for you out on the patio."

"Ok." I said and I led Mom through the apartment and out into the little backyard where Drogo was sat in his wheelchair next to the metal table.

"Howzit?" I called and Drogo glanced around over his shoulder, then took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet.

I felt proud until I got around in front of him and saw the pain on his face, but before I could chew him out Mom got there before me.

"Are you lolo Drogo? Sit back down, you've been through so much you need to take it easy." She said firmly and Drogo sat down into his chair. "That's better."

Drogo looked unsure.

"There's no need to impress me, from what I hear you're good people." Mom said as she stroked his cheek like she would with mine. "And you're ill. We've all been there. We can all empathise."

"Mahalo?" Drogo said.

"Yes. So anything you need? A drink? Something to eat?" Mom offered.

"No thank you." Drogo replied, still looking like he wasn't sure what Mom was doing.

"Isla, bring those seats round here." Mom told me.

I nodded and grabbed two of the chairs and placed them in front of Drogo. Mom sat down and I did too.

"How are you this morning?" Mom asked.

"Better than I have been." Drogo replied, "but I'm better every day."

"Good to hear. You was in a bad way?" Mom asked, though it's more making small talk since she knew all this from Carlisle.

"Pretty bad, but I don't wanna dwell." Drogo said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"From what I heard I understand." Mom said and tapped his hand. "But you'll want to talk to someone."

"He's gonna talk to Billie's brother-in-law as soon as his body's healed." I said, feeling a little agitated that Mom was getting on Drogo's case.

"Well that's good. I feel better if you're getting help." Mom said. "Especially cause Isla likes you so much. Even if she's only hanging out with you I wanna be sure you won't turn lolo in a moment of trauma and hurt her."

"That's why I made sure I'm signed up with Mal." Drogo said firmly.

"Cause it's bad enough that you're a twenty two year old man interested in my sixteen year old daughter…"

"Mom." I said through my teeth as I felt my cheeks burn.

"I don't wanna be worrying about episodes on top of the usual worry." Mom carried on ignoring me.

"It's not like that… Drogo can't help it… It's imprinting." I stammered out.

Mom froze a moment, then turned to look at me.

"Imprinting? Like what Kekipi and Billie got?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You couldn't told me this sooner?" Mom demanded.

"Sorry." I said, feeling bad now for putting Mom on the spot. "I just didn't think."

"Yeah." Mom said flatly before she sighed and tapped my hand. "Ok. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"I'll show you." I said, jumping to my feet.

Mom followed me into the apartment before I went back out to the yard. Drogo was looking worried.

"Well this is going well." He said, before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Sorry about that." I said, feeling bad.

"Sit down." He said, gesturing to my chair.

I obeyed and he raised his eyebrows looking a little shocked.

"That wasn't an order just a request. Did I sound abrupt?" He asked, looking worried.

I shrugged.

"Sorry." He said, looking anguished.

"No need. I'm on edge right now. I'm worried Mom is about to stop me seeing you. I don't want that to happen. It's gonna be junk when you go to Wyoming, but to not see you when you're so close, I feel like I might…" I trailed off, die was going too far, but that's what it felt like.

"That's the imprinting." Drogo said gently. "It can make you feel that way because of the instinct to protect, but we have to push through that so we can get through however long we'll have to be apart."

I nodded my head.

"Come on, once you're back in school you'll be too busy to miss me." He coaxed me with a smile.

"Sure." I said, but not really feeling it.

"Ok." Mom said as she came through the door. "I've been thinking, and my biggest worry is what most Mom's worry about, their baby girl getting hurt by a scumbag."

I frowned at Mom and followed her with my eyes as she came to sit back in her chair.

"I hear that it's likely two years before you meet back up?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said, sighing sadly.

"You'll be eighteen then, so that takes out the little age issue. Also, you're not gonna get Isla pregnant and disappear on her. The imprinting means you can't right?" Mom directed at Drogo.

"Right." Drogo confirmed. "Not that I'd ever do that anyway, but imprinting will keep us bound forever."

"Ok. That's something." Mom said and nodded her head. "Not that it gives you permission to do anything yet."

"Mom. We're not." I said firmly.

"I just don't want you ending up with a baby to look after by the time your seventeen." Mom said sounding worried.

"How can I? It's two months away." I pointed out.

"You could. If it's a vampire baby." Mom stated.

"Although that's not likely." Drogo said. "The children of wolves and dhampir grow at a human rate until they reach adulthood and then they stop aging forever."

"Fo' shuah?" Mom asked and Drogo nodded his head.

"Just ask Billie about her mom." I said.

"I will." Mom said with a nod. "So Drogo, tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Everything."

Drogo bit frowned for a moment, then took a deep breath before he began.

"I was born on a farm in Dayton Ohio on the fifth of May in eighty-two. Might seem weird I'd know that considering they treat us so bad, but then they didn't give us names. Just numbers. I was zero five, zero five, twenty eighty-two dash five.

"Like Brah. His number was One five, zero two, twenty ninety six dash two." I said, then frowned as my brain worked it out ahead of me. "Wait, he was born in ninety six? He's only eight?"

"If that's his number, yeah." Drogo confirmed.

"Ho brah! I'm glad I just kicked him in the balls now." I said, and wiped my forehead.

"And you weren't before?" Mom asked.

"Yeah before, but it would have been choke worse knowing now that he's only eight." I stated.

"Yeah." Mom agreed.

I nodded again before turning to Drogo.

"Your birthday is May fifth?" I asked as I saved it in my phone.

He nodded his head.

"Expect a card." I said with a grin.

"From me too." Mom said firmly.

"Mahalo." Drogo said with a smile before he sighed and became serious. "My childhood wasn't pretty. We're basically put in a room from the time we're potty trained and they just dump food and blood in every day. They'd come in from time to time to pick out the ones for breeding, the ones to be sold to the slavers and the ones who showed special talents. They never picked me, and one day I was fully grown. They gave me a broom and a mop and a cupboard to sleep in and I was a Caretaker. I had to learn pretty quick how to clean, if I didn't, that's when they noticed me."

He winced and rubbed his back over his shoulder absentmindedly. I put my hand on his and tried to think him comfort, but his life had been junk even before all this. Drogo looked at me and then he smiled, holding my eyes as he continued.

"Then the Coalition came when I was thirteen and they rescued me along with all the dhampir still there. Since I was so old I was allowed to take a place on the Ranch, I shared an apartment with three other older dhampir. I started learning then, reading and writing and such, it's just a good job that us dhampir learn so fast. I showed an aptitude for information retention and relation so Jane put me into a programme where I could utilise these skills to aid the Guard in eradicating the League. Why wouldn't I wanna help considering the League treated me so badly and they were still treating other kids badly?"

"Course you would." Mom said and tapped his other hand.

"That's how I eventually worked for Jane. But I wasn't a field agent, I was intell. Part of the reason I was sent to Hawaii was because we didn't think the League would come here so it was a safe place for me to work from. Hacking their systems and stuff. I wasn't meant to tangle with League members. But they came here. Violated my home! Violated me! Threatened the people that I love!" Drogo growled and pushed himself to his feet.

He groaned and sunk back down into his chair as he clutched at his stomach.

"Have you pulled something again?" I asked in alarm.

Drogo shook his head, but he was looking pale again.

"I'll get Carlisle." I said and shot inside before he could stop me. "Carlisle?" I called, knowing his vamp ears would hear me.

Carlisle stepped out of the bedroom before I was halfway across the main room.

"Can you come check Drogo's ok? He stood up and now he's looking pale."

"I'll grab my bag." Carlisle said.

I nodded and rushed back out to the garden where Mom was feeling Drogo's pulse.

"It's very fast."

"It's supposed to be." I said.

"Please allow me to assess Drogo." Carlisle said as he placed his bag on the table and Mom moved back into her chair.

Carlisle checked over Drogo, asking him questions as he went. It took five minuets, I breathed very little in that time, worried about the diagnosis.

"Nothing to worry about." Carlisle said. "You merely stood up too quick. Perhaps you should avoid it in the foreseeable future?"

"Yes Doc." Drogo said with a salute, forcing a smile, but he still sounded weak.

"I will come check on you in an hour." Carlisle said before he went back into the apartment.

"Are you ok now?" I asked and took his hand and stroked his arm lightly.

"Yeah. I got the all clear from Carlisle." Drogo said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know, but I mean, you were getting pretty pissed. I can understand that, but are you upset? You need me to do anything?"

Drogo managed a genuine smile.

"I'm good now Mini-Uley." He said and ruffled my hair.

"You're not lying to me?" I asked firmly.

"I don't want to let the anger I feel for them poison our time together. I can deal with all of that when I talk to Mal." He said sincerely, and I nodded since it was a want if not quite the truth.

"Ok. Well let's get off that subject." Mom said. "What are your interests?"

"Apart from information? I like games and music, especially finding out about the development of games and the bands behind the music. Generally I like learning stuff. It's why I was so good at finding info. You give most people a three hundred-page thesis on the life cycle of mould and they'll find any reason not to read it. Me? I won't sleep until I've read to the end and looked up every source and citation supplied until I'm well versed on the subject. I can't help it. It's my thing."

"I guess there's worse things to be into." Mom said with a chuckle. "So what's next?"

"First up there's healing, but after that, there's stuff I could do to learn. I'll have to think what line of work I want to go into, but I'm sure I can bank my skills somehow."

"You're never too old to retrain. Big Jim was around your age when he started in business school." Mom said with a nod. "I want you to keep me updated though."

"You do?" Drogo asked, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Well if Billie's family 'cause Kekipi imprinted on her then you're family cause Isla imprinted on you. Even with the age gap, it won't mean so much when you're older, but ohana is important. That's why you have to check in with us." Mom said solemnly.

"Mahalo." Drogo said and he looked honoured.

"I mean it." Mom said firmly and Drogo nodded.

"I might have give you a hard time, but it's been nice to meet you." Mom said as she got to her feet. "I need to head back to the Diner. You coming Isla?"

I looked between Mom and Drogo for a moment then got to my feet.

"I'll see you later." I said to Drogo and tapped his hand.

"Ok." He said, looking up into my eyes and I got the feeling he was trying to work out what I was trying to not say to him.

I followed Mom out of the apartment, but half way to the car I stopped.

"Can I stay up here?" I asked.

"How will you get back down?" Mom put to me.

"I'll get a ride with one of the vamps, and if worse comes to worse I can always ask Billie or Kekipi." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Cause if I come down with you I'm only gonna ride my scooter back up anyway." I said with a shrug.

"I suppose." Mom conceded." But behave yourself. No leading that young man astray."

"You really think that's gonna happen with the state he's in right now?" I asked seriously.

"I hope it wouldn't happen if he was healthy, but I get what you're saying. And I know it'll be a while before you get to see him again, so sure, spend time with him."

"Mahalo." I said and hugged her.

"Yeah. Now get back in there before I change my mind."

"Catch you later." I said and headed back into the apartment.

I went out to the garden and stepped around Drogo's chair.

"You're back?" He asked.

"Yeah. I told Mom that if she took me down to Hilo I'd head straight back up anyway. I couldn't leave you on your own now." I explained. "Are you ok?"

"Well I survived the first encounter with the mother-in-law, that's always a good sign right?" He asked with a grin.

I giggled, he hadn't taken Mom's ribbing to heart.

"Considering I'm twenty two and you're sixteen it went well." He said. "She didn't castrate me."

"Mom wouldn't do that." I said with a snort as I dropped back down into my chair and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"Nah. She seemed nice and she was kind to me when I was cut short in my little rant." He said in a growly voice that I was starting to recognise as his embarrassed by his own behaviour voice.

"It's good that you're angry about them. It's an emotion. You're not bottling it up or letting it get you down. Anger is something you can learn to release, at least I think." I said, frowning towards the end there because I was really no expert.

He shrugged.

"But I should log it as something to tell Mal." He stated.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"How are you today?" He asked me.

"I'm ono." I said. "But now Mom has gone I can ask you how it went with Billie and Kekipi last night?"

"It went good. Kekipi thanked me for protecting you and Billie, and I thanked him for getting me off the wall sooner." He said.

"I'm glad you got along."

"Me too. Your brother's a good man and it's a shame the whole wolf thing cast him into isolation because he makes a good friend." Drogo stated in all seriousness.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Though he got some friends, just none he was close to. He's got Billie now, so that's ono."

"Look for the positives." Drogo said with a nod of his head.

"Exactly." I agreed.

Drogo sighed happily before he asked, "so Chef, what's on the menu today?"

"What do you feel up to eating? If it's more soup I don't mind making that either. Just tell me the soup and I'll take the challenge."

"You ever made minestrone?" He asked.

"Nope. But I can look up the recipe."

"You wanna look on my phone?" He asked, taking it from beside him on the wheel chair and handing it to me.

"Mahalo." I said before I started searching one handed. "This is a chunky soup."

"Yeah, but cooked right the veg is melt in the mouth soft."

"I like the challenge." I said, before I frowned. "But I still think we should check with Carlisle first."

"Check what?" Carlisle asked as he stepped out of the apartment. "Forgive me for overhearing my name, I was on my way to check on Drogo regardless."

"Would it be ok for Drogo to eat minestrone soup today?"

"To be honest, we will only know if his body rejects it. Since he's been passing fluids his stomach appears to be working." Carlisle said as he started on his checks.

"Then minestrone it is, I guess I got me a walk down to the market." I said, not really liking the thought because it meant time away from Drogo.

"Lucky you. I wish I could walk with you." He said sounding down and I suddenly had an idea.

"I could push you down that way." I offered.

"But what if Maleko sees us? I don't want him to know I'm out." Drogo said darkly.

"You're in a wheelchair. Um, Carlisle, could you bandage his leg to look like he broke it or something? That way you're only out for a while. You'll soon be back on your feet so he'd better not start beef less he get it later."

Drogo shook his head.

"I can handle him you know. And once you're gone I got no reason to come up Honomu any time soon. So it don't matter if he does see you. I just think, as your next of kin, that a stroll down to the market will do you the world of good. You'll be out this apartment for a while."

"What do you think?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle paused in his checks.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't, and Isla's right, it will do you good for five minuets away from the apartment." He replied.

"Then I guess I will. But what do I tell people if they ask about my injuries?"

"Car accident?" I suggested. "That way you won't have to lose moke points for getting mugged, which is the only other thing I can think of to get you looking so bad."

"I guess that'll work." He said. "Ok. But if I'm coming with you I'll have the shopping bag on my lap and I'll need my wallet. It's on me."

"Ok." I said with a shrug.

"Before we go, have I got bed hair and how do I smell?" He asked self-consciously.

"Don't you usually have bed hair?" I asked.

"Sorry. Just getting nervous here. I haven't been outside my apartment since, but I can do it. I got my girl there to back me, I can do it." He said with a firm nod.

"Then let's go." I said.

"As soon as Doc Cullen has finished." Drogo pointed out.

"We're finished." Carlisle said. "You may go. Although if there are any emergencies that render you unable to get Drogo back here, find a secluded, shaded area and I will come to you. My number is in Drogo's phone but I'm happy to share it with you too."

"Ok." I said and got my own phone out and entered Carlisle's number before putting it back in my pocket and jumped to my feet. "Where's your wallet?"

"Hopefully in the sideboard." Drogo said as I got behind the wheel chair, trying to figure out how to take it out of park.

"Pull the brake leaver up toward the handle until it clicks." Drogo said. "That'll remove the parking brake, push it down to put it back on. If there's too much pull going down hill, pull the brake up toward the handle like you would with a bike."

"Ok." I said and removed the brake. "Then to the sideboard."

I navigated him inside and stopped next to the sideboard. Drogo pulled out the top drawer on the lower half and after moving some things aside came out with his wallet.

"You don't have to roll me into the kitchen to grab the shopping bag." He said.

"Ok." I said and stepped in, grabbed his big canvas shopping bag, and stepped back out.

Drogo took the bag off me and set it across his lap.

"Let's go." I said and rolled him into the corridor.

There was just enough room for me to squeeze past his chair and open the door, before squeezing back behind him to push him out into the sunny morning. Drogo covered his eyes a little against the sun but otherwise didn't complain. I pushed him over the doorstep before I pulled the door shut behind us and then it was down to the town.

First stop was the ATM, he probably could have reached it from the chair, but maybe this was an 'I trust you' moment, cause he told me his PIN instead and that I should withdraw a hundred dollars. I didn't think we'd need that much, but maybe he wanted some on him in case he had to ask Brianna to get him something when I wasn't there.

He put the money into his wallet and I rolled him on down to the market. He asked me to stop at the tourist stand first where they sold all types of souvenir type stuff, most with Hawaii or Aloha printed on them. Drogo bought a set of shades and a floppy brimmed hat, which was the only one on the stall without some type of memento writing on it, but I think he didn't wanna look like a tourist.

Then we went around the market buying the ingredients for the soup. Though we had to go in the mini-mart to get the spaghetti and stock. Near the back of the store was some jewellery, mock ups of lei and shell necklaces, that type of thing, along with the surfer type pendant on a shoe lace type and friendship bracelets. Drogo asked me to stop near them and then he studied them for a full minuet.

"Would you object if I bought you a necklace?" He asked. "I know there'd be no point in a ring or a bracelet, but I want to give you something to remember me by."

"Like I could forget you." I said with a snort.

"You know what I mean." He replied.

"Yeah. Ok. But I'll wanna wear it all the time, so no lei." I instructed.

Drogo nodded.

"You want I go somewhere else while you choose?" I asked.

"It would be good to make it a surprise." He said.

"I'll give you a minuet and I won't look when you pay." I promised.

"Mahalo." He said.

I stroked his cheek before I went to look elsewhere in the store for a minuet. When I got back he was hiding something in his hand. I determined to ignore it as I pushed him to the counter and let him deal with making the purchases, waiting until he called me once he was done.

I pushed Drogo back up to his apartment and it was a little less awkward getting the door open this time. I pushed him inside and closed the door behind us.

"Let's go straight to the kitchen." Drogo said as I pushed him along the corridor. "I'd like to help you prep the soup again if you don't mind."

"I like help in the kitchen." I said. "I'm not one of those chefzillas who are all get the hell out of my kitchen while I work my magic."

"Shaka."

"So long as you remember that I'm the chef." I added, chuckling a little so he'd know I was joking since he couldn't see me grin.

"Yes Chef!" He barked as I wheeled him into the kitchen.

I took us into the kitchen and parked him where he could reach the counter. I took the shopping bag from him and lifted it up onto the counter.

"I can help you unpack." Drogo said.

I realised he wanted to do it. It was a way to prove he wasn't a hopeless case.

"It'll save time if I get our equipment together while you unpack." I said.

Drogo gave me a smile, like to say he thought I was humouring him, but he didn't mind at the moment, he needed a little humouring. I smiled back, and left him to unpacking while I gathered everything we would need, putting everything in the places I would need them.

By the time I got back to Drogo he had everything unpacked. I looked at the ingredients and decided to give Drogo the celery to begin with and take it from there. Whatever, I liked to prep everything before I started cooking so it was just a case of adding ingredients when I was into the actual balancing act of getting it just right, even if it was just soup.

"This is kinda therapeutic." Drogo said as he cut the celery into slices.

"Yeah." I agreed as I got on with the other veg.

"I might start cooking more once I'm back on my feet."

"You didn't before?" I asked.

"Nope."

"But you got all this equipment." I said with a frown.

"VCAC standard order whenever they buy anywhere they make sure it's filled with all of the latest mod-cons. It comes from having a vampire as your quartermaster. They don't quite get what us eaters really need, especially if they've been on a liquid diet for more than a century." Drogo chatted as he continued to slice the celery.

"So you don't own this apartment?" I asked, cause I was sure he said he did before.

"Not really. It's the residence of the VCAC agent on Hawaii. But I was the first." He explained.

"How come?"

"Hawaii seemed so out of bounds. All that sun isn't exactly good for keeping a low profile and it's not the type of place people just happen to pass through. It's easy enough to pick off a few hobos passing through towns, but paying tourists is another matter."

"Good." I said firmly. "Least I know the junk ones aren't likely to show up here again."

"Yeah. They were here just for Billie." Drogo grouched as he started cutting viciously at the celery. "Damn Ritchie!"

"Drogo, you wanna…" I began, but before I could finish my warning he let out a hiss and dropped the knife.

"God damn it!" he growled as he dropped the knife, clutching at his left hand.

"Come on." I said, and wheeled him to the bathroom sink since it was lower and I should remember good hygiene practices anyway.

I turned on the cold tap and he placed his hand under the stream.

There was a gentle tap at the open bathroom door.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but I smell blood. Are you both ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Celery is more dangerous than you might think." Drogo joked.

"I see. Let me take a look." Carlisle said and held out his hand.

Drogo sighed and pulled his left hand from under the water and held it out to Carlisle. Carlisle took his hand gently and inspected his thumb. There was a red line there, but it had stopped bleeding and in fact looked like it had been there at least a day if not longer.

"That's a good sign." Carlisle said as he let Drogo's hand go. "It appears your healing rate is back to normal."

"Then why isn't the rest of me healed?" Drogo asked.

"I can only theorise, perhaps you have passed the threshold where your body recognises the injuries to heal them at the increased rate." Carlisle replied.

"Then maybe I should redo the injuries, kick things into gear?" Drogo suggested and I realised he wasn't joking, I was about to call him lolo when Carlisle put his ethics first.

"I would not risk that. After all, I am only theorising. There's every possibility that if you repeat your older injuries they will take just as long to heal and we'll be back at square one."

"And would you really wanna go through that choke pain again?" I asked as I placed my hand on Drogo's shoulder.

Drogo took a breath as if to speak, but let it go. He put his hand on top of mine as he dropped his head and shook it.

"No. I just want out of this chair. To run or something. Anything to just get rid of this…" He trailed off with an annoyed grunt.

I hugged him from behind for a moment, holding my cheek against his while I thought. Then it came to me, I straightened up and started wheeling him back to the kitchen.

"I have an idea." I said as Carlisle got out of the way because I wasn't about to stop.

"About what?" Drogo asked.

"Releasing your tension."

"I'm not really up for anything physical." He said in a hesitant way.

"Don't be lolo." I said as I wheeled him into the kitchen. "I saw flour in here before. We need spaghetti for the minestrone. I know I bought some dried from the store, but we could make some. Not to mention that pasta takes a lot of kneading."

"It also needs a clean work surface." Drogo said as we encountered the mess left behind.

"Won't take that long to clean it up." I said with a shrug and did just that before he could get any more down.

"I've never made pasta before." He said.

"Neither have I. But I watched a demo on YouTube once. See if I can remember?" I asked.

Drogo shrugged.

"I know the ingredients are simple. Flour, eggs and a dash of olive oil." I said as I gathered them together. "I'll tell you the measurements and talk you through it while I prep the rest of the veg?"

"What about a mixing bowl?" He asked as I handed him the scales and fork.

"You don't need one with pasta. It's easier to mix it straight on the counter."

"But what if the eggs run away?"

"Measure out the flour and pile it on the counter and I'll talk you through it." I instructed.

"Yes Chef." Drogo said promptly.

I smiled and got on with shredding the cabbage while Drogo measured out the flour and tipped it onto the top.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Use your fingers to make a well in the middle of the mound. That's how you stop the oil and eggs from running away." I instructed.

"Do I just add them all at the same time?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, and Drogo did just that. "Now start to pull flour into the middle with the fork until you think you can do it by hand."

Drogo nodded and went through it all until he'd made the dough.

"Now you get to knead." I said.

"Yes!" He said, and started kneading, maybe a little too enthusiastically, but I wasn't about to stop him, he needed this, especially if he was imagining it was Ritchie or Mr. Creep.

Once I had everything prepped I went to get the pasta-making machine from the other counter. To be honest I'd always wanted to use one of these but never had the opportunity and no reason to ask Mom and Dad to buy me one.

"I can't believe I get to do this." I said with a grin as I pulled it out of its box and placed it on the counter near Drogo.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Use a pasta machine. This is the first time I've even seen one in real life."

"A first we get to do together." He said and took my hand for a moment, covering mine in flour.

I laughed a little and kissed his cheek before I pulled my hand away to use it.

"Now behave, I have to concentrate."

"Yes chef." Drogo said and contrived to look to attention.

I chuckled as I picked up the instructions.

"It's a good thing you haven't used it either." I said, before looking down at gobbledygook.

It was no use. I couldn't make head or tail of it, even the parts that were apparently written in American.

"You're the info guy." I said as I held the instructions out to Drogo.

Drogo grinned at me as he took it and flicked through the little booklet before putting it aside and nodding his head.

"Got it." He said.

"You don't wanna read some more?" I asked.

"I'm a fast reader." He said with a shrug before glancing at the counter. "You think you could help me stand?"

"You think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna get up quick, and I'll have you holding me. Just put you right arm behind my back to hold onto my right hip and hold my left hip with your left hand. Just to steady me, and I'll give you a demonstration of how to use this contraption, and then you can pasta away to your heart's content while I sit back in the chair and watch you work your culinary magic."

"Are you sure? Should we ask Carlisle first?"

"I want to achieve something today." He said sadly.

I can't lie, it pulled at my heartstrings and I let out a long breath to get rid of my objections.

"Ok." I said. "But you injure something and I'll kill you."

"I won't." He promised.

"So how we gonna get your okole out of that chair?" I asked.

"I can do that, just turn me so I'm facing you and hold your arm ready like this in case I need some support." He said, clenching his fist and holding his lower arm parallel to his chest.

I copied him then watched him carefully as he lowered his feet to the ground then put his hands on the arm rests and carefully pushed himself up until he was half way out of the chair. Then with a choke more care he moved his right hand to my arm and as soon as I felt his weight he moved his left hand too. I put my hand on his waist to help him up.

Finally he straightened up to his full height and I was looking directly into his grey eyes. Being this close to him, feeling the heat of his body down my front and his breath on my face, I felt myself drawn to him. I mean I was all the time anyway, but like this, I almost gave in and kissed him. Almost, but I didn't wanna let Mom down, or give her a reason to stop me coming here.

I took a deep breath and dropped my eyes from his before moving so I could put my arm around his back.

"Just gotta shuffle round now." Drogo said brightly, clearly trying to paper over the moment we'd just had.

"Shuffle away. I got you."

Drogo nodded and moved around. His right leg seemed to be working, but his left leg seemed choke wobbly. Like it wasn't under his control. I frowned but decided I'd leave it until later to ask him while he was in a good mood.

Then I held onto Drogo as he talked me through rolling the pasta first into sheets then cutting it into long strands of spaghetti. I grinned as I watched it form and couldn't wait to get to do it myself.

"Ok. You done one lot. My turn." I said firmly.

"Sure. Just move the chair behind me."

I let him go and he held onto the counter while I moved the chair into place. Then he lowered himself into the chair and I pulled him back a tiny bit so his legs weren't cramped against the cupboard door.

"I finally get to do this." I said, and I repeated what Drogo had done.

"How did you get this so quickly?" I asked as I worked.

"I read the instructions." He said, and shrugged.

"You only glanced at them. That's quick even for speed reading."

"I'm talented." He said with a grin.

"Well duh, but no one can read that fast." I argued.

"I can." He said. "It's my talent. Like Billie can drain energy and Mags can read minds."

"But you said they made you a Caretaker because you haven't got any talents." I said and frowned.

"They didn't teach me to read." He said. "If they had maybe they'd have found out, but it's something nobody else knows about."

"Nobody?" I asked, feeling showed as I looked to him.

"Not even Billie or Zeke and before I met you they were the closest people in my life." He said solemnly. "I never let on to anyone, not even Jane. Nobody. You're the only person I revealed it to."

"I am?" I asked, feeling honoured.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"But how did you hide it?"

"By faking taking longer to read. It's pretty easy." He said with a shrug.

"Why did you hide it?"

"I guess I was worried. I didn't wanna get singled out. Learned behaviour from the farm I guess. Keep your head down and don't make waves, you'll be just fine. They won't notice you and punish you."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. I hugged him tightly, wishing I could protect him from his past. It was a lolo thought, but I couldn't help the protectiveness I felt for him. He'd been through so much junk in his life, more than anyone should even imagine, never mind live through.

"I'm ok." He said, and tapped my back. "Really I'm ok." He added and kissed my cheek.

"I know. But I feel sad for you." I murmured.

"And that's ok too. I've had a shit life, I understand that, but it's the past. I wanna concentrate on the present, and more importantly the future. The future I'll have with you once I'm fully healed and you've graduated. Our future together where the past will no longer matter."

"That sounds ono." I said as I pulled away from him and smiled.

"So shall we quit it with the feeling sorry for me and I'll stop saying anything about my past for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Deal." I agreed.

"And we still have this soup to make."

"Yeah." I said as I stood up. "You wanna cut the spaghetti down while I start on with the cooking?"

"Sure." He said.

We got onto lighter topics as we finished making the soup.

"We just need to let it simmer for fifteen minuets. We might as well do the dishes in that time."

"I'll wash and you wipe? That way I can help you."

"Ok." I said and wheeled him to the sink. "I'll move everything into your reach."

"Thanks." He said.

Once we finished the dishes the soup was ready, so I served us a bowl each and placed the bowls on a tray so Drogo could balance it across his chair while I wheeled him out to the garden.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Drogo said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Though technically it's still breakfast time."

"I don't care, my stomach is out of any kind of timetable right now. Once I'm back into eating normally then you can chastise me for having soup for breakfast, but for today you have to give me a break."

"I wasn't giving you beef." I said with a frown as I took the tray from him and placed it on the table.

"Then I'm ok to eat my soup?" He asked, grinning at me as I turned him to the table. "I wish I had a chair I could push myself."

"You won't be in it long." I assured him as I sat down opposite and pulled one bowl closer to me.

"Can't come soon enough." He said as he grabbed the other bowl.

I was about to ask him about his leg, but Marlin and Brianna landed in the garden.

"Something smells nice." Brianna said as she came up to the table.

"It's minestrone soup. There's some in the pan if you wanna help yourself." I said.

"Thank you my friend." Brianna said and hugged me, then Drogo before she went indoors.

"I'll wait for you to finish before running my checks." Marlin said to Drogo. "I'll go relieve Carlisle first."

Marlin went into the apartment as Brianna came out carrying her own bowlful of soup.

"This smells delicious." She said as she sat down at the table with us.

"It tastes it too." Drogo said.

Brianna put a spoonful in her mouth, then nodded with a smile.

"I like this life much better. Even something as simple as food makes up for it."

"Tell me about it." I said. "If the food on the ship was what you usually got, it was pretty junk."

Brianna nodded her head.

"This is very good. I wish I had made it too."

"You'll get cooking lessons in Wyoming." Drogo said. "They teach you everything you'll need to know about living life."

"That would be good." Brianna said looking down into her soup. "I need to learn to live."

Drogo reached out and tapped her hand.

"You'll do good kid." He said kindly and Brianna nodded her head, though she didn't look up.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I feel nervous. What if I can't learn? I might be too old. I'm fully grown." She worried.

"You're only nine." Drogo said gently. "I was thirteen when I was rescued and I managed to learn. If I can do it, you sure as hell can."

"Then I have no excuse but to succeed." Brianna said sadly.

"And you will." I said firmly. "As soon as you start learning. It's just a case of getting started."

"I must learn from the start."

"I'm sure you will learn quickly." Carlisle said as he stepped outside with Marlin. "We should be heading back to Wyoming tomorrow evening so you may begin your lessons soon."

"Tomorrow?" I asked the same time as Drogo.

"Yes. Now that you are handling your food and your healing has returned to normal, Marlin and I agree that you are fit enough to return to Wyoming and finish your treatment there."

"That was always the plan." Drogo said, looking across the table at me.

I nodded, feeling sick. I knew it was coming, but so soon?

Carlisle looked between us.

"Brianna, would you like to return to the apartment with me. I can give you some basic writing exercises to give you a head start on your learning."

I think Brianna was going to argue.

"It would be for the best." Marlin said firmly.

"Yes Matron." Brianna said obediently as she got to her feet.

Carlisle and Brianna left.

"I'll wash these dishes." Marlin said and picked up our empty bowls from the table, using the tray to carry them inside.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered.

"We knew it was coming." Drogo said and he reached across the table to take my hand.

I nodded.

"I just thought I'd have a little more warning." I said.

"Me too." He said, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "On the plus side, I'm more likely to be near the Res when you go to visit your pack sisters."

"Yeah." I said, but it didn't cheer me none.

"We need to make the most of today." Drogo said firmly. "No moping."

I nodded my head but didn't smile.

"We should sit more in the sun." Drogo said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Go look in the shed. There should be a recliner in there, put it in the middle of the lawn."

I frowned at him.

"Please?"

"Sure." I said as I got to my feet and I trudged down to the shed.

"There's a lock." I called.

"Just break it." Drogo called back.

I spotted a rock in the flowerbed and picked it up and hit the lock. It caused the nails to bend instead. I pulled at the latch itself and it came away from the shed and the door opened. I peered inside and spotted the recliner. I pulled it out and carried it to the middle of the lawn and put it up.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Drogo said and when I glanced up he was pushing himself to his feet again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, rushing to his side.

"Help me over there?" He asked.

I gave him an unsure look.

"Just give me a hand." He said, holding out his right hand.

"I think I'll be better going on your left side." I said, stepping up to his left side and I took his arm and pulled it around my shoulders.

"Yeah." He said as he rested his weight on me. "How did you know?"

"Your left leg was choke wobbling earlier." I said as we started moving toward the recliner. "What's up with that?"

"When Ritchie skewered me with the umbrella he must have nicked a nerve. It's affected the feeling in my left leg." Drogo explained as I helped him down onto the recliner.

"He did?" I asked, as Drogo moved into a comfortable position on the recliner.

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have told him he didn't have the guts to impale me." Drogo said with a laugh.

"You did?" I asked, frowning, standing there since I didn't have anywhere to sit.

"I was a little delirious at the time." He said with a shrug, then glanced up at me. "There's room here, but if not, there's another recliner there."

I thought for a moment, about how after tomorrow I wouldn't know when I'd see him again. I sighed and turned so I could settle beside him. Drogo moved over a little and held his arm out to cradle me. I lay down next to him and it felt good to be so close, but I had to hold my hand awkwardly against my stomach since if I put it down to my side my hand would be too close to his crotch.

"Though thinking more about it, I was delirious, but I was also bored and trying to wind him up." Drogo said, going back to the impalement thing.

"You were trying to wind up your torturer?" I asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, I was getting bored."

"How could you get bored?" I demanded.

"Cause he was doing the same thing over and over, really what did he expect was gonna happen? Thought I'd give him some pointers, told him to check out history. You know, like The Inquisition, Tudor England and of course Vlad the Impaler. He asked me if I wanted him to impale me, like really asking my advice." Drogo snorted. "Stupid bastard."

"And that's when you said he didn't have the guts?"

"Yep. He sure showed me." Drogo mused as he took my left hand, which was the furthest from him, and put it against the left side of his abdomen. "Impaled me with my own parasol. Glad I wasn't awake for that one."

As Drogo was rambling I sat up and looked to where my hand was placed. It was right where that puka had been. I knew he'd been skewered with the sun umbrella, but I don't know why I didn't link it to that puka. Beneath the cotton of his t-shirt I could feel the heat of his skin, it wasn't dressed anymore, it was healed beyond protection, but how healed? I had to be sure before he left me for a while.

I lifted the bottom of his t-shirt up and he didn't stop me, he froze instead and I took a deep calming breath as I looked down. The puka was no longer there, least not the gaping open wound it had been. It was healed over with pink shiny skin that looked a little pulled and tight in that little round patch to the lower left of his navel.

"It's not too bad." I said as I stroked it gently with my fingers.

Drogo shifted a little then let out a fake laugh as he pulled his t-shirt back down.

"Quit it. That tickles." He said.

But I didn't really believe him and pouted a little while I considered why.

"Hold that pose." He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Aye?" I demanded.

"I need some memories to tied me over." He said and took a picture of me.

I raised my eyebrows and he snapped another. I snorted, but couldn't hold back my smile and he took another.

"That's better." He said and snapped a few more of me smiling.

I was giggling by the time I leant forward and snatched his hat and shades away.

"Hey." He said, going to grab them back, but not quite managing to sit up out of the recliner.

"I got to have me some pictures of you too." I said as I pulled out my own phone.

"Make sure you get my best side." He said, turning his head to the side and I chuckled as I snapped him.

"Serious now." I said, and he turned to me and gave me an intense look that made my stomach flip and my face flush as I took a snap of it. "That one's good. I really got your pretty eyes."

"My pretty eyes?" Drogo asked, looking a little confused and I took a picture of him.

"Yep. Choke pretty." I said and suddenly he blushed bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. "You blushing?" I asked as I took a picture of him.

"First time anyone's complimented my eyes." He said.

"Then everyone else is blind." I said as I gazed into his eyes. "They're so pretty." I whispered as I leant closer still until I realised I was going in for a kiss and pulled back clearing my throat. "I'll show you."

I took a picture really focused on his eyes and he kept them open for me.

"See." I said as I got up the photo and showed him.

He glanced at the screen, shrugged and said, "Maybe, but not as pretty as yours."

"Mahalo." I said, then settled back next to him and switched my phone to selfie mode. "Now we need some of us both."

"Are you sure?" Drogo asked.

"Yeah." I said as I watched my screen and moved until we were both in the frame and I snapped the picture. "You wanna smile?"

Drogo smiled and I did too and I got a nice photo of us both. I took a few more nice ones before I poked out my tongue, then took a picture. Drogo frowned then poked out his own tongue and I took a picture of both of us like that before I broke down laughing.

"No fair. I need my own pictures." Drogo said while I still laughed.

"I'll bluetooth them to you." I said. "Is yours on?" I asked as I turned my own bluetooth on.

"It's on." Drogo said.

I searched out his phone, connected to it and sent him the photos, even the ones of him.

"They're cute." Drogo said. "Even if I do look like a hobo."

"No you don't."

"Please? Look how bushy my beard is?" He complained.

"I don't know. I kinda like it. It's nice and soft." I said as I rubbed my cheek against his before sitting up and looking down at him. "Sides, it makes you look like a wizard."

"A wizard?" He asked doubtfully.

"My wise man Drogo." I said as I stroked my hand along his cheek. "My kahuna."

I was looking into his eyes again, feeling drawn to him. I wanted to kiss him and it hurt so bad not to. I think Drogo was caught the same way cause he looked pained for a moment before he managed to pull his eyes away.

"Your necklace!" He said suddenly, like he'd been searching for a change of subject.

"My what?" I asked, lost again.

"I left it on the chair. You wanna get the package? But don't open it till you're here?"

"Ok." I said as I got to my feet.

I went to the wheelchair and the package was there wrapped up in tissue paper. I glanced at Drogo sat on the recliner as he pulled his hat and shades back on. I rushed into the apartment, grabbed a cushion and went back to Drogo. I put the cushion on the floor and sat down a little away from Drogo's side.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked.

"I'm not all the way over here. I just thought you could see me better when I open this necklace of yours."

"It's your necklace." Drogo said with a frown.

"Nope." I said, shaking my head as I paused in ripping the tissue paper as I looked up at him. "I might be the one wearing it, but it'll be your necklace. Just the same as when I get you a necklace to wear it'll be mine."

"Really?" Drogo asked, not sure.

"Well Billie's ring, most would call it Kekipi's right?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Then it's the same." I said firmly.

"But an engagement ring is a little different than a cheap dollar fifty necklace."

"You can get me a more expensive one in the future if you think it's necessary, but for now I'm happy to call this your necklace."

"Ok. I agree. I just had to make sure you were saying it for the right reasons." HE explained.

I smiled at him, then turned my attention back to the tissue paper. I ripped it open until I got down to the bag that held the piece of card the necklace was wrapped around. It was a black lace that held a silver coloured pair of leaping dolphins.

"It's pretty." I said as I took it out of the plastic and put it on. The lace was long enough to slip over my head, which meant that I could phase with it on. "I like it." I said, nodding, then I looked up at him and then I crossed the distance to place a kiss on his forehead. "Mahalo."

"So you gonna give me your necklace?" Drogo asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"By the time you leave tomorrow." I promised.

Drogo grinned, and he took my hand and kissed it.

"I'll also make you a lasagne."

"Yeah." Drogo said, and looked thoughtful. "You wanna make it today?"

"It would mean another trip into town."

"I'd like that." Drogo said as he looked into my eyes. "Getting out of this apartment and seeing the rest of Honomu is good for me. I can see it's only this apartment…"

He trailed off, but I got what he was hinting.

"Ok." I whispered. "You want me help you up?"

"Yes please."

I nodded, then bent down and he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders before I helped him to his feet. We rearranged ourselves a little before I helped him over to his wheelchair. He sat down and lifted his feet onto the footrests. I pushed him back into the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Marlin asked as I wheeled him toward the corridor.

"Ingredients for lasagne." Drogo said.

"If I make it today it'll cool enough for you to take it on the plane with you tomorrow." I added.

"Then as soon as we're in Wyoming we can freeze it till I can eat it." Drogo finished.

"Are you sure you should go out again today?" Marlin asked.

"Not exactly anything to do in here." Drogo said with a shrug.

"A change of scenery is good for the mind." I added.

"Fine." Marlin said a little on the grudging side. "But you will phone me if there's any problems."

"Of course I will."

"I'll get the door for you."

Marlin went to open the front door so it was a little easier to get Drogo out the apartment this time. I pushed him down toward the market.

"You know what? We should stop to get ice cream. We can find a nice place to sit and eat it before we get the stuff for lasagne." Drogo suggested as we neared the ice cream stall. "My treat."

"Why not." I said.

We both had two scoops of chocolate ice cream and Drogo held them while I wheeled him to one of the benches set up for the tourists. This one gave a little bit of seclusion rather than being one for viewing. More a place to rest for five, than to take in the scenery.

"It's good to be out of the apartment." Drogo said as he handed me my ice cream.

"Even the garden?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I said about ice cream, stay out a bit longer. It's all the better I'm here with you." He said with a smile, but soon that wouldn't be the case and I had to know.

"What time do you think you'll be leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Carlisle said evening, so probably later than five."

"There'll be a few hours then." I said.

"Yeah." Drogo said and squeezed my hand.

"And you'll phone me as soon as you land. No matter what the time is." I ordered.

"If you want me to."

"I do." I said firmly. "I think I'll be too worried to sleep anyway."

"There's no need to worry."

"I know, but I will."

"It can't be helped I guess. I'll be worried about you too." He said softly before licking at his ice cream before it melted down the side of his cone.

I nodded, then we ate our ice cream in silence for a while, just enjoying the late morning air and each other's company. Once we finished I got to my feet.

"Can we stay here a while longer?" He asked.

"Ok." I said, and sat back down.

"Truth is, if I could I wouldn't go back to the apartment at all." He admitted.

"Then don't." I said.

"I can't camp out here all night." He said with a snort.

"You could stay at my house." I suggested.

"I don't think your parents will be happy about that."

"You can sleep in the spare room." I pointed out.

"Your house on one floor?"

"No."

"Then I doubt I'll climb the stairs." He said.

"I could carry you up." I offered.

"I'll be ok in the apartment." He said, smiling at me as stroked my hand gently.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"But you don't wanna go back yet?"

"No." He confirmed.

"You know for anywhere we could go for a walk?"

"Only along the beach." He stated, and I got a good picture of trying to push him over the soft sand.

"If only we had some skis." I mused.

"Yeah." Drogo agreed, then sighed before shrugging. "Let's get the ingredients. Watching you cook will be worth it."

"You're not gonna help me this time?" I asked as I got behind his chair and started to push him.

"I think I'll stay out of the way. Watch you work your magic instead."

"My magic?" I asked with surprise.

"Well if I'm the info wizard, you're the culinary one." He said with a shrug.

"Then I'll have to put on a show."

"I hope so." Drogo said, and I smiled, feeling good, as I pushed him into the mini mart.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf**

* * *

Once me and Drogo got back to the apartment we got on with making the lasagne. We made the most of the little time we had left, even if it was just cooking together. Well building the lasagne to the point where it needed baking. Or lasagnes since I was making them in those foil takeaway containers so he could cook one portion when he wanted and it would be easier to store in the freezer. They'd be going in the fridge for the night and in a cool bag until he got back to Wyoming and could freeze them.

Then we went back out to the garden and had some more minestrone soup along with some fresh bread that I'd made. Drogo figured that if he could handle the bread then he should handle the lasagne soon. Maybe have one as soon as he was in Wyoming. I didn't wanna call it home, because that wasn't his home, it should be with me. Drogo didn't call it home, but at the moment he was calling himself a nomad. It was joking like, but I thought the nomads were usually carnies and he couldn't be my imprint if he killed humans.

"Hey, wants wrong?" He asked me, pulling me a little closer into his side cause we were lying on the lounger again.

"Nothing." I said.

"It's something." He insisted and was silent for a moment. "It was the nomad quip right?"

I shook my head.

"It was." He stated. "I meant general nomad, not vampire Nomad."

"Ok." I said. "I should know that, but I was worried."

"Well I don't mind you worrying about me." He said, joking a little.

"I will worry about you." I said sadly.

"And I'll worry about you. Every second of every day. My only relief will be our face chats."

"That's something to look forward to." I said, although I didn't feel it in that moment.

"Just watch. It'll be winter break before you know it and then you'll be visiting your pack sisters." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"You better be there when I am." I warned.

"I don't think I'll be out of counselling by then." He said.

"But you'll be away from Wyoming?"

"I'm getting the hell away from there as soon as I'm allowed. Even if I got to get someone else to drive me to Forks." He said firmly.

"Not La Push?" I asked, frowning a little cause I was confused.

"I won't be able to locate there long term and I haven't got the capital to hire a hotel room that long. I'll try to arrange somewhere to live. Maybe Bella and Edward will rent me Rose Cottage."

"That sounds pretty."

"It is." Drogo said with a happy sigh. "Definitely somewhere I can find relaxation, and only fifteen minuets away from La Push when I need to go see Dr Llewellyn. I hope my leg heals right, or I don't think I could drive."

"You can still drive a scooter." I pointed out.

"True. But it always rains in that top west corner of Washington State."

"You could get one of them scooters with a tent thingy on it." I pointed out.

"Hmmm." He sounded out like he was actually considering it.

"And there's always a self drive car."

"I wouldn't trust them." He said, snorting.

"Or a modified car."

"How much will that cost?"

"I think Jane owes you." I said firmly.

"Possibly, but she's already covering my medical expenses."

"Would Carlisle and Marlin charge you for saving your life?" I asked doubtfully.

"I guess not." He conceded.

"And you're still working for Jane?" I asked.

"As far as she knows." He said with a shrug.

"Well she's lolo if she don't give you the right car. How can you work right for her if you can't get around?"

"Good point. I'll have to remember that when I request a new car." He said a little on the dry side and I laughed.

Then I felt sad again when I thought of my next question.

"What's gonna happen to this place when you're gone?"

"The clean up crew will come, make sure the place is made clean and neutral. Jane will then assign someone else here, if she can't they'll rent the place out." Drogo replied.

"To kamaaina?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, and I was pleased, wouldn't be right if it didn't go to a local.

"For kamaaina rates?" I continued. Maybe I was negotiating a little to make sure it would be fair.

"Why? You interested?" Drogo asked, and I realised he was being serious.

"I couldn't sleep here. Not after what they did to you here." I said darkly before I added in lighter tones, "But I know people."

"You mind if I give your contact details to Jane so if she does rent you can suggest people?" Drogo asked, and again he was serious.

"Long as I get a commission." I said with a grin, but then dropped it. "Sure. I know this place is junk now, but before that it was hale to you. I want someone to come in here who'll love it as much as you did."

"Then I hope Jane let's you mediate." Drogo said.

"Though I won't visit anyone else here." I promised, then I remembered something. "Did they check on your neighbour?"

"He's not there. Marlin and Will even let themselves into the apartment to be certain, but it looks like he did a midnight flit." Drogo said as if it was nothing.

"Fo suah? He's not dead and those junk vamps made it look like he ran?" I demanded.

"The kehole owes me three months rent. He ran." Drogo said in a definite way.

"You ain't been here three months!" I said with a snort.

"No. Been here five." He replied.

"That long?"

"Yeah. It was just lucky for Billie that I was already stationed here when she needed the full works when she washed up here with empty pockets."

"If only Ritchie hadn't come here too." I said glumly.

"Let's not think about him." Drogo said sadly.

"Yep." I agreed.

Then Carlisle showed up, and we moved back to the table. Marlin left then Carlisle told us that they'd be leaving at around four the next afternoon. That gave us most the next day I guess. I checked the time and it was five. If I wanted a ride home with Billie or Kekipi I'd have to phone them before it was too late. I decided Billie would be best since Kekipi would still be working. I text Billie and she got back soon after to tell me that she'd pick me up but it would be by boat. I guess it made no difference how I got back to Hilo.

The rest of my time with Drogo was spent mostly in silence as we held hands over the table. There wasn't any point starting any long convos, I wasn't sure when Billie would get here. All I knew was that by the time Billie did arrive I felt really sad. Why did I text her? Maybe I could have arranged it so I could stay up for the night?

No. That wouldn't be right.

I left as soon as Billie arrived, and she had plans with Kekipi anyway, so it didn't seem rude, like I was trying to keep her away from Drogo. Billie knew there was something up with me and after a little coaxing I told her Drogo was heading home. She offered to ride out to the airport so I could be with him until he was through security and I took her up on the offer. It was ono having an older sister.

She also told me about the Quileute promise bands and that sounded cool. As soon as I got home I looked it up. I found the Quileute Nation site and the page on promise bands. I searched through the different designs until I found the one I liked best. I thought a band would be a lot better for Drogo than a necklace.

Having material that I had made or found myself was best, but if not, regular embroidery twine would do. I had a load of it and I picked out a blue for the ocean, a red that was close to Drogo's hair, a grey that was similar to his eyes and a dark brown that was close to my eye colour. I was about to search through the black twine but then I got a better idea. Of how I could add something natural and was totally me.

I cut two lengths of twine then brushed my hair until it was tangle free. Then I gathered a bunch that was about the right thickness close to the base of my neck so people wouldn't notice. I tied a bit of thread close to my scalp, then braided my hair and tied it at the bottom. Then I took the scissors and cut my hair between the first tie and my scalp.

I chose a gold thread for my hope and the sunshine to make up the sixth thread. Then I started weaving the band. Every fourth time the gold thread was in the centre of the band I added in a small shell, I'd sifted up loads over the years and it was a bit of Hawaii I could give him.

By the time I finished I was happy with the band, I just hoped Drogo would like it. That it was something he wouldn't mind wearing all the time. I ran my finger over the finished design before I put it in the pocket of my backpack so I wouldn't forget it in the morning.

Then I showered and got ready for bed. I stayed up until Mom and Dad got in from the Diner, then I went to sleep. I slept pretty well that night, but I guess subconsciously I didn't wanna be tired on the last day I would have with Drogo for a very long time.

I woke up early that morning and went down to have breakfast. I was heading out the house just as Mom and Dad were getting up for breakfast. I didn't wanna talk about my day ahead, so I said a quick good morning and pretended that I didn't hear Mom when she called me back. I didn't wanna explain what I was doing. I didn't want Mom to pity me, at least until after Drogo was gone and I was already sad. I didn't wanna be sad during my last morning with him.

I headed out to Honomu, my bag secure on my back. I'd checked before I left that Drogo's band was still in the pocket. I hoped he liked it and I imagined him loving it as I rode up to his apartment. He would like it, if only cause I made it for him.

I was feeling choke happy when I parked up. Drogo might be leaving at four, but we had most of the day together. That was something at least. I let myself into the apartment and called to let whoever know I was there. It smelled like Carlisle, which was a little weird that I could tell that.

It was Carlisle and he came out of the bedroom to greet me.

"Drogo's still sleeping." He whispered.

"Can I sit with him?" I asked.

"By all means." Carlisle said kindly as he took my helmet from me.

I smiled at Carlisle before I went to sit next to Drogo. He was sleeping, curled up on his side as he breathed steadily. That was a good sign. He could sleep whatever way he wanted and not on his back cause of lines and stuff.

I heard him murmur my name.

"I'm here." I said, and took his hand.

He squeezed my hand tight and gasped as he opened his eyes.

"You are." He said a little sleepily and then he seemed to wake up for true. "You are here!"

"Well, you gotta head out at four. I want as much time with you as I can get."

"Should have thought of that." He said as he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Guess it's time to get up. Can you call Carlisle for me?"

"Sure." I said. "Carlisle? Drogo's awake." I called as Drogo pushed himself up into a sitting position making sure his blankets stayed around his waist.

Carlisle came into the room.

"Good morning Drogo." He said as he came up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He said. "But I was wondering if I can shower today since we're heading home on the plane?"

"No. Because you're not steady on your feet yet, I think it would be best to wait until we're in Wyoming where there's adequate facilities."

"Ok." He said frowning for a moment as he ran his fingers in his hair. "Can I at least wash my hair?"

"I'm not so sure." Carlisle said but I had an idea.

"What if we bring the recliner in from the garden? It'll put your head about level with the tub. All you have to do is lean your head back and I can use the shower head to wash it." I said.

"You would wash my hair?" Drogo asked.

"Course." I said.

"Allow me to bring the recliner in first to see if it will fit by the bath." Carlisle said and he went out to the back yard.

"You don't have to wash my hair." Drogo said.

"I want to." I said and brushed back a stray hair. "Also I'll have one in the bank. You'll have to wash my hair sometime, and I got a choke more than you."

"You're forgetting my beard." Drogo said as he pulled at it.

"Ey! How do I do that?" I asked.

"My beard wash." He said.

"There's a special one for that?"

"Got to keep it in condition." He said.

"I never really thought about it." I admitted.

Carlisle came in with the folded up recliner and carried it into the bathroom.

"Of course, there's always a face massage." Drogo said.

"What?" I asked, lost.

"Well if you wash my face fuzz I have to make up for it. So I'll owe you a hair wash and a facial."

"Shaka." I said. "Exactly the thing I'll need when I'm stressed with college."

"Well anytime you need me, just call." He said.

"Even if you're in another State?" I asked.

"Even if I'm in another country, I'll get to you somehow." He promised, taking my hand again.

"Make sure you do." I said, smiling at him.

Carlisle came back to the room.

"Isla, I think your plan will work." He said before turning to Drogo. "Although I think it would be better if I carried you into the bathroom. It will be a very tight squeeze to get the chair in there too and then manoeuvre you onto the recliner."

"Ok." Drogo said without any hesitation.

Drogo removed the blankets and Carlisle lifted him easily from the bed, like he weighed nothing more than a doll. I followed Carlisle as he carried Drogo into the bathroom. I hovered near the door while Carlisle put Drogo down onto the recliner. Then he came out of the bathroom as Drogo settled into the recliner.

"Call me once you have finished, or if you require any assistance." Carlisle said.

"Will do." I promised before I went into the bathroom.

I had to climb over Drogo to get to the shower. It was at the other end of the bath with its own separate tray, but it was close enough to the tub that I could use it on Drogo where he was.

I lay the head over the edge of the tub and turned it on to get the temperature right while I got his shampoo and conditioner from the shower, as well as the beard wash.

"What's going on?" Drogo asked as he leant his head back to look at me. There was a rolled up towel cushioning his neck against the hard edge of the tub.

"Making sure I got everything ready." I replied.

"Kay. Just warn me when you're going to put the water on my hair."

"I'm doing it now." I said, testing the temperature of the water before I started wetting his hair.

"That feels good." He said. "The dirt was starting to itch."

"Soon have you clean." I said, running my fingers in his hair to make sure the water was soaking in.

"Yeah." He said, with a happy sigh.

"I'm gonna put the shampoo on now." I said as I placed the showerhead back on the side of the bath and picked up the shampoo.

I washed the shampoo into his hair, lathering it up to make sure it was all clean. I was close to him, our faces inches apart and it wouldn't take much to kiss him. I was tempted, but realised that wouldn't be right. I washed the shampoo from his hair, then conditioned it.

"Shall I wash your beard while the conditioner soaks in?" I asked.

"It'll save time." Drogo conceded.

"How should I do this?"

"I'll hold my nose and you wet it with the shower." Drogo said.

"Ok. But you'll have to lean your head back a little more or I'll get water all over the floor."

"I can do that." He said, and did it before squeezing his nose.

I washed the water quickly over his beard. Then I lathered up some of the beard wash in my hands before I massaged it into his beard and moustache. This was a lot more intimate than his hair and I really had to resist the urge to kiss him. Also to straddle him, which would make it easier to get every part of his beard, but I think that would be too much for him. Ho! It would be too much for me.

"Hold your nose again. I need to wash the soap off." I whispered.

Drogo held his nose.

I washed the soap from his beard then washed the conditioner from his hair.

"All done." I said. "You want me to dry your hair?"

"Yeah. But could you tell Carlisle I need to use the bathroom first?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. "I'll find your hairdryer and comb while you do that."

"And my beard moisturiser." He added.

"Kay." I said.

I climbed back over him and went out to the room where Carlisle was sat next to the bed that he'd made.

"Drogo needs to use the lua." I said.

"I'll go and assist him." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Is it ok if I go in the bedroom to get his hairdryer?"

"By all means." Carlisle said.

I went into the bedroom as he went to the bathroom. It didn't take me long to find his hairdryer in one of the drawers and the beard moisturiser was on top of the chest of drawers. I found a brush and a comb too. I took them all out to the room and waited for Carlisle to bring Drogo back in.

As I waited I thought how to make it more comfortable. It would be better if he sat in his wheel chair. I moved it to where I'd be near a socket, and put everything ready.

It was then that Carlisle carried Drogo back into the room and placed him in the chair. There was a towel around Drogo's hair and he had another in his hands, which he used to wipe his beard as Carlisle went back to the bedroom.

I grabbed one of the wooden chairs and placed it in front of him so I could sit in to moisturise his beard.

"Do I need to use the hairdryer on it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Just a quick blast." He said.

I nodded and used the hairdryer on his beard. It blew his damp hair back and he looked super sexy, especially when he looked into my eyes with his grey ones. I put the hairdryer to the side and picked up his cream. I squirted a little onto my hand and Drogo was watching me. I looked up into his eyes again as I rubbed my hands together then started smoothing the cream into this beard and moustache. My breathing was hitching and Drogo seemed to be finding hard to breathe too.

I couldn't help it as I leant forward. I was being drawn into him. My lips touched his as I continued to massage the cream into his beard. I opened my mouth and he did the same. I moved into his lap and his arms moved around me.

The kiss was ono, but it couldn't go further and I had to dry his hair. I pulled away and felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Not your fault." He said as he stroked my hair. "I should have been stronger."

"I'll dry your hair now." I said as I got out of his lap.

"Yeah." He said and cleared his throat. "If you pass me the comb I can comb out my beard."

I handed the comb to him without a word, then towel dried his hair as much as possible before I brushed it and started drying it. By the time I was finished, his hair was soft and bouncy and shining auburn.

"I just need to get dressed now." Drogo said.

"I'll go make you some breakfast." I replied as I got to my feet and called Carlisle back into the room as I headed into the kitchen.

I decided to make Drogo some scrambled egg and toast. It wouldn't be too heavy, and it was stuff he'd already ate. I cooked it up and served it up. I considered a moment and decided it had been long enough for him to be dressed. I carried the food through on a tray.

Drogo was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, probably ready for travelling later, but he was waiting for me to go out into the garden.

"We heading outside?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Kay." I replied and placed the tray across his lap. He held it as I pushed him out to the garden and to his usual spot at the table.

"This looks good." He said as he placed the tray on the table.

"It's only scrambled egg." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but if you made it, it's bound to be the best damn eggs I've had."

"Maybe you should taste them first." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"It's not an empty compliment, but you're right." He said, before he shovelled some egg into his mouth. "How come you're not eating?"

"I had breakfast before I came here." I stated.

"What did you have?" Drogo asked, between mouthfuls.

"Cereal and fruit. It was something quick cause I wanted to get out before Mom was up."

"Why?" He asked, giving me a concerned look.

"I want to have fun this morning and not think of what's gonna happen this afternoon. I knew if I talked to Mom I'd end up crying."

"Why?"

"Because I'd have to think about this afternoon, and not have a good time in our last couple of hours." I explained truthfully.

"Ok. Then I won't mention it again." He said and squeezed my hand. "So what you wanna do today?"

"Don't know. You wanna go surfing?" I joked.

Drogo chuckled as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "If only I could MiniUley." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Isla." I said as I looked back into his eyes. "My name is Isla."

"Isla." He said, grinning at me, he'd been teasing me, but I didn't care. I liked that he could find humour again.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said looking thoughtful. "I could ask if my TV survived the visit and we watch a movie."

"Sure. What movie?" I asked.

"What movies do you like?"

I shrugged.

"I don't tend to watch movies." I said. "Least not through choice. I mean, if I'm having a sleepover with my girlfriends then sure, but they tend to choose."

"Ok." Drogo said and pursed his lips for a moment before smiling as he nodded his head. "We'll search the comedies."

"Kay." I said, and shrugged.

"What type of comedies do you like?" He asked as he got his phone and started texting.

"How bout you choose something you like." I suggested.

"You sure?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"Yep. Cause then I can judge you." I said a little smug.

"You gonna judge me on my taste?" He asked doubtfully.

"Gotta have my fun." I said with a grin.

"You know, I'll have to get you back." Drogo said as he rest his cheek in his hand, still looking into my eyes.

"Fo' suah. But that's years away. 'Sides, I ain't got no film tastes."

"Something we'll have to rectify when you're in college." He said with a firm nod.

"You say that like you're gonna be there." I said a little wary because I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"If it's definitely Chicago, I'll see what I can do."

"Wait? You'll be there?" I asked, he hadn't said this before.

"If I can find a safe place to settle, sure." He said with a shrug.

"It's not safe there?" I asked, feeling worried.

"You'll be safe." He said firmly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Even the carnies ain't crazy enough to attack a Quileute, even if they're far from home. They wouldn't wanna piss off Essie. Not after the whole Benito incident."

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is going back to before the farms. This vamp wanted to take control of America. He kidnapped a Quileute girl. He killed her just to spite Essie, she was so close to saving her, but he snapped her neck. Anyway, Essie got real pissed and spent the next year or so hunting Benito until the battle. She took out a lot of vamps in that time and the Nomads learnt that you really don't wanna screw with the people of one of the most powerful vamps in the world."

"You mean Billie's Mom?" I asked when the name Essie finally clicked.

"Yeah. It was before Billie was born. It's actually how her sister Liza became…"

"Billie's Mom is moke?" I asked, cutting him off.

"She's the Wolf Child, the first vampire werewolf hybrid, so yeah, she's pretty moke."

"So why she protect me and not you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not Quileute." He said, as if it was a simple fact.

"But you're my imprint. That makes you Quileute." I said firmly, maybe a little defensively.

"Yeah. But it's not stamped on my forehead or anything. All they will see is a dhampir. We're fair game if no one knows." He said sardonically, and I realised what a junk world he'd be living in outside of VCAC.

"I'll protect you." I said with a growl as I felt the heat rise. "As long as I'm around, no one will hurt you again."

"I don't want you to get hurt protecting me."

"You got hurt protecting me." I said solemnly.

"That was for a good reason, but I don't want you to get hurt protecting me from the vamp world version of Maleko."

"If it's Maleko then I geeve 'im dirty lick'ns. They won't get near me." I said firmly.

"We geeve 'em dirty lick'ns." Drogo said in a low voice that sent a shiver through me.

"Aye." I agreed as I looked in his eyes and everything felt intense and I couldn't look away.

Then Drogo's phone beeped and broke the spell.

He cleared his throat as he pulled his phone into view and I took a deep calming breath, looking down at my hands. I don't know what had been happening but it felt all kinds of good, but now I wasn't looking in his eyes and could think about it, it was choke frightening. Like giving over control to a roller coaster.

"Looks like my TV and player survived. Carlisle is setting it up for us and when it's ready he'll let us know so we can just go in and watch." Drogo said as he looked up from the screen.

"That'll be ono." I said and looked up as the sky began to darken. "Cause it looks like it's gonna rain."

Drogo looked up at the sky and sniffed.

"Smells like it too." He said.

"You can smell rain?" I asked.

"You can too, and when you've been a wolf a little longer you'll get to know different scents."

"I guess I'm like a toddler. I can see that things are different colours, I just have to figure out what they are and what some mean."

"I guess that's a good way to put it." He said. "I know I had to learn a hell of a lot when I was first rescued from the farm. But mostly it was learning the real name for things and not what I imagined they were called."

"You had your own language?" I asked, feeling intrigued.

"It was more or less English, but very basic. This is blood and this is food and that it the mop and bucket. Put water in the bucket, not blood. Blood won't clean floors."

"Did you do that?" I asked, trying to imagine how you'd make that mistake.

"Not me, but one two, two one, twenty eighty-two dash four did. He wasn't the brightest of kids and didn't make the connection between the clear liquid we used to wash ourselves that came out of the things in the bathroom would be the same as what would wash the floor. Poor kid." Drogo sighed sadly and dropped his head.

"Something bad happen to him?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know, or if I should encourage him to talk about it.

"He wasted blood. They had to get it back. He went down for harvest." He said blankly.

"They take all his blood?"

Drogo nodded.

"Poor kid." I echoed him from earlier.

"Amen." Drogo sighed.

I reached out to take his hand and he gave me a weak smile.

"Shall we see if Carlisle's finished setting up the TV?" He asked.

"Isn't he gonna call us when it is?" I asked.

"I guess he will."

"We can discuss other stuff if you want? I might not watch movies, but I got a few anime under my belt."

"You have?"

"Yeah. Mom's mom was half Japanese and she taught me a lot of the culture before she died when I was ten. I continued with the anime in her memory."

"Then you'll have to suggest some to me." He stated.

"Now?" I offered.

"Nah. Leave us something to talk about in our face chats. Maybe you can recommend an anime and we watch an episode every week and discuss it?"

"That's something we can do, but as long as it's only one episode. When I start back to school I'm gonna have a lot of work."

"I guess you will. I wouldn't really know." He said, but didn't seem too upset about it.

"Believe me, you're not missing out on anything." I said with a chuckle.

"I don't know. Might have been bearable if you were there to share it with me." He mused, grinning at me.

"I don't know. I'd end up failing." I shot back.

"Why?"

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my lessons with you there driving me lolo." I said with a grin.

"Then I guess it's good we don't share any classes." He quipped back and I grinned.

"Would you go to school?" I asked curiously.

"I've been tempted to try college, but I don't think I could pull off high school." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe if you shaved." I said.

"You don't like my beard?" He asked as pulled at it a little.

"I like your beard, it makes you look like a wizard." I stated. "But it's also what makes you look older. If you got rid of it and done your hair a little different I think you might pull it off."

"I don't think I could handle it now." He said, and shrugged.

"Is ok. If I didn't need school to get a good job I wouldn't bother either."

"Is it really that bad?" He asked, like he was genuinely interested in knowing the truth.

"Probably not, but I guess it is something you gotta experience at the right age." I said and Drogo nodded.

Carlisle stepped out of the apartment.

"The TV is ready." He said.

"Just in time." Drogo said as I pushed him back into the house and the rain started to fall.

"Yeah." I agreed when it started hammering down as we got safely inside. "You think the weather will affect your flight?"

"Marlin will make sure we have the right weather to take off." Drogo said.

"How will she do that?" I asked as I pushed him over to where the bed had been taken away and Carlisle had made a comfy looking sitting area out of the recliner and some sofa cushions. There was also some cushions beside it and I guess that was for me.

"Wow, I can't believe you set this up. Thank you." Drogo said.

"It was no trouble." Carlisle said with a shrug. "As always I will be in the bedroom if you need me."

"Thanks." Drogo said, and Carlisle left us.

"How will Marlin help the weather?" I asked.

"She can control it." Drogo said like it was nothing.

"Fo' suah?"

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"That's real magic." I said in wonder as I tried to imagine it.

"Sure is." Drogo agreed.

"You wanna choose a film before you get comfortable?" I asked.

"We'll check out on Demand." Drogo said.

"Then you want me to help you to the recliner?"

"Yes please." He said before pushing himself to his feet.

I went to his left side and supported him again as I helped him over to the recliner. He sat down and got comfortable. I sat down on the cushions next to him as he started looking through a list of movies.

"If anything jumps out at you, say." He said.

"Why don't you pick a movie you want me to see?" I suggested.

"Ok. Something funny and not controversial."

"What do you mean by controversial?" I asked.

"Nothing with any torture scenes. Even humorous ones. It's a little too soon." He joked.

"I don't think I'd wanna watch that anyway." I said, screwing up my face as I tried to imagine how you could make light of it.

"Like in a spy spoof where they pull out a load of nasty looking things but end up tickling them or whatever." Drogo explained.

"Still sounds junk."

"I guess you have to see it to get it, but right now I don't think I could even handle seeing someone tied down." He said getting monotone toward the end and he seemed to freeze.

"Drogo? You ok?" I asked, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Drogo blinked and turned to look at me. Looked like it took him a moment to realise where he was.

"Sorry." He said, and he dropped his head.

"You went through a lot." I said softly as I stroked his cheek. "Will take more than a week to heal from that."

"Mahalo." He whispered, and took my hand to kiss it.

"I'd be a heartless psycho if I didn't understand that." I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"You could never be heartless." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair, then pulled me into a hug and inhaled deeply. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." I said as I settled down onto the recliner since he was holding me against his chest. "But I don't wanna think about it until we have to."

"Ditto." He said, and sighed.

"So you gonna choose a movie?" I asked.

"Yeah." Drogo said as he loosed his arm a little and it let me settle next to him where I could see the TV too.

I was in a warm little spot as Drogo held his arm around me, my body running along the side of his, but my head was resting on his chest and I could hear the steady fast beat of his heart and the air going in and out of his lungs. I felt hale and ohana here with him. It was belonging and I didn't want to lose it. This was imprinting.

"This one should be good." He said as he picked a movie and it began to play.

"Is it really funny?" I asked.

"Well humour is subjective." Drogo said. "But if yours the same as mine then you'll find this hilarious."

"Ok." I said, ready to give it a try.

It was a funny film and I found myself laughing, usually when Drogo did. The rumbles vibrating through his body and echoing through mine every time he laughed. I won't lie that it felt ono, but I wished it was more than just the rumbles of his laughter. I wanted to feel his body against mine.

The only thing I could do for now though was to wrap my fingers in his hair and stroke his beard from time to time. It felt soft thanks to me moisturising it. Thinking more on it this was ono too. I could see us in the future relaxing in front of a movie on a Sunday, not doing much, but being together.

When the movie ended I wanted to stay where I was, but I choke wanted the bathroom. I excused myself as I got to my feet. After using the toilet I realised it was around lunchtime and I was starting to feel hungry.

I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

"Hey Drogo, you hungry again?" I asked as I stepped into the room.

"A little." He said. "What was you thinking of cooking?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd see what's there."

"Help me into the chair and I'll come with you? I've enjoyed cooking with you the last few days and I'd like another chance before I go away."

"I'd like that too." I said as I took his hand and helped him to his feet.

I supported him over to his chair then pushed him into the kitchen.

"I don't know what we're gonna eat." I said as I parked him near the counter.

"There's bound to be some food here we can eat." He said. "Perhaps I got stuff in the freezer I forgot about. It needs to be used up whatever, and I'd prefer thrown together over going out in that rain."

"You can say that again." I said as I looked to the window, which was grey today with the rain running down the pane.

"There might be something there I've forgotten about."

"Let's see." I said as I pulled open the freezer.

I found some fish and there was some sweet potatoes, with the frozen peas and sweet corn I could make a fish pie. We could have it with the broccoli that was also in the freezer.

"But I should check with Carlisle if fish will be ok, and white sauce." I realised.

"I'll ask him." Drogo said as he took out his phone.

After a brief conversation Drogo hung up.

"Carlisle said it should be fine since I am handling solids now. So yeah, fish pie sounds wonderful."

"Then let's get cooking." I said.

Drogo was my kitchen assistant again, and we soon had a fish pie cooking. It smelled good, I couldn't wait to eat it.

"We could go set up something as a table while it's cooking." Drogo said.

"Yeah. We can't go outside." I said. "We should have brought the table in."

"Is ok. We'll work something out." Drogo said as he took my hand and smiled up at me. "I am a resourceful info guy you know."

"Yeah. Does that extend to building tables though?" I teased.

"Guess we'll have to find out."

I laughed as I pushed him back into the main room.

"So what do we use?" I asked.

"I don't know. Is my fold down table still in the closet?"

"I'll go look." I said and went along to the closet.

I opened the door and on this dark rainy day there wasn't enough light coming in through the glass above the door to light inside like it usually did.

"Is there a light?" I asked.

"Should be a pull cord just inside the door." Drogo called back.

I felt around and found it then turned on the light. The light came on and I could see a lot more in the closet than usual. After rooting around some, I found the fold away table. I pulled it out and carried it into the room where I put it up near Drogo.

"Still there." He said, tapping the top.

"What did you have a fold up table for?" I asked as I pulled one of the wooden chairs that used to be around his big wood table but were now lined along the wall with no table. "You used to have a good table."

"Yeah. A little too good. That's why I needed this for when I had to wax my board or do anything that needed a table but might spoil the polish on my dining table."

"What happened to your table anyway?" I asked as I sat down, really not thinking it through.

"The leg broke." He said as if it happened to tables everyday.

"It did? How?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I broke it."

"It was a solid table!" I exclaimed.

"I loosened it. I was given enough time." Drogo said and gave me a careful look before he continued. "They tied me to the table, each arm and leg to one table leg each. I realised the one my left arm was tied to was loose, so I loosened it until it snapped. It made a good weapon for one use, at least I got to whack Ritchie on the head."

"You get him good?" I asked.

"Real good." He said with a grin.

"At least you got one hit in." I said and squeezed his hand.

"I got more than that in. I also threw a knife into his shoulder."

"A knife?"

"Yeah. He was being a jerk and…" He trailed off. "I can't explain it in full. I'd have to tell you things I'm not ready to share. I'll tell you one day. When I can talk about it and I can be there to soothe you if it gives you nightmares."

"Kay." I said, wishing I hadn't said anything about the table because I'd brought him down and I didn't want us to have bad air on our last day together.

Drogo took my hand and held it to his mouth for a moment.

"You're allowed to ask me anything, all I can do is refuse to answer. The only time I'll refuse is if it's something I really can't talk about yet. And honestly, it's too easy to talk to you about all of it, but I gotta stop myself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to have to deal with my crap alone. Let's face it, even if it's only a year and a few months in reality it'll be two years before you get into school in Chicago. That's two years for me to heal and then we can spend more time together."

"Cause I won't be on the Big Island?" I asked.

Drogo nodded.

"Kay." I said, he'd told me this before. "I hope I get in."

"You will." Drogo said, and squeezed my hand again.

"In that case, I should check on the food. I'm not getting into any cooking school if I go burning food." I said as I got to my feet.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked and I realised he was worried he'd upset me.

I paused behind him and wrapped my arms around him and put my chin on his shoulder.

"I can check on the food myself." I whispered into his ear. "It won't hurt none for me to treat you a little. Let me do that now." I added and kissed his cheek.

"Ok." Drogo said, and brushed my cheek.

I kissed his cheek again before I went to the kitchen to check on the food. It needed another ten minuets then it would be perfect. I returned to Drogo, grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Not long now." I said and took his hand as I sat opposite him again.

"Good. My stomach's rumbling again, especially when that food smells so onolicious." He said.

"I'm glad it's all working again." I said, stroking his hand with my thumb.

"Not as much as me I bet." He said, and winked at me.

"I don't know. I got as much of a stake in this as you." I said, looking into his eyes.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. I need to know all your bits are working if I'm tied to you for life."

Drogo laughed, then coughed to cover it.

"I don't think you should be thinking about my bits just yet." He said, starting to blush.

"I shouldn't think about your stomach? But as a future chef I gotta know you'll be a good guinea pig for me." I teased.

"Oh…" He said, and he went bright red as he looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry brah, I was kidding you." I admitted. "I did mean what you think I meant, I just thought I'd kid you a little."

"Something you're planning on doing often?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." I teased.

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'll know when to suspect it and it won't be so much fun." I grinned.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to watch you." Drogo said.

"Never forget it." I said lightly.

"Like I could forget anything about you." Drogo said intensely as he looked into my eyes, and now it was time for me to blush as I realised I had an in for his gift.

"Talking of not forgetting me, I got something for you." I said as I reached into the pocket of my bag and grabbed the bracelet. "I made this for you."

Drogo held out his hand and I dropped the bracelet into it. He looked down at it, then his eyebrows went up as he stretched it between his two hands.

"You actually made this?" He asked.

I nodded.

"In one night?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Billie told me about Quileute promise bands and I looked it up."

"It's so intricate." He said as he ran his finger over the pattern. "And is that your hair?"

"Yeah."

"Traditional." He said with a nod. "Could you?"

I wondered what he meant at first, then realised he wanted me to tie the band on for him. I tied it onto his left wrist and was relieved that it fit. I was sure I got the size right, but I couldn't be a hundred percent.

"I love this." He said, tracing it with his thumb. "Mahalo." He whispered as he took my hand and brought it up to his lips again. "Puts my dolphin to shame."

"I love your dolphin." I said as I stroked it. "Don't you forget it."

"I won't." He promised.

"Good." I said as I got to my feet. "I think the food might be ready."

"I hope so. My stomach's starting to think my throat's been cut." He joked.

"Kay." I said, feeling weird about his choice of words as I went to the kitchen.

The fish pie was ready, so I served it up with the broccoli and carried both plated into the room where Drogo was waiting. He watched me into the room as I carried the plates to the table and sat down.

"This smells wonderful." He said as he picked up his fork and dug in.

"Hmmhmm." I replied since my mouth was already full.

We were too busy eating for a while to talk, but I was soon finished and close to full. I waited for Drogo to finish.

"We need to do the dishes." Drogo said as he gathered up our plates.

"You wash and I wipe?" I asked.

"The usual." He said, and winked.

I got to my feet and pushed him into the kitchen. Drogo washed the dishes while I wiped and put away again. By the time we finished it was one. There was still a while before we had to leave the apartment.

"What shall we do now?" I asked as I pushed Drogo back into the room.

"Lets sit at the table again. Maybe we can play snap. See if you can beat me now you know you got faster reflexes."

"What?" I asked, confused a moment, but then I remembered back to our game before I knew about the supernatural being real and wondering how Drogo had been so fast. "Yeah. I know I said not to let me win, but wasn't that cheating?"

"You told me not to hold back." Drogo said with a shrug as I parked him at the table.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you had super human speed. So where's the cards?"

"Probably in the sideboard in the pull up bit on the top." Drogo stated.

I went to look and there were a few packs there, but only one of them was open. The blue backed pack we used before. I was about to ask him why he had so many packs when Drogo said, "To be honest I was experimenting a little."

"Experimenting?" I asked, feeling myself frown as I sat opposite him.

"Yeah." He said leaning forward in his chair as if he was about to share a big secret. "I wanted to see if you'd get as fast as me without realising you were doing it. I wanted to know how close you were to phasing, because I was sure you were pretty close."

"You just had to get that info on me." I teased.

"Well, only for my own curiosity, I wasn't collecting it for anyone." He said with a half shrug as he sat back.

"I know." I said as I shuffled the cards. "I think your curiosity is cute, and all that info is bound to help us at some point."

"I do got some uses." He said with a grin as I started dealing out the cards.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So let's see if you're faster." Drogo said as he picked up his lot of cards.

"You first." I said and Drogo placed down the first card.

Drogo won the first few rounds, but once I got up to speed I was winning half the games. I was actually getting choke competitive up to the point I had to call an end to the game.

"Why?" Drogo asked.

"I don't know. I think the wolf likes winning." I said, then looked to the front door when I heard the scrape of a key.

I felt myself tense, ready to spring into action if it was needed. It wasn't needed. It was Marlin and Brianna, but there was another vamp with them.

"That's Will, Marlin's husband." Drogo said, and then it hit me that I'd seen him before. He'd given Kekipi the keys to the boat.

"Aloha." I said, including all three of them.

"Isla. Sister." Brianna cried as she run up to me and hugged me. "We're leaving today."

"I know." I said, and tapped her back. "But it's so you can learn and grow up. You can come back here when you're older."

"I can?" Brianna asked, straightening up away from me.

"Yep." I said.

"I'd like to come back here one day and explore properly."

"Maybe you could vacation here and I'll show you around?" I offered.

"You'd do that for me?" Brianna asked like she didn't believe me.

"Of course Bree. We're friends right?" I asked.

Brianna nodded her head.

"Then I will hang with you if you come back to the Big Island." I promised.

"I get to hang with real teenagers?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, as long as we're still teens when you come visit. It's only three years till I'm twenty." I pointed out.

"I suppose hanging with trendy twenty somethings would be good too." She said with a shrug.

"From my own experience hanging with a twenty something is pretty ono." I said, indicating Drogo and Brianna giggled. "So you hungry?"

"A little." She said.

"There's some fish pie left. You'll have to blitz it in the microwave, but it should still be good." I said.

"I'll try it." Brianna said eagerly.

"I'll warm it for you." Will said and stepped into the kitchen.

"Why don't you pull up a chair?" Drogo said.

Brianna nodded and went to grab a chair. She sat on a spare side of the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Playing snap." Drogo replied.

"Can I play?"

"Sure." I said, hoping that the wolf might not want to win so much with another person involved.

"After your food." Drogo said as we heard the microwave bing.

"Ok." Brianna said.

"We'll show you how to play while you're eating." Drogo said.

Brianna nodded.

I shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Drogo and me went through a game while Brianna grind the fish pie.

Once she'd done with her food she played a few rounds with us and I was keeping up with the half vamps, but then Will asked if he could join us and we agreed. Choke mistake, he was so fast. He was almost a blur, I think he would have been to a human. He beat us so often it got boring and I was about to rage quit when Marlin called an end to our game. It was half an hour before we had to leave and we had to make sure everything Drogo wanted to take with him was packed.

I went to the kitchen to pack the lasagne into cool bags and then into a suitcase. I didn't know how they'd get them through security, but Marlin seemed pretty confident they would. So I packed up the lasagne and hoped they'd make it to Wyoming in one piece.

Drogo had two suitcases, and one of them was more or less full of lasagne. That didn't seem like a lot of stuff, but I guess this had been more of a short stop than hale.

"Isla." Drogo called me softly to him while the vamps were running around doing whatever.

I went to him quietly, feeling sad that we were about to be apart.

"I meant it when I said you could have my hi-fi system and all the vinyl. I don't know, maybe ask Billie to come out in a car tomorrow and pick it up?"

"You want me to have it?" I asked.

He considered for a moment then nodded.

"Then I'll come get it." I promised and I kissed his forehead because we'd be apart soon and I needed at least a little physical to tide me over. I breathed in his scent too, the one that was one hundred percent Drogo beneath the scent of his shampoo and the beard moisturiser. I realised why he'd done it to me earlier, it was for memory. The wolf in me relied on scent, and I guess it was true about the vamp in him.

"Come on kids, time to hit the car." Will said and I pulled away from Drogo as I wondered why it was Will who called us to order, then I realised it was so we didn't feel awkward if Carlisle and Marlin had called us since they were authority figures.

I straightened up and pushed Drogo out to the car. Carlisle helped him into the back and I climbed in beside him. Carlisle encouraged Brianna to sit in the middle set of seats with him while Will packed everything in the trunk.

I sat up close to Drogo and he put his arm around me while I leant my head on his shoulder.

"You ok kid?" He whispered.

I sniffed back the tears that were suddenly in my eyes and stroked his beard. I was maybe pulling his head toward me. I guess I was going in for a kiss. I'd sure like a kiss.

Drogo pulled me up into his lap and hugged me into his shoulder. I let him as I hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you." Drogo whispered in my ear as the car started moving.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." I whispered in his ear as quietly as I could. "Can I have at least one kiss?"

"You think it's a good idea?" He breathed back.

"I'm not thinking about it." I whispered back and pressed my lips to his.

Drogo kissed me back, but not for as long as I would have liked, and it was more or less an innocent kiss too. Then he pulled away and guided my head back to his shoulder.

"That'll do." I whispered, before adding. "For now."

"Well we need something to look forward to." He joked.

"I'd just look forward to seeing you again." I said.

"It won't be that long." Drogo said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Only a couple of months. I'll be better then, and maybe we could make it a little more romantic?"

I laughed a little, he was trying to coax me to feel better, and it was working some.

"I guess anywhere is better than the back of a car with other people in it." I said quietly.

"Yeah." Drogo agreed.

We were quiet for a while and I thought of something to say.

"Will the flight be ok?"

"Yeah. I guess. I hope so." He replied, but he sounded uncertain.

"Will you call me as soon as you land?"

"In Honolulu?" He joked, but I took him up on the offer.

"Yeah. And when you land in Wyoming, or wherever it is you land. And when you arrive back at your place on the Ranch." I stated.

"All of them times?" Drogo asked sounding amused.

"All of the times." I replied, tightening my arms around him as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What if it's the middle of the night?"

"I don't care what time it is, just phone me. I probably won't sleep till you're safe at the end of your travels anyway."

"Will you at least try?"

"I'll try, but it won't be relaxing." I murmured.

"If you at least try I'll feel better."

"Kay. But no lying that you got home when you haven't." I warned.

"Then it'll be a long while, cause Wyoming isn't home."

"I get that, but you know what I mean." I said, feeling a little annoyed.

"It was a figure of speech?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll phone you in Honolulu, when I touch down in Wyoming and when I'm back at the Ranch." He promised.

"Mahalo." I said, and kissed his cheek since he didn't seem to mind that so much. "Once I know you're safe and I've slept we can set up when we face talk."

"Of course. Whatever's best for you." He said, and he meant it.

"Whatever's best for both of us. I know I'll have school, but you'll have appointments to keep and maybe work. I don't know if you'll get a job or something."

"I will. I'm just not sure what yet. Once I'm healing I can choose better."

"I know. I'm not nagging, but I don't want to be a reason you don't get a job." I explained.

"You won't." He assured me. "Besides, I might find something with Jane that doesn't require field work."

"You'd still work for her?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"It's a steady pay cheque and now the League are out pretty safe." He said with a shrug then gave a laugh. "Besides, who'd wanna hire me? I got no qualifications, not even a high school level diploma and it's not like I could hit up Jane for a reference."

"You gonna work for her forever?" I asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna coast at the League for a few more years till a little nepotism will land me a sweet managerial role in an up and coming restaurant."

"How you know I'll employ you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't give a poor kid a chance at life?" He coaxed me.

"I dun know. You'd have to prove yourself." I teased.

"Yes Chef." He barked like I was drilling him, and I laughed.

"We're almost at the airport." Carlisle said as he looked over the back of the chair. "We'll all get out then Will and Marlin will return the car. We'll wait for them before we check in."

"Ok." Drogo said as we pulled up to the drop off point.

It took a minuet to get Drogo in his chair and the luggage unpacked. I took charge of Drogo's chair, he had his suitcases on his lap, while Brianna and Carlisle got the rest of the luggage. As will and Marlin pulled away Carlisle led us into the entrance of the airport. We found a place we could wait where we weren't under anyone's feet.

I crouched down next to Drogo and he told me to stand up. He dropped his suitcase that didn't contain the lasagne on the floor for me to sit on. I sat down and took his hand. Brianna dropped her bag beside me and sat down as she hooked her arm through mine.

"I've never been on a plane." She whispered to me.

"It's pretty ono. Maybe you'll get the window seat and you can look down at the sea."

"I can?" She asked, like she didn't want to get excited.

"I'm certain Will and Marlin will allow you." Carlisle replied.

"Then I can't wait to fly." Brianna said with a grin before she frowned. "What does it feel like?"

"You can't really explain it kid." Drogo replied. "But you'll soon see."

It was at this point Billie came up to us. And Mom was with her? What? Why? I think I saw them come in but didn't pay much notice till they came up to us.

"We're not too late." Billie said, looking relieved.

"We're waiting for Marlin and Will to return from dropping off the car." Carlisle replied.

"I can't believe you're going so soon." Billie said as she hugged Carlisle.

"Drogo, I will get to know you better." Mom said as she held out her hand. Drogo took it and shook it. "Aloha." She said solemnly.

"We'll meet again." Drogo replied.

"I hope so cause you're not stealing my baby from me." Mom joked.

A little.

"I have no intention of doing that." Drogo said.

"I know." Mom said and hugged him. "I hope you have a safe journey."

"Me too." Drogo replied as Mom straightened up.

"When you leaving?" Mom asked.

"As soon as Marlin and Will return." Carlisle replied. "We left it as long as possible before coming here."

"Oh." I said, feeling choke sad.

"You'll be ok." Drogo assured me as he squeezed my hand.

I nodded, though I didn't feel it.

"I will call you as soon as we're in Honolulu." Drogo said.

"I hope so." I murmured, but before anything else could be said Will and Marlin arrived.

"Guess this is it." Drogo said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah." I agreed as I got to my feet and picked up Drogo's bag before handing it to him. He pulled it onto his lap.

"Mahalo." He said as he took my hand and looked up into my eyes. "I'll speak to you soon." He added as he placed his other hand on top of mine.

"You'd better." I said, and put my forehead to his for a moment before straightening up. It was the closest to a kiss I could give him in front of Mom.

I stepped away as Carlisle took up the handles.

"Aloha au ia oe." I whispered.

"Aloha au ia oe." Drogo repeated.

I waved to him as he was pushed away. Mom and Billie closed in around me and I felt comfort with them being close. I was worried about Mom being here, but now as she put her arm around me I was glad. There was times in her life when a girl needed her mother, and this was one of them. By the time Drogo and the rest of them disappeared beyond the gate my eyes were too filled with tears to see.

I felt numb trying to hold them back and couldn't do much but let Mom and Billie guide me out to Kekipi's car as I hoped with all my heart that Drogo would get back to Wyoming safely.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest**

* * *

 **Drogo**

I sat by the window looking out at the airport staff as they loaded the luggage onto the plane. As a wheelchair user I was boarded first, along with Carlisle as my doctor. We could sit together while Marlin, Will and Brianna sat in the three seats that had been booked together. At least that way Brianna could sit by the window like she wanted and I could stare out the window to avoid talking to anyone during the flight.

As I waited for everyone else to board I played with the band Isla had put around my wrist. I counted each shell over and over. There were ten of them woven in to the threads of the band. I couldn't believe how quick she'd managed to weave it, but then Isla was talented. I knew she was, especially with cooking. If she played it right I could see her becoming a chef and earning her Michelin star.

That's what I had to do, look to the future. The past was shit, the present wasn't any better, but the future, the future is where it's at. I had to push through the present and make a future that I could one day share with Isla.

Of course that meant getting back to the mainland and having chance to think about what I wanted to do. I was sure I could do that at the Res.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'll need evaluating by Mal and will need somewhere close to the Res. Could I rent out Rose Cottage?"

"After the summer you may do so." Carlisle replied. "But until then Keelie is using it."

"She is?" I asked.

"Yes. Hunter requested it. It appears Olly Littlesea has imprinted on her."

"Wow. I'm even more out of the loop, and I'm supposed to be the info guy." I joked.

"You've been off on medical grounds, I'm certain nobody will hold it against you." Carlisle said with a smile.

"I hope so. But now I know I got a shed load of stuff to catch up on. I guess it'll keep me busy." I mused.

"It doesn't hurt to have distractions." Carlisle observed.

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "So, after the summer?"

"The day after Liza and Tony's birthday I believe. Keelie is staying until it's time for school to begin." Carlisle said, and I felt my info senses tingle.

"How come?" I asked.

"I'd wager it's more Olwen than Hunter, but they prefer to know where Keelie is than to have her sneak off."

"I guess they are the same age." I said, trying not to sound as bummed out as I felt considering I was not the same age as Isla.

"Yes. And teenagers will fornicate, whether we allow it or not. Better to allow it and teach them the safe responsible way, than threaten them with an eternal damnation they can't comprehend when they're so young and invincible."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Drogo." Brianna whispered and I realised she was in the seat behind me.

"What's up kid?" I asked.

"My stomach feels funny. Is that normal?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's just nerves." I assured her. "Have you fastened your belt?"

"No."

"Then you need to do that, sit back and wait for the cabin crew to talk us through the safety instructions." I told her, turning a little in my seat, but I couldn't really see her.

"Ok. I'll do that." Brianna whispered.

"Ah yes, the safety instructions. Would you be offended if I blank out for a while?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all." I replied when I realised that he was offering me the opportunity to stare out the window again.

So I stared out the window until we started to taxi, then I sat back for take off. Once we were in the air I went back to staring out the window. This was just a short haul, so toilet wouldn't be an issue. I had to make sure I went in Honolulu before the long haul to the mainland. I didn't want to use the plane toilet if I really didn't have to considering I needed help at the moment.

The flight went quickly, well it was forty-five minuets, so it was more or less up and down. In the reverse to getting on, I had to wait until everyone else had disembarked before they brought an air wheelchair to me so they could push me off the plane. As much as I didn't like the chair I'd been using the past few days, it was a whole lot more comfortable than the straight back, narrow chair.

By the time we'd disembarked and had gone through customs and check-in for the connecting flight we had an hour to wait. That was enough time to go use the toilet and then I didn't have a drink because it was six hours to the connection in Denver and I didn't wanna have to use the toilet again until that time.

Brianna was chatting about the plane ride, but I tuned her out as I text Isla to let her know I was safe in Honolulu.

She text back five minuets before we were due to board.

 **Glad you're safe  
in Honolulu.  
When do you fly  
again?**

 **We're boarding in  
five minuets. I get  
loaded on first.  
We're due to take off  
in about half hour.  
Then six hours  
to Denver. Not sure  
how much time before  
the connecting flight.  
Hopefully I'll have time  
to text you.**

 **Promise? Whatever the  
time, even if it's early  
hours, let me know  
you're safe?**

 **I will. I have to turn my  
phone off now we're about  
to board. Catch you later.**

I turned my phone off before Isla replied because a member of airport staff came to get me on the plane. I would be happy to be out of this chair and back in the airplane one. I hoped like anything that I wouldn't need the bathroom, but I was placed in the aisle seat in case I did need to use the bathroom. It meant that I couldn't look out the window, although we'd be flying into night soon, but at least I could blank out. I guess I'd have to make do with the in-flight movie to take my mind away.

I was busting by the time we touched down in Denver, but at least I didn't have to use the bathroom on the plane. It was much better to use the wider disabled toilet in the airport where I could support my dodgy leg with the handle cemented into the wall. I could pull myself up and shuffle into position and not have to have Carlisle helping me into place and turning his back. That had been embarrassing.

One thing this airport chair had going for it was that I could push it myself. I rolled out of the bathroom and Carlisle was waiting for me. He let me push the wheelchair and walked beside me as we made our way to the Casper departure lounge. Once we were there I text Isla to let her know I was safe on the mainland. I didn't expect her to reply, I was hoping that she'd be sleeping, but it came back almost immediately.

Great. I'm glad you're

 **ok. Let me know when  
you're in Wyoming.**

 **I will. But it would be  
better if you sleep.  
It's three in the  
morning with you.**

 **I used to work nights,  
I can handle it. I just  
need to know you're  
safe first. **

**I'll text you as soon as  
I touch down and you'll  
have to promise me  
that you'll go straight  
to sleep then.**

 **Kay.**

 **I need to go again. This  
connection is shorter.**

Hopefully for the last time I was loaded onto the plane. This flight was only an hour so I wouldn't have to worry about the bathroom this time. I was so tired and couldn't wait to get into my apartment and crash out. According to my body it was nearing five in the morning when we touched down at Casper International, local time it was close to eight. I hoped Jane wouldn't wanna talk to me until I slept. I had to debrief, but my mind really need to recharge.

I managed to text Isla when Carlisle was pushing me to the carousel where we could pick up my wheelchair. Well the one I'd been using. I didn't intend to be in it much longer. Carlisle said I could have some crutches now my stomach had healed up. I couldn't wait. Guess that was my first port of call, to the hospital to get me some crutches so I could go home, alone and have peace for the first time in over a week.

Not that I was ungrateful to Carlisle and Marlin, but I would appreciate a full night sleep without people wandering through my bedroom. To sleep in a bedroom again would be something. Although I'd have to make the bed first. I guess I could rough it in a sleeping bag just to get rid of my exhaustion and then I could put my apartment in order once I felt more alert. Not that I planned on staying long, but it might be a while before I could head on out to La Push and my psych sessions with Dr. Mal.

I also realised that I was filling my mind with nonsense planning because I was nearly back at HQ and I had a lot of explaining to do.

There was a car waiting for us in a covered over area that Jane had somehow managed to wrangle years ago for whenever VCAC members had to fly anywhere that Jane couldn't send her private jet. I tried not to cringe when I saw Rea leaning casually against the car. I'm sure this was something the Lieutenant wouldn't let me live down.

"Wotcha Spymaster, see you're back from the war." She greeted me as she straightened up.

"I guess." I murmured.

"Almost in one piece." She said as she winked at me.

I shrugged as she opened the door then without checking with anyone else loaded me into the back of the car.

"Hi Drogo, been a while."

"Cadence?" I asked, frowning as I recognised Mags' gamma here without the rest of her pack. "I thought you headed back to La Push?"

"The rest did." She said and wrinkled her nose a little as Brianna got in the car. "But I got my reasons to stay. Just call me you're faithful guard dog."

"Dog?" Brianna asked excitedly as she sat as close to Cadence as was humanly possible. "Are you a wolf too? Just like my sister Isla?"

"You're Isla's sister?" Cadence asked in disbelief.

"Her soul sister. She even calls me Bree. That means we're friends right?" Brianna said in a hopeful voice.

"Isla is my pack sister, and though I haven't known her long, I don't think she'd say you're her friend if she didn't mean it."

"Fantastic." Brianna said with a grin, before frowning slightly. "If you're Isla's pack sister, does that mean you're my soul sister too?"

"Don't think it works like that." Cadence said. "Why do you think Isla's you're sister anyway?"

"Because she imprinted on Drogo and he's my brother and if he's my brother that makes her my sister." Brianna said like it was an undeniable truth.

"Really Drogo? A sixteen year old?" Cadence teased.

"She's nearly seventeen." I protested, then groaned when I realised how lame that sounded. "I'm too tired to go into this right now."

"Fine. Let me know when you're awake and we can talk."

"Yeah. I'll tell you about Isla and you can tell me all about how you snared the Lieutenant." I shot back.

Cadence did something I never thought she'd do, she blushed, but then she smirked.

"Heard you were good. Guess there's a reason Rea calls you the 'Spymaster'."

I shrugged. It was true.

By this point Carlisle, Marlin and Will had climbed into the back, and now we were ready to go.

We all sat in silence as the car moved swiftly toward the Ranch. There really wasn't a lot to discuss now. At least not anything I wanted to say to anyone other than Carlisle. My transport was important, but I also remembered the other thing I had to ask him about when Brianna said she was my sister.

I willed the journey to go quicker, but it was a good half hour once we were free of airport traffic. I couldn't wait to be back in my own home and curl up and sleep.

I must have blanked out a little cause next thing I knew the car was drawing to a stop.

"Rea was kind enough to drop us by the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Cool." I said, trying not to sound as disorientated as I felt.

Carlisle got out first to get my chair and I tried to do as much as I could to transfer between the car and the chair to bolster my argument to get crutches immediately. I just couldn't deal if I had to stay in the hospital.

Carlisle pushed me into the hospital with Brianna walking beside my chair. I would help her fit in, once I was back on my feet, but I didn't want her to know where I was staying until I'd slept for a week. I just needed my space and peace.

When we reached the nurses station Esme came to greet Carlisle with a hug. They melted into each other, eternal partners meeting after a while apart. Just watching them made you feel good, and filled with hope that two people could love each other as long as they had, and still be so in love. A year or two was nothing when you had eternity.

Esme stepped away from Carlisle then gave me a hug.

"You brave, loyal man." She said. "Thank you for keeping Billie safe."

"It was nothing." I assured her as I tapped her shoulder.

She pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"No. It was everything. You have a good heart Drogo. We've always known that, and now you proved us right." She said with her warm mom smile and I felt filled with her maternal love, and god, I wish Esme had been my stepmom.

Then Esme straightened up and turned her mom-smile on Brianna.

"You must be Brianna." She said.

"That's me." Brianna said, although she sounded unsure.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. If you'd like to come with me, I can find you a shower, some clean clothes and a bed where you can sleep before you have to deal with the adoption agency."

"Adoption agency?" Brianna asked timidly.

"Now don't you worry about that right now. Let's just get you rested first." Esme said as she led her away.

Carlisle pushed me in the opposite direction.

"I took the liberty of texting Esme earlier. I thought you might wish to alleviate yourself of Brianna for a while." Carlisle informed me.

"Thank you." I said, since there wasn't much more I could say. "Can I get some crutches now so I can head home?"

"I will have to see how you handle them first. There is a quite a distance between here and your apartment."

"I don't care if someone pushes me to my apartment and I crutch it to the door, but I can't stay in the hospital. I just need my space." I said, and I don't know if it was down to fatigue, but my despair came through in my voice.

"I understand." Carlisle said as he pushed me into a ward. "I'll get you some crutches, and if I'm satisfied I'll have one of the orderlies push you home."

"Thanks." I said with feeling.

"I'll get you some crutches." Carlisle said as he parked me up facing the door. "I won't be long."

Carlisle left the room and I checked my phone.

 **Are you home?**

I thought for a moment, wondering how to respond.

 **I'm back on the  
Ranch, but it'll be  
a while before I  
get back to my  
apartment. Carlisle  
said I can use  
crutches.**

Carlisle got back at this point so I put my phone away. Carlisle was carrying a set of adjustable crutches. He leant them against the bed then offered his hand to me.

"Shouldn't I try getting up with the crutches?" I asked.

"Let's see if you can support yourself first and then we'll see if you can get on your feet with the crutches."

"Ok." I said and let Carlisle help me to my feet.

I managed to stay standing while Carlisle got one crutch that he handed to my left hand. I put my arm through the cuff and grabbed the handle, and gingerly leant my weight on it.

"How does that feel?" Carlisle asked. "Does it need adjusting?"

"I don't think it does." I said.

"Try the other."

I accepted the other one and got my right arm into it. I really didn't need the support on my right, but I felt the benefit once I could put my weight on it too.

"Now put the crutches forward before you move your feet."

I nodded and put as much of my weight on my right leg as I could before moving the crutches forward. My left leg wobbled out of my control, and I would have gone flat on my face if Carlisle hadn't caught me.

"Perhaps you should move one and then the other." He said as he helped me up straight again.

"I hope this works." I said as I took a deep breath, then moved the right crutch forward before the left, then it seemed like nothing to hop my right leg forward, dragging along my left.

I tried this a few more times until I was moving around the ward with ease, although not my usual speed, but at least it was enough that I could get around my apartment on my own. I just had to prove I could use the crutches to get up out of the chair.

I managed it. It took all my strength, but I managed it. Then I sat back in the chair and put the crutches across my lap.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

"I think you'll be able to get around your apartment." Carlisle said. "I'll fetch you a dose of blood and you will drink that while I find an orderly to push your chair."

"Thanks." I said and sighed with relief, I'd soon be home.

Carlisle left me again and returned with a cup of blood that turned out to be dhampir blood. That was bound to give me a good boost for the day. Even if I slept, I'd wake up feeling refreshed. While I did that Carlisle left and came back with Maurice.

"Hi Drogo, I hear you're a real hero." He said.

"Not really." I said and shook my head as Carlisle took the cup from me.

"I'm happy to let you go." Carlisle said. "But if you feel ill in any way please ring the hospital."

"I will." I promised.

"Then I will leave you go for today, but I'll expect you back here at ten tomorrow morning for an evaluation. If you think you'll need help getting here, don't hesitate to phone for help."

"Ok." I said, I was ready to go.

"Maurice, if you would be so kind." Carlisle said as he handed my bag to Maurice. It was a holdall so he could throw it over his shoulder and still push the chair. I would have had it on my lap, but I guess that would mean juggling it with my crutches.

"Here we go." Maurice said as he started to push the chair.

Then we got to the door and it was clear the crutches wouldn't go through sideways. I turned them and leant them over my shoulder while Maurice pushed me through the door.

"Thanks pal." Maurice said happily as he pushed me on through the corridor. "Still got the same place?"

"I hope I have or else I don't know where my stuff is." I joked.

"You got the key or is it at the office?"

"It's at the office. Standard field practice." I said.

"Ah. We got a problem." Maurice said as he pushed me out of the hospital and into the morning sun.

"What's that?" I asked taking a breath of the warm Wyoming air.

"Well the Ranch House wasn't exactly built with disabled access in mind." He said as he pushed me toward the main square of the village where the steps rose up to the grand house.

I looked up at the windows of the atrium sparkling in the morning light.

"I guess I should practice going up steps." I said as I readied my crutched to get up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Maurice said as he stopped.

"Look, I've just had a dose of dhampir blood, I think I can make it. You carry the chair up to push me into the office, but I can get up the steps, and you can walk behind me just in case."

"Are you sure? I'm not…" Maurice began.

"You're twice as strong as the strongest human, you can do it." I cut him off as I pushed myself up onto my feet.

I wobbled a little but I managed to stay upright.

"Ok. Let's do this." I said firmly and moved to the first step.

I put one crutch then the other up onto the first step. I managed to lift my left leg onto the step but even before I moved my right leg, I knew my left wouldn't support my weight, even with the help of the crutches.

I hopped up the step. It seemed for the best if I just used my arms and right leg to haul myself up. Step by step I pulled my way up. God, when were these steps so high? When had they built extra steps?

"Nearly there Drog." Maurice said with encouragement.

"You're right Mo." I said, catching my breath before I made the final push up the last three steps.

I'll admit I was sweating and a little breathless by the time we reached the top, but I felt good that I'd managed to do at least that. For too long I'd been cooped up and invalid, this was a first step to being me again. At least a shadow of me until I could get rid of the crutches and be back to my old self for good.

"You did well up the steps Drog, but I think you need to sit down now." Maurice said as he unfolded the chair behind me.

"Ain't gonna argue now Everest is out of the way." I said as I sat down. "At least the office is on the first floor is all I can say."

Maurice chuckled.

"Now my good man Mo, to the office." I declared.

Maurice laughed again as he pushed me to the doors. Luckily there was someone coming out, a young dhampir guy I didn't know, and he held the door as Maurice pushed me in. I didn't need to be a mind reader to here the thousand and one questions he had in his mind. I think I'd question it myself if I saw someone in a wheelchair here. Especially a dhampir someone.

Maurice pushed me on to the office. Daisy was on duty.

"I've come for my key." I said.

"No hi or anything?" She said with a pout before she went to fetch my key from the wall of keys.

"I just need to get home. Sleep for a while, then talk to my girl." I said.

"You're girl?" Daisy asked, pausing in handing me the key for a moment.

"My wolf Isla." I said with a smile as I accepted the key off her.

"You got a wolf now?" Daisy asked, giving me a sceptical look.

"I sure have." I said with a grin. "See you around."

"See ya." Maurice said as he turned me around and wheeled me out of the office and back to the steps.

"So how we gonna do this one?" Maurice asked as he stopped at the top.

I considered how safe it would be for me to try going down such high steps when Rea put in an appearance.

"You get the back, I'll get the front." She said to Maurice, before adding, "hold on tight," to me.

I gripped my crutches in one hand and held onto the armrest with the other as Rea lifted up the front of the chair. Maurice was keeping it steady at the back, but I knew Rea had most of the weight as she went backwards down the steps.

"How d'you even get up there in the first place?" She asked.

"I walked up and Maurice carried the chair." I replied.

"And you couldn't walk back down?"

"I think I should practice with smaller steps if I gotta be on the crutches for longer than a week." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Rea agreed as she dropped me at the bottom of the steps. "You need anymore help?"

"Nah. Luckily I'm on the ground floor." I said.

"Then I'll see you around." Rea said with a salute before heading off to do whatever she was supposed to be doing.

"Almost there." Maurice said and he directed me toward the apartment.

When we got to my door I pushed myself up onto the crutches again so I could unlock the door myself. The door opened and I was met with the unmistakable scent of a place that had been empty for a while. At least it was cool in my dark apartment.

I moved into the apartment and dropped my keys into the dish by the door.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Maurice asked.

"Just drop it on the table."

"Ok." He said and put it on the table. "You need me to do anything?"

"You've done enough and I just wanna hit the hay and sleep for like a hundred years."

"Ok. I'll come by at half nine tomorrow to get you to the hospital on time." He said.

"There's no need." I assured him.

"Even if you hop along to there I'll walk with you just in case." He said in a no nonsense way.

"If you think it's necessary." I said.

"Yeah. And any problems, you can ring me too. You know, if it's something you don't think you can share with Carlisle."

"Thanks bro." I said, and I gave him an awkward bro hug with my crutches getting in the way.

"I'll be here tomorrow." Maurice said again before he left.

I waited until the door closed before I crutched my over to it and turned on the dead lock and put on the chain. It really wouldn't stand up to a good shove from even a dhampir, but it was a false sense of security and I sighed in relief.

"Finally alone." I whispered before I crutched my way over to my chair. I sat down and settled back into the upholstery.

I leant the crutches against the table next to my chair and reached for my phone to check the charge. I had a text off Isla asking me to call her.

I hit call immediately and she answered on the first ring.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, feeling a knot in my stomach since I was so far away from her and there really was nothing I could do if I was.

"You're ok." She said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"You at your apartment now?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just got in. I got me some crutches so no more chair." I said happily.

"You really didn't like that thing did you." She said, sounding amused.

"Nope." I said with feeling, then conceded a little. "I did like our walk down to the market."

"Me too." She said.

"Yeah." I said, that day had been good. "But you promised me you'd go to sleep as soon as I let you know I touched down in Wyoming."

"I know. But I had to hear your voice to be sure you're safe." She said, and she sounded a little uneasy to be admitting it.

"It's wolf instinct." I assured her.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"So now you know I'm ok will you please get some sleep?" I begged, because I didn't want her making herself ill on my account.

"I'll try." She said.

"No try, do." I said firmly, before I quieted my tones and added, "I worry about you too, and you need to sleep. Like I'm gonna do as soon as I grab my blankie."

"You still have a blankie?" Isla teased.

"I'm tired. It was a figure of speech. I meant a sleeping bag." I said, pretending I was annoyed. "I'm gonna grab a sleeping bag and when I'm refreshed I'll make my bed. I'm hoping it goes well."

"You'll let me know how it goes?" She asked in her enthusiastic Isla way.

"Will do." I confirmed. "And hopefully next time we speak I'll have my laptop set up and we can do it face to face. Sort of."

"Even seeing you through a camera is something." She said.

"Yeah. So you will go to sleep now and we'll talk in…ten hours." I guestimated.

"Ten hours!" Isla exclaimed.

"That'll give us seven hours sleep and three hours for me to dig out my laptop and get it up and running again." I explained.

"Ok then. Ten hours." She agreed before adding in a small voice. "Aloha."

"Aloha." I replied and hit the end call button before it got into a mini-fight over who should hang up first. I had to be the adult.

I felt drained after that conversation. I really needed to sleep, but not in my jeans. I pulled myself to my feet with my crutches. I shuffled my way to the bedroom and dug out a pair of comfy shorts and a t-shirt.

It was a struggle, but I managed to change.

Then I pulled down a sleeping bag from the shelf of my closet and put it around my neck before I grabbed a pillow. I managed to hold the corner in my right hand and hold the handle of the crutch.

I got myself back into the living room and I put the pillow on my chair and lay the sleeping bag over the arm so I could get it easy later. I went to check the lock on the door, made sure the chain was still in place then went to the chair.

I sat back in the chair and put my crutches against the table again. I pulled the pillow and sleeping back into my lap. I pulled the handle on the side of the chair and the footrest came up and the back reclined. I put the pillow behind my head, getting it into the most comfortable place. Then I pulled the unzipped sleeping bag over me like a blanket. I leant back until the chair was in full recline and feeling comfortable I let myself drift to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest**

 **I would have had this up like a week ago, if not sooner, but I've been taken ill the monster cold/chest infection that seems to be ravaging the UK at the moment. I wouldn't go so far as to call it flu since I haven't been bed bound, but it really took a hit on my energy and concentration levels so I haven't been anywhere near my laptop for a week. It seems to finally breaking though,**

* * *

 **Isla**

I put my phone on my table and curled up, pulling my quilt tight around me. Drogo was right, I needed to sleep and I would feel better when we talked later if I didn't look half dead.

He was safe in Wyoming, so I could sleep now. I realised that was true and I settled into sleep feeling happy that he was somewhere safe. I slept and it was midday when I awoke. I'd never slept in so late, but I guess I'd never gone to bed so late either.

I went to shower and got dressed before I made my way down to find something to eat. I felt the hairs rise on my arms; there was someone in the house. My wolf senses seemed to scream this person was in the family room.

I moved swiftly and stealthily through the door and leapt at the person.

"Holy god Isla it's just me!" Billie said as she pushed me away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood away.

"Elise was a little worried about you after yesterday, so she asked me to come sit here so you weren't alone when you woke up." Billie explained.

"Oh. Right. Mahalo." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"I was just considering making lunch. You want anything?" Billie asked, completely brushing the matter aside.

"Yeah. Though it's more like breakfast for me." I pointed out.

"Shall we go see what's there?" She asked as she got to her feet.

I nodded and followed her out to the kitchen.

"You want pancakes and fruit?" She offered.

"Isn't it lunchtime for you?"

"It is. But I can eat pancakes anytime." She said with a shrug, before adding in a whisper, "I'll share Dad's super secret recipe with you."

"Ono." I said, Billie's dad was a brilliant cook from everything I'd heard.

Billie talked me through the measurements and all the little quirks her father had developed over the years. The pancakes were onolicious and went well with the fruit we cut up.

Once we'd finished breakfast and done the dishes I wasn't sure what to do for the day, but Billie had already thought about it.

"You want me to run you up to Honomu so you can pick up your scooter?" She offered.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot about that." I muttered, I probably wouldn't have thought about it until I needed my scooter for something.

"We can go now if you want?"

"I'll just go get my keys." I said, before I went upstairs to get them.

As we were walking to the garage Billie put her arm around me and asked, "You want to go on my bike?"

"Really?" I asked, feeling excited about it, but then I remembered something. "Can we take Kekipi's car please?"

"You don't trust me?" Billie asked, joking around.

"It's not that. I'd love to go on your bike, but Drogo said I could have his records and turntable. I think I should grab it before the clean up crew arrives."

"I don't think they'll be here for another week, but if you wanna do it today, then we'll do it. At this rate Kekipi might as well sign his title over to me." She said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I said.

"Yeah." Billie said, smiling happily about the kindness of my brother, not the fact that she could get anything out of him.

Going by Kekipi's car meant we had to go into the garage to get the key. There was a guy in here working and it took me a moment to realise it was one of my cousins, Hani. I think he was the one who looked after the garage when me and Kekipi were telling Mom our secret. Was he working here for real? When had that happened?

Guess I was more wrapped up in the Drogo drama than I thought.

"Howzit Isla." Hani said to me while Billie went to get the key.

"Howzit." I said back.

"You finding the wolf ok?" He asked.

"It's shaka. Mo better running with my pack sisters, but I run here when I can." I replied.

"You got a pack?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"I'm part of Mags' pack."

"Yeah. Mags' pretty cool."

I nodded then indicated that Billie was ready to go.

"Catch you later." I said as I followed Billie from the garage.

We went round to the little lean to where Kekipi kept his car. Billie unlocked the doors and I climbed into the passenger seat. Billie pulled out of the little alcove then made sure the door was closed before she drove us out toward Honomu.

"How you holding up?" Billie asked.

"Ok." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Billie asked sceptically.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I guess cause I can talk to him later."

"That's good, but if you think you're gonna freak at any point…"

"I'll let you know." I promised.

"I'm here for you, whatever you need help with." She said solemnly.

"I know. You're my sister now and I like that." I said with a smile.

"I just want you to know." Billie said firmly.

"And I do."

"Ok." Billie said and then we were quiet a while.

"Did you hear from Drogo?" She asked.

"Yeah. I even talked to him before I went to sleep. He's at his Wyoming apartment and he's out of the chair. He's on crutches now, so that's good right? He's healing?" I asked, maybe begged a little for some hope.

"Yep." Billie said promptly. "I think Carlisle might have allowed it a little sooner if he had access to crutches here."

"I don't know. Drogo could barely push himself to his feet the other day without feeling pain, but he's got better. Maybe his dhampir healing kicked in?"

"That's possible." Billie said.

"I hope so. I want his body better so he can get his mind better with Mal."

"He'll get there." Billie said and tapped my shoulder.

"I know." I said and nodded my head.

"But it still doesn't stop you worrying."

I shook my head.

"I'm worrying a lot." I admitted.

"It'll get easier." Billie said. "Once you talk to him."

"I already did."

"You said. But I meant later now you've both slept and not overtired."

"Yeah. And I guess it'll be better if he gets his laptop working and I can see that he's ok."

"Yeah." Billie agreed. "Have you got his email?"

"No. I'll have to text mine to him." I realised.

"Or I could just tell you what it is." Billie said.

"You know it?"

"We are friends." Billie pointed out. "And I'll give you all his emails."

"How many does he have?" I asked, not knowing why someone would need more than one.

"Three. One for official VCAC business, one for friends and family and then one for SPAM when he wants to sign up for stuff but doesn't wanna wade through all the notifications every time he checks his mail."

"I guess I'll just take the one for friends and family." I said, not really seeing why I would need the other two.

"Ok. I'll save it in your phone when we get to Honomu."

"Mahalo."

"What records are they?" Billie asked, and I guessed she was looking for something to talk about.

"A lot of ancient rock ones. I don't really know, but Drogo said I could have them to listen to them, and know what the t-shirts are about."

"You got to keep them too?"

"Yep."

"At least you got some bigger clothes to last you until the end of the summer."

I nodded in agreement.

"Of course if you need anything to go back to school with I could do with a shopping trip."

"I'll have to check my funds." I said, cause even with the Gillespie payoff I had to watch when I dipped into it. Didn't wanna run it down before I paid my school fees. Especially now there was a chance Drogo could be there at the same time.

"Would you be offended if I offered to pay half?" Billie asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause you're as good as my little sister now, and I get to pay it forward from when Liza used to take me shopping and spoil me rotten. I really need some sister time." She said, and she sounded tired and choke down.

"I wouldn't be offended, as long as you don't think I'm a charity case." I stated so she'd know where I was coming from.

"Not at all." Billie said sincerely. "I just wanna treat my little sister."

"Then shaka, when we go?"

"Tomorrow?" Billie suggested.

"Ok."

"That way I can pick out a new outfit for Liza and Tony's party at the same time."

"Sounds ono." I said. "And I've never been on a real shopping trip before. You want me to make you breakfast before we head out?"

"Sure. That would be great. Can't go shopping on an empty stomach." Billie said.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Surprise me." Billie said and smiled at me.

"I'll think it over when I get back to Hilo." I promised.

"I'll look forward to it, but I'm not sure about Kekipi. I think he's got used to our breakfasts."

"Maybe you could come a little earlier and I'll do him breakfast too." I suggested.

"I think he'd like that." Billie said firmly, and I got the feeling he'd have to like it, but I didn't care, it'd been years since I had breakfast with Kekipi.

"Yep." I agreed with a grin.

Billie chuckled as she pulled into Honomu and a minuet later she was parking up next to me scooter. As I got out I realised Drogo's scooter was still there.

"What should we do with that?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask Drogo. If he wants it back in Hilo then we can pick it up tomorrow after our shopping trip."

"Ok. I'll ask him later." I said as we headed to the apartment door.

I unlocked the door and let us in. It was choke weird walking into Drogo's apartment and him not being there. It made the hairs on my arms stand on end and the wolf within me felt uneasy.

"You ok?" Billie asked as she put her hand gently on my shoulder.

I shook my head, I wasn't. I could feel the heat rising up and that was weird because there was nothing here to make me angry, but there was choke enough to make me upset. I felt like I wanted to…

"Get into the main room and just let go." Billie said, pushing me from behind.

I stumbled toward the main room, clutching at my stomach as I tried to force the heat back down.

"What about my clothes?" I managed to hiss through my teeth.

"Drogo's still got stuff here." Billie said. "Besides, shredding your clothes fursploding is a right of passage for a wolf."

I kicked off my shoes at least then let the heat rip through me. It actually felt like relief to fill out into my wolf body. Suddenly my emotions weren't so complicated. Drogo was alive, that's all that mattered.

I felt someone scratch between my ears and it felt ono. I whined a little as I dropped onto my stomach, leaning into Billie.

"Take as long as you need." Billie whispered as she wrapped her one arm around my chin and stroked down my back with her other hand.

I concentrated on the sweeps of her hand and let it sooth me. Billie might not turn into a wolf, but she sure knew how to speak to the wolf in me. I felt myself relaxing as I leant into her, feeling my eyes get heavy.

But I couldn't sleep. I got to my feet and shook myself awake. I turned to Billie and hoped she'd get what I wanted.

"I'll find you some clothes." She said as she got to her feet and went into what had been Drogo's bedroom.

Billie came out of the room.

"I put a few things on the bed for you." Billie said.

I nodded and padded into the room. I shut the door with my head and pulled down the heat until I was human again. I stood up on shaky legs and looked through what Billie had picked out. There was shorts, choke big for me, but they had a proper drawstring so I could pull them into my size. Then I pulled on a t-shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, I had braided it this morning, but now it was out and big, I guess it worked with my outfit.

I walked out into the room and Billie was busy putting the records into a box. She turned and smiled at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah." I said. "I don't get why I had to phase. I wasn't angry, just upset. It was weird walking in here and Drogo not here."

"It can be any strong emotion." Billie said.

"Even love?" I asked in horror.

"Not so much love, but anger and sorrow, any strong emotion that makes you wanna burst. And sometimes you gotta just give into it. It's like when life's been so crap you just gotta cry. When you're a phaser and life gets too much, sometimes you just gotta phase."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"My mom and brother. Also a lot from Mags when she first started phasing. I might not be a wolf, but she found it easier to talk to Auntie Billie about it." Billie replied.

"Will she be ok with you telling me this?" I asked feeling worried that I might think it when I was near Mags and she'd read it from my mind.

"Yeah. She's your alpha and she'll be fine with me telling you this cause it's something all the wolves go through. But usually they…" Billie trailed off like she didn't want to continue.

"They got the pack to support them?" I asked and Billie nodded. "I got my pack sisters too. I can message Mags anytime, and if I need face-to-face any of my pack sisters is willing."

"I'm glad." Billie said and she gave my hand a squeeze. "But if you need someone in the same room as you, I'm always here for a convo."

"Mahalo." I said and hugged her. "Now we should get this sound system packed and we can blow this joint."

"It's giving me the heebie-jeebies too." Billie whispered.

After that we worked quickly to pack away the records and the music system. Then we left. I remembered to grab my helmet before we left the apartment behind. I knew I said to Drogo that I'd show the new people around. I couldn't come back here again.

I had to tell him.

We packed everything into the back of Kekipi's car, then I followed Billie all the way back to Hilo. She parked up outside my house so we could get everything inside and up to my bedroom. Once it was there, I didn't really know what to do with it, but I knew I needed to be alone, but I didn't know how to tell Billie.

"I need to go get things for dinner." Billie said. "I hope you don't mind me cutting out on you."

I shook my head.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Billie said as she shook my hand. "And if not, Sunday for sure."

"You and Kekipi coming for lunch again?" I asked.

"Try and stop us." Billie said and winked at me, which made me smile.

"It's ono to outnumber Lim and Odell for once." I said and hugged her. "I'll see you soon."

"Aloha." Billie said.

"Aloha." I replied and she left.

I went to grab a snack then made my way up to my room. I had to figure out where to put the sound system and also put my laptop on so I could talk to Drogo.

I had to move some things around in my room, but I managed to find a place to fit the sound system, but I didn't have time to wire it all in before I got a text message from Drogo to say he was on line.

I went onto Skype and entered in the email address Billie gave to me. Thankfully Drogo's profile came up and I sent him a request. He answered immediately and looked a little confused as he appeared on the screen.

"I was just about to send you my email." He said.

"Billie gave it to me." I replied, then realised maybe that had been a little wrong. "That ok?"

"Sure. I want you to have it. It's just that I literally just remembered that you didn't have it and was about to send it to you when I got your request." He said quickly.

"You got my email now too." I said.

"Yep." He agreed.

"So how did it go with the crutches?" I asked.

"Pretty good. I'm down to one."

"Already?" I asked, feeling a little concerned.

"I only need the help on the left side, the right one was just getting in the way. Plus it means I get to use my right hand to open doors and stuff. It's also easier getting up and down steps believe it or not. I had to go get my key from the office yesterday and it's up in the Ranch House. I don't know if you saw the steps outside when you were here?"

I thought back to Wyoming and I remembered the main house that was up on top of a lot of steps.

"Did someone get your key for you?" I asked.

"No. I walked up." He said and shrugged.

"All of them?"

He nodded.

"How?" I couldn't help asking.

"With the help of my crutches." He said with a shrug. "Though it didn't hurt to have Maurice ready with the chair at the top. I haven't attempted those steps again yet, but there was a small flight in the hospital that I practiced going up and down. Carlisle seems impressed with my progress."

"I guess you're happy now you're getting places." I said.

"Yeah. I'm a little more closer to being normal." He said, and smiled, but even through the camera I could see it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Good."

"Did you enjoy your bed?"

"I slept in my chair. I kinda forgot about the fact that I haven't been here in ages so my bed wasn't made. I just needed to crash after all that flying, but I've made my bed now so I can look forward to comfortable sleep tonight." He said. "But look at me, just talking about me, have you had a good day?"

"Yeah. What I saw of it." I said and laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I slept until midday. Billie was here and we went out to your old apartment so I could pick my scooter up. I also picked up the sound system too. But remember what we were saying about me showing people around? I don't think I can. It was weird going in there without you there. I felt bad. So bad that I even…I fursploded." I admitted.

"Oh." Drogo said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't make it happen." I said.

"I know. But I'm sorry I'm not there."

"No worries." I said. "And as long as I don't have to go there again I'll be ok."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Drogo assured me.

"What about the key?" I asked.

"The clean up crew can change the locks if you don't want the responsibility of keeping the key."

"Will you ever go back there?" I asked.

"No." Drogo said.

"Then tell them to change the locks." I said, and shrugged.

"Ok. I don't know when I gotta speak to Jane so I don't know when the clean up crew will get there." He stated.

"I'm not going back there so it doesn't really matter." I said with a shrug.

"Then I guess I don't need to tell you." Drogo said with a smile.

"Nope."

Drogo smiled again then said, "So you got my sound system after all."

"You said I could have it, and I'm gonna listen to all that music. Might help when I got all my homework to do. Don't music help you concentrate?" I asked.

"Depends on the music." Drogo said. "But my collection I got there, you're bound to find something meditative and conducive to study."

"What do you recommend?"

"I've never had to study so I wouldn't really know. Besides, I think it's entirely up to the individual what music helps them think." Drogo said, looking thoughtful.

"Ok. You may not study, but you're info guy right? What do you listen to when you're on an info quest?" I asked.

"Info guy?" Drogo said with a smile. "I like that better than Spymaster."

"Who calls you that?"

"Rea. It's one of her jokes." Drogo said dryly.

"Who's Rea?" I asked.

"I guess you could call her head of security. She likes to give us all cute names. It's her way." Drogo said with a laugh.

"Have you ever…slept with her?" I asked, I just had a strange feeling in my gut.

"Vampires don't sleep." Drogo said promptly, but I felt bad he was trying to dupe me like that.

"You know what I mean." I said firmly.

"Once. But I was a free agent, and it's hard to deny the Lieutenant."

"Did you want to?" I asked.

"Not at the time. Like I said, I was a free agent, but things are different now." He said, giving me a cautious look.

"Yeah." I said, but I couldn't help my scowl.

"Are you ok?" Drogo asked.

"Fine." I said flatly.

"You're not." Drogo said. "You can be honest with me."

"It's nothing." I said, feeling pissed.

"Isla, that wasn't an 'I'm fine' fine, it was an 'I'm annoyed but I don't want to admit it' fine."

"You're the info guy you figure it out." I growled.

"Are you jealous? Of something that happened over five years ago and wasn't as good as all that anyway?" He asked.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, confused out of my stupid anger.

"Well Rea's supposed to be this great lover but it really wasn't that great." Drogo said, then looked worried. "I probably shouldn't have said that. At least over the Internet while at the Ranch."

"You think they'd spy on you?" I asked.

Drogo shrugged.

"Then…" What do we do? I mouthed.

"Just talk about whatever and we'll keep private stuff when I'm elsewhere."

"Ok."

"But if I ever say anything that upsets you, just tell me. I know it seems like a good idea to bite back on the words to keep the peace, but it doesn't. It festers into a big dung heap of toxic passive aggressive stupidity that ends up exploding some time down the line over an insignificant little tic that has nothing to do with the original problem."

"I'll try. But when we got so limited time to talk, I don't wanna cloud it." I said sadly.

"But it did get cloudy right? And the best way to deal with the clouds is to let the thunder storm happen."

"I think storms happen whether we try to stop them or not." I said frowning a little.

"Exactly!" Drogo said, and he gave me a look that said, 'now do you get it?'

I thought about it for a second and then it clicked.

"The storm will happen whatever, so get it over and done with?" I suggested.

Drogo nodded.

"I'll try…" I trailed off.

"You're still young so I understand how scary it can be, but even if we argue, we're still friends."

I nodded.

"And being equal in a relationship means you speak your mind, not get submissive."

"Unless you're into that kinda thing." I said without thinking.

"No." Drogo said firmly.

"Sorry." I said, it was way too soon to joke about stuff like that. Even if it wasn't because of his recent ordeal, I also had to remember the difference in our age. I was kinda reminded about that in this conversation, considering he was taking such a mature look at things and I just wanted to curl up and hide away from any agro like a kid. Maybe it was a good thing we were having some time apart. I needed to grow up.

"It was a joke. Before I would have laughed my ass off, but right now I need some serious therapy. Maybe in a few years we can joke about it." He said with a small smile.

"And I'll be more age appropriate by then." I added.

"Yeah." Drogo said with feeling.

"I guess we should probably say aloha now?"

"Yeah." Drogo agreed.

"What time shall we talk tomorrow?"

"You name a time and I'll make it?"

"How about seven? That'll be ten for you right?" I asked.

"Right." He confirmed.

"So it's not too late for you and not too early for me."

"Great. We'll talk then."

After a few goodbyes, I logged off and groaned as I fell back on the bed. What was wrong with me? We didn't have much time to talk and I was wasting it being jealous over something that happened before I even knew him. It was stupid, but staying here wallowing wouldn't do any good, I had to get out for a while. Some fresh air would do me good.

I left the house and jogged down to the beach. The waves looked welcoming and I hadn't been swimming for a while. I kicked off my shoes and ran down to the tide line. I splashed into the breaks till I was up to my knees then I dove forward and started swimming out to the buoys that marked the start of the reef before I swam back to shore.

By the time I was standing up with the water streaming off me I was a lot more clearheaded. Then I realised that although Drogo's shorts fit me when I pulled in the string, they were now starting to hang heavy on my hips with all the water they'd absorbed. I pulled them back up and tried to adjust the string, even though the wet cord moving over each other set my teeth on edge. I tightened the string and tied it in a bow before I tried ringing some of the water out of the over sized t-shirt. There wasn't much I could do but pull it tight under my boobs and knot it. It would look like beach-type wear.

I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping it would dry some in the sun, not that it would dry that quick. I found my shoes and picked them up since my feet were now covered in wet sand. I walked over to the Diner and dropped into one of the outside chairs. It was a place to dry off and maybe Mom would come out to talk to me.

"Ho Isla? Girl where you been?" Tatiana said as she sat down opposite me.

"Around." I said, I needed to think quick what I could tell her.

"I ain't see you." She said.

"I weren't here. I spent a week with Kekipi and his fiancée. It was a time away I guess. But I got to know Billie and she is ono."

"She kamaaina?"

"No. She haole, but she's good people." I said. "And if you're gonna sit here, you need to get something."

"You ain't got anything." Tatiana pointed out.

"My parents' diner." I said with a shrug. "Sides I'm drying off before I go in."

"Well you want me to get you anything?"

I stood so I could unzip the pocket on my shorts and pulled out my waterproof money pouch. I opened that and pulled out ten dollars before handing it to Tatiana.

"I'll have a Big Jim Deluxe with a chocolate milkshake." I said.

"Your mom will bring it out right?"

"Mom, or one of the waitresses, and if you wanna keep the change you can. I don't wanna eat alone."

"Ok. I'll order something to eat too. Though not the Deluxe. Don't even know where you'll put that." Tatiana joked as she got to her feet.

"I got me an appetite." I said with a shrug as I sat back down.

Tatiana chuckled as she went into the Diner.

I pulled at my t-shirt a little since it was starting to cling, ran my fingers through my hair again, and straightened up in my chair. I was looking forward to my Hawaiian pig burger, pineapple fritters and sweet potato fries.

Tatiana came out carrying two chocolate milkshakes and sat down opposite.

"They'll bring our food out soon." She said as she slid one milkshake to me.

"Mahalo." I said before taking a big slurp.

"So where's Dalton?" I asked.

"He had to work an extra shift today. I mean, he didn't have to, but it's extra money and I shouldn't be sour about that work ethic."

"Nope. Gotta think of the future." I said, and held up my glass in a toast, which Tatiana met.

"Scary though."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"But back to you. You told us about Billie when we saw you last week. Where you been since? You go back to stay with them?"

"No." I found myself answering. "Well kinda. I met this guy, Drogo and he's so cute."

"When can I meet him?" Tatiana asked eagerly.

"You can't. He was on vacation. It was a fleeting romance, and I'm glad for it, but he had to go home." I said sadly as I looked into my milkshake.

"You can still contact him." Tatiana pointed out.

I considered making something up about his parents not liking technology, but that wouldn't make sense since they would have had to come by plane.

"I don't want a long distance thing. I'd rather keep it a hot summer romance and live it out in my head than doing weird stuff online." I said.

"I guess if you don't think you'll ever see him again." Tatiana said with a shrug before taking a gulp of milkshake.

"I doubt it and if I do, then I guess it's fate and I will get his details then."

"But if not you'll always have last week."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So what's he like?" Tatiana asked eagerly, but then I never talked about boys, even when I had gone on the odd date.

"Ono. You wouldn't believe the stuff we have in common, and the stuff we don't, well I'm not against learning. He's so good at surfing, and we spent a lot of time on the waves. He's into a choke ton of music. A lot of bands I hadn't even heard of but I listened and liked. He likes cooking too, so that's a plus."

"You sure you don't want to keep contact with him?" Tatiana asked.

"Yeah." I said, then shrugged. "It's too late now anyway. He's already gone."

"He didn't even offer it?" She asked, and she was ready to hit him up side the head if he hadn't.

"He did, but I turned him down." I said, not wanting to colour her opinion of Drogo if I happened to introduce them in the future. "Said I wanted to keep it a vacation thing."

"But you weren't on vacation." Tatiana pointed out.

"He was." I stated.

"And he know you're kamaaina?"

"Of course, why would I lie about that?" I asked with a frown.

"Ain't you worried he'll think you're a ho?"

"Why would he?" I asked my frown getting deeper.

"You have this week long romance with him then don't want no contact? He might think you do it with all the guys."

"Then he's stupid." I said with a disgruntled growl, I'd been too busy building my story I didn't even think of that.

"I know Isle, but boys our age generally are." Tatiana said kindly.

"I didn't give him any reason to think I was a ho." I murmured.

"Did you do anything with him?"

"Not really."

Tatiana gave me a look.

"Did you even kiss him?"

"A little. Just before he left." I replied.

"Any good?"

"Yeah." I said, and I felt myself blush.

"You're in love!" Tatiana exclaimed. "You should have got his details."

"Well, that plane has flown." I said dryly.

"You could always look him up online. You tried Googling his name?"

"I only know his first name and if I type that in I think I'll end up with a load Game of Thrones stuff."

"What's that?" Tatiana said, frowning.

"Some real old show. He was named after one of the characters."

"You think we could get a hold of it and check it out? See if he resembles him?" Tatiana suggested.

"I don't know." I said, feeling uncertain.

"We could have a girls' night with Nal again."

"Maybe tomorrow? It's not an emergency and I really should check with Mom when it's not an emergency."

Just then Kala came out carrying my plate of Deluxe and the smaller Big Jim Standard Meal that Tatiana had ordered. Kala didn't even need to ask, she gave me the bigger burger.

"Mahalo." Tatiana and me said at the same time, Kala smiled before she returned to inside the Diner.

"Might be biased, but this is onolicious." I said as I just managed to get my hands around the burger and brought it up to my mouth. I took a big bite. Sauce and juices dribbled down my chin, but I didn't care, my dad knew how to cook burgers.

"That's nasty." Tatiana said, snorting before she took a more lady like bite of her smaller less loaded burger.

"Don't care, eating." I said between mouthfuls, although I did pick up a napkin to wipe over my chin.

"You know that's gonna go right to your hips." Tatiana stated.

"Nuh-uh." I said before taking another big bite and gulped it down before taking a big sip of chocolate milkshake. "Got me some good genes."

"No mean offence, but you seen Big Jim?" Tatiana demanded.

"You seen my mom?" I shot back. "Sides, Big Jim got the blunt end of the stick, I met his parents and they choke fit. Don't matter so much what you eat so long you exercise it off."

"So you off to do a big workout after?" Tatiana asked like she didn't believe me.

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow." I said firmly, before adding, "Shopping burns choke calories."

"You going shopping? Thought you don't like it."

"Not much, but I'm getting sister time with Billie. I ain't never had a sister, I wanna see what it's like."

"Yeah. You got all brothers." Tatiana said and I nodded.

"So Billie offered to take me shopping. She said it's been a while since she had sister time with her own sister, and she's looking forward to be the big sister for once." I explained.

"So she got an older sister?"

"Yeah. And brother. They're twins."

"Wow. Ain't never met twins before."

"I'll have to introduce you to my grandma. She's a twin." I said.

"I thought your grandma was dead." Tatiana said in a careful way.

"Mom's mom is dead, but Dad's mom is live and kicking. I just didn't know that until a few weeks ago."

"And you didn't share it with me immediately?" Tatiana demanded.

"I had to think it over. I mean, was there a reason Dad cut off ties with them?" I pointed out.

"I didn't think of that. Was there a reason?"

"Stupid teenage rebellion that went on so long it became hard to reconnect." I explained, before slipping in, "Dad's dad is Tuck Munroe."

"What! Seriously? How is that even possible?"

"It was a shock to me too." I said.

"Fo' real! You granddad is Tuck Munroe?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"You have to take me to meet him." She said, grabbing my wrist.

"When's your next day off?" I asked.

"Next Tuesday."

"Then I'll ring Grandma Susie later and ask if I can visit Tuesday and bring a friend with me. Though you need to get you a helmet if you're coming on the back of my scooter. We'd be heading west side."

"I can borrow Tia's." Tatiana said with a shrug.

"Then I'll get Gran's permission and I'll let you know." I promised.

"Shaka." Tatiana said.

"I feel better now I've had something solid to eat." I said as I finished off my plate.

"You ain't had anything today?"

"Only some pancakes and a quick sandwich." I replied.

"You had enough now?"

"Yeah." I said, before I finished off my milkshake.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"I don't know. You know where the others are?"

"We're all supposed to meet up on the beach later."

"Shall we head there now?"

"Yeah." Tatiana said as she stood.

I stood too and we grabbed our plates to carry them inside before we made our way to the beach. As we headed onto the sand I realised I was looking forward to hanging with my friends again. It had been a while.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest  
**

* * *

 **Drogo**

I woke up slowly and I could feel the chair still supporting me. I checked the time. I'd been asleep for five hours. That was long enough if I wanted to get back into a normal sleep pattern anytime soon. I let the chair guide me up into sitting, but I had trouble pushing the footrest back. In the end I had to shuffle my legs sideways and push myself up to my feet. I grabbed one crutch for my left side and used it to support myself to the bathroom.

As I used the one crutch to navigate around my apartment I realised that I had a lot more mobility. I only needed the help on my left, and if I only had one crutch to contend with it meant less coordination for me to think about. I had to let Carlisle know that I only wanted to use the one. Hopefully he'd agree.

I didn't attempt the shower, I should probably get a rail installed first, so I settled for filling the sink and washing with a flannel. At least I'd feel a little cleaner, but I'd have to come up with some way to wash my hair soon.

I was happy how I managed to get myself dressed. I didn't need help and that was getting back to being independent. At this rate I could head north before the end of the month. Maybe I could get to the Res when Billie was visiting with Kekipi.

By the time I was dressed and had something to eat it was five in the afternoon. Even though I had until the next morning I decided to head up anyway. At least to prove I only needed the one crutch. Also getting out on my own would be another step toward independence. Maybe I could even get some shopping in. Nothing heavy of course, but at least food for the day.

I made sure my wallet was in my pocket then grabbed the keys from the bowl and put them in my other pocket. I decided not to take the other crutch with me to prove I didn't need it. Maurice would be here to escort me in the morning anyway so he could take it back to the hospital.

I stepped out of my apartment into the warm afternoon sunlight. The hottest part of the day was over and there was some shade if you knew the right buildings to use for cover. I found that even outside one crutch worked wonders. I managed to make it to the hospital in ten minuets. So at top speed it would have taken a minuet, but I wasn't in any fit state to attempt running when I'd only just got walking down.

Actually, I couldn't see how I could ever run again with my leg always giving way. I had no solutions…

I had to be positive. A few days, maybe a week my leg would be back to normal and I wouldn't need the crutches walking and so running should be a cinch. I guess it was something I'd have to discuss with Carlisle.

I entered the hospital and made my way to the reception desk. There wasn't anyone there so I pressed the button for the bell and waited. It was a minuet before Esme appeared.

"Drogo? We weren't expecting you again today." She said.

"I know. But I've had as much sleep as I can before tonight. Is there a chance I can speak to Carlisle for a minuet?"

"I'm not sure." Esme said, as she looked conflicted. "Take a seat and I'll find out for you."

"Thanks Esme." I said.

She smiled before she went off into the depths of the hospital. I crutched my way over to the padded seats and dropped down into one of them. I was actually thankful to be off my feet, but I guess it would take time to build up my stamina.

I sat there for ten minuets before Carlisle appeared before me.

"You wished to speak to me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I got to my feet. "I've found it easier to get around on one crutch."

"I see." Carlisle said, frowning a little.

"I'm serious. I only need the support on my left and the right crutch was getting in the way." I said before taking a few steps to demonstrate.

"That does seem an improvement over when you were using two crutches." Carlisle said.

"Then I'm ok to use just one?" I asked hopefully.

"If that makes you feel more comfortable." Carlisle said in a way that made me think he was going against his best judgement, but I chose to ignore his tone.

"Great. I'll give Maurice the other crutch to bring up tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Carlisle replied. "Is there anything else you wish me to help you with?"

"Yeah. Is there anywhere I can practice stairs that are not as lethal as the ones at the Ranch House so I can build up to them?"

"Yes. I have some steps you may practice on, but I'll have to employ someone else to help you."

"That's ok." I said with a shrug.

"Wait here and I will send Maurice." Carlisle replied.

"Sure." I said, Maurice was better than anyone else if Carlisle wasn't available because he'd been studying physiotherapy.

"He has been studying physiotherapy, you'll be his first patient." Carlisle said, and I suppose it was plausible that he wouldn't know I already knew it.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." I said, instead of pointing out that I already knew.

"I'll call him here." Carlisle said before he stepped behind the reception. "Mr Hannigan to reception please. Mr Hannigan to reception please." He said over the PA system.

Carlisle took a seat next to me and we waited only half a minuet before Maurice rushed into the reception area.

"What's up Dr Cullen?" He asked, as Carlisle stood up to greet him.

"Mr Hannigan, I have a patient referral for you." Carlisle said, indicating me.

"Really?" Maurice asked, looking excited, before he pulled on a professional face. "Thank you Doctor, what type of injury has the patient got?"

"It's possible partial paraplegia on the lower left side of his body. I will run extensive tests tomorrow morning to ascertain the full extent of Mr Karlson's injuries. Until then, let us assume this is the case and you will help him today in mastering the use of the stairs. However you see fit."

"I get full use of the physio room?" Maurice asked, not quite hiding his excitement.

Carlisle nodded.

"Sweet." Maurice said with a grin, before remembering to be professional again. "How long do I have?"

"Take the rest of the day. We have enough orderlies now most of the patients have been signed out."

"Thanks Grandpa, for this opportunity." Maurice said, hugging him for a moment.

In truth Maurice was nothing to do with Carlisle whatsoever, but he'd grown up with Billie and her mother's relatives became his. Maurice and Billie were related simply because Billie's father Tobias and his sister in venom Marlin had encountered Maurice's mother Ebony when she was an orphaned dhampir haunting the homeless of Paris and took pity on her. Taking her in and making her their sister they became family. Sometimes I wish I'd been adopted like that, but I was old by the time I was rescued so I was kept here on the Ranch. Who knows how boring my life would have been if it wasn't for that random evening the 'flame-haired sorceress' caught my eye across the fire and decided to show me what I'd been missing?

"You ready?" Maurice asked, and I realised we were alone in the reception area. When had Carlisle left?

"Yeah." I said, and got myself to my feet.

"You sure? You seem miles away." He said, looking worried.

"I'm the info guy. Sometimes I get bogged down." I said with a shrug.

"What info was bogging you down?" Maurice asked as he led me down a left hand corridor.

"Nothing important." I said, and shook my head, dismissing it.

"If you're sure." Maurice said and I nodded.

We walked on a while longer.

"You seem to be handling that one crutch better than the two." He said.

"The other one was just getting in the way when I only need the support on one side." I replied.

"You sure you're not pushing yourself too much?" Maurice asked.

"Pretty sure." I replied.

"You know you can do more damage if you attempt something your body's not ready for."

"I've been holed up for over a week, I think I'm healed enough." I said. "Besides I can rest once I'm off the Ranch. When I got space to think on my own and I got a little independence."

"I know this is frustrating, but injuries like you got don't heal over night and it might not heal fully at all."

"We don't know what my injuries really are yet." I pointed out as we reached a set of double doors and Maurice pushed one open and held it for me to step through.

"This is the physio room." He said, indicating the big room that had parallel bars at waist height and varying steps and other equipment that could get people on their feet again. A big plate glass window looked out over a pool. It was empty at the moment, but the winches and hoists were a good indication that it was a therapy pool.

"Used the pool yet?" I asked.

"Haven't used any of it yet." Maurice replied. "You're not just my first patient, but the first one who needs this room."

"There wasn't anyone from the big battle?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed that all this equipment was going to waste.

"We haven't assessed all the rescued dhampir yet. Some of the younger ones might need the practice."

"Hopefully not." I said despondently. As sad as it was to see all this equipment go to waste, it was worse to think of those farm kids who had it even worse than me and hadn't been given a chance to learn to walk. It was something they started doing after I was rescued. Taking a cue from the battery farmers they keep the kids strapped down from the time they're born. To be fed and drained. Fed and drained. In an endless cycle through years, never seeing anything outside of their box. Needless to say they were the kids who needed the most help to adjust to a new life. Some of them were too far-gone that they wouldn't leave their beds.

I turned back to the rest of the room and pointed to the smaller set of stairs. "Do I start with that one?" I asked before making to move toward it.

"No." Maurice said. "Well when we get to actually using the steps we will, but first I'd like to look over your leg. I need to be one hundred percent on your full movement and the amount of strength and control you have over that leg."

I sighed warily.

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Just take a seat here." Maurice said, indicating a straight back chair.

I sat down and was happy to get the weight off my leg if I was completely honest. I hadn't noticed it as much when I was walking around, but now I was sitting down it was aching a little. But maybe that was good because it had been feeling numb since my vacation with Ritchie.

"First up, lift your leg." Maurice said as he sat down opposite me in a slightly lower chair.

I lifted my left leg as much as I could. I didn't get it that high before it started to shake and I had to drop it to the floor.

"You haven't got much strength in it." Maurice said.

"Nope." I agreed.

"Let's see if your leg actually has some movement in it." Maurice said as he put one hand on my knee and the other around my calf before he started moving my leg around. "How does it feel?"

"Kinda numb again. I can feel you moving it, but just vaguely and I don't really know if it's more I'm really feeling it or I know you're moving it so I'm imagining that I'm feeling it." I said truthfully.

"Ok." Maurice said as he let my leg go and straightened up to look at me with his very blue eyes that had always stood out in weird contrast to his otherwise Amazonian colouration he'd inherited from his native father. "Thanks for being upfront. It'll help in the long run."

I smiled, although I wasn't really sure what it was actually worth.

"As far as I can tell the damage isn't in your leg."

"No. It's in my spinal cord. Ritchie nicked it when he shoved an umbrella through my gut and into the wall behind me." I said, a little distantly.

"How big an umbrella?"

"Know the parasols you put through the middle of a patio table?"

"Yeah."

"One of them." I said.

"Dude? Seriously?" Maurice asked in disbelief.

"Ask your Aunt Marlin if you don't believe me." I said trying for blasé because it was easier to deal with.

"I believe." Maurice said warily. "I just can't believe he could manage that."

"Maybe he got one of the vamps to do it." I said with a shrug. "But whatever, it was his idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I said he didn't have the guts to impale me." I admitted as if it was nothing.

"Why would you say that?" Maurice asked, not quite hiding the fact that he thought I was insane.

"Just to piss him off. It was a good way to deal with the torture I was going through."

"Wait? You were trying to piss off your torturers? Wouldn't that make them torture you more?"

I shrugged.

"I was out of it by then to be honest. I'd been there two days. I'd just come around after a bout of electro shock therapy and Ritchie was being a predictably boring jerk. And I hadn't really slept, just passed out, so I guess you can add sleep depravation to it. I didn't think I was gonna survive anyway. Thought I had maybe twenty four hours left, but they were gonna kill me."

"You'd accepted that?"

"It was worth it to keep Isla and Billie safe." I said sadly. "I guess the only consolation is that they didn't get to Billie sooner and Ritchie have more time to really hammer home his mind rape."

"I can't believe he was such a dick." Maurice said. "I never would have thought it as a kid."

"Tell me about it." I said with a sad sigh.

"I know he's dead now and out of the way, but I kinda wish Mags hadn't killed him on the field so he could be put to trial."

"I don't know. He might have tried to wriggle out of it somehow. Said he was brainwashed, even though anyone who knew him would know it was a steaming pile of shit. There might have been a few people who heard him, and started to think that maybe he was telling the truth and we went too harsh on him. I think it was for the best he went out on the field. Mostly because I would want him to suffer if he was here now."

"For torturing you?"

"Nope. Nothing about me. For what he did to Billie and Zeke. Isla too, but he didn't do as much to her, I'm just pissed about him being even close to her because she's my wolf. He took away her hope, and nobody should go through that, especially a good kid like Isla."

"You haven't spoken about any of this have you?" Maurice asked.

I shook my head.

"How come?"

"I guess… It was hard to talk to Carlisle about it. Some stuff was slipping out with Isla but I couldn't tell her everything, not until she's older. And Billie's still recovering herself for me to unload on her."

"What about that Brianna?" Maurice said, clearly having to recall her name.

"That's complicated." I said, that was something I couldn't talk to him about.

"Why?"

"It just is." I muttered, wishing I hadn't started talking. "So these steps?" I asked, reminding him why we were here.

"Right." He said, getting to his feet. "Let's get you over to the steps."

I followed Maurice over to the steps.

"Let's see you tackle one first." He said, indicating a box that was a step high.

I followed Maurice instructions, although I got frustrated when he made me repeat the first step a hundred times. Well it wasn't really a hundred times, but it felt like it before Maurice let me move onto the next level. By the end of the evening Maurice was happy with my progress and asked Carlisle to give a second opinion.

"You're doing well, but I think you should wait a while longer before you attempt the steps outside the Ranch House." Carlisle said.

"I got no intention of entering the Ranch House until Jane wants me, and then she can figure a way to get me all the way up to her office." I said with a shrug.

"Would you like a doctor's note to explain that?" Carlisle asked, looking amused.

"Nah. I'm sure Jane will understand if I say it nicely." I joked.

"You're a braver man than me." Maurice said, deadly serious, but then he hadn't spent much time at the Ranch and especially in Jane's presence.

"Jane isn't that bad." I said with a shrug. "So can I go now? I wanna pick up something for dinner before I get home."

"Of course." Carlisle said. "Although I would like you to keep our ten o'clock appointment tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here." I promised.

I left the hospital and made my way down to Psyche and Xavier's mini-mart. I could pick up a few things for dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. Then all I had to concentrate on was getting my bed made before I contacted Isla. I hoped she would be able to Skype. I needed to speak face-to-face in a good definition so I'd know she was ok.

I entered the mini-mart and grabbed a basket. I made my way around the store, but it was a little awkward trying to get stuff into the basket. In the end I had to lean the basket against shelves, balanced against my crutch while I used my free hand to place my purchases in.

Psyche was at the cash register and I emptied my basket onto the short conveyer for her to bag.

"What bag would you like?" She asked.

"One of the canvas ones, please." I said, figuring it would distribute the weight a little better than in a plastic bag, and a paper one would likely rip with everything I was buying.

"Ok." Psyche said as she got one off the hooks on the wall behind her and turned back to the counter and scanned the tag. Then she frowned up at me like she'd only just clicked who I was. "Drogo?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes going down to the crutch.

"Nothing really. Just need it a few days." I said with a shrug, not really wanting to go into it. Psyche was a bit of a gossip and I didn't want my ordeal getting around the Ranch, and I wasn't sure who was allowed to know outside of my close friends until I talked to Jane.

"Nothing? Since when do dhampir need crutches?" Psyche demanded.

"Bad riptide. Broke my leg in four places and it'll take a while longer to heal." I said with a shrug.

"Can't imagine what that's like." Psyche said as she started scanning my shopping and packing it.

"Not so bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said, wishing she would hurry up so I could get out of this conversation.

"Well. It's good to see you around the Ranch again." She said as she finished up the sale.

"Good to be back." I said as I paid with my card, there was no need for her to know that I wasn't staying long.

Once my payment was accepted I left and the bag weighed me down a little, but I managed to get home. I spent the next hour getting my home back in order, then it was time to talk to Isla.

I set my laptop up on my desk and turned it on. I waited for it to boot up then pulled out my phone. I sent Isla a text to say I was online then realised I hadn't given her my email. I went back into our message thread when I got a request on Skype. I looked up and discovered it was Isla.

I clicked on it and Isla appeared, smiling at me, her dark eyes shining. She looked good and that made me feel relieved.

"I was just about to give you my email." I said.

"Billie gave it to me." She said brightly, but then her face fell and she looked worried. "That ok?"

"Sure. I want you to have it. It's just that I literally just remembered that you didn't have it and was about to send it to you when I got your request." I assured her.

"You got my email now too." She pointed out.

"Yep." I agreed as I saved it from Skype into my email account.

"So how did it go with the crutches?" She asked, getting straight to my health, but she was worried about me too.

"Pretty good. I'm down to one."

"Already?" She asked, and she didn't seem enthusiastic, more like concerned.

"I only need the help on the left side, the right one was just getting in the way. Plus it means I get to use my right hand to open doors and stuff. It's also easier getting up and down steps believe it or not. I had to go get my key from the office yesterday and it's up in the Ranch House. I don't know if you saw the steps outside when you were here?"

She nodded before saying, "Did someone get your key for you?"

"No. I walked up."

"All of them?" She asked, looking like she didn't believe it.

I nodded.

"How?" She demanded, and it made me wonder how bad I had seemed to her.

"With the help of my crutches." I said, then I thought I should ease her mind a little that I was having help when I needed it. "Though it didn't hurt to have Maurice ready with the chair at the top. I haven't attempted those steps again yet, but there was a small flight in the hospital that I practiced going up and down. Carlisle seems impressed with my progress."

"I guess you're happy now you're getting places."

"Yeah. I'm a little more closer to being normal." I said, realising too late that I was sharing more with her than I should after I said it. Again.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good."

"Did you enjoy your bed?"

"I slept in my chair. I kinda forgot about the fact that I haven't been here in ages so my bed wasn't made. I just needed to crash after all that flying, but I've made my bed now so I can look forward to a comfortable sleep tonight." I explained, but I really needed to get the conversation away from me for a while. "But look at me, just talking about me, have you had a good day?"

"Yeah. What I saw of it." She laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"I slept until midday. Billie was here and we went out to your old apartment so I could pick my scooter up. I also picked up the sound system too. But remember what we were saying about me showing people around? I don't think I can. It was weird going in there without you there. I felt bad. So bad that I even…I fursploded." She whispered, like it was something she should be ashamed of.

"I'm sorry." I replied, but before I could say anything else she quickly said, "You didn't make it happen."

"I know. But I'm sorry I'm not there." I said, realising she needed comfort right now, not assurances that there was no need to feel ashamed of fursploding.

"No worries." She said, brushing it aside. "And as long as I don't have to go there again I'll be ok."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said firmly.

"What about the key?" She asked, holding it up to the camera.

"The clean up crew can change the locks if you don't want the responsibility of keeping the key." I told her.

"Will you ever go back there?" She asked.

"No." I said with feeling. If I ever got to the place where I could return to Hawaii, and even Honomu, I wouldn't go back to that apartment. I didn't even want to see the outside of it ever again.

"Then tell them to change the locks." Isla said, and shrugged, like she was trying to make it into such a big deal, but it was affecting her as much as me.

"Ok. I don't know when I gotta speak to Jane so I don't know when the clean up crew will get there." I said, in the off chance that she did decide to go back for some reason.

"I'm not going back there so it doesn't really matter." She said with a shrug, and she seemed more herself with that statement.

"Then I guess I don't need to tell you." I replied, and couldn't help but smile that this whole thing hadn't completely changed her.

"Nope." Isla said with a smile and I felt my own smile grow.

"So you got my sound system after all." I stated, getting back to what we'd originally been discussing.

"You said I could have it, and I'm gonna listen to all that music. Might help when I got all my homework to do. Don't music help you concentrate?" She babbled in her Isla way, looking thoughtful at the end.

"Depends on the music." I reasoned, trying to think what records I had back in Hawaii, but my mind was drawing a blank in that moment. "But my collection I got there, you're bound to find something meditative and conducive to study."

"What do you recommend?" She asked eagerly, but my mind was still drawing a blank.

"I've never had to study so I wouldn't really know. Besides, I think it's entirely up to the individual what music helps them think." I said, since that was true. Billie, Zeke and me always preferred hard rock in the background when we were thinking, but I knew Daisy could only concentrate with dance music thumping in her ears.

"Ok. You may not study, but you're Info Guy right? What do you listen to when you're on an info quest?" She asked.

"Info Guy?" I mused, that's what I usually referred to myself, but not as a title, like Isla made it sound. "I like that better than Spymaster."

"Who calls you that?" Isla asked.

"Rea. It's one of her jokes." I said, snorting a little.

"Who's Rea?" Isla asked, and I didn't realise the worried tones in that question until I thought back on it later.

"I guess you could call her head of security. She likes to give us all cute names. It's her way." I said, laughing a little as I thought of some of them.

"Have you ever…slept with her?" Isla asked out of nowhere.

I felt a little embarrassed, which was the reason that like a dufus I said, "Vampires don't sleep."

"You know what I mean." Isla said, glowering at me, and yeah I was lame for even contemplating that shtick.

"Once. But I was a free agent, and it's hard to deny the Lieutenant." I said honestly.

"Did you want to?" She asked.

"Not at the time. Like I said, I was a free agent, but things are different now." I said, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah." She said, but she looked sad more than angry.

"Are you ok?" I asked, deciding to start as I meant to go on, and bite the bullet and enter the minefield that could come up when asking someone if they're ok.

"Fine." She said, but it was clear from her tone she wasn't.

"You're not." I said calmly, trying not to sound confrontational. "You can be honest with me."

"It's nothing." She snapped.

"Isla, that wasn't an 'I'm fine' fine, it was an 'I'm annoyed but I don't want to admit it' fine." I said, as steady as I could.

"You're the 'info guy' you figure it out." She hissed.

"Are you jealous? Of something that happened over five years ago and wasn't as good as all that anyway?" I asked, trying direct confrontation.

"What does that even mean?" She demanded.

"Well Rea's supposed to be this great lover but it really wasn't that great." I said, trying to put Isla at her ease, then realised I was on a Ranch link. "I probably shouldn't have said that. At least over the Internet while at the Ranch."

"You think they'd spy on you?" Isla asked looking shocked.

I shrugged, who knew at the Ranch where secrecy was important. Could be the reason they supplied free Wi-Fi to everyone.

"Then…" Isla went silent before exaggerating 'What do we do?' silently.

"Just talk about whatever and we'll keep private stuff when I'm elsewhere."

"Ok." She said, looking sad and distant, but there was something I had to get across to her.

"But if I ever say anything that upsets you, just tell me. I know it seems like a good idea to bite back on the words to keep the peace, but it doesn't. It festers into a big dung heap of toxic passive aggressive stupidity that ends up exploding some time down the line over an insignificant little tic that has nothing to do with the original problem."

Isla looked confused for a moment, then seemed to process what I said.

"I'll try. But when we got so limited time to talk, I don't wanna cloud it." She said sadly.

"But it did get cloudy right?" I pointed out. "And the best way to deal with the clouds is to let the thunder storm happen."

"I think storms happen whether we try to stop them or not." She said, frowning at me, but she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, I couldn't help it.

Isla frowned for a moment, but then I saw the idea blossom on her face.

"The storm will happen whatever, so get it over and done with?" She suggested, like she thought she was wrong, but she was right and I nodded.

"I'll try…" She said, trailing off and looking uncertain.

"You're still young so I understand how scary it can be, but even if we argue, we're still friends." I said, trying to get it across to her.

Isla nodded.

"And being equal in a relationship means you speak your mind, not get submissive." I said firmly.

"Unless you're into that kinda thing." Isla said with a snort, but what she said struck me.

"No." I said, feeling my heartbeat rise.

"Sorry." She said quickly and she looked appalled by it and I had to put her at her ease.

"It was a joke. Before I would have laughed my ass off, but right now I need some serious therapy. Maybe in a few years we can joke about it." I suggested.

"And I'll be more age appropriate by then." She pointed out and I felt that worry about her being shy of seventeen.

"Yeah." I said wishing away a year and a month.

"I guess we should probably say aloha now?" Isla suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What time shall we talk tomorrow?"

"You name a time and I'll make it?"

"How about seven? That'll be ten for you right?"

"Right." I confirmed.

"So it's not too late for you and not too early for me."

"Great. We'll talk then." I promised, setting the time in my mind.

After a few more goodbyes, we signed off.

I sat for a while afterwards, getting my thoughts back in order. I was relieved that Isla seemed ok, but I wanted to be there for her. To help her through this time, but her hurting was down to me not being there. I couldn't be there because I needed to get to a place where I could actually return to Hawaii. I also had to get the apartment closed up so she wouldn't have to worry about that any more.

I wrote an email to Jane asking her when she'd like to talk to me about my latest mission. Then after I sent it I realised she'd want a full report so I opened up a Word document and started typing to get everything down. Everything from my last report, which was a little after I'd been assigned to handle Billie right up to when I got on the plane from Hawaii.

I went into full detail about my ordeal with Ritchie, Jules and the other League vamps. I had to. Jane would want to know, and it was easier to write it than say it aloud. Perhaps it would be a good idea to separate out the torture stuff into a separate document so I could give it to Carlisle and Mal so they'd know exactly what had happened. It also reminded me that I had to ask Carlisle something.

Actually there was a few somethings I had to ask him. I pulled a note pad toward me and grabbed a pen from the holder and started writing down several questions I needed answers to so I'd remember them the next day.

Then I got an email notification and I opened it, thinking it was a reply from Jane. It wasn't. It was a message from Isla.

 **Howzit Drogo  
I'm emailing you coz it's so late. I didn't want to disturb you with a text because it's about two in the morning with you. But I just remembered something I meant to ask you when we were talking earlier, but I forgot.  
When I went to your apartment today I noticed your scooter was still there. You want me to get it back to Hilo for you? I'm sure Kekipi will keep it in his garage until you need it, and maybe Billie could use it sometimes. It would be better if she goes riding with me if she's on a scooter too instead of her bike.  
Of course if you don't want that and want me to just leave it for the clean-up crew. That's good too.  
Anyway. I'm going now. **

I read over her email again and thought that it didn't really matter if Isla or Billie had my scooter, at least it wouldn't be scrapped. I decided to reply immediately.

 **Isla  
If you want my scooter it's yours. I'd prefer for you or Billie to have it. If it's still there when the clean up crew arrives they'll scrap it anyway. In fact, help yourself to whatever you want in my apartment. And I mean anything. Take the light bulbs and everything. Whatever equipment you want from the kitchen, it's yours. It'll all be dumped, scrapped or pawned. It would be better knowing that they're going to someone who appreciates it.  
Tell Billie to help herself too.  
Talk to you tomorrow.**

I sent the email, then realised the time.

 **I'm going to sleep now. I promise. I had some stuff to get down and didn't realise the time. I am definitely hitting the hay now and I'll talk to you later.**

I sent that email and shut my laptop down. I realised I hadn't had anything to eat, but I wasn't that hungry and I needed to sleep now if I wanted to be up in time and fully awake for my appointment with Carlisle.

I used the desk to help me stand then used the crutch to support my way to the bathroom. I should make sure I got that out of the way before I went to sleep. Then I went to my bedroom and managed to change into shorts and t-shirt for sleep. I was getting used to working around my crutch.

I set my alarm for eight, then settled into bed. It felt good to be back in this bed. This big double, not a hospital bed, and I soon drifted to sleep. It seemed like a second before my alarm was going off.

I woke up groaning as I hit the alarm off button. I had an hour and a half to get some breakfast, and maybe shower before heading to the hospital.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and it was a lot easier standing up from the bed than it had been from the chair. I even managed a few shuffled steps since my crutch had slid down to the floor in the night and was a little way aways from me.

I was starving so I went to get some breakfast first. Bacon and pancakes. It tasted so good, and my stomach was happy for the food. I washed it all down with coffee. After I was showered and dressed I checked my email.

Nothing from Jane, but I did have a reply from Isla to say that she would keep my scooter safe and that she hoped I had pleasant dreams. I let her know I'd slept well and I hoped she'd have a nice day. Once that was done I had enough time to make my bed before Maurice was knocking at my door.

"Ready to go up to the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I went to grab my notebook from my desk then I spotted the other crutch in the corner by my chair. "Could you carry the other crutch back up to the hospital?"

"Sure." Maurice said as he stepped into my apartment. "Where is it?"

"By my chair." I said, pointing it out.

Maurice picked it up and rested it on his shoulder and we left for the hospital.

"I know you came up on your own yesterday, but I thought you might like the company." Maurice said.

"It's ok bro. You said you'd be here." I replied. "So how come you're down on the Ranch?"

"Mom's the Ranch shrink."

"I know that, but last I heard you were in school." I clarified.

"I graduated and I am a fully qualified physiotherapist. Working here I'm getting some practical experience. It's a stop gap until I find a hospital in veggie-lands that'll take me." He explained.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find somewhere." I said.

"I hope so, but it's always getting on that first rung."

"Yeah." I agreed, although I didn't really have experience in that area since Jane had recruited me early on because I took to the whole info-gathering thing so well.

"If I thought I'd have enough patients I'd stay here. The set up in the new hospital is pretty good. But I know there's gonna be few patients here who'll need my continued help. And working with Carlisle has been great experience." He said sincerely, and that gave me an idea since Carlisle was only here until the new arrivals were on the road to recovery.

"Maybe you could use nepotism." I suggested.

"What?" Maurice asked, actually stopping dead as he looked at me with confusion.

"Well, what hospital is Carlisle working at now? Maybe he could get you into the physiotherapy department there?"

"I'll think about it. I don't know if it'll feel earned if I do it that way." He said, looking worried.

"I guess it's a lot to consider." I said, not wanting to push him into anything he didn't want to do. It was just a suggestion.

"Yeah." Maurice agreed. "Well here's where I leave you, I got to get on duty."

"See you later." I said as I took a seat near the reception desk to wait for someone to come along while Maurice went off to wherever he was needed.

It was only a minuet before Esme appeared at the reception desk.

"Good morning Drogo. Nice and early I see." She said lightly.

"Don't want to miss my appointment with Carlisle." I said as I stood up and limped my way over to the desk.

"I'll just sign you in and show you to the waiting area near Carlisle's office. He'll be with you once he's finished morning rounds." Esme said as she typed at the computer.

"Sure." I said.

"It's this way." Esme said and led me along the corridor on the right. At the end of the hall that held individual wards was a small square with three chairs along both walls, either side of a door.

I sat down and said goodbye to Esme. Once I was alone I pulled out my notebook and read over my questions, but not the print out I made of the info I wanted Carlisle to know. I didn't care if it was full of typos and muddled, as long as Carlisle got the gist of it, I didn't want to read over it. Now it was out of my head, I didn't want it back in there.

"Drogo?" I heard Carlisle's voice and a bright light flashed in my eyes.

"What?" I stammered, blinking in defence against the bright light.

"Do you feel faint?" He asked.

"Should I?" I replied, feeling myself frown.

"You were unresponsive for a moment." He said.

"Sorry. It's probably cause I didn't get to sleep till early this morning." I said as I went to stand up.

"No. Sit for a minuet." Carlisle instructed and he sat beside me. "The nearest rooms are empty. Nobody will hear us."

"I was getting everything down." I said as I passed the ten-page printout to Carlisle

"Everything?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Yeah. Everything. I figured that if I can't talk about it I'll write it down. That way you can know everything, as well as anyone else, without me having to repeat it."

"It will help to know but I'll read it later so I can absorb it fully before broaching it with you."

"That's ok. Although I really don't want to talk about it." I groaned.

"Since I'm your doctor and not your therapist I won't raise any subject that doesn't concern your physical health." Carlisle promised.

"Thanks." I said. "Do you think I can stand up now and go in your office?"

"Yes." Carlisle said as he stood up.

I got up too and followed him into his room. Carlisle waited for me to enter so he could close the door then walked around behind his deck. I took the seat opposite him and we sat down.

"There are several tests I'd like to administer so we can fully establish the true extent of the damage the League caused."

"Whatever you need to do is fine by me." I said with a shrug.

"I think an MRI will give us all the information we need, but I would like an x-ray first to make sure there's no metal fragments left from the umbrella or the primitive surgery Ritchie preformed on you. Once I'm satisfied there's no metal in your body then you can go in for the MRI."

"Is that the only scans I need?"

"Hopefully." Carlisle said. "At least with the MRI I'll be able to look at your back on several planer levels and hopefully determine the damage."

"And then you'll know how to fix it." I said optimistically.

"We have to be realistic. I may not be able to fix the damage, but knowing the damage means we can devise a way so that it doesn't deteriorate."

"Is that possible?"

"To be honest I can't give you a true answer. Most spinal injuries have to be taken on a case-by-case basis. On top of that, you're the first dhampir I've encountered with this type of injury."

"Then I guess I'm a guinea pig." I said sadly.

"No." Carlisle said firmly. "You are my patient and I'll do all I can to help you, but I won't experiment on you. Whatever course of treatment I use will be ones I know work on humans, but will adjust slightly to aid you."

"Ok. I was just being a little down." I admitted.

"It's understandable, but I want to give you realistic expectations."

"I know." I said and sighed. "I just didn't think it could be forever."

"It's something you can work around." Carlisle said calmly.

"Really? How do I hunt?" I asked.

"That's something we will have to think about. Once we know the full extent of your injuries. To know that we will need the scans. I'll assign you to a ward."

"I have to stay over night?" I asked, hoping against it, not to mention how would I contact Isla later.

"No. But you will need to change into a hospital gown for the X-Ray and MRI. It will give you somewhere to change and also to sit in between the X-Ray and MRI."

"That's not so bad." I conceded.

"Is it really so bad here?" Carlisle asked, smiling slightly.

"The hospital is nice and all, but I do like my own bed." I replied.

"As do most people." Carlisle said as he stood up. "I will show you to your room."

"Before you do, I got some questions I want to ask you." I said quickly before I lost my opportunity.

"Very well." Carlisle said and sat down.

"Ok." I said as I lifted my notebook so I could read it. "First up, you can do DNA tests, right?"

"I can."

"Can you tell if two people are siblings if they have the same father but different mothers?" I asked.

"It's much easier if we have the DNA of the shared parent to compare markers. Sometimes half siblings can have barely any markers in common."

"Oh." I said, and felt downcast.

"Is there a reason you asked?"

"Yeah. I want to know if Brianna is my sister. She was calling Jules 'Dad' and he told me he was my father too. I didn't really believe him, I mean how could he really know? He said it was cause of my number. Ritchie used it a few times. I guess it was to un-person me to make what he was doing to me easier to deal with." I blabbered a little.

"In truth you want a paternity test to find out if Jules is your father?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. But that's not likely to happen is it? Jules is dead. His body burnt to ash."

"That's true. However, despite the reprehensible person he was, not deserving the title of doctor, D'cruze kept extensive records. Even they stopped at incestuous breeding so they kept DNA records. All the vampires who provided biological material for the creating of dhampir were catalogued. After all, some dhampir were born of dhampir mothers and it wouldn't do to impregnate the girl by her own father. It will eventually lead to illness and degradation of biological information." Carlisle said but he looked troubled.

"There's something you're not telling me." I said.

"I'm not sure I should." Carlisle said.

"I'm the info guy. I need to know." I stated, and Carlisle gave me a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Very well. But I won't tell it to you now. I will have the information ready for you by the time you leave. That way you can read it when you want."

"That's probably for the best. We probably haven't got the time to really discuss it right now. But from what you're saying I take it you got Jules' DNA."

"He is Julia DeGrassy?"

"He told me his name was Julia." I said with a shrug.

"Then yes. I can compare your DNA with his and if Brianna is willing, I'll compare her DNA with his. Then I can confirm whether he's your father and how likely it is that you and Brianna are siblings."

"That would be great." I said with feeling, I needed to take at least one horror aspect away from…well she hadn't meant it. She was just their weapon.

"In fact I was considering offering the opportunity to all the dhampir to have their DNA tested. To track their vampire fathers, and perhaps reunite mothers with their unknown offspring."

"Yeah. Offer it. Not everyone will take it, but the ones who are curious will jump at the chance to know their family."

"Then I will do so, although I have a favour to ask."

"Anything Carlisle. I owe you and Marlin my life." I said, and that was the truth.

"I won't ask your life, but I would like your advice on how to offer this to the other farmed dhampir."

"Sure. I'll think about it. If you got a pen and some paper I can start getting some notes down while I'm waiting between scans." I offered.

"Thank you." Carlisle said as he went into a drawer and came out with a new A4 refill pad. "Here is some paper and a load of pens."

"Thanks." I said as I stood up and stuffed the pens in my pants pocket and held the notebook in my right hand.

"I will show you to your room." Carlisle said, as he stood too.

He led me back into the corridor and to one of the nearby private wards.

"This is your room for the day." He stated. "You can use this table to lean on, but I would ask that you change into a gown first. An orderly will be with you shortly to take you to your X-ray."

"You won't be doing it?" I asked.

"Dr. Kumala is our resident radiographer. She will perform your X-ray as well as the MRI if it's viable."

"Ok. But you're the one who'll discuss it all with me?"

"Of course." Carlisle promised me.

"Ok." I said. "I'm ready whenever Dr. Kumala is."

"I'll let you know." Carlisle said before ducking out of the room.

I made sure the door was shut before I changed into one of the hospital gowns. I used the button to put the bed into a sitting position then I sat there with the table to lean on and jotted down some preliminary points for Carlisle while I waited for Dr. Kumala.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf and Anonymous Guest**

* * *

 **Isla**

"Ho! I'm seeing things!" Nalani yelled as she came onto the beach with Kekoa in tow.

"Aye. I'm not here." I joked, shifting my weight a little to look toward her as I sat on a blanket on the sand.

"Where you been?" She asked as she dropped to her knees next to me and hugged me, almost falling over Tatiana's legs to do it.

"On a small vacation." I said as I returned her hug before she pulled away.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Just a change of scenery, nothing major." I replied.

"I guess you'll tell me later." Nalani said with a shrug, as Kekoa looked about to hug me but thought better of it when I gave him a look.

"For wahine only." I said with a grin and Nalani laughed.

"So when our next girls' night?"

"How bout tomorrow?" Tatiana asked and I wondered for a moment.

"Guess it'll be ok, but I won't be able to do it till after eight." I replied.

"Still a date." Nalani said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed, happy they'd come meet me after I had chance to talk to Drogo.

"Then you won't tell us kane?" Kekoa asked as he sat down on the sand, letting Nalani have the last bit of spare blanket.

"No." I said firmly.

"That's sexist." He grouched.

"You let us raid your next guys' night and you can join our girls' night." I said with a shrug.

"Sure." He said, but Tatiana got there before me when she said, "You'd have to hold your guys night first."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Kekoa scowled but we knew he was likely to go back on his word. Sides, the other guys would have to agree too, and they might not want to. Hopefully they wouldn't want to. As fun as it was us all hanging together, sometimes you just needed girl time.

"So we staying on the beach tonight or we going elsewhere?" Kekoa asked, sounding bored already.

"We can go elsewhere soon as Dalton and Akoni get here." Tatiana replied.

"They'll find us." Kekoa said with a shrug.

"Then go ahead elsewhere. We'll find you later." I suggested.

"You want?" He asked Nalani.

"Na. I'll stay here a while. Been on my feet all day, is nice to dig them in cool sand." Nalani said as she wiggled her bare toes in the sand.

Kekoa shrugged then dropped back with his hands behind his head and pretended to sleep. Nalani looked at him for a moment before turning back to Tatiana and me.

"So when will they get here?"

"Dalton will be here in half hour, not sure about Akoni." Tatiana answered since I had no idea.

"Well we can wait till Dalton gets here and message Akoni wherever we go to." Nalani suggested.

"Isle?" Tatiana asked, leaving it up to me.

"Sure." I said, didn't really matter.

"Half hour." Kekoa said happily.

"You just take it local style brah." Nalani said as she tapped Kekoa's leg before turning back to us.

"Fo' suah." Kekoa said and closed his eyes.

"We could wait here all night. I like watching the ocean." I said.

"Yeah." Tatiana agreed.

"I get bored." Kekoa said.

"We could spend some time at the beach tomorrow." Tatiana said.

"Aren't you hosting?"

"Yeah."

"Then we just go to yours." I said. "Maybe we come hang on the beach at the next luau. Kekoa can't be bored then."

"Yeah." Nalani said and we laughed.

"You're supposed to be one my side." Kekoa complained.

"Yeah. But I got to be truthful too." Nalani chuckled and nudged him.

Kekoa let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You got an attention span where it counts." Nalani said as she leant down to kiss his forehead.

Kekoa smiled as she straightened back up.

"Anyway, I gotta unload about the junk day I had at work…" Nalani began and she told us about a difficult customer she had to deal with. That took us up until Dalton showed up, and Akoni was with him.

After a few 'hellos' we moved onto the arcade. Was mostly where the tourists hung out, but it would be enough to keep Kekoa occupied. Whatever it was a good night and I felt ono as I settled down to sleep that night.

When I woke up I remembered that I was supposed to make breakfast for Billie and Kekipi. I got out of bed, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen to prep some fruit to have with pancakes.

I'd just finished making the batter to the recipe Billie'd taught me the day before, when there was a knock at the side door. I went to answer it and sure enough it was Kekipi and Billie.

"Howzit." I said, waving them in.

"Billie says you got breakfast for us?" Kekipi asked as he stepped inside with Billie.

"Sure have." I replied. "Come see."

I led them through to the kitchen.

"Choose your seats. I'll just cook the pancakes and you can help yourselves to fruit."

"Ono." Kekipi said, and he sat in what used to be his seat while Billie sat next to him in the one Odell always used.

"There's so much fruit." Billie said.

"Yeah. I get really hungry now. I figured it was a wolf thing. So if I got a big appetite, Kekipi's gotta have one and maybe all others, like dhampir too?"

"Yeah." Billie said, nodding. "I'm just impressed you cut all that up this morning."

"It was nothing." I said as I started on with the pancakes. "I like cooking."

"You always have." Kekipi said. "Of course this is better grind than the banana leaf and mud pies you used to make when you were five."

"Well I'm allowed to use the stove now." I said with a shrug.

Kekipi chuckled.

"We all made mud pies." Billie said. "I used to make them with Devon and Maurice."

"I was ten!" Kekipi protested.

"So was I." Billie replied, grinning at him. "Well, I was like a ten year old."

"Did they make you eat it?" Kekipi asked.

"No." Billie said, "Did Isla?"

"No!" I replied firmly as I put the plate of pancakes a little heavily on the table. "No act or else you won't have pancakes."

"Sorry." Kekipi said. "I was just thinking about the last time you made food for me."

"I used to help Mom with Sunday dinner." I pointed out.

"I forgot that." Kekipi said.

"No worry." I said as I waved my hand toward the stack. "We got four each."

I let Kekipi and Billie have the ones toward the top since they were the freshest, and I had the four at the bottom. We ate our breakfast quickly cause Kekipi had to go open up while me and Billie had shopping to do.

Kekipi gave Billie a kiss before he left, then she helped me with the dishes. I told her about hanging with my friends as we did, although we paused in the conversation when I went to fetch my purse from my room, making sure my bank card was in my wallet. I transferred a hundred dollars from my savings into my card account so I wouldn't be tempted to spend anymore, then went back down to Billie.

"The good news." Billie said as we stepped up to the side door. "We don't need to walk to the garage, Kekipi brought his car over for us."

"That was thoughtful." I said as we stepped out onto the drive and I looked down to the street where Kekipi's car sat glinting in the morning light.

"Yeah. But it was also so he could drive it. He joked about me using it more than he has now so he has to wrack up his driving hours somehow."

"I think she appreciates you, cause now she's not cooped up in the garage most the time." I said as I opened the door to get in the passenger side.

"I hope so." Billie replied before getting in behind the wheel.

We drove out to the shopping district and I was expecting to go to Ross' Bargains, it's where I went for anything brand, but mostly I hit Target for the basics and added a little local flare from the independent stores that sold a choke selection of colourful Island tradition. It wasn't anything low key, and I wasn't sure what to think about Billie picking Macy's as the first place to go. I guess I hesitated a little when Billie parked outside the fancy department store.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I wasn't expecting Macy's." I said, clutching a little at my purse, guess I should have transferred more than a hundred dollars.

"They're expensive?" She asked.

"More than I usually pay." I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn a little.

"Oh…" Billie frowned.

"Where do you usually shop?" I asked.

"Boutiques. Online. Aunt Alice also buys me lots and makes stuff. You ever hear of the House of Hale?"

"They like super rich designer?"

"Yeah. Well Aunt Alice set that up under her alias Alexis Hale. Since she's officially dead she gets bored sometimes and randomly makes us clothes." Billie said as if it was something that happened in every family.

"Wow. Well I tend to hit Target and maybe Ross' Bargains for brands."

"Can we walk it from here?" Billie asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to get your parking validated in Macy's if you park here."

"We'll go there last of all. Like I said, I'll need a new dress for Liza and Tony's party."

"Ok." I said and we got out of the car.

We walked to Target and I didn't waste much time in picking out shorts, t-shirts and some jeans. I also bought some new underwear since I was here. I blew through sixty dollars, but it left forty for a few brand stuff.

"Where to next?" Billie asked.

"Ross' I guess."

"How about we go straight to Macy's and I can meet the other hundred like I promised."

"I don't know…" I started, not so sure.

"You don't really need more t-shirts with all the ones you had off Drogo." She pointed out.

"That's true." I conceded.

"So why don't I buy you something fancy." Billie coaxed.

"I'd prefer a new muumuu." I admitted.

"Ok. We'll go to Macy's so I can get a dress, or at least buy something so I can get the parking validated, then you can direct me wherever and I'll get you a muumuu." Billie planned and that sounded like something I could do.

"Kay." I replied.

We went to Macy's and Billie bought a dress. Once she had her parking validated we went back to the car and I directed her to the nearby shopping centre where a choke load of traditional stores were locate. Some were for the tourists, but one or two for us kamaaina.

I picked out three new muumuus and Billie picked one out for herself, saying she would wear it to visit on Sunday. She would look good in it.

"You hungry?" Billie asked when we got back to the car.

"A little."

"How about we grab some food when we get back?" She suggested.

"Could we drive out to Honomu first?" I asked instead since I'd just remembered about Drogo's scooter.

"I thought you didn't want to back?" Billie observed.

"I don't, but we need to rescue Drogo's scooter. He said you can drive it if you want." I explained as Billie started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"But you'll ride it down to Hilo?" She asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Ok. We'll go get the scooter then get something to eat."

I nodded.

Billie drove out to Honomu and as we got there I realised I'd have to go in his apartment again to get the key. Great.

"You ok?" Billie asked and I realised we were parked up.

"You know, Drogo said that if there's anything you want from his apartment to just take it." I said quickly.

I felt Billie look at me for a moment longer than was comfortable.

"Ok. I'll steal his game consol. He's usually got some decent ones, and it'll be something for me and Kekipi to do in the evenings."

"There's nothing else?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I guess there's other things I might want in there." She said and shrugged before getting out of the car.

That wasn't what I meant, but I didn't want to press the matter. Billie was probably just thinking of the first thing that came to her mind so she'd have an excuse to come in with me. It was better not to push it.

I got out myself and followed her up to the door. Of course it meant I had to get around her a little at the door to unlock it. I took a deep breath before I stepped into the apartment this time. I'd already been in without him here, I could do it again, and this time without the embarrassing fursploding.

I managed to make it to the main room without feeling dodgy so I guess I was ok. Now where would Drogo keep the key? I should have asked him, but then maybe I would know cause he is my imprint. Or even just because I know some about him now. His apartment key had been in an old candy tin; maybe there was another tin with his scooter key in.

I had everything out of that drawer, but nothing that looked like a key. I growled and thumped the sideboard. It shuddered and creaked in warning. I winced slightly, worried it would collapse.

"What's up?" Billie asked, looking up from where she was untangling wires.

"I have no idea where to find the kolohe key!"

"Do you know where he keeps his helmet?" Billie asked.

I dug my fingers into the back of my hair in frustration, but then I froze when I thought about it.

"It was on that shelf there." I said pointing, and then stepped up to it to find his helmet was still there, upside down.

I pulled the helmet down and his keys were inside. I pulled out the keys and hung the helmet on my arm.

"I'm surprised it's still there." I said.

"They had no reason to take it. Other than to try and get at Drogo, but what would be the point with him in here and the scooter out there. It's not like they could drag him out there, someone might notice. They might call the cops."

"They really afraid of the five-oh?" I asked.

"Not afraid of them, but it would have delayed them and not to mention draw the attention of other vampires. The League's over-all intention was to overthrow VCAC and install themselves as the leading vampires in America. To pull that off they'd need to stay in the good graces of the Volturi, and to do that they need to fly under human radar. The Volturi don't care what you do as long as you don't make humans aware of the supernatural world to the point where they might consider napalming Volterra castle."

"Would that work?" I asked.

"Fire is the one way to destroy vampires and from what I hear the brothers are not as fast as they used to be. Some of the lackeys might escape but the triumvir themselves would be no more. And if you lose your castle you kinda look weak."

"Yeah." I agreed. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Billie said as she held up a box that had Drogo's game console in it. "His games must be saved on the memory."

"Can you access it?" I asked as we stepped out of the apartment.

"Yep. I'll just log in with my account. And if worse comes to worse I can always try out a few of his passwords, see if it works." She said with a shrug.

"Will Drogo be ok with that?" I asked, feeling a little worried.

"Yeah. It's only his gaming account. I don't think he's changed it in years cause it's not attached to anything important."

"You know all your friends passwords?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. I know Zeke's and Drogo's." Billie said, nodding.

"What about Magda?" I asked.

"She's not much of a gamer, and if she ever played me it was at mine. There's a few consoles in the recreation room and they're all logged in on Mom or Dad's account."

"You got a recreation room?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Billie said as she reached the car. "You'll get to see it when you go visit the Res. Tregarran is a good half way point to rest up. You can look around my home then."

"I know Mom will like that." I said.

"You wanna carry on this convo back in Hilo?" Billie offered.

"We talk over lunch?" I suggested.

"Yep."

I nodded before I turned Drogo's scooter around and climbed onto it.

"I'm gonna ride to the garage. There's room next to your bike for the scooter." I said.

"Ok." Billie said as she opened the back door to put the box on the seat since the trunk was full of our shopping. "See you in five?"

"See you in five." I said as I pulled Drogo's helmet on and adjusted it.

I moved a little till I was comfortable in the seat and started the engine. It sounded ok; I just hoped there was enough juice. I probably should have asked Drogo about that. I'd soon find out and there was only one way to find out. I kicked off the stand and turned the throttle and started moving. The battery gauge flickered on and it showed that it was full, hopefully it wasn't one of the junk ones that showed it wrong.

Luckily the scooter made it to Kekipi's garage and I wheeled it in beside Billie's bike while she parked up the car. We left our stuff in the trunk while we went to get lunch at the Diner.

It was the lunch rush so Mom couldn't come talk to us. We found a quiet corner where we could talk in peace.

"Maybe next summer you can come with me and Kekipi." Billie said as she picked up her burger.

"You could show me around then." I replied.

Billie nodded as she chewed her food.

"But the first time I go Mags and the girls will show me around."

"Definitely." Billie said.

"It's so long away." I complained a little.

"Yeah, but everything will be settled by then and you can just have fun with the girls getting to know the Res."

"Can't come quick enough." I said with feeling.

"Is there anything you want me to pass on to them?" Billie asked.

"I can talk to them on line if I need to."

"I know. But if there's anything physical you want me to transport I will." She promised.

"I'll think about it and let you know before you go."

"Ok."

We finished up lunch and left the Diner.

"I need to go try on all my new clothes." I said as we walked back to the garage.

"How about we sail out to the island and we can have a bit of a fashion show?" Billie suggested.

"Sure." I said.

Kekipi had that big room and I had a whole afternoon of nothing. Besides, I liked hanging with Billie and maybe I could get her to take a few photos, at least in my muumuu. I could do with updating my profile picture.

"If I'd thought about it sooner we could have had lunch there too." Billie said as we reached the garage.

I thought for a moment.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said. "Or at least we could go out in the morning and we could make lunch to bring back for Kekipi."

"And Hani?"

"Yeah. And Hani. I'm still not used to Kekipi having someone working with him. I'm just getting used to him having even you in his life. That's how long he's been alone."

"He wasn't alone." Billie said, shaking his head.

"He was." I said, remembering how sad my brother had been.

"Not completely." Billie said and put her arm around my shoulder, and I noticed we were the same height now. "He had an ono sister who wouldn't let him be alone."

"Mahalo." I said, feeling warmed by her words.

"It's the truth." Billie said, dropping her arm since we were at the garage. "You want to take everything?"

"Might as well try it all on." I said with a shrug.

"Ok. Let's go put our stuff in the boat and then get the key from Kekipi. We don't wanna get oil over our new clothes."

"Yep." I agreed.

We took our bags to the boat, stowing them safely in the hold. I sat with them when Billie went to get the key from Kekipi. It didn't take her long before we were speeding over the water to Wolf Island. It felt good to be out in the ocean air, breathing in lungfuls as we rushed along.

"Hey Billie?" I called back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You think I could run out at the your island?" I asked.

"Of course. You want me to run with you?"

"You don't have to." I assured her.

"Then why don't you go run a while and I'll take our stuff up to hale and wait for you?"

"I could carry my own bags up first." I offered.

"I don't mind. Kill a little more time for me anyway." She stated.

"Ok."

We reached the little jetty and I jumped out to tie up the boat. I helped Billie get all the bags out of the boat. Billie managed to pick all of them up and headed toward the path to the house. I went toward the forest path.

There was a flat rock near the first tree and it was just right to leave my clothes and purse on. Stripped down to nothing I stood there for a moment letting the sun soak into all of my skin. There was no one here, except Billie and I'd already been naked in front of her so would it matter?

Then I let the heat rise up through my body, as I became the wolf. The scents rushed in around me, colouring the world much more vividly than my vision ever could. As I moved through the rustling palms I could tell the usual path Kekipi and Billie usually took cause their scents were stronger in those parts. I didn't follow it though, just let myself run where my paws took me for a while, before I returned to my clothes.

I ran up to the house once I was dressed and found Billie inside as she was finishing hanging some blankets from the rail of the bedroom shelf. It was just like when we brought Mom out here to tell her about the wolf.

"I thought this way we can try our clothes on and then show the other."

"Like a fashion show?" I asked.

"Exactly like a fashion show. It makes trying on clothes fun." Billie said and frowned a little. "I wasn't exactly into clothes as a kid. For the first three years I had red dungarees and I was perfectly happy with that. Of course I was a girl so my aunties liked dressing me up whenever they got the opportunity and they used the fashion show to make it more fun. I was a little too old by the time I was four and by then Mags was born and much more of a girly-girl than I ever was."

"Didn't you have fashion shows with her?"

"Only pretend ones." I said. "You know like stuff from the dressing up box. Although now and then we'd make our own clothes."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah. Never know when it'll come in handy." She said, with a smile before looking toward our shopping bags that were on the table. "You wanna go first or shall I?"

"I'll go first." I decided. I really wanted to try on my muumuu.

"Go ahead." Billie said and gestured to the curtain.

I went to grab my bags and went behind the curtain.

The afternoon was pretty ono, and again it was fun hanging with Billie. She took some pictures for me with my phone, but decided I'd pick out the one I wanted once I was back home.

Billie took me back to the Big Island around five so she'd be just in time for Kekipi to head home. I got my bags together and said a quick 'howzit' to Kekipi before going home myself.

It was close to six by the time I had my new clothes put away. There was an hour before I could talk to Drogo. I did need to get a bag together since I'd be going to stay with Tatiana, and I'd go there as soon as I was done talking to Drogo.

I packed a night dress and fresh underwear into a duffle bag along with my toothbrush and hairbrush, then changed into a pair of my new pants and one of Drogo's band Ts. At ten to seven I powered up my laptop expecting to wait for Drogo to come online, but he was already there.

"Am I late?" I asked when he came on screen.

"No. I was looking some stuff up." He replied.

"Anything interesting?" I asked out of interest.

"Not really. Just getting back into the practice of info collecting."

"You are?" I asked, worried it meant he still wanted to work for Jane.

"To be honest I'm trying to keep my mind occupied. I had an MRI today and Carlisle's gonna look over the scans and tell me his findings tomorrow. So for tonight I don't wanna think about it."

"You expecting bad news?" I asked with concern.

Drogo let out a breath as he dropped his head. Then he looked up at the camera and he looked sad.

"It could be worse." He said, trying to smile, but not quite managing it.

"What do you mean?"

"I could have lost the use of both my legs." He said wryly.

"Your leg's not gonna heal?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I'll know tomorrow. Once Carlisle knows whether it's something he can fix. But right now it's likely I'll never get the full use of my leg back."

"It's not the end of the world." I assured him.

"I know. But it's all fresh and it's something I'll have to come to terms with, even with something simple like, how will I hunt?"

"There's gotta be a way." I said, thinking it over. "I mean, what about the Paralympics?"

"I'm not really into competition." He said dryly.

"No. I mean, they got running aids right? For the people who got legs but they don't work properly and not the ones with missing legs who use the blades." I said, elaborating so he wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I guess that's something to consider. I'll have to ask Maurice about it." Drogo said, looking thoughtful.

"Why not Carlisle?"

"Maurice is a physiotherapist, so there's a chance he might know. Anyway, we're friends so I could talk about it more casually with him before really committing to anything. If I talk to Carlisle about it he'll go away and think about it, and come up with an actual plan and I'll just go along with the first thing he suggests."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I respect Carlisle's opinion and it's just easy to say yes to him."

"Well you know you could always look stuff up and come up with a few suggestions before you talk to him." I pointed out.

"I'm not a doctor." Drogo countered.

"But you're Info Guy. How long will it take you to look stuff up?" I asked.

Drogo stroked his beard, looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure if I can get access to all the info. They might be locked to non-medical personnel or behind a pay wall."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" I asked, just out of interest, not accusing any.

"Yeah!" He said, a little on the offended side. "I'd never find a way around a pay wall or get access to something I'm not supposed to."

He said it choke serious, but even on the computer screen I could see the twinkle in his eye that he was joking.

"Well I'm sure you'll find enough on freebie web." I said with a shrug.

"I probably will. And it'll be something for me to do tomorrow. Jane still hasn't called for me so I don't know when I can go." He said, looking sad again.

"I thought you just needed the all-clear from Carlisle?" I said, feeling the worry creep in again.

"I do. But I also need to debrief with Jane."

"Fo' suah!?" I exclaimed. "You still not free?"

"Not like I can go till Carlisle gives me the all-clear anyway." He said with a shrug.

"I hope you're in La Push by the time Kekipi and Billie visit so I know you're really ok." I said sincerely.

"I won't have anywhere to stay until after the Black Twins' birthday anyway. Billie's cousin is renting Rose Cottage till then."

"That's junk." I said sadly, I knew deep in my gut Drogo was stuck in limbo when he was still at the Ranch.

"If I can get up there earlier I will. The Cullens will be staying somewhere close anyway. Alec might even put them up in the big white house. It's theirs after all and this birthday is the big four oh, so all the family's gotta be there."

"And that means you."

He shook his hand in the maybe sign.

"They bound to see you as family."

Drogo shrugged.

"I doubt they'd turn you away."

"No. But I don't even know if I would get there on time."

"I suppose." I said. "I need to say goodbye. I'm gonna stay over at Tatiana's tonight. We're having a girls' night."

"Sounds fun."

"It will be." I said with feeling.

"Then I'll say goodnight. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yep." I agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I gave him one last smile before I signed off.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to Tatiana's house. She lived half a mile away and my scooter would have been quicker, but I wanted to walk. The cooler night air felt good against my skin and I was lingering a little. I guess I was trying to get my story about Drogo in order. Didn't want to mess something up cause I forgot what I already said.

Turned out I was just keeping local time, cause Nalani met up with me a few houses away. Alaya was with her, and they were arm in arm.

"It's a full house tonight?" I asked as Nalani looped her arm through mine so we were walking the three of us in a line up the middle of the road.

"I'm back from visiting Gran in Honolulu." Alaya said. "And seems I missed a choke angst?"

"Angst?" I asked, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. "Who's got angst?"

"Not you." Nalani said and bumped my hip with hers and giggled.

"I'm not angsty!" I snapped, letting her arm go. "I can't help it if Kekoa was acting all kolohe!"

"It was only a little soda." Nalani said with a shrug.

"And I was having a bad week. It didn't help." I growled, glowering at her, and I could feel the heat rising.

"You ok?" Alaya asked, and she'd broken away from Nalani to place a calming hand on my shoulder.

I took a calming breath and tried to get a grip as my cheeks grew so hot Big Jim could use them for his grill.

"I'm ok." I assured her and hoped my smile was convincing. "I was having a junk week and a soda bomb was the last straw, but other than that I'm angst free."

"There's more." Alaya said, frowning at me slightly, but then shrugged and smiled. "But that's what a sleepover's for." She said as she put her arm around my back then looked up at me. "When you get so tall?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway, we'd better book. There's local time, then there's not coming." She said and we both laughed, but I trailed off.

"Where'd Nal go?"

Alaya looked around.

"Must have gone ahead."

"Yeah." I said, and shook my head before I managed to pull a more genuine smile to my face. "Lesgo. Fore Nalani steals all the pillows."

"True dat." Alaya said seriously, but then we both laughed as we continued up the shallow hill to Tatiana's house.

Tatiana lived in metropolitan Hilo, so her house was a concrete block, instead of traditional wood like mine. It also meant she had three levels and the top floor was all ours in a sleepover situation. It was a house that could hold a family of five, that's what Tat's parents intended when they first bought it, but here she was, sixteen years later, still an only child.

Tatiana opened the door to greet us and we followed her up to the third floor. Nalani had made a nest out of as many pillows as she could and was now kicking back gazing at the screen, but she couldn't be taking much in since it was on a Netflix menu page. It was her favourite thing to do when she wanted to annoy us.

We didn't even say anything about it. We dropped down on the sofa instead.

"You wanna start?" Tatiana asked and I realised she was talking to me.

"Why me?" I blurted out.

"This is all because you don't wanna talk in front of the kane." Nalani said from her nest.

"Tatiana wouldn't tell us anything, so you have to spill." Alaya demanded.

"Well it's not much. I just met a cute guy who was here on vacation and that's where I been most the week." I said, like it was nothing so maybe they'd take it that way and not question too much.

"You met a guy you thought was cute?" Nalani demanded as she sat up and gawped at me.

"Yeah." I said, giving her stink eye.

"You. Thought a guy, was cute!" Nalani almost squeed.

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Because you don't." Alaya said. "At least not admit it."

"Drogo's different I guess." I said with a shrug.

"But you didn't get his details." Tatiana reminded me.

"I know, but like I said, I didn't wanna spoil the magic. Not like long distance would be fun anyway."

"Yeah. You can't do anything. What's the point in a boyfriend if you can't get physical." Nalani said as she gyrated suggestively and both Tatiana and Alaya laughed I guess I would say raucously? Like choke down dirty that they knew exact what Nalani said, but all I did was blush.

"You didn't even pop your cherry with him?" Nalani asked in disbelief.

"Leave her alone." Alaya said as she pulled me into a sisterly hug. "It's always daunting your first time, and she don't know him that long."

"Don't need to know them that long." Nalani said with a shrug.

"Is different getting with a guy you know a few days than getting off when you know him your whole life." Tatiana said authoritively.

"True that." Alaya agreed.

"You even kiss him?" Nalani deflected.

"Course." I said, feeling offended. "And he was choke good kisser."

"Fo' suah?" Nalani asked.

"Yeah." I said, feeling the heat rise with my anger.

"How you know?" Nalani challenged.

"I've kissed other guys." I said, and found a way to get back at her. "He's choke better than Kekoa."

"How you know?" She hissed.

"The sophomore luau. I was his date. Could hardly not kiss him." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah." Nalani said, not looking happy about that fact.

"Sorry." I said. "I'm being a little crabby."

"Was Drogo a good guy?" Nalani asked in peace making tones.

"A real good guy." I said sadly.

"You should have got his details."

"I know. That's why I'm being agro. I'm angry with myself cause I didn't take the chance." I invented quickly.

"It's ok." Nalani said. "Just make sure you get the details next time."

"And maybe introduce him to us." Tatiana added.

"Will do." I promised, since I wasn't gonna have anymore sudden relationships. "So what we watching?"

After we all agreed on a movie we settled down to just hanging for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf**

 **Sorry this is so late. I went on holidays, then I discovered that all of Once Upon a Time was on Netflix, so I binged it from season three on. Then I found Anne with an E, which is a really good adaption of Anne of Green Gables if you're interested. I got distracted but hopefully now I'm back on track.**

* * *

 **Drogo**

I woke with a snort when I heard someone knocking my apartment door. I'd fallen asleep against my keyboard and I was pretty sure I had the pattern pressed into my right cheek, but I didn't have time to think about it. The person knocked again a little louder, and it was clear I had to answer.

I grabbed my crutch and pushed myself to my feet before I limped over to the door. I was slowed by my leg, and now even more by the ache in my back from sleeping bent over my desk all night.

The person knocked again, and I held back on my grumble as I opened the door. I just about managed to stop the glare forming on my face when I saw Jane standing there with Rea and Holly in tow.

"Hi…um…good morning." I said as I ran my fingers self consciously through my hair. I wish I'd known Jane was paying a visit, I would have been up earlier and showered.

"I thought it was about time you came for your debriefing." Jane said as she stepped into the apartment. "But the Lieutenant informed me that you struggled with the steps leading to the Ranch House, so I decided to bring the debriefing to you."

"Yeah, yeah of course." I stammered as I stumbled back toward my computer. "I wrote it up, I just have to print it off if you'd like to take a seat."

"Of course." Jane said as she took a seat in my chair.

I didn't say anything, or show I noticed that Holly and Rea stepped inside then took up position either side of the closed door. I turned to my computer and woke it up. It took a moment for my brain to get into gear and remember where I'd stored the file meant for Jane. I set it to print off.

"I was sure I sent this to you." I said as the printer whirred to life and I turned back to the room.

"It's your report you're printing off?" Jane asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Yes. I have it here." She said, pulling out her iPad and opening the document. "But you should have a copy too."

Cause I need reminding, I thought but didn't say out loud.

"Sure." I said instead. "Can you excuse me to the bathroom while this finishes printing?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I shall read over your report once more for reference." Jane stated.

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head slightly before I stepped into the bathroom.

I used the toilet, then washed my face and cleaned my teeth. I wished I could have changed my clothes too, but I didn't have the time. I wiped my face and stepped back out into the main room. Holly was now in my kitchen and there was fresh coffee brewing and bacon cooking.

"The Lieutenant suggested that you had yet to break your fast and Ms Stephens kindly offered to prepare it so that you may dine as we talk." Jane explained, not looking up from her iPad.

"Thank you." I said with genuine gratitude, I really was hungry, and the coffee should help to wake my brain up fully.

I grabbed the pile of freshly printed papers in my free hand and went over to the sitting area. I sat on the sofa, which was ok for the time being, but I wasn't sure if I'd get up ok considering it was lower than my chair. I got comfortable then realised Jane had been watching me.

"When they said your leg was lame I found it hard to believe, after all, dhampir can heal from any injury. It appears they were correct, and you are crippled in that leg."

"I could still heal yet." I said, shrugging it away. "Carlisle will know more once he's looked over my scans."

"I hope that is the case." Jane said sincerely and then she frowned deeply. "I owe you an apology."

"Why?" I asked, feeling completely at a loss.

"I was in denial. I'm usually a good judge of character, to the point that I would not admit fault. Zeke informed me that Ritchie had changed sides. Magda insisted he had, for she had entered the mental hell to which Zeke had been subjected. Yet still I stood by my conviction that Ritchie was our double agent and of course he would have to perform questionable acts to keep up the masquerade. I should have heeded Magda's warning and recalled him. If he refused, then it would have been confirmed. He had turned coat. Had I called him back then the League would never have gone to Hawaii. It was all down to Ritchie's planning that they targeted Hawaii in his obsession with Billie. Had I recalled Ritchie you would not be injured now."

"He would have come up with a cover story. Like it would blow his cover and it wasn't safe for him to leave at that moment. Especially after the raid on the New York farm."

"Still, I am sorry for not recognising the risk he posed sooner."

"It wasn't that bad." I said, brushing it away as Holly placed a bacon sandwich and a steaming cup of coffee in front of me.

"Drogo. I have read your report. It was worse than bad." Jane said giving me an intense look. "Unneeded surgery? Electrocution? Rape?"

"It wasn't that bad." I repeated, looking warily toward Holly and Rea, I really didn't want them knowing any of this.

"It was that bad." Jane said firmly. "And for this reason, we'll cover all of your medical expenses. Including mental health. We need you well for what I plan next."

"What do you plan next?" I asked, feeling worried.

"We need to ensure that the Nomads will not fall for lies again. I want to set up hubs where nomadic vampires and dhampir alike can find shelter and information. You are my most valued agent when it comes to information and you also have an affable manner. I would like you to negotiate with the leader of the nomads in each city and set up a centre for them. I envision it as something similar to a YMCA."

"Can I think about it?" I asked, my mind like mush, my breakfast forgotten.

"Of course. I'll give you a six-month period to recuperate and then you can give me your answer."

"I guess that's enough time to think it over." I conceded.

"We will arrange somewhere for you." Jane continued to plan.

"I asked Carlisle if I could rent Rose Cottage and he said yeah." I said, before Jane dropped somewhere on me.

"That's sufficiently quiet and out of the way. Also, Alec will be on hand if there are any problems." Jane thought aloud. "Not to mention the Quileute nearby. I believe they owe you their protection now?"

"I am an imprintee, but most of them haven't even met Isla, and while she's under eighteen it's not something I should really be broadcasting."

"Why?" Jane asked, giving me an unblinking look.

"Cause she's sixteen and I'm twenty-two." I said, feeling my cheeks burn as I wondered why she would pursue this when it was pretty clear why there was a problem.

"I see no problem with that." Jane said with a shrug.

"It's not right." I said, shaking my head.

"You're not humans." Jane said nonchalant, and I think she really believed that there was no problem. "If we were to worry about human perception when we're in private then Fred and I would not be a couple. I was fifteen when changed, he twenty-one, but that makes no difference to us. I was ripe for marriage, to men much older than he."

"Things were different back then. Besides, you are actually older than Fred." I pointed out.

"However, humans know nothing of that, but we care nothing of what they think. Neither should you."

"I'll think about it." I said, wanting to bring that subject to a close. "Shall we talk more about my report now?"

"We have discussed your reparations." Jane said as she looked over her iPad. "There is little else left since you were always prompt with your reports and the information processed accordingly."

"So, you don't need anything else?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"Not at present." Jane replied.

"Does that mean I can leave the Ranch whenever I want?"

"Yes." Jane confirmed, not going into the usual line that we were free to come and go as we please. Anyone who signed a contract with VCAC knew that wasn't true. It was like any company, if you wanted time off you had to apply for vacation time.

"Then as soon as Rose Cottage is available I'll relocate there for a while. I can sign up with Dr Llewellyn for my therapy sessions."

"As I said, we will cover all your medical expenses." Jane said as she got to her feet.

I went to stand up, but Jane held up her hand.

"Please, stay seated. We can see ourselves out."

I nodded as I settled back down onto the sofa. Rea opened the door and stepped out first. Jane followed her sedately while Holly brought up the rear. Holly waved to me before she pulled the door closed behind her.

I sat for a long while staring at nothing. I was lost in my mind, not really thinking, but not wanting to move either. It wasn't a lot of new information, but it was food for thought. Did I want to set up these centres?

I had six months to think that over. The most important fact at the moment was that I could leave, but could I drive? I would have to check that with Carlisle first and as soon as I could, I guess I could check into a hotel until Rose Cottage was ready.

I had to talk to Carlisle.

I stood up, but my leg gave out and I fell back down. I groaned before I positioned my crutch and used it to pull myself up. Resting my weight on the crutch I took a few breaths before I straightened up.

I picked up the bacon sandwich that was probably tasty when Holly gave it me, but now it was cold and fat globs were congealing on the plate. It was past edible, but I was hungry, and I'd need something to eat before I went anywhere, I'd have to settle for cereal if I wanted to make the hospital before the end of the morning.

I ate the cereal then went to change into something clean before I left my apartment. I limped my way up to the hospital and sat in the waiting area. I didn't ring the bell, just decided to sit and wait until someone came by then I'd ask if Carlisle was available. It wasn't as urgent as when I wanted to ask him about cutting down to one crutch, but I wanted to let Carlisle know today if it was possible.

I was sat there a while when Carlisle himself came through the waiting area.

"Drogo?" He said when he saw me.

"Hi." I replied.

"I was here at reception to retrieve your phone number from your file." He said.

"You were?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I have very few patients at the moment, so I have had chance to review your charts with Dr Kumala. If you would care to accompany me to radiology we can discuss it with her."

"Ok." I said, getting to my feet. "But that's not what I came up for." I said as I followed Carlisle. "Jane came to visit me this morning and I can leave whenever I want."

"That is good news." Carlisle said as he held one of the doors open for me to walk through.

"Yep. So, once I got a bit more info on the physical I can head north to start working on the psychological." I replied.

"How do you plan to get there?" Carlisle asked.

"I was hoping to drive, but now you say that are you suggesting I shouldn't?" I replied with uncertainty.

"I think it would be unwise at present." Carlisle said solemnly.

"Then I guess I'd have to think about it." I said. Although it was something I'd expected, still didn't make it easier to have it confirmed.

"Esme and I will be going north for Liza and Tony's birthday. There is space if you require it." Carlisle offered making it clear that I wasn't obliged to take it.

"Thanks." I replied, because I just needed to get north, besides, Carlisle and Esme were good company. I'd pack a small bag to take with me and I could ship anything I might need later.

"I can also confirm that you can use Rose Cottage from August the twenty-seventh. Kyelax will return home on that date. I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to stay in the meantime."

"Compared to most of the guys I know, I don't take up much room." I joked.

"Compared to my Quileute grandchildren I would say yes." Carlisle said with a smile.

"I can sleep anywhere." I assured him.

"I'm certain you could before, but for your daily comfort I'd advise against sleeping any old how." Carlisle said, back into gently advising doctor mode.

"I'm sure one night won't hurt." I said, brushing it aside.

"Perhaps not, but it's better safe than sorry." Carlisle said as we stepped into Radiology.

Dr Kumala was waiting for us and I felt worried, even though she was a kind looking black dhampir with her hair in fine braids.

"Hey Drogo, you got up here quick." She said.

"He was already here when I reached reception." Carlisle said as he took the seat next to her.

"I already had a reason to come up." I said as I sat in the chair opposite them. "So, enough chit chat. Lay it on me, how bad is it Docs?"

"You shouldn't be so flippant about it bro." Dr Kumala said reproachfully.

"You don't talk to patients often, do you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dr Kumala asked.

"It's up to me if I wanna be flippant. Some people can deal with bad news better by joking about it. So, come on, give me the bad news and I can start dealing with it. My leg's not healing is it?" That last part I directed at Carlisle.

"No." Carlisle said with a shake of his head. "It has healed as much as it will on its own."

"On its own?" I asked, feeling hopeful about those words. "You mean there's something you can do?"

"Not at present, but they're making strides in cybernetics every day. There are a few procedures I think might help, but it's all experimental at the moment." Carlisle said apologetically.

"Ok." I said, flitting through the different things I'd read the night before. "What exactly is wrong with me?"

"Dr Kumala will explain,"

"Thank you, Dr Cullen." Dr Kumala said before clicking on the pad in front of her then drawing my attention to the big screen behind her.

"Never seen my insides before." I said as the MRI scans showed up on the screen.

"And now you have." Dr Kumala said.

"Yep." I agreed.

"After reviewing your scans, it appears that you have suffered nerve damage and it has healed in a way that they're unreliable. It's like you have a loose wire. You're getting intermittent signals, but it's not enough to keep your muscles contracted enough to support your weight."

"That makes sense. I can feel stuff, not as much as my right leg, but there's feeling there. I guess that's something." I said, trying to look on the bright side.

"It is something." Dr Kumala said with a smile. "The nerves in your legs seem fine, it's just that one loose connection in your back. There're many new developments in the field of cybernetics. There's a new method where they can wire…"

"May I interject?" Carlisle said politely, but he'd been looking concerned for the entire time Dr Kumala had launched into her sales pitch.

"Of course, Dr Cullen."

"Most of these procedures are still in the experimental stage and I have no idea how it might interface with your dhampir physiology. Your body may reject it outright and while trials bode well in the lab, there have been no extensive trials when it comes to every day use, not to mention how it might hold up if you were to run fast."

"Yeah. I thought that when I read up on it." I said.

"You've read up on this?" Carlisle asked looking interested.

"Yeah. Isla suggested that I research it, just as something to stop me dwelling on how bleak the future might be. It probably won't amount to anything, but it felt like I had some control."

"Taking a pro-active stance will aid in your recovery." Carlisle said approvingly. "Was there anything you read up on that caught your eye?"

"Well it was amongst the Cybernetic things. There's one method that uses the cybernetic bypass in conjuncture with a brace. It's your typical brace in that it offers structural support, but the cybernetics add a little extra help. There's a few permanent implants, ports for the brace connections, but otherwise you wear it when you want to do something strenuous. If we went with that it would mean that other than when I'm hunting or running for fun I'd need to use a crutch or maybe a cane, Whatever, I can deal with a walking aid day to day as long as I got me a way to run."

"Did you save this data?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. You want me to send it to you?"

"Yes please." Carlisle replied.

"Then I'll do it as soon as I'm back at my apartment." I promised.

"I will have to evaluate this fully before I'm willing to implement it." Carlisle warned.

"I know. And there's not a great rush. I'll have to rely on ration packs for now, but at least we'll have something to work with."

"It helps to remain optimistic." Carlisle said.

"Will you send the information to me too?" Dr Kumala

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You can send it to me via the hospital email." Dr Kumala stated as she stood up. "But if you'll excuse me I'm due to take the next lot of blood samples for the DNA testing."

"Of course, Dr Kumala." Carlisle said as he stood too and gave her a polite nod.

Dr Kumala left the surgery room.

"Would you be willing to come to my office? We can discuss the paper you gave me yesterday."

"I'd prefer to have Mal be my therapist." I said warily, I really didn't wanna talk about it twice in one day.

"I will not touch on the more sensitive topics, but you've noted a lot more injuries than you've revealed prior. I think we should discuss these too."

"Why? I've healed from them." I said defensively.

"Perhaps physically, but some may affect you mentally and I need to evaluate the most likely, so I can make a note of them in your file. Then Mal will have a place to start."

"Ok. But I don't wanna go into detail. I already got a debrief from Jane this morning and having it said out to me makes me have to face it before I'm ready to deal."

"I understand. I will be discreet." Carlisle promised.

"Then ok. I'll come talk."

Carlisle led me to his office and I sat down opposite him once more.

"What did you want to discuss?" I asked to get the inevitable moving.

"After reading your report I see why you need to set your mind to rest regarding Brianna. I spoke with her about the test and she agreed to take it, although I didn't reveal it was your idea. I already have her blood sample, and if I take yours now I can begin the process and hopefully have your answer in a few days."

"Thank god." I whispered.

"As for Brianna herself, she has been asking after you. Do you want us to keep her away from you?" Carlisle asked, and it was clear from his tone that he wouldn't judge me if I said yes.

"No. She was being used just as much as me. They lied to her, so she'd do it, and she got no one now." I said sadly.

"Perhaps when we were in Hawaii, but now we've returned to Wyoming there are many people who can take on the role of care giver." He argued, but I never said anything about being a care giver.

"I wouldn't go that far. I can't be responsible for another person at the moment, but I won't shun her while I'm here."

"Then perhaps I can offer mutual ground where you can meet with her."

"Yeah. It might not be the best idea to show her where I live." I conceded.

"When you feel up to meeting with her name a time and I will arrange it." Carlisle stated as he shifted his weight slightly.

"Thanks."

"With that out of the way, may I take a blood sample?"

"The sooner the better." I said as I started to raise my left arm.

"I know we usually take blood from your off hand, but since you're using your left arm to support your weight I'll take it from your right arm."

"Ok." I said and raised my right arm instead.

Carlisle took a sample tube full of my blood and carefully labelled it.

"I will start on extracting your DNA immediately." Carlisle said as he stood up.

"Thanks." I said and stood up too. "When do I need to come back?"

"Let's make it Tuesday. That's two days away. We'll see how you get on. But if you need me in-between that time, please come up."

"I will." I promised as we walked to the door and Carlisle held it open for me.

"And if not before I will see you at eleven on Tuesday morning."

"Eleven o'clock." I said, memorising it. "I'll see you then."

Carlisle split away from me once we were past the private wards and he headed in the direction I was pretty sure housed the labs. I left the hospital and stepped out into the nice morning. A day like this, with the sun shining down and nothing much to do, I'd normally go for a run, but that was out of the question. I guess I could at least take a walk in the trees. Anything for a change of scenery.

I changed direction and headed onto one of the many paths that led from the open area of the Ranch into the miles of trees VCAC owned in the surrounding area. It was only half a mile to the tree line and normally I'd run it in a second. Reduced to a human speed it seemed to take forever until I even reached the trees, and by that time the sweat was dripping down my face. I probably should have brought water with me.

A little way into the trees was a carving made from a living tree that was just the right size to sit on. Takk had once carved it with his bare hands when he wanted to style himself as chieftain. He's had one too many drunken rats and regretted it by the time the Lieutenant was through with him. Since then it was mainly used as a tourist check point, take a picture on the living throne on your visit to the Ranch. For me, at this point in time, it was the perfect place for me to sit down before I dropped down.

I grabbed a handful of the bottom of my t-shirt and used it to mop my brow since I didn't have anything else to use and I sat for a while, trying to get my wind back.

"Drogo? Are you ok lad?" Someone asked, and it seemed to come from a distance. It took way too long for me to turn to the source of the voice and have Father Ardal McGuire's face swim into focus. "You were away with the fairies."

"I was?"

"Would you be opposed for me to carry you? I'll get you to the church and get you a drink." He said, referring to the northern European style church Jane had commissioned on the Catholic priest's behalf when he'd rediscovered his calling in his second life.

"I don't think the sacramental wine would help right now." I murmured, unable to get my thought's in order.

"There's running water and also I've got blood. You look like you could do with a top up." Father Ardal said as he gave me a scrutinising look.

"I probably should have had some this morning." I muttered, cursing myself for not thinking about it.

"You want me to take you to the church?" Father Ardal offered again.

"At least no one will see you carry me." I thought out loud, although I didn't mean to.

"That's why I offered to take you to me church and not back to your apartment." Father Ardal said as he lifted me into his arms like a kid. "I'll be as swift as possible." He said and started running. "And I understand, when I was ill I never asked for help. I was too proud. I didn't want no fussing, and that proved to be to me detriment. If I'd had the help I wouldn't have to seek extremes to know me little brother."

"Would you give up being a vampire now?" I asked as we were getting close to the church.

"Truth be told, no, I like this life now, but it was a hard decision when I first made it."

"I'm glad I never have to make that decision." I confessed a moment before Father Ardal stepped through the church gate and carried me inside and straight through to the seminary where he lived.

He put me down in front of a comfy chair and I sat then sank into it. This was much better than Takk's throne. I looked around with interest, taking in the room that had an overstuffed Victorian lean to it, but I guess that was down to Holly. Father Ardal didn't seem to be much for interior decorating.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" Ardal asked as he made his way over to the small kitchen area. It was only here in case the dhampir members of his family visited with him and to house the fridge where the blood was kept.

"I don't tend to drink hot drinks." I stated. "Plain water will be fine, thank you."

"Probably for the best." Ardal said as he poured water from a jug in the fridge. "You want ice?"

"Yes please." I said.

Father Ardal added ice from the dispenser and brought the glass over to me. I took a sip, then gulped it down. I had been thirsty, more than I'd realised.

"Here's some blood." Father Ardal said, as he handed another glass to me. "It's cold but it's better than none."

"Cold blood I can stomach." I said before I drunk the blood back. "It was all I drank as a kid."

"We were both orphans," Father Ardal said as he took both glasses away from me. "But you had it worse than me."

"I had it better then others." I said, trying to brush it away. "But I might know my mother's name now."

"You do?" Father Ardal asked, clearly interested because it was to him I came when I learned what that little guy on the cross form my mother's necklace had meant and Father Ardal was a priest in her religion.

"I know her name might have been Sky and she was a redhead. Of course, Jules could have been lying about that too." I said then sighed heavily.

"Who's Jules?"

"Not important." I said before I started spilling all to the priest, this wasn't confessional time. "Just some liar."

"Then most likely he was lying and it's better not to believe him."

"Yeah." I agreed glumly and decided I needed to cheer myself up a little. "Though Sky is a pretty name so maybe I can imagine that was her name since I never will know it for sure."

"If it brings you comfort then go for it." Father Ardal said with a nod. "When I was a child I always imagined me ma's name to be Mary."

"Mary?" I inquired.

"Well other than the nuns she was the most central mother figure in me life. I wasn't so blasphemous as to imagine the blessed virgin as me actual mother, but I could imagine me ma had her kind face and holy name."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah. But I had been left there by a grandfather who couldn't cope when me mother died. There was some there who had living parents but were abandoned. It was harder for them to imagine a loving mother in heaven. Then I was lucky to be adopted."

"It's better to think of the positives in your life, than to dwell on the negative crap. It's what I intend to do."

"You'll need to talk about the dark stuff too, so you can get over it." Father McGuire counselled.

"And I intend to do that. Once I'm settled outside of Forks and can go visit Dr Mal every week. I can't break it down yet, I need out of the Ranch."

"You won't feel right until you're away from all reminders."

I nodded and Father Ardal nodded along with me for a moment before his manner became apologetic.

"Do you want to stay here a while? I have to pop out to see Holly a moment, but you're more than welcome to wait here until you're ready to head back." Father McGuire offered.

"I think I'll start walking back now." I decided.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I should be ok. If I can maybe take a bottle of water with me, I'll be ok."

"I don't have a bottle, but you could use one of the empty flasks from the blood and fill that with water from the fridge. They're one the draining board."

"Thank you." I said as I got to my feet.

"But you're more than welcome to stay here." Father Ardal assured me.

"Thank you all the same, but if I don't leave now I won't get back until tomorrow." I joked, but secretly worried that it could be the case.

Father Ardal gave me a look, and I think he was gonna offer to carry me again but decided not to.

"Very well. If you go out through the church the door will close on its own."

"Ok." I said. "Thank you, Father. I appreciate what you've done for me today."

"You're very welcome my child." Father Ardal said and touched the top of my head in blessing for a moment. "I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Bye." I said, and he left.

I found one of the empty flasks and added a little ice before filling it with water from the jug. I went out through the church and stepped back out into the warm day. It must have been the heat that made me feel woozy earlier.

I started walking back toward the Ranch and started to realise how stupid an idea this was. It was a good twenty miles back to the Ranch and I had to walk it. Well I wasn't getting there by hanging around all day. I started walking.

After an hour I found a place to sit and took a sip of water. I didn't wanna drink too much in one go, but I was sweating, and I couldn't see me getting back to my apartment anytime soon. The crutch was slipping in my sweaty hand and I was pretty sure I'd get blisters before this was over.

I sighed and pushed myself back up to my feet and started limping again. I got another half a mile before I thought I was hearing things. Was that a motorbike? Nah, that was stupid. Who'd have a bike out here?

I walked a little more and then stopped again. It sounded like it was getting closer. I had to be hallucinating, probably down to dehydration. Then it got really loud and I could smell the fumes. And then I was worried about my eardrums as a bike shot out from between the nearest trees.

I thought the crazy person would ride on, but they skidded to a stop, throwing up deadfall and mud as they turned. I felt worried as the person put down the kickstand and climbed off the bike. I wasn't in any fit stated to defend myself. The person started to laugh, and I was sure I recognised it.

"God Drogo, you look like you're pissing yourself." They said, voice half muffled as they removed the helmet and it was Cadence underneath.

"It's you." I said, feeling relief flood through me.

"Yeah. You think being centuries old vamps would have learned how to ride a dirt bike, but apparently I'm the only one."

"Ok." I said, not sure what it had to do with me.

"I'm your ride." She said as she took a spare helmet that had been placed over the handle bars.

"My ride?" I asked, not quite getting it.

"You been out in the sun too long." She said, giving me a wary look.

"How did you know I was even here?" I asked.

"The Padre came by to see Rea with Holly. He was a little worried about you but thought you were too proud to have one of them carry you back like a baby. They were trying to figure out how to get you back, even if they had to knock you out, then I reminded them of my dirt bike."

"Why have you got a bike?"

"So, I can keep up with Rea if I wanna stay human shape." Cadence said with a shrug. "You coming?"

"Yeah." I said, thankful for the ride that wouldn't have me being carried around like a baby. "But what about my crutch?"

"Already thought of that." Cadence said as she reached for it, but I pulled it out of her way and moved my weight slightly. "Can't stand without it?"

"Haven't tried." I admitted.

"Well lean against that tree while I secure the crutch to the bike then I'll help you hop to it."

"Ok." I said and moved to the tree that was nearest the bike.

I carefully moved the crutch to my right hand then quickly looped my left arm around the trunk of the tree. I could feel my leg wobble again, but I tried to ignore it as Cadence took the crutch off me. I counted the seconds controlling my breathing as I held myself up while Cadence tied my crutch to the side of her bike, so it was secured parallel to the floor.

"You're sweating like a pig." Cadence said, giving me a speculative look as she pulled a handkerchief from her jeans pocket and handed it to me.

"Since when do you carry handkerchiefs?" I asked as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Lieutenant's always had one as part of her uniform and I've come to realise how useful it can be to have one." Cadence said, giving another shrug.

"She domesticating you?" I asked, grinning.

"You want a ride back batboy, or you want me to leave your ass in these woods?" She demanded, scowling at me.

"I'll take that ride." I said, offering her the handkerchief back.

"Keep it. Call it a gift. Since I'm so domesticated and all." She said, waving it away.

"Thanks." I said and tucked it into my own jeans pocket.

"You wanna protect that stupid red head of yours. Normally I wouldn't care, but my pack sister wouldn't be too happy if I got you all ugly now would she."

"Isla would love me anyway."

"Yeah, but why make her settle?" Cadence asked as she picked up the other helmet and put it on my head.

"Mahalo." I said out of habit and adjusted the helmet slightly with my right hand.

Then without thinking I moved my left arm from around the tree to click the strap into place. I managed that and even to tighten it into place, but then my leg gave out completely and I went down like a sack of potatoes. Lucky, I had the helmet on cause I hit my head on the tree.

"Shit!" Cadence exclaimed as she crouched down next to me. "You ok Drog?"

"As ok as ever." I said downcast as I tried to push myself to my feet.

"Come here batboy." Cadence said and pulled me to my feet.

She supported my weight easily, but then again, the Quileute wolves could match dhampir in strength, so my weight was hardly anything to her. She didn't pick me up though, just supported me enough, so my bum leg didn't give out on me by the time we reached her bike.

She helped me onto the back of the bike then climbed on in front of me.

"You can hold around me you know. I won't think it means anything. You're my pack sister's imprint and you are so not my type." She snarked.

I rolled my eyes but didn't bite as I put my arms around her waist.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

Cadence put her visor back down, kicked away the stand and put the bike into gear. We started rushing through the trees, and as nerve wracking as it was, since I wasn't the one in control, I liked the speed and wished I wasn't wearing the helmet. I'd give anything to feel the wind on my face again.

And the ride wasn't long enough. Seemed like no time at all before we left the trees and Cadence pulled to a stop near a car where Rea was waiting, standing inside the open door.

"Wotcha Spymaster." She greeted me as Cadence put the stand back down for the bike.

"I can walk from here." I said, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Really? You don't want'a try your new motor?" Rea asked, grinning at me.

"Mine?" I asked, confused as Cadence helped me down from the bike.

"This one's been kitted up for those what can't use their legs good." Rea said.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked, holding on to the seat of the bike as Cadence unstrapped my crutch and handed it to me.

I put my weight on the crutch before I undid the strap of the helmet and took it off.

"You wanta look?" Rea asked.

"Sure." I said and crutched my way over to her.

"You wanta get in?" She asked and moved out of the way.

I went up to the door and with a little bit of effort I managed to get myself into the car.

"I'll head back in." Cadence said as she got back on her bike.

"See you later." Rea said and watched as Cadence pulled away before she turned back to me. "Got anything to say?"

"So how do I do this?" I asked as I looked at the array in front of me. "There's no peddles."

"Nope. You got leavers instead. See, left is accelerate and right is to break." She said, showing the two levers either side of the steering wheel.

"Ok." I said, trying to memorise it, maybe if I thought about it like a game controller, I just had to remember it was real life and there was no instant reset if I used that tactic. "How do I start?"

"Put the key in and turn on the power, then you press the big button to put it in drive. It's automatic, but you can change whether it's neutral, drive or reverse with that wheel by your right thumb. It's so you don't have to take your hands off the wheel less you're using the parking break, which you just do as normal."

"Cool." I said.

"You wanta take her for a spin?" Rea asked.

"Yeah." I said eagerly. "Though will you come with me?"

"This car has just set VCAC back a pretty penny, you think I'll leave you crash her?" Rea asked before she leapt over the top of the car then slid in the passenger's seat. "I got to instruct you a while till I know you got the hang."

"Ok. Though I don't know how I could muck this up?" I said as I put in the key, turned on the battery and hit the start button.

The engine turned on with the low whir of electrical turbines and somewhere in my mind something clicked in recognition.

"Did Blane make this?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know what he's like for tinkering."

I nodded in agreement. Blane had once worked for Tesla before he'd been vamped, and he still had that eagerness to invent. He was head of technology and engineering at the Ranch and the field operatives owed a lot to him. These cars were his hobby and I can't believe I didn't think of him sooner. I guess my head was still a little fuzzy without me realising.

I used my thumb to turn the dial to drive then carefully squeezed my right hand shut. The car jerked forward and I quickly squeezed my left hand shut and the car jerked to a sudden halt.

"At least the brakes are good." I said.

"Yeah. Now you wanta make her go without stalling her?" Rea teased.

"I just need to get used to the sensitivity, like any new game." I said as I applied light pressure to the right leaver.

This time the car moved gently forward. I upped the speed a little and then discovered there was a sweet spot I had to relax to, so I could keep the car at a steady pace. Steering was as normal, and the handling was pretty good as I turned a full circle on the field in front of the trees.

"You got that pretty good, you wanta take her on the road now Spymaster?" Rea asked.

"As long as there's no one else on there I should be ok." I joked and steered onto where the road began.

On the blacktop it was a lot easier to handle the car and I was gliding along at a steady thirty since we were so close to the Village.

"Can you go any faster?" Rea complained.

"I'll take her out on the interstate tomorrow, but for today I just wanna get to know her." I said as I steered around behind the compound, so I could come to the gate that led onto the road for the employees parking lot.

"Don't think it's smart you parking up there. How will you get down the steps?" Rea asked.

"Then where am I supposed to park?" I asked.

"Where most everyone else parks." Rea said. "There was a ground floor spot available."

"That's convenient." I said, not quite hiding the suspicion from my voice.

"Well it was the one what was assigned your apartment, but you didn't need it till now." Rea said.

"It'll be closer for general use." I said, not adding that it won't be for long.

"Yeah." Rea agreed.

I pulled onto the road that led into the main complex and drove the short distance to the five-story parking lot, the second tallest building on the Ranch, besides the Octagon. I entered the parking lot then followed Rea's directions to my space. There was a box either side of the space like a disabled one and I gave Rea a sceptical look as I turned off the engine.

"Did I always get this extra space?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Drogo my good man, this is a gift horse, there's his mouth. You might wanta look away." Rea said before she swooped out of the car and appeared the other side with my crutch. She offered her hand to me, but I declined.

"I need to practice getting out myself." I said.

"Not today, you're knackered." Rea said with no messing, so I let her help me to my feet. "You need to learn to have help. Little advice from your old Lieutenant. Something I wish I'd learned when I was a young one. I might not be here now, but me life would have been a full adventure."

"But if you weren't here now, our lives wouldn't be nowhere near as interesting." I said as I held onto her shoulder, so my leg didn't give out again.

"Flatterer!" Rea said with a snort as she handed my crutch to me. "But no flirting from you mister, I'm monogamous now."

"I got me a wolf too." I reminded her, then lowered my voice. "But really you're that dedicated to Cadence?"

"It's a queer thing for me I admit, but this old sailor is willing to settle roots for me wolf woman."

"It sounds like imprinting." I said, a little bemused, but happy for her.

"How could it be?" Rea asked suddenly, looking worried.

"You need to talk?" I asked.

Rea looked conflicted.

"You mind sitting in the car with me a while. I need a little rest before I head back to my apartment, and I probably shouldn't be alone right now."

"Aye Spymaster let the Lieutenant look after you." She said, and I let her help me back into the car.

Rea got back in the passenger seat and we sat there for a long while in silence. Until the light went off overhead, and it was clear Rea wasn't about to talk without prompting.

"Why do you think it couldn't be imprinting?" I asked.

"Cause it's to do with breeding. Can't breed with two eggs."

"Or the Wolf Spirit isn't that cruel." I observed, turning a little so I could see her better.

"What you mean?" She asked as she turned a frown on me.

"Cadence has always been a lesbian, it would be cruel to force her into a relationship with a guy when she doesn't swing that way." I stated.

"But why tie her to me." Rea demanded, and it was clear she didn't think she was worth it. That was something I never thought I'd see in Rea, self-doubt, she always had so much swagger.

"Cause you're a big strong vampire who's skilled in fighting, and now you're forever affiliated to the Quileute tribe if they need you."

Rea looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I could accept that." She decided before looking all business again. "I'll see you home then I got stuff to do."

"Aye Lieutenant." I said with a salute but stopped a moment while I thought. "Could you take a photo of me with the car?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed as I took my phone from my pocket.

"For your lady love?" Rea asked as she took the phone and didn't pretend to be computer illiterate like she always did when she didn't want to do paper work or research, that was the domain of the Spymaster.

"Yeah." I said.

"Course I will." Rea said as she got back out of the car.

She helped me out again and I shut the door before posing next to the car.

"Then you wanta look your best." Rea said as she stepped up to me and rearranged my hair a little. "Better." She said as she stepped back. "Now give a big grin for your lady love."

I smiled.

"You can do better an that Spymaster. You gots ta be happy with your new car."

I widened my grin.

"That just looks forced." Rea teased.

"I just want a simple picture." I complained.

"Nothing like a classic." Rea said. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." I said and felt my mouth grin.

"Perfect." Rea said and snapped the photo before handing my phone back to me. "That ok?"

I looked at it and I was flushed, and my grin was close to a grimace, but the car could be seen, and I didn't think I could handle any more of Rea's photography.

"Great." I said and gave her a thumbs up before slipping my phone back in my pocket. "So back to the apartment?"

"Yep." Rea said, and we started walking toward the exit. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm ok." I said, frowning a little and Rea noticed.

"Is what you ask sick people right?" She asked, looking uncertain.

"Yeah. It is, but…" I stammered to a stop trying to think of a polite way to put it.

"Not me usual?" Rea finished for me.

"Not really."

"Never been round many sick people. Least not nowadays when they likely to recover. But if there's anything you need, let me know. Long as you give me the money I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." I said, realising that Rea was just trying to be a friend to me.

"I know I don't come across as maternal, but I do care about all the men in me charge." She said firmly, and I didn't bother adding women, because I knew she meant the people under her. When she was alive, she was in charge of men even if they happened to be female.

"Sorry if I made you feel bad. I appreciate the offer, but I'm a little anxious right now to be reminded that I can't exactly look after myself." I explained.

"Is ok to let people take care of you time and again." Rea said.

"Would you let them take care of you?" I asked.

Rea was silent for a moment and ran her finger from her left shoulder down to her right hip.

"It's hard to let others take care of you when you've always had to be the strong one." She said.

"Yeah." I said in agreement.

"Even when it's just strong for yourself."

I nodded to that one then sighed heavily, I didn't want to be someone who rejected help. I didn't if I could help it but feeling helpless was making me feel disgruntled.

"Not far now." Rea said encouragingly as we reached the path to my apartment.

"Thank god." I said, with relief.

"That keen to be away from me?" Rea teased.

"That keen to grab an icy coke and put my feet up." I said as we made our way closer to my apartment, though what I wouldn't give to already be inside. If it wasn't for my stupid leg I would be. I didn't even know what time it was, what if I was late for my Skype date with Isla? What if she thought there was something wrong and got worried about me? I couldn't have her worrying about me!

"You're gone av to slow down fore you break your crutch" Rea warned.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Just coming up to two." Rea said after consulting her pocket watch.

"That early?" I asked, stopping dead.

"How long you think you was lost in the woods?" Rea asked, sounding amused.

"I could have been out there for days for all I know." I said with a shrug. "I just lose time at the moment and I don't wanna keep Isla waiting."

"That's cause you're a gent and is nothing wrong with that." Rea said as we came up to my door. "You need me to walk you in?"

"I'm ok from here." I said.

"Ok. But fore I go I got a request from my lady love. She wants to know if she can drop in on you later."

"If she wants to." I replied.

"I'll let her know." Rea said, before she punched my shoulder then ghosted away.

I unlocked the door, opened it and stepped into my apartment. I'd left the a/c running without realising so the inside of my apartment was cool, making the sweat on my body feel suddenly cold. There was nothing else for it, I had to shower.

I got one of the plastic chairs from the small table in the kitchen and managed to manhandle it one handed into the bathroom and into the shower tray. That had been a lot of effort but now it was there I wouldn't have to move it again. Then I thought about sitting on that plastic with my bare ass. I grabbed a towel and placed it over the chair then moved all my wash products down to the shower tray, so I could reach them sitting down.

I went to get a clean t-shirt and some shorts and put them ready on the side of the sink unit and put a towel close to the shower. I had to lean my crutch carefully after I sat down under the water flow. It felt good to have the water flow over my body, and just to be showering in general.

It was a struggle getting back out of the chair, but I managed to get back to my feet. Wiping around my crutch was awkward, maybe it would better if I brought another chair in for after showering. It was trial and error, but so far it was going well.

I felt a hell of a lot better when I was clean, and I decided to treat myself to one of Isla's lasagnes now that I could enjoy it. I put one of the single trays in to cook through then realised that I wanted some salad to go with it. It meant a trip to the store, but it wasn't that far, and I felt a lot better after showering.

I grabbed my wallet and shopping bag and headed out. It didn't take long to reach the store and I was relieved to see that Xander was on duty. I didn't have to worry about Psyche gossiping. I headed to the chillers and picked out some lettuce, tomatoes and a cucumber.

I went to the counter and Xander greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Drogo. How's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good." I replied as I put my purchases on the counter.

"You want me to have your bag and I'll pack as I'm scanning?" Xander offered.

"Thanks." I said and handed my shopping bag over.

Xander started ringing through the three things I had.

"Drogo?" A timid voice said behind me.

I turned and found Brianna standing there, although it took a moment for me to realise it was her. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big for her. Her dark hair was in a simple braid, and a baseball cap pulled tight on her head and she was looking at me from under the brim.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure if I should approach you." She mumbled.

"Hold on a mo." I said and turned back to Xander, so I could pay.

I paid then left with Brianna.

"It's good to see you on your feet." She said as we left the store and I started walking toward the Ranch House since I didn't want her knowing my apartment.

"It's good to be on my feet again." I said with feeling.

"You're taller than I thought." She said, glancing up at me.

"Really?" I asked, doubtful since she saw me pinned on the wall among other things.

"Yes." She said, looking down meekly at her hands that were picking at each other. "I couldn't judge it properly because of… I just didn't." She finished in a mumble.

"I guess you've only really seen me sitting down." I said, keeping to after the wall.

Brianna didn't answer me, I guess her thoughts were pre-wall.

"So how you finding the Ranch so far?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I like it here, and people are kind to me, but I don't really know them. I keep waiting for them to punish me."

"Why would they punish you?" I asked.

"Because I was with the League." She said and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "For what I did to you."

We'd reached the Ranch House. I sighed heavily as I lowered myself down onto the third step, my legs were tired again and it looked like this conversation would be heavy.

"That wasn't you." I said.

"It was me." She said and fell to her knees at the foot of the steps, directly in front of me and dropping her head. "I did those awful things."

"But it wasn't you. It was Jules. He used you and I don't hold you responsible. You didn't know any better because of them." I assured her.

"That's no excuse. You came from the farms and you're not a monster." She stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"But I've been out of the farms for eight years, you've only just got released. You got growing to do and after that you'll be more accountable for your actions. You were a stupid kid doing what your deadbeat father asked you to do, but with better parents you can be better than that."

"But nobody wants me as their child." She said and started crying, "I'm a monster and they don't want me."

"That can't be true." I said.

"They know I was bad. I'm not like my brothers and sisters who was rescued. I'm bad…"

"You're not bad, and you have to give it time. There was a lot of kids rescued and they need to be prioritised. You're mostly fully grown, and you just need to be tutored in how to exist in the human world, but you don't really need a care giver as much as a sponsor. Would you want to take the place a baby with a family?" I asked.

"I…I guess not." She sobbed.

"There's a truth about adoption, the babies always win out over the older kids. People prefer a kid who's less trouble, more of a blank canvas. Some of us never get adopted." I said, not quite hiding the hurt in my voice.

"You weren't adopted?" She asked as she rose, but only so she could sit on the step beside me.

"No." I said. "But I was thirteen when I was rescued. Other than being taught how to read and write I was left to fend for myself. Yeah, I was offered accommodation here with other dhampir, but I wasn't parented. Just tutored…" I trailed off.

"Could you be my tutor?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna be around here." I said.

"What if I am your sister?" She asked, and I had to wonder if she was trying to manipulate me.

"I'm not in the best place at the moment to take on an apprentice." I told her.

"I would listen to you. I would do whatever you say." She said desperately.

"I'm not even capable of looking after myself right now." I said warily.

"Then how do you propose to live on your own?" She asked.

That was a good counter point to my obvious excuse, but I really didn't want to be responsible for her. One thing was for certain, I wanted out of this conversation, so I could buy myself some time to work up to a valid excuse.

"I'll think about it." I said as I got to my feet. "But right now, I have to get back before my food burns."

"When will you know?" She asked, standing up too.

I thought for a moment.

"I'll meet you here at eleven tomorrow morning."

"Ok." Brianna said and sat back down on the step.

I did wonder if she meant to sit there all night, but the guard would come and move her on if she was there too long. I had to think it over before I agreed or disagreed with it, and I couldn't make the right decision if she was there because I wasn't sure which way she would sway me.

I was sweating again by the time I got back to my apartment, but not as bad as before, just normal sweating and the a/c would soon cool me down. I went straight to the kitchen and checked on the lasagne. It needed another five minutes, just enough time for me to cut up my salad.

The lasagne was delicious, though I had no doubt about that, Isla is the best cook in the world. I spent the rest of the day cleaning around my apartment before I sat down ready to talk to Isla.

She was there on time and I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Guess what I had for dinner?" I asked.

Isla leaned closer to her screen.

"Lasagne." She said.

"Your lasagne," I said, feeling a little disappointed that she'd guessed so quickly. "How did you know?"

"You got some sauce on the corner of your mouth." She said, brushing at the corner of her own mouth before giggling.

"Really?" I said, rubbing my hand quickly on both sides of my mouth and felt my cheeks heat up. "Well that's embarrassing."

"Not really." Isla said, shaking her head and scrunching her nose at me. "Just goes to show you really enjoyed my cooking."

"Like that was ever in doubt." I said with a shrug. "I had it with salad."

"Healthy." She said, approvingly.

"Yeah." I agreed and trailed off in a laugh.

"Ok. Out with it." She said firmly.

"Out with what?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Whatever setback you think you've had today you need to tell me. How else can I help you through it?"

"It's Brianna. She wants me to, I don't know, adopt her I guess." I said, since that was the most recent one.

"Why?" Isla asked.

"She said no one wants to adopt her because she's bad. I tried to point out that it was just cause she was an older kid and would probably be placed here with the other older dhampir where she'd be tutored. Then she asked me to be her tutor."

"Why can't you?"

"Cause I'm not gonna be here. That's my other bit of news. Jane gave me the go ahead to leave here, so I'm gonna live in Rose Cottage. I'll def be in Washington State by the time Billie and Kekipi get here. I even got a new car. I'll just send you the pic now." I said and took out my phone to send it to her.

Isla reacted to her phone beeping and picked it up.

"Ho Drogo, you're choke hot in that photo." She said, before she cleared her throat looking a little embarrassed. "That's a very ono car. But can you use it?"

"Yeah. It's a mobility car. All the controls are done by hand. I had a go at driving it today and didn't crash it once." I said proudly.

"So, you're really free?" She asked happily because she knew how much I needed this.

"Yeah. That's why I'm torn about Brianna. The kid's had a tough break in life, but she was also part of the bad that happened to me. On the other hand, I know she didn't know what she was doing was wrong, but if I tutor her she'll have to come to Forks and live in Rose Cottage with me. There are two bedrooms, but can I live that close to her?"

"She did help torture you. I'd understand if you wouldn't want her around." Isla observed.

"But she's also a poor mixed up kid, and I did promise to help her become a good person." I stated aloud, realising that I was voicing my pros and cons list, so Isla would have all the reasons I was working with,

"You told her that she could be a good person, but you didn't volunteer to be her sponsor." Isla said.

"I know." I said and sighed deeply. "I'm really torn on it. I know what it's like coming out of the farms then being left here on your own to your own devices. I don't want that for anyone, especially someone who's come to trust me."

"Only you can really make this decision, and know I'll be here for support whatever you decide."

"Mahalo." I said, smiling. "Knowing you're there for me is enough. I won't make the decision right now, but I'll email you my answer as soon as I know, and before I tell Brianna."

"Ono." Isla said.

"With all that aside, I was kinda stupid today." I said quickly before I could chicken out, cause Isla needed to know this too.

"How?" She asked.

"I went for a walk." I began, and paused a moment, wondering how to tell it right.

"Isn't that healthy?" Isla asked in my pause, and I gave a nervous smile.

"Well usually, but I haven't quite got used to my limitations yet. Before all this it was nothing to run out to the trees and spend a few hours hunting, or just running for fun. A distance that would have taken me a minuet before took half an hour and I was wiped out by the time I got to the trees. I don't think I'd be here now if Father Ardal hadn't got to me and took me to the church."

"Church?"

"Father Ardal was an Irish Catholic priest in life, and he carried that over into his second life. Jane agreed to have a church built for him, although it's multi denomination. It's a nice-looking place for the wedding photos of anyone who wants to get married here. A lot nicer than outside the doors of the Worship Centre anyway. But some of the older vampires do find comfort in returning to God. I found comfort in finding some answers about my mother's religion, at least what I could only imagine what my mother's religion was due to the only thing I had of hers. A golden crucifix."

"You still got it?" Isla asked.

I winced and reached to where it used to be.

"Ritchie must have stolen it after he crucified me. Don't know what it would have mattered then, but he knew how much it meant to me. It was something he would have taken as a trophy. I'll never get it back…"

"That's junk." Isla said sympathetically.

"I won't get mad about it. I have something much more important to remember my mother by." I said, looking for a bright side.

"What's that?"

"My life. Every day I live is in honour to her. Whoever she was." I said, wishing that I at least really knew her name.

"Maybe once they've been through all the League records, well they know your number, right? Maybe then they can tell you at least your mother's name." Isla said, as if she could read my mind, but maybe this was part of the whole imprinting thing, that my wolf knew what was needed to make me feel better.

"If I had that much, it would be everything." I said, trying to imagine my mother having any other name than Sky. I really didn't want Jules to be right about anything about me.

"In time you'll get all the info you need."

"I hope so." I said with feeling, then decided we needed to change tack. "Enough about me, what have you been up to today?"

"Not much. I hung out with my friends and that's about it. I need to get me another summer job! I'm so bored!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Can't you work at the Diner?"

"No. I don't see it as real work." She said leaning her head on her hand and looking off camera for a moment.

"Then we have to go through your options." I said. "How do you usually find out if there's work about."

"Sometimes they put up signs in windows, otherwise they pin it to the Hilo Town Board." She said as she straightened up.

"That a notice board in town?" I asked.

"No. It's a page on the council site."

"Ok." I said as I booted up my other computer. "What's the web address?"

Isla told me, and I brought it up.

"What type of thing are you looking for?"

She shrugged.

"As long as I'm not picking pineapples I don't care." She said.

"Picking pineapples?" I asked.

"That's what Tatiana and Dalton are doing all summer and I don't want to end up working with them."

"I thought Tatiana was your friend?" I asked, wondering if there'd been some drama I wasn't aware of.

"She is, but I get enough of them being all couplie on our time, I don't think I could cope during work time too." Isla grumbled.

"They that bad?" I asked, a little worried about what she was being exposed to.

"Not really. But seeing them so solid makes me miss what I can't have with you right now." She said, dropping her head a little.

"I get what you're saying there. It's hard seeing couples together…" I trailed off when I heard someone knock my door. "Am I expecting visitors?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I don't…" I mumbled looking down while I thought then gasped and looked up as the person knocked again. "You wanna talk to one of your pack sisters?" I asked as I pushed myself to my feet with my crutch.

"Ho?"

"It's Cadence at the door. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back."

I crutched my way over to the door and opened it just as Cadence was about to knock again.

"About time batboy." She said as she pushed her way in carrying a six pack of beer. "As much as I love Rea, I really need the company of warm blooded people I know."

"You're welcome." I said as I closed the door. "You wanna talk to your pack sister?"

"You're talking to Isla right now? I can come back." Cadence said about to turn back to the door.

"No. Is good." Isla's voice echoed from the speakers of my computer.

Cadence's face actually lit up as she stuffed the six pack into my arms and rushed over to my computer. I placed the cans on the shelf and followed her.

"Hey there, my sister, you having a good time back in Hawaii?" Cadence asked.

"As good as I can." Isla replied as I pulled over another chair and sat down next to Cadence.

"You missing your batboy here?" Cadence asked as she grabbed around my neck and gave me a noogie.

"Yeah. And I'd like if you not manhandle him. I want him in one piece when I'm finally eighteen." Isla said.

"Sorry." Cadence said as she leant away from me.

"Mahalo." Isla replied. "How come you didn't go home with the others?"

"Thought I'd stay for some fun." Cadence said and shrugged. "Good job too, or this idiot would still be wandering around the woods right now. Had to go rescue him on my bike."

"Drogo said he had a junk day, though not all bad. He got a car."

"Sweet ride she is too. I'm jealous to be honest, the Lieutenant likes to use her old Chevy and she hasn't looked after it, so it's a bit of a jalopy."

"Why does that stop you having your own car?" Isla asked.

Cadence didn't answer straight away, which I found a little weird for her, so I thought an excuse for her.

"She hasn't worked here long enough to get perks like vehicles, you gotta be here at least a year for that. Right now, she's limited to whatever her commanding officer is driving, which happens to be Rea. The Lieutenant." I explained.

"Makes sense now." Isla said, although I didn't think she actually bought it and would ask me about it when Cadence wasn't here, but at that moment I didn't want to embarrass her pack sister.

"So how you getting on with the wolf?" Cadence asked to change the subject.

"Ono. I'm making sure I phase every day, and yesterday I went running on Kekipi's island. It was so freeing. Do you…" Isla dropped to a whisper. "Do you feel the thrill of freedom when you're naked in nature? And I don't mean wolf form."

"Well yeah. It was how we're meant to be. You get to realise it more when you get to be naked outside."

"Yeah." Isla agreed, nodding her head dreamily.

"And who knows, maybe batboy here will grow to appreciate it with you one day." Cadence said with a leer.

"One day maybe, but not right now. I'd prefer not to think about it." Isla said, looking sad.

"Sure, sure." Cadence replied. "I get that. Won't say another word about it."

"Mahalo." Isla replied.

"Gotta look out for my sister." Cadence said with a shrug.

"We know." I said, wondering if it was enough for Isla.

"My sisters will always look out for me." Isla said. "And I'll look out for them."

"It's the way of the wolf." Cadence said solemnly.

"That's ono." Isla said with a nod. "And I'll go now. It's gotta be late where you are, and I got chores to catch up on."

"Ok." I replied. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." Isla said with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied, and Isla smiled one last time before she logged off.

"She is cute." Cadence said as I put laptop to sleep.

"She sure is." I said as I logged off my PC too. "The Lieutenant said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Bout nothing serious, but you're a familiar face. Ain't many down here for me in Vamp Town."

"You just wanna shoot the shit?"

"Yeah. And you've always been easy to talk to, even if you are a batboy."

"Glad to be of service." I said joking sarcasm as I used my crutch to pull myself to my feet then crutched over to my chair.

"Come make yourself comfortable." I said, indicating my sitting area.

Cadence grabbed her six pack from the shelf where I'd dumped them and slumped down onto my couch and propped her booted feet up on my coffee table.

"I don't mind if you put your feet up, so long as you take your boots off." I said before I manoeuvred my left leg up onto the table, grabbed a cushion and propped it under my ankle, and that took a lot of pressure off my knee. I sighed happily.

"I hear you." Cadence said and dropped her feet to the floor and removed her boots before she propped her bare feet up on the table.

"How can you wear boots without socks?" I asked.

Cadence shrugged.

"Any blisters I get heal quick, and socks are a pain in the ass when you're phasing on the fly." She said as she grabbed a can from the six pack. "You want one?"

"I don't know. I haven't since… I guess one won't hurt." I said as I leant forward and accepted it from her. "Though you'll have to get me quick to Doc Cullen if my guts suddenly explode."

"Could that happen?" Cadence asked as she gave me a dubious look.

"I did have an umbrella stuck through my guts." I said before I took a cautious sip of the beer. "Good so far." I said before taking a gulp.

"Did that really happen to you?" Cadence asked.

"Yep." I said. "Ritchie did it."

"I'm glad I never met him. He sounds like a creep."

"He was. But didn't you meet him at the Mexico battle?" I joked.

"Well yeah, but you don't get much of an impression from a bloody smear in the dirt." Cadence said with a deep chuckle.

"I would have loved to have seen it." I said, before taking another swig of my beer.

"Hey, I thought you were a pacifist hippy-dippy forgive them all kinda guy."

"I am. Mostly. But not to League members, especially snivelling little turn coats who tortured me." And I squeezed my now empty can until both ends broke off. I dropped the sliver of metal that remained in my palm.

"You ok?" Cadence asked.

"You got another beer?" I asked.

"Sure." Cadence said and threw me another can. I guess that was one thing about Cadence, she didn't question whether something was a good idea.

I drained half the can and that made my head swim.

"Oh god." I said as I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"Drink to numb the pain." Cadence said with a shrug.

"I really shouldn't." I replied as I put the half empty can on the table. "It's hitting my head faster than I thought."

"Wait a few then drink some more." Cadence said with a shrug before taking another drink of her beer.

"You're tempting me into bad habits." I said.

"Come on, you used to drink me under the table."

"Yeah. But I had my dhampir physiology aiding me then, and it's kinda taken a bashing recently, so I need to take it easy."

"Ok. I'll buy that." Cadence said and downed the rest of her can before putting it on the table. "You got anything to eat?"

"Go check the kitchen." I said. "I'm bound to have something. Help yourself to anything, just not the lasagne."

"Sure, sure." Cadence said as she got back to her feet and went to the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"I'm ok." I assured her.

Cadence clanked around in the kitchen for a while before she returned with a pile of sandwiches and a big bag of chips. She started wolfing it down.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She nodded instead of answering me vocally.

"You feeling home sick?" I asked.

Cadence gulped down her food and said, "A little. More like pack sick. I love Rea, but I still miss my sisters, 'specially since there's no other wolves around here."

"What about Judy?" I asked.

"She's a wolf, but not pack. It's not the same." Cadence said, shaking her head. "She's only a wolf when there's a moon and she doesn't really get pack. She's been a lone wolf too long."

"That's too bad." I replied, deciding not to point out that it hadn't been long enough for Cadence to legitimately come to that conclusion. "Maybe you'll find someone else you can bond with as a friend."

"Like who? I don't know no one." She said glumly,

"That's why you make friends." I pointed out.

"I don't. Not people I don't know." Cadence stated.

"You made friends with the Lieutenant."

"Yeah, but that was more a seething hate that developed into sexual tension, then love. I guess. It's what love feels like right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Cadence, you're a grown woman, you should know what love feels like."

"I don't know. I flunk the social." She said, picking at a sandwich.

"Cause of your behavioural problems?"

Cadence nodded.

"Did you excuse your parents when they used that as a reason that you couldn't know you were in love with Candy?"

"No."

"Then why should you let it get in your way now? You knew you loved Candy and you know you love Rea."

"Thanks." Cadence said with a genuine smile.

"And you made friends with me." I pointed out.

"No. You made friends with me cause I'm your best friend's niece's friend."

"No. I made friends with you cause you're good people. Even if you can get aggravating at times, I know it's not malicious so it's easy to overlook. There's a few here who'll see through to the real you."

"Could you introduce me?"

"If you want me to I will." I promised. "Any preferences?"

"Half vamps would be best since I could get me some drinking buddies who don't need to get rats drunk first."

"Ok. You any objections to hanging with guys? Zeus and Taranis a pretty good to hang with once you get past their 'duuuuude' exteriors."

"They likely to hit on me?" Cadence asked suspiciously.

"Probably. But once you tell them you're a lesbian they'll get you in on their appreciation of the fairer sex." I said with a chuckle.

"But I'm taken."

"Then you could be their wingman."

"They do anything other than hit on girls?" Cadence demanded.

"They game when they're not at the gym honing their physique."

"Now the gym is something I could get behind." She said with an appreciative nod.

"How about you drop by at three tomorrow and I'll call the guys over and introduce you?" I suggested.

"Ok. But let me reveal the gay thing. I don't want them to be introduced to me as Cadence the Lesbian. That'll just be something I bring up if I need to let one of them down, but otherwise it's none of their business."

"Ok. That's fair enough. What about you being a wolf?"

"They should probably know that beforehand so they're not shocked." Cadence said with a worried frown.

"Ok. I'll set it up for three tomorrow. I would walk over to see them, but I don't think I'll get up the steps of the Octagon."

"The Octagon? They live there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me they're not those dude bro douche bags on the third floor?" She said flatly.

"I told you they're ok once you get past their dude exterior."

"I don't know if I wanna meet them now." Cadence said, frowning deeply.

"Just come meet them, you'll like them. And if not, I'll help you beat their asses."

"I thought they were your friends." Cadence countered.

"Yep. But if they're too much for you then I guess I read them wrong and they could use an ass whooping to get them to think right."

"Ok. I'll meet them as long as you promise never to say ass whooping again."

"Sure, sure." I replied with a grin.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I should head back now. I'll be back tomorrow at three." Cadence said as she stood up.

"See you tomorrow." I replied and pushed myself to my feet.

Cadence picked up her boots and walked barefoot to the door. I crutched after her and saw her out.

Once I was alone I locked the door and went to bed. There wasn't much else worth staying up for and I had a busy day ahead of me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


End file.
